


History for Sale

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: En este hay que esperar para que se devele la trama, F/F, M/M, Madre mía por favor no me maten, Office AU, Recuerden siempre que soy fan del drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 94,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: El mundo calculado y resuelto de Raoul, da un giro cuando Agoney entra en él.Pero...¿Qué esconde el mundo de Agoney?





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Working...Girl?**

 

_« Establecemos reglas para los demás y excepciones para nosotros»_

   —Recuérdame de nuevo… ¿Por qué me dejas? –Preguntó en voz baja, quitándose las gafas un momento para masajearse las sienes, cansado de ese día que parecía no acabar jamás.

La melodiosa risa de la andaluza llenó el despacho, y Raoul supo que le iba a hacer falta.

   —Porque vamos a casarnos con tu hermano y luego empezaré con mi propia empresa.

   —Es que el día que los presenté sabía que era una mala idea.

La rubia se acercó con su resonar de tacones, y besó el pelo de su amigo, que amenazaba con comenzar a despeinarse luego de más de diez horas de oficina.

Mireya sabía que el catalán era su jefe y que en su empresa era más que respetado por su seriedad y compromiso con su trabajo. Sin embargo, ella siempre supo ver al joven amable y cariñoso que se ocultaba detrás de esa fachada. Con paciencia y sin disminuir su sonrisa ni un milímetro, a pesar del continuo mal humor del rubio, supo derribar sus barreras y habían entablado una amistad muy sólida. Pero desde hace un año, tiempo en el que habían comenzado a salir con Álvaro, le gustaba pensar en el chico como su hermano pequeño.

Y ahora su hermanito estaba con su traje de alta costura, golpeándose la frente contra el borde del escritorio en medio de un berrinche porque tenía que contratar una asistente nueva.

No lo querría menos si le daba una colleja ¿verdad?

Estaba bastante insoportable. _Que si no sabía sobre economía, que si le faltaban cursos, que si mira como se vino vestida, que sí, que sí, que sí._

Debió saber que la idea de su prometido le traería problemas. Era su sueño tener su propia empresa de organización de bodas, pero jamás contó en lo difícil que sería convencer a Raoul que alguien podría reemplazarla. Recordó por un momento sus comienzos siendo asistente del perfeccionista Raoul y le deseaba sus más profundas condolencias a la pobre chica que tomara ese puesto.

   —Cariño, anda. Aún nos quedan dos candidatas por ver y tu madre nos matará si no llegamos a la cena familiar, recuerda que es jueves.

Era preferible dejar que te sacaran las uñas sin anestesia antes que saltarte la cena familiar Vázquez de los jueves y enfrentarte a la ira de Susana, su suegra.

   —Coño, es verdad. Que pase la que sigue. –Sonrió porque una amenaza de la Susi era más efectiva que mil discursos intentando aplacar al chico.

   —Thalía, adelante. –Llamó Mireya con una sonrisa a la castaña que esperaba afuera.

La futura señora Vázquez estaba intentando contener una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando despachó a la chica porque estaba segura que ella era la indicada. No solo poseía los conocimientos que el puesto necesitaba, sino que había contestado las preguntas difíciles sin despeinarse y a la andaluza le encantaba la energía y vitalidad que traía encima. Estaba convencida de que podría con Raoul el gruñón aún en sus peores días.

   — ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó cuando volvieron a quedar solos, casi sin poder contener su emoción.

   —Creo que ella podría ser ¿no? –Respondió pensativo el catalán, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento y frotándose la barbilla.- No hace falta que te cortes conmigo, se nota que es tu favorita.

Dejó salir su entusiasmo en una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos y se acercó a darle un pequeño achuchón a su cuñado.

—Creo que ella sería una asistente de lujo. Tiene bastante en claro de que va el puesto y me encanta la energía que tiene.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también lo creo. Gracias al cielo esta búsqueda no se va a alargar más, porque no soporto a la gente queriendo caerme bien a posta. –La  rubia le puso los ojos en blanco sin que la viera, una vez gruñón, toda la vida gruñón.

—Aún nos queda una persona. –Le recordó buscando la carpeta que les faltaba por ver.

—Dile que muchas gracias por venir, pero que el puesto está cubierto. –Respondió el rubio ordenando los papeles, dispuesto a largarse de allí en ese momento.

—Raoul, no seas así. Esa chica lleva esperando horas, hay que entrevistarla aunque sea por cortesía.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, pero en el concurso de miradas amenazantes, el empresario no podía ganarle a su cuñada. Se lo atribuía principalmente a que lo había visto borracho y en otras condiciones más deplorables. Así que, le dirigió otra mirada de enojo antes de resoplar y despatarrarse en su asiento, dejando en claro su postura.

—Dile que pase.

—Acomódate. –Le riñó la asistente antes de poner otra sonrisa en su rostro y abrir la puerta, leyendo la carpeta que había abierto en ese momento.- ¿A…Agoney?

Raoul estaba acomodándose en la silla y desaflojando un poco su corbata cuando oyó el tono dubitativo de su amiga. Un instante después, entendió lo que había pronunciado y seguramente su rostro reflejaba el mismo desconcierto que la voz de Mireya ¿Recursos humanos había enviado a un hombre para el puesto de asistente?

—Adelante.

—Gracias.

La voz de la rubia lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pero fue definitivamente ese _grasias_ lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza.

No era un hombre de religión pero…

_Jesús, María y José._

La habitación de pronto había aumentado 10 grados su temperatura y se había quedado sin oxígeno. Estiró su mano para alcanzar su botella de agua porque tenía la garganta seca.

_Dios mío._

Es que estaba dispuestísimo a creer en los dioses que hicieran falta si eso significaba que el monumento que tenía enfrente de él era creación de ellos.

Podía sentir como el calor subía por sus mejillas, y tal vez era muy poco ético, pero no pudo evitar repasar al moreno que había atravesado la puerta y se dirigía a la silla frente a él.

Barba perfectamente recortada, que era el marco perfecto para los labios más apetecibles que Raoul había visto en la vida. Unos ojos enormes, con unas pestañas infinitas y rizos cayendo sobre su frente. Todo eso enfundado en unos sencillos pantalones negros y camisa blanca.

Una aparición traída directamente de sus más bajas fantasías eróticas.

El catalán sospechó que era gay cuando besó a Aitana y no le movió ni uno solo de los pelos de su tupé. Confirmó que lo era, cuando en vez de fantasear con su profesora Victoria como el resto de sus compañeros, fantaseaba con la profunda voz del director, Capde…como el resto de sus compañeras.

Fue por esa época cuando su relación con su hermano Álvaro dejó de basarse en los piques y entendió el verdadero significado de la palabra _hermano._ Porque fue Álvaro el que escuchó su verdad sobre quién era y fue el mayor quien se sentó a su lado cuando se lo contó a sus padres. Sus progenitores al escucharlo, se miraron entre ellos con un mutuo _“te lo dije”_   escrito en la mirada y luego se habían acercado a abrazarlo, con un discurso tan sincero sobre que lo amaban por ser simplemente Raoul y que él podía amar a quien quisiera que provocaron que el adolescente se echara a llorar en sus brazos y entendiera el significado de la palabra _familia._

Eso era en su familia, y se había repetido en su círculo más cercano de amigos. Y aunque jamás había negado lo que era, en el trabajo jamás había dicho una palabra. Suficiente tenía que luchar día tras días contra los murmullos de que a sus veinticinco años no se merecía el puesto que ocupaba solo por ser el hijo del dueño como para darles más leña a las víboras publicando que era maricón.

Sin mencionar que para él sus empleados eran eso…empleados. Ni se miraban ni se tocaban.

_“Ni se miran ni se tocan.”_ Se repitió mentalmente mientras el tímido aspirante a asistente se sentaba frente a él.

—Buenas tardes. –Se saludaron mutuamente.

Dejó que su amiga empezara la entrevista, porque él no podía hilar ni un solo pensamiento coherente. No podía dejar de mirar cada una de las facciones perfectas del chico, ni de perderse en el acento marcadamente canario que tenía. El tono de voz que usaba el muchacho era extremadamente bajo, tenía que concentrarse para oírlo, pero desprendía amabilidad y confianza.

—Muchas gracias, por tu tiempo, Agoney. Cualquier cosa nos pondremos en contacto contigo para…

— ¿Puedes empezar el lunes?

— ¿Cómo?

La misma pregunta salió de los labios de las dos personas que estaban en esa oficina y ambos lo miraron con incredulidad, concentrando toda su atención en él. Sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda y se enderezó en su sitio, ignorando el rubor que estaba seguro que estaba volviendo a cubrir sus mejillas.

—Que si puedes comenzar el lunes. Mireya no deja el puesto hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero necesitará enseñarte el funcionamiento de todo porque aquí tenemos poca tolerancia a los errores. –Explicó tranquilamente mientras ignoraba a la chica que estaba con la mirada intentando decirle que se detuviera con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

—C-claro, el lunes sin problemas. –Respondió apresuradamente el moreno.

—Perfecto. –Sentenció poniéndose de pie, provocando que los otros lo imitaran.- El lunes a las nueve nos vemos entonces.

Le tendió la mano y el chico respondió inmediatamente. Le sorprendió el contraste. Su mano helada y con principios de ponerse a sudar de un momento a otro, contra la de él, cálida y suave como la seda. Pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, sino la corriente que corrió entre ambos, un cosquilleo que le pasó de los pies a la cabeza.

Se sonrieron.

—Hasta el lunes…y muchísimas gracias.

_Grasias_ volvió a resonar en su cabeza con el último apretón de manos antes de soltarse y que el chico saliera de la oficina con una sonrisa que le desbordaba el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué coño has hecho?

Se giró y vio a Mireya de pie, con las manos sobre su cadera, poniendo los brazos en jarra y una mirada enfurecida.

—Contratar a un asistente. –Le dijo tranquilamente mientras apagaba la computadora y tomaba su maletín.

—Habíamos dicho que la chica anterior…

—Pues cambié de idea.

— ¡Pero la otra era mejor candidata!

—No me lo ha parecido…

— ¡Porque te has encoñado de ese tío!

La mirada que le dirigió Raoul hizo enmudecer a la andaluza.

—No me hagas recordarte que soy tu jefe, Mireya y que contrato a quien a mi me salga de los cojones. –cerró el maletín con más fuerza de la necesaria, y la chica asintió en silencio. El rubio jamás se había enfurecido con ella de esa manera.- Y vamos, que mamá nos está esperando.

Salieron de la oficina, todavía en silencio.

Pero por dentro, la cabeza de Raoul gritaba.

_¿Qué coño había hecho?_

***

Bajó una de las lamas de la persiana todo lo disimuladamente que pudo para ver  a la persona que trabajaba tras el escritorio que estaba al otro lado de la ventana y suspiró.

No sabía qué se le pasó por la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió contratar un asistente tan guapo.

Bueno, es que justamente no pasaba nada por su cabeza porque estaba toda su sangre concentrada en su polla.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que su cuñada había dejado el puesto de asistente y lo había ocupado Agoney. Agradecía a todo el universo que el canario era mucho más que una cara bonita. Y un cuerpo bonito.

_Raoul céntrate._ Se regañó cuando pensó en lo bien que le sentaban los pantalones de vestir al moreno.

El punto era que al menos no la había liado contratando al chico que había resultado ser de lo más organizado y eficiente en su trabajo.

Y le alegraba la vista con ese culo. Joder, ese culo gritaba “ _fóllame_ ” en mil idiomas.

_Basta_.

Bufó y sacudió su cabeza mientras se alejaba y volvía a su propio escritorio, tenía que quitarse ese embobamiento que tenía con Agoney y concentrarse en su trabajo si quería entregar esos balances a tiempo.

—Señor Vázquez…-Una hora después el rostro moreno se asomó un rato más tarde por la puerta y el rubio levantó su cabeza para observarlo y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, animándolo a que continúe.- Mandé todos los mails y los informes están impresos y en carpetas listos para la junta de mañana…¿Puedo retirarme ya?

La verdad es que quería decirle que no, que se quedara, que se sentara en su sitio y que le llamara “Señor Vázquez” mientras gemía y se la chupaba.

Cielos.

Necesitaba un polvo urgente.

Al menos la boda de su hermano era este fin de semana y por algunos de los nombres que había oído que asistirían, sabía que podría solucionar ese problema. Aunque esa noche tendría que conformarse con una paja pensando en cómo se sentiría la barba oscura del chico contra sus muslos.

—Claro que sí, Agoney. Ve y descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

Por favor, que el fin de semana llegara pronto.


	2. New.

**Capitulo 2: New.**

_Oh I’m a mess right now_  
Inside out  
Searching for a sweet surrender  
But this is not the end.

 

Esa mañana subió al ascensor y se alegró de ya poder reconocer algunas caras.

— ¡Buenos días, Ago!

—Buenos días, chiquitina ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó con una sonrisa a Nerea.

— ¡Genial! Pero más tarde estaré mejor… ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Por favor, por favor di que sí.

Agoney rió por la energía que desprendía su nueva amiga. Era una rubia que lo que le faltaba de altura, lo compensaba con positividad y verborragia. Ella se había encargado de adoptarlo en la primera semana en su nuevo trabajo y la verdad es que se alegraba porque si bien él era un muchacho hablador, le costaba muchísimo entablar confianza con las personas.

—No lo sé… ¿y si a alguno le caigo mal? –Preguntó aferrándose un poco a la correa de su bolso.

— ¿Pero cómo le vas a caer a alguien mal? –Las palabras de la chica sonaban incrédulas.- Además, van todos de la oficina. El señor Alfred estaba intentando hasta convencer al señor Vázquez, así que no tienes peros.

El señor Vázquez.

Agoney suspiró y el sonido del ascensor llegando a su planta lo espabiló.

Salvado por la campana.

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir a tomar copas con nuestros jefes, Nerea?

La rubia era la secretaria del señor García y al isleño le aterrorizaba la confianza con que se trataban.

—Ay, Ago…ojalá te acostumbres pronto, aquí tenemos suerte. La familia Vázquez siempre ha buscado que este sea un ambiente ameno de trabajo…Es verdad que el señor Raoul es más estricto que su padre, pero yo creo que es porque es muy joven…en fin todos aquí somos iguales, al menos después de las cinco y en un bar. –Concluyó la chica llegando hasta donde estaba su puesto.- ¿Qué me dices? Vamos, por favor, así puedes conocer mejor a todos.

—Me lo pensaré. –Accedió rodando los ojos y dejando un pequeño toque sobre la chica.- Nos vemos más tarde.

Llegó a su escritorio y sonrió. La verdad es que estaba muy agradecido de haber conseguido ese puesto. Aunque su jefe lo intimidaba bastante, era un trabajo por el que muchos matarían y su sueldo era un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Volvió a pensar un momento en el señor Vázquez mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla y encendía su ordenador.

La figura de su jefe lo ponía nervioso, porque a pesar de ser un rubio canijo, el joven imponía y fue lo primero que Agoney notó cuando lo vio serio y majestuoso detrás de su escritorio durante la entrevista. Le sorprendió el hecho de que fuera su asistente la encargada de entrevistarlo y que él, a pesar de no mediar palabra, no dejara de mirarlo.

La verdad sea dicha, Raoul…el _señor Raoul_ –se corrigió mentalmente- no dejaba de mirarlo. No se refería solo a ese día, sino que era una constante. Y eso lo ponía nerviosísimo, sobretodo porque no podía descifrar porqué lo miraba _tanto._

A veces lo hacía de forma intensa, otras ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia tras esos ojos miel. Iba a detenerse a pensar cómo coño sabía el color exacto de sus ojos pero se concentró en volver a su pensamiento inicial.

_Ah, sí._

 Las miradas que más lo desquiciaban eran esas en las que podía sentir que su jefe estaba esperando _algo._ El problema es que Agoney no sabía qué era eso que el rubio esperaba con tantas ganas que traspasaba su mirada.

Y el canario quería saber, si había algo que él era, era curioso. Y jamás podía quedarse con la duda.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando dejar de lado esos pensamientos y se puso a trabajar. Mandó a imprimir un par de actas y sonó el teléfono.

—Oficina de Raoul Vázquez, buenos días. –Había descubierto en estas semanas que una vez que sonaba el primer llamado, era algo que no acababa hasta su horario de salida.

En ese momento, su jefe salió del ascensor y no pudo evitar sonreír. El chico –porque para su asombro Raoul era dos años menor que él.- llevaba ese día una camisa rosada que le quedaba muy bien.

—Buenos días, Agoney. –Le dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.

—Buenos días, señor Vázquez. –Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y agradeció internamente que su color de piel no reflejara de forma inmediata cuando se ruborizaba.

— ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

El moreno bajó la mirada y revisó la agenda, mordiéndose el labio inferior, porque podía sentir como su jefe no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Junta con el departamento de marketing en media hora, que quieren quejarse de los de prensa porque según ellos llevaban las cosas mal. Luego almuerzo con el señor García.-Recitó sin devolverle la mirada.- Ah, y su madre ha llamado. Cito textualmente –Se aclaró la garganta.- _“Llama a tu madre, coño, que la última vez que supe de ti estabas casi en coma etílico.”_

Ahora sabía que probablemente se le notaba el rubor por la vergüenza que le daba repetir las palabras de la mujer, pero ella había insistido en que le dijera eso exactamente. Para su alivio, el rubio rió.

—Bendita mujer, mejor la llamo ahora antes que te siga acosando.

El canario levantó justo la mirada para encontrarse con un rápido guiño por parte de su jefe y sintió como un sofoco lo recorrió entero.

—No me pases ninguna llamada hasta que salga de hablar con los de marketing… ¿Vale?

El chico solo pudo asentir, tragando saliva antes de que el catalán se metiera a su oficina.

***

Tocó el timbre tres veces y recién cuando la llamó por quinta vez, atendieron el móvil del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Amaia! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dijimos que te pasaba a buscar por tu casa!

—Ah, ¡Sí, sí! Ahora bajo, que me quedé dormida buah, que horror, Miriam por favor no me mates.

La gallega suspiró y cortó la llamada. Solo a su mejor amiga se le ocurría dormir a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando bajó la pamplonica, Miriam suspiró otra vez. Hasta recién levantada y con su carita de sueño la chica era preciosa.

Negó con la cabeza y dejó el pensamiento diluirse mientras se abrazaban como saludo.

Eran mejores amigas y Amaia nunca la había visto de otra manera.

Ahora que la miraba bien…

—Tía, te ves fatal. –Observó preocupada en el momento en que entraban en el auto y se ponían en marcha hacia el restaurante.

—Jo, lo siento...es que llevo toda la mañana mala, por eso me dormí un rato…-Se notaba que estaba agotada, y Miriam no podía dejar de preocuparse y mirarla, quitando la vista de la carretera cada tanto.

Ese día era el de los suspiros, porque volvió a hacerlo, girando en la calle que seguía para volver de donde habían salido.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Amaia, despegando su cabeza de la ventanilla.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir a atorarnos de comida si has estado mala toda la mañana? –Pregunta incrédula la chica que va al volante.- Vamos a tu apartamento, a ver Vis a Vis.

Como toda respuesta, tuvo un suave asentimiento. Amaia volvió a apoyar su frente en el cristal y cerrar los ojos, provocando que Miriam se preocupara de verdad porque su amiga en buenas condiciones, le habría pedido perdón mil veces por cambiar de planes.

A pesar de ser su serie favorita, la gallega no podía concentrarse en verla porque tenía su cabeza enredada no solo en sus rizos, sino en pensamientos que la preocupaban enormemente.

Su amiga llevaba días llegando al trabajo por quedarse dormida, y no era raro encontrarse a la chica dormitando suavemente sobre el escritorio, muerta de cansancio. Al comienzo, lo había atribuido al despiste normal característico de ella, que vivía en su propio mundo, pero ahora otra teoría se estaba formando en su cabeza.

— ¿Cielo? –Preguntó pasando con cuidado sus dedos por el pelo de su amiga que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo.

Por toda respuesta, tuvo un pequeño sonido amodorrado, pero que le indicaba que estaba escuchándola.

— ¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal del estómago?

La pamplonica se tomó unos segundos para pensar la respuesta.

—Buah, es que no sé…Por lo general a medida que avanza el día se me pasa, pero ya hace unos días. –Se estiró para sentarse con las piernas recogidas en el sofá.- ¿Por qué?

—Amaia, cariño –Cogió aire, profundamente. Seguramente era una exageración de ella, pero la idea se le había instalado en la cabeza y tenía que expresarla en voz alta.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la regla?

La otra chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Vieron? Era el día de los suspiros.

***

Ambos con una botella en la mano, bailaban al ritmo de una versión moderna de “ _Eloise_ ” y Nerea reía de la forma que tenía el canario de interpretarla como _“demasiadas cervezas ya.”_

_“Solo una cerveza para no quedar como borde y me voy, Nerea ¿eh? Que tengo que volver a casa.”_

Esas eran literalmente las palabras que había dicho ocho cervezas atrás. Pero es que, joder, esta gente sí que sabía cómo divertirse. Habían montado una verdadera fiesta un jueves en un bar. Primero con karaoke, pero cuando estuvieron demasiado bebidos como para que se entendiera lo que cantaban, les pusieron música. Eso tal vez fue en la quinta cerveza, o sexta, no recuerda bien.

Cuestión que ahora está inclinándose sobre la barra para pedir la novena.

— ¿Te diviertes?

Aún en sus pensamientos de borracho, supo que había algo mal con que esa pregunta -hecha al oído por el simple motivo de que la música estaba muy alta – le provocara un escalofrío que atravesó toda su espalda.

Se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa ladeada de su jefe y supo otra cosa, su escalofrío no había sido casualidad. Agoney arqueó una ceja, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado; el rubio volvió a inclinarse, a formular la pregunta en su oído y esta vez el moreno pudo notar como la mejilla contraria rozaba con su barba.

Una sonrisa mordida apareció en su rostro y el tinerfeño asintió. Raoul le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara a una mesa más apartada.

No dudó en seguirlo.

Y el catalán no dudó en sentarse a su lado en vez de hacerlo frente a él.

— ¿Qué tal ha empezado todo? –preguntó el superior pasándose la mano por el pelo para quitarse los mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado de su siempre prolijo peinado.

—Empezó conmigo diciendo que sería una sola cerveza.

Ambos rieron y a Agoney ese sonido –el de sus risas juntas- lo estremeció.

—Me refiero a la oficina. –Le aclaró el rubio aplacando la risa contra su botellín de cerveza.

— ¿Venimos a despejarnos de la oficina y me preguntas por la oficina?

Vale, estaba borracho. Que lo tuteara a su jefe y el vacile con la sonrisa ladeada y la ceja arqueada eran la prueba de ello.

Pero Raoul estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para pasarlo por alto.

O tal vez de verdad le gustaba que lo tuteara.

—Buen punto, Hernández. Pero solo quería saber si estabas a gusto con nosotros.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo paseando sus ojos por el pecho de su jefe y lamentándose de que solo tuviera el primer botón de esa camisa rosa desprendido. Y cuando se topó con la mirada divertida del contrario, en vez de sonrojarse por su descaro, le sonrió.

_Vaya que sí que estaba a gusto aquí._

—Todos son muy amables conmigo. –Terminó por responderle, siendo él ahora el que escondía la sonrisa detrás de un trago largo de la amarga bebida.

—Entonces…un brindis. Por la amabilidad.

Ojalá estar sobrio para estar cien por ciento seguro de que ese guiño de ojo había sido real, al igual que el pequeño choque de sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa.

—Por la amabilidad. –Repitió, aunque su lengua se trabó y no se entendió bien. Así que se humedeció los labios que sabía que su superior estaba mirando sin reparo alguno.

El sonido de las botellas al chocar se ahogó entre el bullicio del local, pero el moreno no pudo sofocar el calor que de a poco se había ido apoderando de su cuerpo, así que bebió hasta el fondo su cerveza.

Sabe que conversaron de otra cosa, pero no lo tiene en claro. Solo tenía presente el flequillo rubio cayendo sobre la frente de su jefe, la forma en que no sabía si mirar la sonrisa demoledora que le dedicaba o sus labios que se le antojaban demasiado apetecibles, y los roces entre sus manos, o sus piernas, que eran demasiados para ser accidentales.

Y las risas.

Jamás se había reído por tantas tonterías.

Recuerda la alarma de alerta sonando en el interior de su cabeza, una despedida con una excusa atropellada y ya sí, es plenamente consciente de sus recuerdos, cuando el aire frío de la calle lo golpea. Camina hasta un callejón, y se apoya contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para golpearse suavemente contra esta.

Necesitaba que se le aclararan las ideas.

Porque no. No.

No le podía gustar su jefe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaaa!! ¿Y? Qué les pareció?  
> Jope, muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a la historia cuando solo lleva un capitulo jsjsjs me hace muchísima ilusión.  
> Les juro que ir tan lenta en la trama me pone ansiosa a mi, pero...tendremos que tener paciencia porque cuando se venga...madre mía.  
> En fiiin!  
> Me encantaría leerlos! Si no es aquí en Wattpad!!!  
> Asi que les dejo un abrazo,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	3. Poder.

**Capitulo 3: Poder.**

 

_« La intención es el verdadero poder detrás del deseo.»_

 

 

—Alfred, es la última puta vez que te hago caso de salir un jueves. –Se quejó cuando su amigo subió a su auto.

—Joder, Raoul, no me grites. –El chico masajeó sus sienes inmediatamente después de abrocharse el cinturón.

—Esto no es gritarte. Ahí tienes el café y la aspirina. Mátame, por favor, se me abre la cabeza al medio.

—Que ganas de cumplir los treinta así nos casamos. –Respondió atacando su dosis de cafeína acompañada con la bendita pastilla que aminoraría sus males.

—Gracias por confiar en que encontraremos el amor.

El rubio rió bajito para que la cabeza no le martilleara más, pero le hizo gracia el comentario de su amigo. Siempre bromeaban con casarse, ya que a los dos siempre les había ido pésimo en las relaciones, y se llevaban increíblemente en todos los aspectos, pero…

—Sabes que nos habríamos casado hace años, pero follamos de puta pena.

El comentario del castaño, hizo que esta vez sí, Raoul riera con ganas. Y era cierto. Sus padres eran socios de su empresa y ambos chicos eran amigos prácticamente desde que estaban en pañales. Así que no fue extraño para ellos terminar follando una noche en las que sus respectivos ligues los habían dejado con el calentón y el tonteo entre ellos se les fue de las manos.

La. Peor. Abominación. Del. Mundo.

El polvo más insatisfactorio e incomodo de sus vidas. Esa misma noche juraron que serían hermanos de por vida. Pero Alfred tenía razón, nadie lo conocía tan bien, ni en nadie confiaba tanto como en su mejor amigo.

Llegaron por fin a su empresa, ambos con gafas de sol y haciendo una misma mueca cuando los invadió el ruido de la gente a su alrededor.

—Nunca más un jueves. –Gruñó el rubio mientras subían en el ascensor.

La campanilla señaló que paraban en la primera planta, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, apareció la tortura personal de Raoul.

Joder.

Esa era la única palabra que se le aparecía en la cabeza cuando le dedicaba un pensamiento al moreno.

—Buenos días.

Dijeron los tres a coro, y su asistente se situó en el rincón más apartado de él, bajando la mirada que también estaba cubierta por lentes de sol y aferrándose a la correa de su bolso.

Joder.

Joderlo hasta cansarse, que lo jodiera hasta que solo recordara su nombre. Que joder, que bien le quedaban las camisas a rayas.

En definitiva, joder.

Todo esto era culpa de ayer. Nunca tendría que haberlo abordado.

Pero, maldita sea, el moreno le había seguido el rollo.

En eso jamás se equivocaba.

El anuncio de la llegada a su planta, hizo que diera un respingo en su lugar, y antes de que las puertas se llegaran a abrir del todo, su empleado salió del pequeño espacio como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Y si es él quien te pide salir un jueves? –Rió Alfred en su oído, antes de salir también.

— ¡Alfred! –El grito le provocó que la cabeza le doliera más, por lo que salió rápidamente para seguirlo y empujarlo levemente.- No seas cabrón, sabes que yo nunca…

—Nunca digas nunca. Sobre todo después de ayer.

Eso hizo que detuviera sus pasos y el castaño riera, siguiendo su camino hasta su oficina.

Raoul gruñó, sabiendo ahora que su amigo lo había notado. Y todo para nada.

Porque Agoney había huido en medio de pleno tonteo, sin explicar nada coherente. No que tuvieran que explicar mucho. Se habían estado comiendo con la mirada y los roces luego de un brindis idiota no se habían detenido ni un segundo.

Tuvo que cortar sus pensamientos porque había llegado hasta su puesto, donde el eficiente chico estaba ya ocupándose de su agenda.

— Hernández, no te muevas tan deprisa o vamos a terminar vomitando los dos. –Intentó suavizar el ambiente, porque el joven se notaba nervioso y el rubio sabía que siempre intentaba llegar antes que él para tener todo listo, pero hoy habían llegado al mismo tiempo.- Hoy vamos a tomarnos el día con calma ¿vale?

El moreno se relajó visiblemente, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, que aún estaba oculta por las gafas. El chico se veía cansado y ojeroso.

— Vale, gracias. –Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y el catalán deseó que fuera una de las grandes que le regaló la noche anterior.

— No te preocupes, lo importante es que hoy es viernes y que hay que terminarlo todos vivos. –Le devolvió la sonrisa.- Luego pasa al despacho para repasar el día que tenemos.

Una vez dentro, se apoyó un segundo contra la puerta y se permitió suspirar. Sabía que Agoney era su empleado, pero también sabía que le traía unas ganas que hacía tiempo que no traía con nadie.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y se quitó la chaqueta, casi con un puchero, pero es que jope…odiaba la tensión sexual no resuelta. Y lo mareaba el hecho que ayer su asistente había seguido su juego, luego se fue y el alcohol en sangre que llevaba Raoul no lo dejó ir a asegurarse que estuviera bien, o a ver por qué coño se había evaporado.

Encima hoy el chico parecía un pequeño animal huidizo y asustado. Y Raoul no estaba muy dispuesto a asumir una denuncia por acoso laboral. Así que tenía que bajar un cambio.

— ¿Señor Vázquez? –Su demonio personal asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Pasa, Hernández. –El chico entró, y dejó las carpetas que sabía el rubio que necesitaba y se lo agradeció con una media sonrisa.

—Tiene una reunión con finanzas en media hora, llamó su padre, quiere una reunión de directorio cuanto antes.

Raoul bufó.

—Dios, ese hombre no se relaja ni retirado. –Meneo la cabeza mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.- Convoca a una para el miércoles que viene, la gente se tiene que preparar. Hoy vas a cenar conmigo.

Estaba distraído, terminando de redactar un mail, pero la inspiración brusca de Agoney le hizo levantar la mirada y entendió como había sonado.

—Demonios, no…tenemos una cena de negocios y necesito que vayas conmigo… ¿Crees que podrás? –Intentó arreglar su proposición descuidada.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí, es parte de mi trabajo y yo…por supuesto que iré.

Había sonado tan atropellado y asustado que a Raoul le dio un poco de lástima.

—Hernández…Respira. –Le pidió girándose un poco en la silla para verlo de frente.- Ahora tenemos todo un día de trabajo por delante, pero hablamos luego ¿Vale?

Si había algo que Raoul Vázquez odiaba, era andarse con vueltas. Él era directo y sincero en cada aspecto de su vida y lo que menos le apetecía era que el pobre chaval se sintiera incómodo en su puesto de trabajo.

¿La había cagado contratándolo por un encoñamiento instantáneo? Sí.

Pero el isleño había demostrado ser más que eficiente en su trabajo y si algo había descubierto que le gustaba es que era un empleado práctico y sencillo. Resolvía de manera rápida las situaciones que se le presentaban y no tenía ese punto de parloteo incesante que habían tenido sus secretarias anteriores. Esos dos meses que llevaba el tinerfeño allí le habían probado a su jefe que el puesto era suyo y por un calentón frustrado él no iba a perder a un trabajador excelente.

Primero estaba el trabajo, siempre el trabajo.

—Vale…-Su voz era segura, pero su mirada decía lo contrario.

—Puedes retirarte. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se notaba que bajo esa faceta de tranquilidad, el muchacho tenía carácter.

Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Trabajo, Raoul. Primero está el trabajo.

 

***

 

El sonido del calzado al frenar se oyó en todo el hall del edificio, seguido de pasos queriendo escapar.

— ¡Amaia! –El enojo era patente en su voz y eso fue lo que hizo que la mencionada volviera a frenar, esta vez deteniendo su huída.

—Jo, hola Miriam, no te había visto.

—Tía, mientes fatal. –La gallega se situó enfrente de su amiga, con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.- Deja de evitarme.

—Pero ¿Qué dices? No te estoy evitando.

Harta de las respuestas esquivas, la rubia simplemente la toma de la muñeca y tira de ella para que la siga.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunta la castaña siguiéndola, ya sin resistirse.

—A comprar una prueba de embarazo, Amaia.

El sonido del aire entrando de forma brusca en los pulmones de la pamplonesa hizo que su amiga parara un momento y soltara el agarre, para deslizar su mano con suavidad y entrelazar sus dedos.

Estaba asustada y Miriam lo sabía, por eso acarició con su pulgar el dorso de su mano antes de dejar un apretón cariñoso.

—Cielo, tranquila. Estaré contigo.

Eso parece relajar visiblemente a la castaña, que asiente y hace más firme el agarre de sus manos.

—No me sueltes. –Le pide en un susurro ahogado cuando entran a la farmacia.

—Nunca.

 

***

 

—Agoney –Decide empezar con su nombre porque no quiere crear una barrera fría que los incomode aún más.

— ¿Señor?

Puta madre, tenía que dejar de llamarlo de esa forma. En realidad a él tendría que dejar de ponerle su voz llamándolo de esa forma.

—Quería disculparme por lo de anoche…-Se aferró más fuerte al volante y pudo sentir como el aire del reducido espacio se llenaba de tensión.- Soy tu jefe, no debería haber hecho eso.

— ¿Hacer qué, exactamente?

Las palabras del canario han salido de su boca antes de que pueda pensarlas. Pero es que lleva todo el día dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo  y está harto de pensar. Así que cuando la mirada de su jefe lo busca, interrogante, él sólo puede arquear una ceja y sonreírle, alentándolo a que se explique.

Menos mal que el rubio devuelve la vista al frente, porque así él puede morderse la sonrisa al notar como el rubor subía por sus mejillas. No se esperaba esa contestación y por un momento, Agoney sintió su cuerpo vibrar al saberse con el control de la situación.

Se sintió poderoso con la duda del otro.

—Tontear. –Lo vio enderezarse en el asiento y carraspear. Se preguntó si podría delinear su mandíbula con suaves mordiscos y eso haría que se esfumara la tensión que desprendía su cuerpo.

—Si lo hizo…fue porque correspondí. –Se acomodó en el asiento, desconociéndose por completo.

Él no era así, él sabía que era su jefe y que tenía que parar, pero el magnetismo de ese hombre era más fuerte que la voz gritando en su cabeza.

—Yo…-Lo notó humedecer su boca y tragar saliva repetidas veces.

—No hay culpa sin sangre.

Pero si que habría sangre si Raoul seguía mordiéndose así el labio inferior, sin querer despegar la vista del camino, del estacionamiento donde estaban deteniéndose.

El moreno sonrió y giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla para que el catalán no lo notara.

El poder era embriagador.

 

***

 

—No sabía que tres minutos fueran tanto, madre mía.

Amaia está sentada sobre el váter y Miriam en el suelo de su propio baño, abrazando sus rodillas.

—Tranquila…

No sabe que decirle porque ella no está mejor que su mejor amiga, como si la prueba se la hiciera ella. Como si la vida le fuera a cambiar a ella.

Es que le iba a cambiar la vida a ella también, porque ni loca la dejaría en este momento.

— ¿Cómo le voy a decir que estoy embarazada? Dios mío, se va a morir…

—Amaia que es tu novio de toda la vida no me vengas ahora con que A-

El sollozo roto que suelta la pamplonica la sobresalta, pero alcanza a estirar sus piernas y recibirla cuando se lanza a sus brazos.

—Lo hemos dejado.

— ¿Qué?!?!

La castaña llora con más fuerza y su amiga no puede atinar a nada porque la incredulidad la recorre por completo.

—Que…que lo hemos dejado. –Se aparta y se sienta también en el suelo, sin que las lágrimas dejen de correr por su rostro, lo que encoje el corazón de la gallega.

—Pero…y… -Hace señas a la nada, señalando la situación en la que están.

—Fue un intento de arreglarlo…-Se pasa las manos por el rostro, sin poder dejar de llorar.- Pero decidimos dejarlo al día siguiente porque de verdad que ya no funcionaba…

—Pero todavía viven juntos…-Parecía idiota, pero Miriam estaba en shock.

—Porque estamos bien y quiere encontrar un buen piso y yo que sé, Miriam, tampoco nos cruzamos nunca en casa ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Vuelve a llorar desconsolada, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Entonces la rubia reacciona y se acerca –como puede en ese espacio- a abrazarla. Amaia se aferra a ella como la única oportunidad de salvarse en ese naufragio que se ha convertido su vida. Y Miriam no la suelta, claro que no ¿Cómo soltarla en ese momento en que todo ha cambiado?

Se quedan así hasta que la pamplonesa se queda sin lágrimas y sólo quedan los suspiros ahogados.

—Ya han pasado más de tres minutos…-Le recuerda suavemente, acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Puedes verlo tú? –Pregunta enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su amiga, sintiendo como el terror ante su futuro vuelve a invadirla.

Sabedora de que jamás podrá negarle nada y que en ese momento el destino de todo el mundo implicado en esa situación está cambiando, sin soltarla, Miriam estira su brazo y alcanza el predictor que está sobre el lavabo.

Positivo.

 

***

 

Raoul estaba convencido de que en algún lugar de su cerebro, estaba la enseñanza de que no debía golpear a los hombres con los que tenía que hacer negocios, pero en esos momentos esa enseñanza estaba abandonada en un rincón y era sustituida por la rabia burbujeante en sus venas por las miradas que estaba recibiendo Agoney.

¿No qué eran todos heteros? Jodidos cabrones.

Jodido Agoney que provocaba que todo el mundo perdiera la heterosexualidad.

La verdad es que había hecho que el chico lo acompañara porque había visto su currículum y junto con su desempeño en la oficina, sabía que el chico tenía potencial en su área: comunicación. Solo necesitaba darle tiempo, formación y sobre todo experiencia.

Pero era tan jodidamente bueno desenvolviéndose en ese mundo que provocaba que se le secara la garganta, dividido entre la admiración y el deseo. Y sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas porque tenía a todos los presentes embaucados en su sonrisa y en su gracia natural.

Y a Raoul lo tenía loco.

La forma en que lo había aniquilado en el auto con dos simples frases, lejos de considerarlo impertinente o desubicado, lo había inflamado con una lujuria que le estaba devorando las entrañas.

Todos los amantes de Raoul siempre se habían acercado a él, tímidos, introvertidos por esa figura imponente que él proyectaba. Siempre se habían dejado hacer y eso lo tenía un poco hastiado. Y entonces había llegado el canario, con sus hombros encorvados mientras cargaba su bolso de mensajero, con su voz suave y melódica, con ese culo de infarto y esa sonrisa compradora. Vamos, la figura de un ángel.

Un ángel caído.

Eso es todo lo que podía pensar mientras, ya casi con todos volviendo a sus casas, lo veía desde la barra despedirse de uno de sus posibles compradores.

Se bebió el whisky de un solo golpe.

El chico lo miró a la distancia y le sonrió, pasándose la mano por su pelo antes de dirigirse al baño.

—Otro whisky y la cuenta, por favor. –Pidió a la camarera.

Volvió a beberlo de un solo trago, olvidándose que en la mañana tenía una resaca que se lo llevaba puta.

— Interesante noche.

Agoney levantó la vista del lavabo donde se estaba refrescando cuando oyó la voz de su jefe detrás de él, pero al ubicarlo en el espejo, vio que le estaba mirando descaradamente el culo.

El isleño se humedeció los labios y le sonrió cuando esos ojos miel por fin se dignaron a encontrarse con los suyos a través del espejo.

—Interesante, sí. He aprendido mucho.

No podía dejar de mirar la forma en que se marcaban las venas de los brazos del rubio, que los tenía cruzados sobre su pecho y lo miraba de una forma que lo hacía estremecer.

Eso era lo que escondía la mirada de su jefe. _Deseo_.

Se volteó y tiró la toalla de papel al cesto, acercándose a la puerta de entrada que el catalán estaba bloqueando.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa? –Preguntó cuando lo tuvo inmoralmente cerca para lo que deberían estar empleado y empleador.

Raoul se irguió más, sabiendo que no tenía la estatura para igualarlo al otro, que paseaba sus ojos por su rostro, deteniéndose a humedecer su boca cuando reparó en el lunar sobre su labio.

Despacio, midiendo milimétricamente cada movimiento que hacía, el tinerfeño pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos de su jefe a ver si relajaba su postura. Se inclinó y el rubio pudo sentir su barba rozar su mejilla, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos para contener el estremecimiento que quería recorrerle la espalda.

—Gracias…

_Grasias._

Ahí fue donde Raoul echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose ligeramente contra la puerta para mirarlo y se encontró con esos ojos, ahora teñidos por el deseo. Igual que los de él.

Y lo perdió.

Su mano fue hacia la nuca contraria y sus labios se estrellaron en un beso hambriento, que fue correspondido en un santiamén porque Agoney lo estaba esperando. Inmediatamente el canario lo estampó contra la puerta, su lengua introduciéndose sin permiso en la boca de su jefe y sus manos arrugando su costosa camisa.

El rubio lo mordió y su boca succionó su lengua, luchando por volver a tener el control del beso, pero el moreno no se lo permitió, lo mordió de vuelta y su cuerpo se aplastó contra el de él, ambos jadeando al sentir el deseo del otro contra su cuerpo.

No podían tener suficiente, y ninguno quería ceder el control de la situación.

Raoul lo empujó y lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana, sus manos recorriendo ansiosas su torso, las manos contrarias despeinándolo por completo mientras sus bocas no se daban tregua, ni siquiera cuando sintieron el sabor metálico de la sangre de alguno de los dos, no sabían de quien. Tampoco importaba.

Agoney se atrevió a más y llevó sus manos al culo de su jefe.

_Joder, que culo tenía el muchacho._

Lo apretó entre sus manos y lo empujó contra él, sus dos erecciones rozándose contra sus muslos y haciéndolos ahogar un jadeo en la boca del otro.

Volvieron a cambiar posiciones, esta vez el moreno casi subiendo al rubio al lavabo.

Y el canario se separó.

—…Pero vuelvo solo a casa. –Terminó la frase que no le dejó al comienzo.

Le sonrió, relamiéndose los labios como un felino satisfecho después de la cena y salió de allí.

El poder era embriagador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaa! Bueno, bueno...cuanta tensión.¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Los leo,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Ya saben, tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	4. Tears

**Capitulo 4: Tears.**

_« Las palabras sobran cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma.»_

 

—Ricky.

El nombre del chico salió en un suspiro de alivio, y fue ahí donde el mallorquín supo que su amigo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, por lo que lo abrazó más fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ago? –Ambos se sentaron, pero el moreno tenía concentrada la vista en la televisión apagada de su amigo.- Ago.

El silencio se hizo tan prolongado que se produjo en la sala puso a Ricky histérico, lo que hizo que apretara ligeramente el brazo del isleño para que reaccionara.

—Me he liado con alguien.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el castaño pudo ver como los ojos del contrario se cristalizaban en una tristeza infinita.

Y se echó a llorar.

Se tiró a los brazos de su amigo que lo recibió, pero le tomó un momento abrazarlo con fuerza del shock que le había provocado la confesión del canario.

Agoney parecía haber roto un dique dentro suyo y ahora estaba desbordado, no podía dejar de llorar. Ricky estaba asustado, nunca había visto a su amigo así, pero sabía que la situación que estaba atravesando era…complicada.

—Pequeño, hey, hey…calma. –El moreno ya no lloraba desconsoladamente, pero sus sollozos rompían el silencio del apartamento con una angustia desoladora.

—Ri-cky...-Su voz salió entrecortada y se alejó de su amigo para taparse el rostro con las manos y volver a llorar.

—Ya, ya…Agoney, no has hecho nada malo. Respira.

El mallorquín tomó suavemente sus muñecas, y lo obligó a que lo mirara.

—Respira conmigo, anda.

El mayor se concentró en respirar lento y hondo, relajando visiblemente sus hombros cuando el isleño empezó a imitarlo. Se mantuvieron así hasta que lograron calmarse los dos.

—Ay, Ricky…-Ya no lloraba, pero volvió a apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas para enterrar su rostro entre sus manos.- No puedo creerlo, yo no soy así…

—Ago, escúchame. No has hecho nada malo, no le debes nada. –Acariciaba con cuidado su espalda.- Sé que puede resultarte raro, pero de verdad que n-

—Es el señor Vázquez.

Ricky debía de haber oído mal.

— ¿Qué?

El canario se levantó abruptamente, y comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por todo el salón.

— ¡ME HE LÍADO CON MI JEFE! Joder, soy un puto gilipollas ¿qué está mal conmigo?

Su amigo se acercó a él y volvieron a mirarse en silencio.

Sus miradas eran completamente caóticas y casi imposibles de descifrar por la gran cantidad de emociones que los estaban azotando a los dos en ese momento.

Los ojos marrones estaban llenos de angustia, dolor, confusión, desesperación. Mucha desesperación.

Los ojos azules eran un océano de incredulidad y conmoción.

Pero Ricky por fin entendía. Y en cierta manera el alivio lo recorrió por completo porque al fin las cosas parecían encajar en la historia de Agoney y sabía que su amigo estaría bien.

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo del isleño que escondió su rostro en su cuello y suspiró.

—No pasa nada malo contigo, pequeño. Todo está bien. Tú estarás bien.

Eso era todo lo que Agoney necesitaba oír. Se dejó arrastrar al sillón y abrazar por un largo rato. Ricky le hacía bien y no tenía idea de lo que significaban sus palabras para él.

Cuando se separaron, el mallorquín fue a buscar dos cervezas, que ambos bebieron a la mitad de un solo trago, se lo merecían.

—Entonces… ¿es guapo? –Preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

La risa canaria sonó ronca por el llanto anterior, pero se sentía bien volver a reír después de haberse estado comiendo la cabeza por un día completo.

—No puedo explicarlo… -Subió sus piernas al sofá y se abrazó a ellas, mirando a su amigo.- Es que es como si fuera un puto imán…-El mayor lo animó a continuar con un gesto de la mano, lo que lo envalentonó.- Buah, buah, es que…en serio, es como si no pudiera evitar acercarme a él pero…¿sabes que es lo peor? Que no me reconozco…madre mía, Ricky, ¡Lo besé yo! ¿Eso te parece normal?

El castaño rió y negó con la cabeza, porque era cierto, es como si fuera otro Agoney, pero él tenía su propia teoría formándose en su cabeza…

— ¿Y él?

Al principio no contestó, buscando las palabras y mordiéndose el labio inferior por los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente.

—Esto va a sonar engreído, pero…-Soltó una pequeña risa.- No deja de mirarme.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y fue un no parar. Tuvieron que dejar las cervezas en el piso para tirarse al sofá, muertos de esa risa histérica propia de la liberación de tensiones. Rieron hasta que les salieron lágrimas.

Finalmente se quedaron recostados en el sofá, mirando el techo y en silencio. Allí fue donde la mano del mayor encontró la del canario y la apretó con fuerzas.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre con tu jefe, Ago…-Se queja suavemente y ambos giran su rostro para mirarse, el mencionado esbozando una sonrisa triste.- Pero…esto puede ser un nuevo comienzo ¿sabes?

—Yo no voy a…

—Vale, puede que no con tu jefe, pero a lo mejor era lo que necesitabas…de verdad que no es malo lo que ha pasado, ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo?

—Joder, pero es que hace solo…

—Lo sé, lo sé…ha pasado muy poco tiempo, pero uno no maneja esos tiempos y mucho menos esas…cosas –El moreno apretó más fuerte su mano.- Y me alegro que alguien te haya golpeado tan fuerte como para romper esa coraza que tenías.

— ¡No voy a enamorarme de él, Ricky! Lo que ha pasado está mal también porque es mi jefe, joder…

—Nadie ha dicho que te enamores –Lo tranquilizó.- Me refiero a que ha roto esa barrera que te habías autoimpuesto ¿no lo ves? Liarte con más gente no está mal, echar un polvo sin amor de por medio no está mal, si sientes algo por alguien más no está mal.

El tinerfeño resopló y volvió a recostar su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—No puedo dejar de querer de un día para el otro.

—Pero tampoco puedes estancarte en el pasado. Déjalo ser ¿vale? Intenta no volver a liarte con él porque no sabes las consecuencias que puede traer a tu trabajo pero… ¿Ago? –Lo llamó para que volvieran a mirarse.- No frenes el cambio que esto significa.

Agoney volvió a mirar al techo y a aferrarse con más fuerza a su mano.

Sabía que ya no podía frenar el cambio aunque quisiera.

 

***

 

—Me siento mal.

— ¿Nauseas? –Preguntó la rubia deteniendo sus pasos para afianzar el agarre que tenían en las manos para chequear a su amiga.

La pamplonesa se apoyó contra la pared más cercana, cerró los ojos y negó suavemente.

—No sé si son nauseas o nervios. –Dijo con la voz agotada.

Miriam se enterneció y se acercó a besar con cuidado su pelo, acariciando su rostro con la unión de las manos de las dos.

—Tranquila…todo irá bien, en serio.

—No va nada bien ahora en mi vida…-Se quejó la chica abriendo los ojos para mirar con un puchero a su amiga.

—Cielo...Todo irá teniendo sentido, de verdad. Ahora tenemos la cita con el médico.

Amaia siempre había generado en la gallega ese instinto de protección innato, esas ganas de que pasara lo que pasara, la castaña pudiera ser feliz. Le tomó un tiempo comprender que estaba enamorada de ella. Pero la pamplonica había estado de novia desde pequeña –desde los quince, cree recordar que le contó cuando ellas se conocieron a los dieciocho en la universidad- y jamás había concebido algo con alguien más.

Y cuando por fin, por fin se animaba romper con él…bueno, ahora iban a tener un hijo.

Llegaron a la clínica en silencio, pero con sus manos juntas.

Se sintiera como se sintiera en esta situación Miriam jamás la dejaría sola.

—Romero, Amaia.

—Madre mía, madre mía.

—Amaia, respira.

—Entrarás conmigo ¿verdad?

La rubia se puso de pie y tiró de su mano.

—Anda, vamos.

En la consulta, la doctora llena de preguntas a la castaña, que apenas puede contestar, sobre todo porque es tan despistada que no recuerda nada de los antecedentes familiares, los cuales promete buscar para la siguiente visita.

—¿Y el padre? –Pregunta la obstetra rellenando la ficha.

—Es mi novio…Pero aún no lo sabe, quería venir aquí primero.

Esas palabras arrancan un suspiro de Miriam, que quería gritar “ _ex”_ pero se quedó callada.

La mujer no pareció alterarse por esa respuesta, siguió llenando la ficha y luego la envió para que se hiciera una analítica.

A su vuelta, la gallega la estaba esperando para entrar a hacerse la primera ecografía.

—Miriam, me voy a mear.

La mencionada soltó una carcajada que ahogó tapándose la boca.

—Aguanta, chica, que tienen que hacerte el ultrasonido y necesitan que hayas bebido esa agua.

—Buah, buah me van a apretar la panza y me voy a mear, Miriam, que vergüenza.

La llamaron y la chica se acostó en la camilla, exponiendo su estómago plano al frío gel.

—Está frío –la rubia terminó de acercarse frente  a las palabras de la castaña y tomó su mano, tranquilizándola.

La doctora comenzó a explicarle cosas que Amaia no veía en la pantalla, pues todo era un revoltijo de puntos blancos, negros y grises. Tampoco entendía muchas de las palabras, porque estaba concentrada en no mearse con cada suave apretón que realizaban sobre su vejiga, pero estaba tranquila porque veía a Miriam absorber cada palabra que la médica pronunciaba.

Qué suerte tenía de tener a Miriam en su vida.

Un apretón más fuerte en la mano que sostenía la de la gallega, la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, a un cuarto con un sonido retumbante, como si tocaran un pequeño tambor muy rápido.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta asustada de que algo vaya mal.

—Ese es el corazón de tu pequeño. –Le dice la doctora con una sonrisa.

Cuando las palabras pronunciadas por la profesional de la salud se relacionan con el sonido que oye y adquieren total significado, la pamplonesa lleva todo el aire a sus pulmones de la impresión.

Fue como si una puerta de su corazón que no sabía que tenía se abriera de par en par. Y todo se llenara de aire, con una melodía compuesta de pequeños retumbes de tambor.

La canción más hermosa del mundo.

Sus ojos se aguaron, fijos en la pantalla, ansiosa de ahora sí identificar algo, una forma a la que asociar esa melodía que cantaba fuerte solo para ella.

—Este es su corazón. Confirmamos que tienes diez semanas, Amaia y que todo está perfectamente bien. Si tomas los suplementos que te he indicado, todo debería seguir de maravilla hasta la próxima consulta.

Se apagó el monitor y le entregaron el DVD con el ultrasonido grabado. Se despidieron de la doctora hasta la próxima visita y las dejó solas para que la chica se limpiara el estómago antes de salir.

La gallega, en absoluto silencio, le alcanzó un par de toallas de papel.

Amaia limpió con infinita ternura su estómago, acunándolo por primera vez.

—Buah, esto va a ser un desastre pero te quiero. Te prometo que te quiero.

Le hablaba a su vientre aún plano. Lo tenía jodido. Jodidísimo porque no tenía ninguna estabilidad emocional a la que aferrarse y todos los planes de un futuro que había pensado desde los quince años, de pronto ya no estaban.

Él ya no estaba. No sabía si estaría después de que le contara sobre el pequeño tambor.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Miriam pudo ver como frente a sus ojos, algo en la castaña cambiaba irrevocablemente, la forma en la que acariciaba su vientre estaba segura de que la chica no había acariciado a nadie así antes. Escuchó sus palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era imposible para ella no querer algo que Amaia no quisiera con todo su corazón.

—Jope, Miriam, gracias por no dejarme sola. –Dice de pronto la pamplonesa levantando la mirada y estirando su mano para tomar la ajena.- Gracias por no dejarnos solos.

Entonces la rubia no pudo evitar acortar la distancia y abrazarla.

Abrazarlos, a los dos.

 

***

 

Esa semana Raoul casi besa a su padre cuando lo envió de viaje a Alemania a cerrar un contrato.

No tenía las fuerzas para ver a Agoney.

La atracción que sentía hacia él era tan brutal que refrenarla lo agotaba psicológicamente.

Y lo que había ocurrido el viernes en los baños de aquel restaurante había freído todas sus neuronas.

Se había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando qué demonios había hecho.

Sintiéndose como la mierda porque no se arrepentía ni un poco, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de insultarse a sí mismo por llegar a tanto.

¿O los insultos eran porque no habían llegado a más?

Joder, se iba a volver loco.

El canario lo desconcertaba de demasiadas maneras.

Al comienzo había creído que le seguía el rollo, luego que no. Entonces va él y se disculpa, pensando en contenerse y volver a sus límites normales. Y el gilipollas de su asistente va y redobla la apuesta. Y después él, idiota, lo sigue a los baños porque Agoney en pantalones de vestir haría ceder a cualquier santo. Pero de santo el canario nada, que lo besa, lo toca y juega con él como si fuera masilla entre sus dedos.

Y se va.

Se fue con todos los pensamientos coherentes, con todos los reparos que había puesto. Con su moral y su ética profesional.

Con todo lo que se quedó el rubio el viernes a la noche fue con las ganas de apretarse contra ese culo y follarlo como si no existiera nada que se los impidiera.

Así que Berlín y su cerveza, Berlín y sus alemanes fríos pero dispuestos a calentarle la cama habían sido un alivio para su mente, para su cuerpo.

Aunque ese viernes en que salió del ascensor, esa calma se fue y en su cabeza solo quedó un pensamiento rebotando.

_¿Con qué Agoney se encontraría hoy?_

—Buenos días.

Esa _voz_.

No se había dado cuenta lo que la había echado de menos hasta que ese timbre profundo y grave volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

—Buenos días, señor Vázquez. –Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

_Madre mía._

El isleño no se explicaba, como carajos alguien que no conocía más que profesionalmente podía ejercer esa aplastante atracción sobre él. Pero era mirarse y sentir su cuerpo temblar, sentir esa necesidad de estar más y más cerca.

_Para._

—Tiene junta en quince minutos, señor. Estaban esperando que llegara.

—Jodidos de mierda, no me dejan ni respirar. Gracias, Hernández, necesito que estés allí para ver la agenda y todo lo que tenemos que enviarles para que me dejen en paz al menos una semana.

El chico asintió y se colocó las gafas, buscando la Tablet para ir a la sala de reuniones.

Con gafas. Lo que a Raoul le faltaba.

Fue verlo sonreírle y saber que no había ni mil alemanes que fueran a saciar las ganas que le traía a ese chico con acento y sonrisa embaucadora.

Entró a su oficina para dejar el maletín, suspirando.

Al menos hoy no parecía un cervatillo asustado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró. Tenía que informar sobre el nuevo acuerdo y ver con la junta que directivas iban a tomar en la nueva sucursal. Sería una reunión larga y agotadora, no le convenía perder el tiempo pensando estupideces.

Mientras la reunión se desarrollaba, el canario estaba sentado contra la pared, alejado de la mesa oval, pero tomando nota de todo lo que su jefe debía revisar o enviar. Ahí, en la oscuridad mientras el rubio exponía los gráficos nuevos y sus resultados, Agoney se permitió admitir que ese hombre le atraía.

No como si no lo hubiera sabido de antes, pero es que decirlo en claro en sus pensamientos era muy fuerte para él.

_Raoul Vázquez le ponía. Un montón._

Y por las miradas hambrientas, sabía que lo de su jefe era recíproco. Aún no sabía cómo sentirse con eso. Mucho menos que hacer con esa tensión que los cegaba a los dos por momentos.

Hablar con Ricky le había servido un montón, pero él aún no estaba seguro del todo. Menos con su jefe. Menos con todo lo que significaba.

Anotó una fecha de entrega de proyecto y suspiró.

_Deja las cosas ser._

_Déjalas ser._

La reunión terminó y se fue desocupando la sala, pero su jefe no se iba y él no podía irse antes que él.

Lo veía muy absorto sobre el último informe, por lo que dedujo que ya no lo iba a necesitar.

—Señor, pued-

Se había acercado a él sin hacer ruido y el barcelonés se había puesto de pie de pronto, listo para irse.

Sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

Si se pudiera ver, se habría visto un latigazo de electricidad envolverlos.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron densas y todos los pensamientos, como siempre les ocurría, se fueron.

La intensidad de sus miradas se negaba a ceder ante la otra.

El rubio se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Cómo estuvo Alemania? –La pregunta había salido de la nada. No se movió ni un ápice.

—Frío.

— ¿Frío?

—Frío.

Es que para Raoul todo lo demás era frío si se comparaba con la boca del canario que estaba besando fervientemente en ese momento. Sus manos fueron a sus caderas y lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la lengua del isleño entraba sin permiso en su boca y sus manos se aferraban a su espalda para tenerlo aún más cerca.

El móvil del catalán sonó y sobresaltándolos a los dos. Se separaron, jadeando y por el tono de llamada el rubio sabía que tenía que atender.

—Mierda.

Agoney se apresuró a levantar la Tablet que había dejado caer al suelo y sin volver a mirarlo salió de la sala, huyendo a su escritorio.

_“Cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy.”_

Le envió el menor al móvil un rato después.

_Joder, joder, joder._

¿Se había ido por él? ¿La había cagado? Aún sentía el fantasma de los labios ansiosos de su jefe, lo que hizo que se acariciara inconscientemente la boca.

Llegó la hora de salida y todavía no lo había despedido, así que intentó auto convencerse de que su superior se había ido por otro asunto.

Además, había decidido hacerle caso –en parte- a su amigo. No pasaba nada si se liaba con alguien más.

No pasaba nada.

Agoney podía empezar de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que aún en medio de toda la confusión y angustia que tenía dentro, sonriera.

Lo que no sabía, es que cuando cruzó el umbral de su casa, había algo esperándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> Estoy intrigadisima con su opinión en este capitulo, así que los leo.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	5. Confesions

**Capitulo 5: Confesions.**

_« No hay secreto que el tiempo no revele.»_

 

¿Han vivido alguna vez una catástrofe natural? Suelen suceder en un segundo, sin previo aviso. En realidad avisos sí que hay, pero no los sabemos leer, nunca les prestamos atención.

Entonces te golpea, te arrastra,  destruye  todo eso que construiste. Se lleva todo de ti y te deja débil, sin recursos. Con suerte te deja parado sobre tus propios pies.

Agoney había vivido una catástrofe natural a nivel personal.

Y lo que más le asombraba de ese hecho, era ver como el mundo seguía girando, como todos seguían tranquilos mientras su vida había cambiado con una frase.

El ascensor sonó y camufló su suspiro mientras se aferraba a su correa y llegaba a su puesto. Dedicó una mirada a la todavía vacía oficina de su jefe y el poco ánimo que había reunido para salir de la cama se esfumó.

Si en algún momento su cabeza había imaginado intentar algo, probar algo todo eso había quedado desechado.

Volvió a suspirar, intentando no llorar por décima vez en lo que llevaba durante esos días. Cada acto tenía su consecuencia y ahora él debía hacerle frente.

—Buenos días.

Era curioso como hacía solo un par de días, esa misma frase lo tensaba, pero con un sentido totalmente distinto. Ahora quería que se alejara de él.

—Buenos días, señor. –Susurra sin levantar la mirada.- Los de comunicación le han dejado los nuevos diseños sobre el escritorio y quieren su visto bueno antes de enviarlo a marketing.

Raoul ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja ¿Qué le sucedía al moreno? Se quedó allí parado, hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a mirarlo, lo que le extrañó aún más.

Joder, si ellos no hacían más que mirarse.

Se mordió la lengua antes de verbalizar alguno de los interrogantes que corrían por su mente y entró a su oficina.

Intentó no alterarse, era lunes, todos están hartos del mundo los lunes.

Abrió el portfolio y se puso a estudiar los diseños, pero su mirada iba y venía hacia la puerta, hacia donde estaba él.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

Vale, claro que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, lo sabía. Pero…se habían besado el viernes y si no fuera por el puto móvil está casi convencido que se lo hubiera tirado sobre la mesa de juntas.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando algo que no esperaba ver entre sus papeles lo distrajo.

—Agoney, ven un momento por favor. –Pidió a través del intercomunicador.

Un minuto después, el chico entró, encorvado y casi queriendo esconderse detrás de la tablet.

— ¿Señor? –Pregunta con la voz suave, carente de todo magnetismo.

— ¿Por qué son las diez de la mañana y todavía están aquí los documentos urgentes que tenías que enviar a finanzas?

La voz de Raoul es dura, mientras levanta la carpeta para que los vea. En el trabajo él no se permite errores y no se los permite a los demás. Pero su principio de cabreo se esfuma cuando levanta los ojos y se encuentra con la expresión aterrorizada del canario, que adelanta los pasos que lo separan del escritorio casi corriendo.

—Lo siento, señor Vázquez, lo siento muchísimo, ahora mismo los envío…por favor, por favor, discúlpeme.

—Hernández, respira. –Pide asombrado por el arrebato, dejando la carpeta que el chico parecía dispuesto a arrancar de sus manos para correr a enviarla. Levanta las manos en señal de alto.- Ahora vas y los envías, tranquilo.

El tinerfeño exhala con fuerza y toma la carpeta con sus manos temblando, cosa que a su superior no le pasa desapercibida.

—Agoney…-Su nombre sale de sus labios con un tono firme, para que lo mire.- ¿Está todo bien?

El aludido apenas hace contacto visual con él y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, señor. De nuevo, lo lamento. Voy a enviarlo ahora mismo. –Y antes de que el rubio pudiera procesar sus rápidas palabras, salió volando de la oficina.

Raoul se dejó caer en el asiento y resopló. No quería ser egocéntrico pero ¿Estaba así por la situación que había entre ellos? ¿Qué más podría ser?

Muy a pesar de su ego, debía reconocerse que no sabía nada de Agoney más allá de la oficina.

Su currículum y su desempeño eran brillantes. Su culo era un monumento a la perfección y su boca sabía a melocotón, a pesar de que esa vez en el baño se mezcló con el sabor a sangre que más tarde descubriría era de su propio labio.

Pero ahí se acababa su conocimiento sobre su empleado.

Cuando esa realización lo golpeó, se molestó.

Raoul Vázquez no podía desconocer cosas que le interesaban.

Y Agoney le interesaba.

***

—Te ves feliz hoy.

—Hoy he despertado sin nauseas. –Responde adelantándose unos pasos para estirar sus brazos y dar un pequeño giro de victoria.

La gallega ríe y aplaude, festejando el logro de que la chica pudiera mantener la comida de la noche anterior en el estómago. Ambas continuaron caminando por el parque, buscando un banquito donde sentarse. Como no lo encuentran, Amaia se encoje de hombros y se sienta en el césped, Miriam la acompaña.

— ¿Cómo vas con las composiciones? –Pregunta la pamplonesa tumbándose sobre el pasto para mirar como las hojas jugaban a dejar pasar los rayos de luz del atardecer.

—Bien…esta semana pude terminar de armar una canción.

—Jooo ¡Qué bien! –Busca a su amiga con la mirada para sonreírle.- ¿Me dejarás escucharla?

Ambas se sonríen y la rubia asiente con la cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa aún más amplia de la castaña.

—Cuando quieras vas a casa y te la toco con la guitarra.

—Buah, seguro me encanta, es que tienes magia en la voz, amiga. –Lleva su mano a su barriga aún inexistente.- Le cantarás ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que se encoña de tu voz.

—Qué exagerada eres, no le vamos a crear un trauma al tamborcito antes de tiempo.

Las carcajadas de las dos se mezclan entre las hojas, y Miriam aprovecha el momento.

—Oye, Amaia…-La llama hasta que la mira, antes de rebuscar en su bolso.- Le he comprado algo al pequeño tambor.

La pamplonesa abre los ojos con sorpresa, incorporándose rápidamente al ver como su amiga le tiende una pequeña cajita.

—Miriam, jope, no tenías que…

—Que sí, que sí…ya has cumplido los tres meses, así que me hacía ilusión que su primer regalo fuera mío.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la castaña estaba tan llena de ilusión y cariño que el corazón se le hizo de algodón de azúcar.

Se deshizo del papel de regalo y abrió la cajita que contenía el presente con cuidado. Cuando vio que era, soltó una expresión de asombro y ternura.

—Buah, buah, me encantan…-La miró de nuevo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Nos encantan, Miriam, muchísimas gracias.

El abrazo en que se envolvieron estaba repleto de agradecimiento y apoyo.

—No tienes porqué agradecer. Los vi en la tienda que está a la vuelta de casa y supe que eran para el peque.

—Jo, es que son preciosos…-Murmura acariciando suavemente los patucos tejidos con todos los colores del arcoíris.- Gracias, es un primer regalo fabuloso.

La chica pasó luego un momento explicándole a su estómago el regalo que le había hecho la “tía Miri”, cosa que enterneció enormemente a la gallega.

— ¿Cómo siguen las cosas por casa? –Preguntó la rubia cuando ya se les habían agotado los temas banales sobre los que conversar.

Amaia se encogió de hombros, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nos hemos dado una nueva oportunidad…No me mires así, Miriam, jope…Estábamos agotados, pero nos queremos. Nadie me ha querido nunca más que él y lo sabes.

Miriam quería gritarle que eso no podía saberlo, porque nunca le había dado una oportunidad a nadie más. Que ella podía quererla más. Pero se calló y suspiró.

—Pero Amaia…un hijo no va a arreglar lo que ustedes estaban decididos a dejar. No le hagan eso al niño.

—O a la niña –Le corrige antes.- Sabemos eso. Pero nos queremos y vamos a ser una familia, vale la pena luchar por la familia.

La gallega buscó su mano y dejó un suave apretón en su mano, sabedora de lo importante que era la familia para su amiga y lo terco que era su novio. Si querían intentarlo, nada de lo que ella dijera –o nada de lo que a ella le doliera- los iba a detener.

—Eres muy valiente, amiga.

—Porque eso me lo has enseñado tú.

***

Lo iba a desquiciar.

Tiró con algo de ímpetu la carpeta de la última reunión sobre su escritorio y cuando se sentó, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio para pasar las manos por su rostro y luego masajear sus sienes.

_¿Qué coño le pasaba a Agoney?_

Durante esos tres días había considerado desde preguntarle, amenazarlo con despedirlo o incluso zamarrearlo y golpearlo para que reaccionara.

Es que no entendía.

Es como si le hubieran cambiado a su asistente. Se había convertido en un autómata. Toda la chispa, la alegría que había visto en sus ojos ya no estaba. El imán que lo atraía irremediablemente hacia él ya no era su sensualidad ni su misterio, sino la preocupación.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que ya no lo mirara.

Evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos a posta y eso lo mataba. Porque esos ojos eran los que le daban la certeza de que esa atracción fatal era correspondida, que ese casi obsesivo interés era mutuo.

Lo que más le asustaba era haberla cagado y que el canario estuviera arrepentido de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Y aunque era una opción muy probable y eso explicaría todo el retraimiento del moreno, Raoul estaba convencido que los ojos no le mentían.

Que había algo más.

—Hernández, necesito que me acompañes a una reunión después de que salgamos de la oficina.

Su voz no dejaba lugar a cuestionamientos, sin embargo vio al isleño echarle un vistazo a su móvil antes de soltar un suspiro y contestar.

—Sí, señor.

Ni siquiera lo miró.

Estaba mal. Sabía que inventar una reunión estaba mal. Pero ya tenía asumido que hasta que no supiera que pasaba, no iba a dejar de comerse la cabeza.

Además casi se lo había tirado en un baño, peor que eso no se podía estar.

Entraron en el bar al que solía ir el rubio cuando no quería encontrarse con alguien con quien tuviera que fingir que se alegraba de ver, y los condujo a ambos a su mesa de siempre.

Vale, tal vez iba a ese bar más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Los atendieron, y aunque el moreno no quería, terminó pidiendo un Puerto de Indias ante la insistencia de su jefe, el cual pide un whisky escocés, antes de aflojarse la corbata y quitársela.

— ¿Con quién tiene la reunión? –Pregunta por fin buscando la mirada de su superior.

Ya se le había hecho muy extraño el sitio tan informal pero el hecho de que el catalán se quitara de esa forma su corbata lo puso nervioso de inmediato. El menor, se pasó una mano por el pelo, visiblemente incómodo de repente.

—Hernández…-Se mordió el labio compulsivamente, lo que le dio a entender que no era nada bueno lo que le iba a decir.

Joder, lo iba a despedir. Estos días habían pasado en un borrón, casi no recordaba nada de su trabajo, así que seguro que la había cagado.

No, no, no, no.

No podía perder su trabajo, no ahora.

Sus pensamientos desesperados fueron cortados por el camarero que les sirvió sus copas.

Raoul le dio un sorbo a la suya y se acomodó en la silla.

—Mira…ya no estamos en horario de trabajo, así que me gustaría que no me trataras como tu jefe. –Expone lentamente, jugando con una servilleta.

Una mezcla de alivio y algo que se había obligado a apagar lo recorrieron con sus palabras, por lo que se atreve a sostenerle la mirada. La suya plagada de interrogantes, la del rubio llena de ¿ _preocupación_?

—Vale…no lo trataré como mi jefe. –Sus palabras salieron con un tono de duda, ya que no sabía muy bien que se traía el chico entre manos.

—Tutéame, por favor.

—Vale…Raoul.

El estremecimiento de placer que los recorre a ambos ante el uso del nombre del catalán está mal. Aunque por diferentes motivos.

Beben de sus copas para disimular un momento, hasta que el rubio se aclara la garganta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal estos días? Te noto demasiado preocupado.

Agoney se tensa en su asiento y se niega a mirarlo.

— ¿Es por lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros? No quiero que pienses que…

—No.

— ¿No?

—No es por lo que ha…por lo que hicimos.

El chico a pesar de ser moreno siente sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza ante la mención de su faceta más desatada y recién descubierta.

— ¿Entonces? –Pregunta aliviado Raoul porque no sea ese el motivo, pero igualmente preocupado por lo que pueda estarle pasando al chico.

El canario suspira, debatiéndose internamente si contarle a su jefe que es lo que está atravesando su vida…Vaya, para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta no se lo pensó tanto.

Bebe su trago, y se afloja la corbata, pero es cuando se encuentra con los ojos miel, llenos de preocupación que decide que necesita soltarlo, contarle a alguien que no sepa su historia.

Y Raoul –no su jefe, como le dijo expresamente el chico.- parece lo suficientemente preocupado por él como para decirlo. Después de todo, necesita una explicación de porqué los besos que se robaban no pueden volver a repetirse jamás.

—Que…mi novia está embarazada.

Gracias al cielo Raoul no está bebiendo en ese momento porque la carcajada que suelta lo hubiera hecho escupir todo y bañar de whisky al moreno.

El contrario, lo mira con asombro, sin entender la gracia que tienen sus palabras, las cuales al ser dichas en voz alta, son más reales que nunca.

Para él no es nada chistoso. Su vida ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana y aún no sabe como sentirse con todo.

—Agoney, tío. Si no quieres contarme no hace falta que inventes semejante cosa.

Ojalá fuera una coña.

Ojalá con Amaia no hubieran tenido la mala suerte de que de los mil polvos que han echado durante los diez años que han estado juntos, la protección hubiera fallado en el último.

—No es una mentira…mi novia se ha enterado en estos días que está embarazada. Voy a ser papá.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa, la idea le pesa porque la situación que están viviendo con su –ahora de nuevo- novia es complicada, pero la sola mención de la palabra le provoca una tibieza en el corazón que no puede explicar.

Raoul está con la mandíbula por el suelo.

No. Ni de coña.

Agoney no puede ser papá. No puede tener novia. Novia con A.

Eso implicaría que tiene sexo con mujeres. Él. El chico que le comió la boca en un baño hace nada.

El chico que todo en él gritaba _gay._

Su _gaydar_ no podía estar tan pero tan estropeado.

Pero esos ojos oscuros lo miran con tanta sinceridad que Raoul sabe que a pesar de no poder creerlo, es verdad.

Agoney va a ser papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Je.
> 
> ¡SORPRESA!  
> Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé.  
> Así que necesito que me digan ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Nos leemos jedskdjfwedskadjs por favor, por favor no me maten.
> 
> Abrazo,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Amenazas de muerte se reciben también por tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	6. Normal.

**Capitulo 6: Normal.**

_«Si siempre intentas ser normal nunca descubrirás lo extraordinario que puedes llegar a ser.»_

 

Silencio.

Miradas.

Incomprensión. Incredulidad.

Ambos se remueven incómodos en ese silencio que se ha establecido entre ellos y que es ensordecedor a pesar del barullo que envuelve al bar.

—Yo…Enhorabuena –Esa felicitación sale casi en tono de pregunta porque por la actitud del canario en esos días no sabe si es realmente algo por lo que estar feliz.

—Gracias. –Dice con esa “ _s_ ” que tanto le fascina y una pequeña sonrisa.

Raoul le imita y ambos llenan el silencio bebiendo de sus vasos.

—Disculpa que me meta tanto pero… ¿Estás bien? Te he notado muy extraño estos días, por eso te he abordado así...lo siento si estoy siendo muy brusco.

La dicotomía en la que se movía Raoul con su personalidad era fascinante si se veía desde afuera, pero por dentro al chico lo había desgarrado un poco mientras crecía. Por un lado era implacable, responsable, serio, duro y directo. Esa era la capa que había tenido que desarrollar en medio de su adolescencia, cuando su padre comenzó a llevarlo a las reuniones de directorio y se encontró de lleno con la cruda realidad del mundo empresarial. No podía dejar que lo vieran débil, que lo vieran dudar o se lo comerían vivo. Después de todo, cuando Álvaro se decantó por el fútbol, todos pensaron que él sería fácil. Que sería pan comido sacar al mariconcito de en medio y quedarse con el esfuerzo de toda la vida de su familia.

Ni de coña.

Así que esa era la faceta que mostraba siempre, pero distaba mucho del centro del verdadero Raoul. Ese chico sensible, cariñoso y preocupado por las personas que lo rodeaban tuvo que relegarlo a su más profunda intimidad, a su familia y a un par de amigos que estaban contados con los dedos de una sola mano.

Y ahora estaba dejando que Agoney lo viera.

O peor, estaba dejando que Agoney le preocupara lo suficiente como para mostrar esa faceta de él.

—Si…bueno, no lo sé. –El moreno se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y se concentró en ver los autos pasar.

Sabía que tenía que explicarle un poco más al rubio no porque fuera su jefe, sino porque le aterraba la imagen que le estaba dando de él.

La novia embarazada y él liándose con su jefe en los baños.

Muy bonito.

Suspiró y miró al catalán, que esperaba pacientemente a que continuara su explicación, agitando en la copa lo que le quedaba de whisky.

—Cuando me contrataste, bueno...lo habíamos dejado por esos días. -Lo miró, esperando que lo comprendiera, algo que era bastante imposible pues no se entendía ni él.- Se enteró del embarazo la semana pasada. Hablamos y hemos decidido darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Raoul sabía que era egoísta pensar en él con la historia que el chico le estaba contando pero...joder.

Sentía todo revuelto.

Pena, porque al chico le estaba cambiando el rumbo de su vida, frustración porque así fuera un mero polvo o lo que fuera que ellos se habían traído entre manos, se había truncado de forma estrepitosa. Pero sobre todo sentía admiración, por la forma en que le estaba haciendo frente a la situación que se le presentaba.

— ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos?

El tono que usó asombra al isleño, pues se percibe verdadero interés y su voz estaba libre de todo juicio lo que hace que el peso de sobre sus hombros se aliviane. Lo mira un momento a los ojos y Raoul no se intimida, le sostiene la mirada firmemente.

—Tienes los ojos color miel.

No es la respuesta que el catalán esperaba, lo pilla con la guardia baja y eso hace que se sonroje.

—S-sí. -Responde esta vez sí bajando sus ojos a su trago.

—No lo había notado antes...son muy bonitos.

Ni siquiera sabe porqué está diciendo eso, pero es que no puede resistirse. El rubio tiene un magnetismo perturbador sobre él que desconecta todos sus pensamientos coherentes.

—Gracias.

—Le pedí que fuera mi novia cuando cumplió los quince años...-Corta el momento que ha creado su mente sin su permiso y comienza a relatar lo que parece una vida pasada.- Era mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y siempre se sintió correcto quererla.

Menos mal que el tinerfeño está perdido en su relato, así no puede ver la cara que pone su jefe al oír la historia.

— ¿Ha sido tu única novia?

Las palabras rayan la incredulidad y eso hace que a pesar de su tez oscura, las mejillas de Agoney se coloreen con violencia.

—Sí.

El silencio cae de nuevo entre ellos, el catalán demasiado ocupado en atar cabos.

Joder. Si lo que le dice es cierto...cuando lo besó en el baño...

Normal que el chico estuviera tan aturdido.

Normal que él necesite un tiempo a solas para aclarar su cabeza.

¿Será normal también que al mismo tiempo no quiera separarse de Agoney?

Ahora mismo el rubio tiene mil preguntas, mil interrogantes, porque demonios, esto no se lo hubiera esperado ni en mil años.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo el remolino de pensamientos que pelean en su cabeza por imponerse, sabe dos cosas.

Primero, Agoney está pasando por una situación compleja y abrumadora... si ya ser padre de por si es  difícil y un cambio rotundo en la vida de cualquiera, no quiere imaginarse en un caso como el suyo.

Y segundo, ellos no son más que jefe y empleado. Sabe que no puede pedirle mil explicaciones, o que le cuente todo por más que él se muera de ganas de conocer su historia. Sabe que tiene que ganarse su confianza y eso se hace poco a poco.

—Gracias por contarme… -Le sonríe pero no se anima a estirar la mano para reconfortar la del moreno, porque él sigue teniendo en su cabeza muy presente todo lo que le genera a su cuerpo el contacto del chico.

—Gracias por escucharme…

Sus miradas se encuentran y hay un agradecimiento sincero en los ojos del canario. A las pocas personas que les ha contado, no dejaban de preguntar más o aconsejar, así que agradece el silencio cómodo que le ha brindado el rubio.

—Podría decirte mil cosas más pero…estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Agoney. De verdad. –El isleño lo mira con algo de duda, pero el catalán es firme.- Lo digo en serio…si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo dilo ¿Vale?

—Vale…-Lo ve al chico arquear sus cejas.- Que si, pesado, te avisaré.

Ambos ríen y se siente bien, un pequeño hilo de confianza se entreteje en esa mesa de un bar que ha dejado de ser un bar cualquiera, para pasar a ser el lugar donde se empezaron a conocer.

Salen, y en el auto conversan un poco sobre la oficina en un tono mucho más ameno.

Es por eso que cuando Raoul lo deja en su apartamento, no sabe que sentir.

Solo le queda rogar porque ese momento que han compartido no sea solo fruto de la desesperación de una tarde y pueda crecer en amistad.

***

Le hubiera gustado entrar al calor de su piso, pero decidió dar una vuelta por la manzana de su edificio, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de ir con su novia.

Su novia.

Suspiró, y caminó hasta un banco cercano.

Aún recuerda cuanto cuchichearon sobre ellos cuando llegaron a su pueblo. Él venía con su familia de las islas y ella de Pamplona, ambos hijos de unos padres que habían sido trasladados a un pueblito alejado de la mano de Dios. Allí, en un lugar que apenas les daba la bienvenida por _raros_ , los niños se refugiaron el uno en el otro y más pronto que tarde, eran todo lo que tenían para sobrevivir.

Su primer beso fue casi involuntario. La pamplonesa llegó una tarde llorando: Todas sus compañeras se burlaban porque era la única que jamás había besado a un chico y por eso no la dejaban conversar con ellas. Al día siguiente, antes de que tocaran el timbre para entrar a clases, Agoney la tomó por el antebrazo y la besó delante de toda la escuela. Fue un poco chapucero, ambos morían de la vergüenza y el canario jamás confesaría que ese fue su primer beso para él también, pero Amaia dejó de llorar.

Salir luego fue una mera formalidad. El rumor del besó se extendió y el isleño recuerda con nitidez las tardes en la cocina de su casa en las que él bajaba a llorarle a su madre porque su hermana no dejaba de cantarle “ _Ago y Amaia sentados en un árbol_ ”. No solo aún poseía la cancioncita en la cabeza, sino que recuerda la risa de su madre diciendo _“Glenda, deja que tu hermano tenga novia en paz.”_

Agoney no estaba seguro de si quería que Amaia fuera su novia.

Él solo la había besado para que dejaran de reírse de ella, no porque le gustara.

Ahí, en medio de un atardecer en un banquito de una plaza de Barcelona, el canario se dio cuenta que nunca se había preguntando que era lo que a él le gustaba.

Los recuerdos vuelven a golpearle, así de improvisto.

_“— ¿Cómo no te va a gustar? Aun es chica, pero es muy bonita. ¿No te gusta porque es medio rara?_

_—No es rara…-La defendió, tirándole el balón de básquet a su amigo al pecho.-No sé, ¿No se supone que tienes que sentir mariposas en el estómago y eso?_

_La risa que soltaron sus amigos lo hizo sentir incómodo._

_—Esas son cosas que les decimos a ellas, Ago, lo de las mariposas no existe._

_—Sí, porque en este pueblo de mierda si no prometes casamiento no te dejan meter mano en ningún lado._

_Él tampoco se imaginaba metiéndole mano a Amaia, pero se unió a las carcajadas porque no quería que lo tacharan de raro. No ahora que por fin le hablaban y lo invitaban a jugar al básquet.”_

_“— ¡Agoney!_

_—¡Abuela!_

_Se miraron con la sonrisa bailándole en los ojos  y se abrazaron. Amaba volver a Canarias por unos días._

_—Ven, que quiero hablar contigo._

_La siguió hasta la cocina donde le sirvió la merienda, disfrutando de tener a su yaya por una tarde para él solo._

_—Tu madre está preocupada._

_— ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó extrañado._

_—Por esa niña con la que sales, cariño._

_— ¡Yo no salgo con ninguna niña!_

_—Exacto. –Le apuntó con la cuchara de madera con la que revolvía el dulce que preparaba.- Pero no te despegas de ella._

_—Es mi mejor amiga._

_—Agoney…a las mujeres se las respeta, tus padres te han criado mejor._

_—Pero si yo la respeto…_

_—Mira, no pretendo entender toda la modernidad de ahora, pero si te encierras en tu cuarto o te pierdes por horas con ella sin que nadie los vea y ni siquiera te dignas a llamarla tu novia, pues eso no es respetarla._

_De pronto parecía que el estómago del chico pesaba una tonelada._

_— ¿Q-qué?_

_—Ago, no me tomes por tonta, estás por cumplir los diecisiete y sé que los hombres tienen necesidades y esas cosas, pero siempre pensé que tu harías un poco mejor las cosas ¿sabes? No eres tan insensible como tus primos._

_Agoney ya no quería tomar la merienda._

_—Pero abuela, nosotros…_

_—No te estoy diciendo que te cases, Agoney…pero si siempre es con la misma muchacha pues al menos dale la importancia que debería ¿No dices que es tu mejor amiga? Pues respétala.”_

_“—Ya la metiste, ¿Verdad? ¿Por eso te hiciste su novio?_

_— ¿Q-_

_— ¡Agoney! ¿Cómo te vas a poner formal ahora? Si estamos a nada de la legalidad y poder salir a discotecas…la de tías que nos habríamos tirado, chico, estás tonto._

_—Joder, déjalo en paz, se nota que está coladito por ella._

_¿Se notaba que estaba colado por Amaia? ¿Lo estaba?_

_Claro que lo estaba, era su novia._

_—Es verdad, con ese culo te entiendo, claro que te entiendo._

_Risas y codazos. Hasta ese momento, él no se había fijado en que su novia tenía buen culo.”_

_“—Tienes un culo precioso, amor._

_Se sintió raro diciendo eso, pero el rubor y el labio mordido de la castaña le parecieron adorables._

_—Bua, Ago, que cosas dices…el tuyo también es muy bonito._

_Y la besó con fuerza, con intensidad. Después del juego de básquet que como era pleno verano y todos terminaron sin camisetas, habló con uno de sus amigos que era más tranquilo que los demás y le dio un par de consejos._

_Esa noche llegaron a un poco más que unos simples besos, y cuando volvía a su casa se preguntó si se suponía que debía sentirse así de insatisfecho con su erección sin resolver y los labios doliéndole de tanto besarse.”_

Cuando se animó a preguntar, le dijeron que sí, que era porque no había llegado al final. Que era incómodo siempre las primeras veces, que era normal sentirse algo vacío.

Así que cuando pasó, se alegró que al menos su primera vez fuera con alguien que quería tanto como él quería a Amaia.

Porque la quería, de eso estaba convencidísimo.

La pamplonesa era su mejor amiga, la que lo conocía más profundamente. Con ella podía ser él mismo, conocía sus miedos, sus sueños, lo mucho que le gustaba mirar el cielo y el olor de la tierra después de la lluvia.

Lo había escuchado cuando sentía que se iba a volver loco porque nadie más en ese bendito pueblo le hablaba. Él para ella había sido su escudo contra las burlas porque no estaba siempre peinada o porque vivía en otro mundo. El tinerfeño había aprendido a entrar en ese mundo peculiar que era la cabeza de Amaia y la había abrazado, queriéndola tal cual era.

Se querían, se querían muchísimo.

Eran uno el pilar del otro.

Por supuesto que ella tenía que ser su novia.

¿Qué más quería para el resto de su vida que alguien que lo entendiera y lo acompañara en todo?

Emprendió la vuelta a casa, a los brazos del amor de su vida, más relajado al darse cuenta que era lo que ocurría con él.

Jamás se había encontrado con que alguien aparte de su chica le gustara. Y le chocaba que ese alguien fuera un hombre pero es que, joder, solo había que mirarlo a Raoul para que te gustara. Seguro a un montón de tíos le pasaba eso de querer empotrarlo contra la pared, si el rubio estaba buenísimo.

Su misma novia un montón de veces se babeaba por chicas y eso le parecía de lo más normal.

Después de todo, era pleno siglo XXI, no había nadie _hetero_ _hetero_ ¿verdad?

Un par de besos con un hombre no lo hacían gay.

Así que sí, le había gustado alguien más aparte de su novia y era normal, no pasaba nada.

Y lo había besado estando separado de ella así que tampoco pasaba nada con eso.

Abrió la puerta de casa, satisfecho con su paz mental y se encontró con los brazos y los labios de la castaña, saludándolo después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y se acostaron a dormir, con ella entre sus brazos, en ese límite tan difuso en el que se codean la conciencia y la inconsciencia, una pregunta lo asaltó.

¿Era normal que los besos de Raoul se le antojaran más que los del amor de su vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!   
> ¿Y?¿Qué les pareció?  
> Después del menudo plot twist del capitulo anterior va siendo hora que las aguas se calmen jajajaja sobre todo para que puedan aclararse ellos porque madre mía, menudo lío es todo.  
> También extraño a mis amiriam y al pequeño tambor, pero esto era necesario.  
> Ahora que ya sabemos lo que hay, iremos viendo que rumbo toman las cosas.
> 
> Así que los leo!  
> Abrazo grande,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xdontbesoshyx


	7. Wave.

 

**Capitulo 7: Wave.**

_«El romper de una ola no puede explicar todo el mar. »_

_(Semana 14)_

 

Sus pasos eran los únicos que resonaban por la pequeña sala de espera.

—Ago, para o voy a vomitar.

—Lo siento, cielo pero estoy nervioso. –Suspiró y se sentó a su lado, entrelazando sus manos.

A Amaia le hacía gracia la situación, porque por lo general era Agoney quien la guiaba en todas las situaciones, así que aquí se sentía mayor, más experta.

—Tranquilo, he hecho todo lo que me pidió en la visita anterior, todo estará bien.

El canario le sonrió con dulzura, antes de inclinarse y dejar un suave beso sobre su nariz, que provocó una sonrisa igual en la chica. Se quedaron un momento viéndose a los ojos, cuando la voz de la doctora llamándolos a la consulta los sacó de su burbuja. Entraron con las manos juntas, la castaña dejando un pequeño apretón sobre la del moreno, dándole un poco más de confianza.

Las preguntas a la pamplonesa y la revisión fueron las de rutina, pero el isleño prestaba especial atención a cada palabra, buscando memorizarla para luego llevar a la práctica cada sugerencia que daba la profesional.

— ¿Cómo siguen las nauseas, Amaia? –Preguntó la mujer.

—Bua, horribles. Pasé unos días sin ellas, pero han vuelto con más fuerza que antes. –Respondió con un puchero adorable que hizo que el chico le acariciara la mejilla, dándole ánimos.

—Bueno, no hay nada cien por ciento efectivo contra las náuseas, van a ir desapareciendo paulatinamente. Lo que sí puedo sugerirles que suele tener buen resultado es el sexo oral.

— ¿Perdone?

Agoney estaba concentrado mirando a su novia, por lo que se giró bruscamente a ver a la doctora, que seguía anotando datos en su portátil.

—Sí, hombre, sexo oral. Un orgasmo recién despertando es la manera más natural y efectiva de ayudarle a Amaia con las nauseas.

No hacía falta que el canario mirara a su chica para saber que ambos estaban sonrojados.

Ellos…ellos no hacían mucho _eso_.

—V-vale. –Contestó rápidamente.

Le avergonzaba que la médica hablara sin ningún tapujo sobre la vida sexual de ellos, porque si ellos apenas lo hacían ¿por qué se metía alguien ajeno? Aunque tuviera cierta reticencia a hacerlo –y más si era por consejo de otra persona-  le aliviaba saber que podía hacer algo por aliviar el malestar de su novia, ya que cargaba con cierta impotencia al verla mal y no poder hacer nada concreto por ayudarla.

Pero es que, joder, que vergüenza. Y que agobio que al parecer todas las soluciones a los problemas del mundo era el sexo.

¿Estresado? _Sexo_. ¿Mal día? _Sexo_. ¿Felicidad? _Sexo_. ¿Reconciliación? _Sexo_. ¿Nauseas matutinas? _Sexo_.

Y a él el sexo no le parecía para _tanto_ escándalo y obsesión. Sí, era placentero, te relajaba y era precioso para conectar con la persona que querías pero igual una sesión de masajes te hacía igual de bien. Igual un abrazo y mirarse a los ojos diciéndose te quiero eran igual de importantes.

No entendía la manía de follar para todo.

Unos ojos miel pasaron fugaces por su mente, pero la voz de la profesional de la salud lo sacó de allí antes de que su parte consciente pudiera procesarlo.

—Bien, ¿alguna duda más? –Volvió a indagar con una sonrisa para los jóvenes aprendices de padre.

Ambos negaron, pues ya habían atosigado a preguntas a la pobre mujer.

—Entonces pasemos de sala a hacerte el ultrasonido, Amaia.

Los nervios volvieron a hacerse presente en el estómago del moreno, que siguió a las mujeres hacia otra sala en silencio, mientras que ellas no dejaban de hablar sobre cómo había llevado las cosas desde la consulta anterior.

Se sentó en el banquillo que estaba al lado de la camilla, esperando mientras preparaban a su novia. Buscó su mano y jugueteó con sus dedos mientras ella le arranca una sonrisa al quejarse por lo frío del gel que colocan en su estómago.

El ultrasonido comenzó, y el chico se concentró en la pantalla que al principio no mostraba más que un amasijo gris moviéndose para todos lados, la doctora ubicó rápidamente lo que buscaba, mientras les explicaba lo que iban viendo. Pero Agoney dejó de escucharla en el momento en que la imagen tomó una forma concreta y el sonido que había oído en el DVD de la ecografía anterior retumbó con fuerza por toda la habitación.

—E-eso es…

—Ese es su pequeño, chicos. –Les confirma con una sonrisa, pero ambos padres no la ven, demasiado absortos en la nítida imagen que forma el pequeño tambor observado de costado.

Nunca esperó sentirse de esa manera, no tenía una experiencia o una palabra para nombrarlo.

Era como una ola, que lo arrastraba irremediablemente, pero estaba lejos de ser destructivo o dañino como cuando una ola te golpea en medio del mar. Porque llenó su pecho de un calor indescriptible, haciendo que todas sus dudas, sus temores, todo lo que lo había acechado durante semanas se evaporara. Como si su centro de gravedad se hubiera movido de él mismo y todo lo que lo agobiaba.

Ahora todo su mundo giraba en torno a esa pequeña figura que veía a través de un monitor.

—Bueno, todo parece ir de maravilla, su corazón es muy fuerte.

—Como el de su madre.

No fue hasta que oyó su voz rota que no se percató de que estaba llorando. La pamplonesa se giró a mirarlo y los ojos brillantes de ambos se encontraron con una sonrisa llena de cariño, el cual el tinerfeño plasmó con un suave beso en los labios contrarios.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

La despedida con la médica fue escueta, ya que ambos estaban sumidos en su pequeño mundo, ese que los había protegido de todo siempre, donde se tenían solamente el uno al otro, y en el que ahora habían dejado que un pequeño pero fuerte tambor resonante pasara a formar parte, dándole música a sus vidas.

 

***

 

El móvil sonó por segunda vez y la pamplonesa tiró todos los cojines para encontrarlo.

— ¡Sí! –Exclamó con victoria antes de descolgar.- ¡Miriam lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! no me mates, que solo he tardado dos timbres en contestar. Sí he recordado nuestra merienda de hoy, prometo llegar puntual.

La risa de la gallega resonó en su oído y eso automáticamente la hizo sonreír a ella.

—No te preocupes. Te llamaba justo para cancelarte lo de esta tarde.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –La sonrisa se fue.

—Me ha surgido…algo. Lo siento, pequeña, hoy no puede ser.

—Vale…-Su tono es desinflando, ya sin ganas.- ¿Mañana? –Preguntó con un deje de esperanza.

—Veo, pero no puedo asegurarte nada. Te escribo mañana ¿Vale?

—Vale.

—Cuídate, peque.

Antes que la castaña pudiera responder, la rubia colgó.

Eso la dejó con un amargo sabor en la boca, no sólo por la tarde aburrida que tendría, sino porque Miriam nunca se despedía sin antes haberle dicho que la quería.

 

***

 

—Jo, Ago es monísima, me encanta.

—Supongo que los índices de las ventas en el último trimestre no son lo “monísimo” de lo que están hablando ¿no? –Raoul entra en la sala de juntas y ambos asistentes levantan la vista ante las palabras y las risas del chico.

—N-no, señor, lo siento. –El canario se levanta de su asiento rápidamente, preocupado.

—Hernández, relájate, los ogros aún no llegan yo me he adelantado.

La risa de Nerea resuena y le quita el móvil al chico para acercarse a su jefe.

—Ago me estaba enseñando la imagen de su hija, señor Vázquez. ¿A qué es mona?

—Aún no sabemos si es niña, Nerea.

—Si es tan bonita estoy segura de que sí.

El catalán miró por un segundo a su asistente, que tenía los ojos brillantes de felicidad, por lo que desvió la mirada al móvil que le enseñaba la rubia. Ahí, podía ver como de forma tierna e increíblemente inocente estaba la razón por la que los ojos de Agoney desbordaban alegría y la razón por la que los suyos estaban algo más opacos.

—No puedes saber si es bonita o no por un ultrasonido, Nerea.

— ¡Pero señor Vázquez!

La indignación de la chica hizo reír a los dos hombres que se miraron, pero el rubio le quitó la mirada enseguida nuevamente, carraspeando.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, la doctora nos dijo que tiene un corazón muy fuerte y que todo va bien. –Le aseguró con una sonrisa el chico que tan recurrentemente acudía a sus sueños.

—Me alegro mucho, Hernández.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues los demás comenzaron a llegar a la sala. Ese día, le tocaba a Raoul escuchar sobre un informe que ya había leído, por lo que pudo permitir que sus pensamientos se dispersaran en paz.

Volvió a pensar en Nerea, tan feliz por la paternidad de su compañero y en la felicidad en el rostro canario. ¿Él era el único que veía todo esta situación como algo no solo surrealista, sino horriblemente mal?

Vale, probablemente la rubia no sabía sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero mínimo, si lo has dejado con tu pareja, es porque las cosas ya no iban bien.

Sobre todo si llevabas con esa persona diez años. DIEZ. Ese número atormentaba a Raoul. ¿Cómo era posible que Agoney llevara toda su vida en pareja con una chica?

Dirigió disimuladamente su mirada al perfil del moreno, que miraba con sus gafas atentamente la pantalla. Joder, que guapo estaba con gafas.

Pero en serio…Se había pasado las noches de esa semana preguntándose como el chico lo había besado con tanta arrebato y confianza cuando había tenido una sola novia en su vida. La atracción en ellos era evidente y poderosa, Raoul sentía como su piel se crispaba cuando su asistente estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que no entendía como esa energía abrumadoramente sexual no la había notado Agoney, porqué se había pasado toda su vida con una sola persona.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor y envidia atravesó su pecho. Qué suerte. Y qué envidia que el canario hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera sentir tan seguro como para querer pasar toda una vida a su lado.

Bueno, aunque eso fuera un punto discutible, ya que el rubio no dejaba de pensar en que se había liado con él porque lo habían dejado.

_Lo habían dejado en el momento en que tenían un bebé en camino._

Si había alguien sin suerte en este mundo, era él.

El suspiro que soltó hizo que los que estaban a su lado se giraran a verlo. Se puso rojo al instante, mientras se enderezaba en su asiento y fingía mirar los números que había en el informe.

Tenía que volver a viajar, despejarse, conocer más gente. Quería ser amigo de Agoney, pero tenía que dejar de soñar con su boca, dejar de pensarlo como alguien con quien podía acostarse.

_Iba a tener un hijo con una mujer, por todos los cielos._

Pero es que él se conocía y le asustaba no poder frenarse porque esto era lo que sucedía cuando se obsesionaba con algo.

No paraba hasta tenerlo.

Y si había algo que estaba escrito en piedra era que no podía tener a Agoney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!!!   
> Primero que nada, lamento lo corto y la demora en actualizar, pero estaba estancadísima y no sabía como explicar toda esta situación, que por momentos, al pobre Ago (y a la autora) lo superan.
> 
> Así que cuenteme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Se entiende todo por lo que va pasando Ago?  
> ¿Dónde y en qué anda metida Miriam?
> 
> Jsjsjsjs   
> Los leoooooo!!  
> Abrazoo!  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	8. Saber.

**Capitulo 8: Saber.**

_« Siempre se es más feliz en la ignorancia.»_

 

Llevaba ya algo más de cuatro meses en la empresa. Y tal vez habían sido los cuatro meses más surrealistas de su vida pero si era sincero consigo mismo, algo en ese caos que habitaba le daba un impulso nuevo para vivir.

Con Amaia su relación iba como las aguas calmas, esas que navegas tranquilo porque conoces la ruta y el viento está a favor.

El pequeño tambor –ya le había quedado el apodo – era lo que le aportaba magia e intriga a su vida. Cada noche leían todo lo que podían, y aunque aún no era posible que escuchara, le encantaba apoyar su oído en la pequeña tripita que se podía apreciar en el cuerpo de su novia y hablarle. Le repetía cada día que lo o la amaba con toda su alma. Que lo hacía muy feliz, que no podía esperar para tenerle entre sus brazos. Que por favor sacara el carácter calmado de su madre, no el impulsivo de él.

Eso hacía reír a Amaia que, acariciándole el pelo con una mano y su propio estómago con la otra, le decía al pequeño tambor que saliera con el rostro perfecto de su padre.

Se vivía bien en esa armonía. Era tranquilo y seguro. Le gustaba la cotidianeidad que tenía con su chica y era bueno llegar después de un largo día de trabajo a un lugar sosegado.

Porque el trabajo no lo era y amaba eso.

Ya había entrado en la dinámica no solo de su puesto, sino en la de la empresa y estaba encantado. Nerea tenía razón y trabajar allí era algo que daba gusto. Vivía agotado, porque Raoul exigía muchísimo de cada empleado, pero Agoney había podido observar que si él exigía era porque trabajaba a la par de ellos. Era muy común quedarse hasta después de hora en la oficina pues su jefe era el último en irse, aunque  aún más frecuente era que el rubio lo enviara a casa a pesar de que él continuaba allí. Así que no sabía con exactitud hasta qué hora se quedaba allí, con el edificio completamente vacío.

Verlo al catalán en acción en medio de un negocio, era un placer que el canario jamás confesaría. Sobre todo porque se negaba a aceptar el bestial atractivo que desprendía el menor en medio de una junta pidiendo explicaciones, ajustando parámetros de venta, dando directivas a todo el mundo. Le fascinaba verlo cabreado, porque notaba como intentaba no estarlo. Ante un error el rubio se quitaba las gafas, se recostaba en su silla, apretándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de responder. Agoney no quería ser el destinatario de esa mirada nunca. Era dura e implacable, que combinada con la voz tranquila pero acerada que usaba para recalcar alguna incompetencia, hacía temblar a todos.

Pero había algo que era aún más secreto. Incluso no se lo admitiría ni a él mismo. Sus momentos favoritos en el trabajo eran esos en los que entraba a la oficina y se encontraba a Raoul en medio de una negociación complicada.

Justo como esa tarde.

Ya pasaban de las siete y él estaba agotado, pero tenía que terminar su trabajo así mañana podía llegar tranquilo y no corriendo a enviar mails a todo el mundo.

Pasó con las carpetas a su despacho sin llamar, ya que su jefe le había urgido para que pasara en cuanto las tuviera, pero cuando lo hizo no encontró la voz para anunciar su presencia.

Se topó con el catalán sin corbata, con los primeros botones de su  camisa desprendidos y arremangada hasta los codos. Tenía el manos libres colocado en sus oídos y con sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio, apretándolo en una rabia sorda que intentaba disimular con su voz, pero que él notó enseguida por el tono rojo de su rostro. Su flequillo, usualmente tan bien colocado caía sobre su frente desordenado y estaba tan concentrado que hasta había olvidado su manía de soplarlo para ponerlo en su lugar.

A Agoney casi le da algo.

Pero era por el obvio ambiente cargado de la oficina de su jefe. Solo era por eso.

No tenía nada que ver que su mente le hubiera golpeado con la imagen de esos brazos con las venas marcadas apretándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras imaginaba que ese rostro estaba rojo por la forma en que se devoraban hasta quedarse sin aire.

— ¿Hernández?

El aire que cogió al sobresaltarse ante la mención de su apellido hizo un pequeño ruido al pasar por su garganta en el momento en que él se aferraba más a las carpetas que traía en sus manos, rogando a todos los dioses de todas las culturas que por favor, por favor su erección fuera imaginación suya.

—Ya…ya están las carpetas listas –se aclaró la garganta, para clarificar la voz ronca y baja que había salido.- Señor.

El señor en cuestión, hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no ojear a su asistente de arriba a bajo, pero ver sus mejillas arreboladas y oír ese tono de voz tan profundo se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil. Encima, acababa de tener una llamada que lo había cabreado y joder, como necesitaba un polvo.

—Déjalas aquí y ve a casa que es tardísimo. –Suspiró, dejándose caer en su silla.- Y seguro te esperan en casa.

Se obligó a sonreírle cuando el chico se acercó al escritorio, se obligó a pensar en pañales, en llantos de bebé. Se recordó a sí mismo a recordar que quería ser su amigo.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Buenas noches, Hernández.

El canario salió y el rubio se hundió en su silla, masajeándose las sienes.

—Joder, _that_ _ass_. –Suspiró antes de golpearse la frente suavemente contra el borde del escritorio.

Apagó el portátil, decidiendo que era suficiente trabajo por ese día, que necesitaba una copa de algo fuerte. Y una polla que no pidiera muchas explicaciones.

 

***

 

—Bua, Miriam, deja eso por favor. –Pidió tapándose los ojos.

— ¿Pero que la pasa, ahora?

—Es que leí anoche que el tamborcito tiene ahora el tamaño de un nabo…¡Qué dejes de cortar nabos que me da impresión!

La rubia intentó contenerse, pero terminó soltando la carcajada mientras dejaba el cuchillo sobre la tabla. Levantó las manos en señal de paz, las ocurrencias de su amiga eran únicas.

—Dramática. –Se burló antes de pasar por su lado y empujarla suavemente con su cadera.- Entonces ¿no más ensalada de nabos?

—Al menos hasta las veinte semanas no. –Contestó con un puchero en sus labios.

Miriam dejó ir en un suspiro las ganas de besarla, recordando la razón por la que la había invitado a comer.

—Cielo…-La llamó.- Tengo algo que contarte algo.

Amaia hizo un pequeño ruidito con la boca para hacerle saber que la escuchaba pues estaba entretenida comiendo un kiwi.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Un estropicio de semillas y fruta a medio masticar cubrió la ensalada que habían dejado sin hacer, mientras la pamplonesa tosía, sin poder dejar de ahogarse con lo que había alcanzado a tragar.

— ¡Pero tía! –Prácticamente grita la gallega, golpeando su espalda con suavidad mientras la otra chica con una mano se tapaba la boca y con la que tenía libre sostenía su pequeña tripita.- ¿Estás bien?

La castaña asiente, mientras Miriam le alcanza un vaso de agua, estudiándose ambas con la mirada.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –preguntó, presa de la incredulidad.

Primero asintió lentamente antes de hablar.

—Se llama Mary, nos conocimos en el gimnasio.

De puta madre, ella dejaba el gimnasio dos meses y Miriam ya la había cambiado.

—Que guay, me alegro un montón por ti, Miriam.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar por un momento, sabiendo que no había ni una pizca de alegría real en sus palabras.

Aunque la más sorprendida de las dos era Amaia. No podía entender porqué reaccionaba así ante algo que debería ponerla feliz. Su mejor amiga llevaba mucho tiempo sola y era bueno que tuviera al fin a alguien que la cuidara, que le diera todo lo que ella se merecía.

—Más vale que te trate bien o mis hormonas, el tamborcito y yo la mataremos.

— ¿Te voy a poder ayudar a esconder el cadáver?

—Claro, que no puedo cargar peso, así que te tocará esa parte.

Ambas estallan en carcajadas y la castaña se acerca hasta su amiga y la abraza con mucha fuerza.

Ninguna de las dos se da cuenta que ambas aspiran profundamente el aroma de la otra.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Miri. En serio.

Esta vez habla con total sinceridad.

 

***

 

—Sí, sí, salsa de soya extra, por favor. Ajam…sí, sí. Muchas gracias. –Alfred cuelga con una sonrisa, y se vuelve hacia la mesa de trabajo.- Enseguida viene la cena.

Un gruñido de Raoul hace que su amigo ría y que el moreno se voltee a verlo.

—Tranquilo, campeón, he pedido suficiente para que te calmes. –El ceño del rubio se relaja y le sonríe.- Agoney, anota, que nunca le falte comida a Raoul.

El canario se ahoga con su propia saliva, provocando que el barcelonés ría y se acerque a golpear su espalda con delicadeza.

—Alfred, tengo hambre, no jodas. –Vuelve a quejarse, sin dejar de teclear en su portátil.

—Verás, Agoney…siempre es así. No te alarmes. Gruñirá hasta que el producto nuevo esté a la venta, quejándose en bucle de que tiene hambre o de que está harto de la empresa de mierda y que debería irse al Caribe a buscar pollas.

No lo puede evitar, el isleño suelta una pequeña risita que intenta ahogar detrás de unos papeles, pero su mirada se encuentra con la de Raoul, que está totalmente serio y le arquea una ceja, antes de negar con la cabeza y volver su vista a la pantalla, intentando esconder la sonrisa.

Alfred los mira de forma intermitente, de pie en la cabecera de la mesa de juntas y los brazos en jarra. Quiere gritarles a ambos que por favor por el bien de la empresa se líen ya de una vez, pero se contiene.

—Voy a buscar la comida. –Les avisa antes de salir de la oficina, negando con la cabeza.

Él lo sabe todo desde esa noche que su amigo llegó tan inquieto a su puerta a contarle el drama que envolvía a Agoney. Al barcelonés le daba coraje saber la situación en la que estaba inmerso el asistente, pero lo entendía.

Se había cansado de conocer hombres que eran notablemente homosexuales y los veía siempre de la mano de su hermosísima esposa, en los partidos de fútbol de sus hijos. Al principio el castaño se preguntaba como hacían para vivir. Cómo aguantaban tanto, como no se daban cuenta. Pero luego con años de observaciones silenciosas, aprendió a escucharlos, aprendió a ver eso que a los ojos de la sociedad era completamente invisible y supo que ellos no tenían ni idea. Estaban tan sumidos en la sociedad, en lo que se esperaba de ellos como “ _hombres_ ” que de verdad eran felices con su vida, con sus logros. Pudo darse cuenta de que había gente cuya mayor habilidad era engañarse a sí mismos y ocultarse lo que realmente eran. Así que la situación del canario no le sorprendía, pero si le dolía porque había visto a su mejor amigo preocupado por él. Y después de manejar una de las empresas más importantes de España a los veinticinco años, habían pocas cosas que preocupaban a Raoul.

Mientras le pagaba al chico del _delivery_ y volvía a la oficina por su mente pasaba amargamente el pensamiento de que nada más acertado que la frase _“Uno siempre es feliz en la ignorancia.”_  Siempre se sufría, se padecía más por tomar conciencia de ti mismo, de tu alrededor que por vivir en la zona de confort toda la vida. Lo lamentaba mucho por Agoney que había cortado ese proceso de autodescubrirse en seco, pero eran las putadas de la vida, jamás sabías por donde te iba a joder.

—Mariconaaas, ¡Ya llegó el sushi! –Su grito provocó que el moreno se volviera a ahogar con su propia saliva por el adjetivo usado, y que el rubio se levantara de su puesto con un grito de júbilo porque por fin saciaría su hambre.

Él rió achinando sus ojos, yendo hacia a la sala de descanso y comenzando a desenvolver la comida. Sí, la vida había jodido a Agoney, pero eso no significaba que él no fuera a hacer lo posible para ayudarlo a que pudiera quitarse la venda que tenía sobre los ojos.

 

***

 

Eran las doce de la noche y el suave ronquido de Alfred provocó un respingo en el isleño que casi se había dormido sobre su portátil.

—Agoney, ve a casa  a dormir. –Se quita las gafas y se restriega los ojos cansados antes de enfocar su mirada en la voz de su jefe que habla en un susurro.

—No, no. No estaba dormido, lo juro. –Asegura acomodándose en su asiento y volviendo a controlar las gráficas de los mercados del otro lado del mundo.

La risa contenida del catalán hace que vuelva a posar sus ojos en él, preguntando de forma silenciosa que es lo que le causa tanta gracia.

—Estabas casi babeando los informes…en serio, estoy con Alfred. Ve a dormir que tu mujer seguro te extraña.

—El señor García se durmió hace rato y no puedes controlar los mercados asiáticos y los latinoamericanos al mismo tiempo…-Responde con un suave encogimiento de hombros.- Además Amaia está en una pijamada con su mejor amiga, ella está bien.

Raoul lo miró por largos segundos en silencio, admirando su perfil tan perfecto, como sus pestañas infinitas hacían sombras graciosas sobre sus mejillas, como su barba oscura resaltaba sus carnosos y rojos labios, los cuales recordaba como sabían a la perfección.

Suspiro.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la máquina de café y sirvió dos nuevas tazas con la bebida que acerca a su asistente.

— ¿Qué se siente saber que vas a ser padre?

Tal vez es una pregunta muy intima, muy profunda para compartir entre medio de números y gráficos de las bolsas de países que no conocerán nunca, pero necesita pensar en las cosas que los separan y no en pasar sus dedos por sus rizos enredados, no en quitarle las gafas mientras se sienta sobre su regazo para besarlo.

Necesitaba pensar en Agoney como su amigo.

—No lo sé…en realidad es la sensación más extraña del mundo ¿sabes? Eso de amar a alguien incondicionalmente sin siquiera haberlo visto nunca.

La sonrisa del canario estaba tan llena de amor y de paz, que barrió de él todo rastro de lujuria e instaló un extraño sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho.

—Estás enamoradísimo de ellos. –Concluyó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, huyendo de los ojos oscuros que ahora sentía posados en él.

—Sí, son mi vida entera. –Aseguró también con una sonrisa.

Pero el tinerfeño no supo definir porqué su sonrisa era triste también, porqué el humor de Raoul lo había empapado tan de prisa y mucho menos entendía el porqué de esa sonrisa tan anhelante por parte de su jefe.

Es que últimamente el moreno no entendía muchas cosas.

A veces tenía la sensación de que en el momento en que firmó para trabajar para los Vázquez, había firmado por un cambio completo de vida.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron por lo que pareció una eternidad en la que el mayor sintió sus mejillas arder, por lo que rompió el momento volviendo a concentrarse en el trabajo que esa noche los tenía en vela.

—Estoy seguro de que es un bebé muy feliz.

Las palabras del rubio luego de un silencio prolongado, llaman la atención del isleño.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

El catalán, se encogió de hombros y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla contestó.

—Cuando sientes que eres amado es imposible no ser feliz.

La frase fue dicha con la simpleza y el aplomo con el que se dicen las grandes verdades de la vida, y eso encogió el corazón de Agoney.

A la lista de preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, se agregó la de si Raoul sabía.

Se preguntaba si el niño que jugaba a ser dueño del mundo disfrazado de duro y feroz sabía la dulzura que escondían sus palabras. Si sabía que bastaba observarlo así, un martes a la madrugada en completo silencio para ver que todo lo que demostraba era solo una fachada. ¿Sabría el rubio que no convencía a nadie y bastaba una mirada sincera para descubrir que era un alma buena y sencilla?

O tal vez sí que convencía a todo el mundo y esa lectura la podía hacer el canario solo por obra de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos y gracias a las cuales él había aprendido todas esas pequeñas cosas sobre su jefe, como lo adorable que le quedaba la cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla, la manía del catalán de comerse las uñas por más seguridad que aparentara. También estaba la forma en que tomaba un mechón de su cabello, lo retorcía y lo acomodaba cuando se concentraba en algo. O como todas las mañanas a las 10.22 en punto, salía de su oficina para preguntarle cómo iba su día, a pesar de que solo hubiera pasado una hora y media de trabajo. Había descubierto que su café favorito era el negro, pero con mucha azúcar porque a pesar de ser el dueño de la empresa, tenía prácticamente cinco años y odiaba el sabor amargo del café. Sabía que su sonrisa era más sincera cuando se trataba de recibir a Alfred, y que el señor García siempre, siempre tenía prioridad sin importar en medio de que estuviera.

 Eran tantos y tan pequeños los detalles que componían a Raoul que se sorprendió a sí mismo al percatarse de toda la atención que le había prestado para notar cada uno de ellos. Y supo que probablemente había miles más por descubrir así como también supo que él no debía descubrirlos.

Lo más profundo de él sabe que ha conectado con su jefe de una forma en la que no tendría que conectar, no solo porque es su empleado, sino porque Agoney puede sentir en el vibrar de su piel, en la forma en que se tensa cuando están cerca que es una conexión que no ha sentido nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con la madre de su hijo.

Pero lo profundo siempre está oculto y sumido en la inmensidad de la oscuridad. Requiere de un enorme esfuerzo y voluntad remover las profundidades para que esas intuiciones más primitivas puedan ver la luz.

Tal vez hace unos meses el moreno podía llegar a tener esas ganas y esa voluntad de saber.

Sin embargo en ese segmento de su vida, a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que observa en los labios de Raoul mientras este está trabajando, no hay, no puede darse un espacio para saber.

Lo único que tiene lugar en la luz es que sabe que va a ser padre.

Todo lo demás debe quedarse en la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa! :D   
> ¡Tanto tiempo! jsjsjsj perdón la demora, es que por ahí la vida real me demanda, pero al fin está aquí.
> 
> ¿Yyyyyyy? ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas cosas en las cabezas de todo el mundo en esta historia.  
> Cuentenme que pasa por la cabeza de ustedes, los leo!
> 
> Abrazooo!
> 
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	9. Questions.

**Capitulo 9: Questions.**

 

_«Juzga a un hombre por sus preguntas más que por sus respuestas.»_

 

—Amaia, son las tres de la mañana, si no te dejas de mover te mato.

—Jo, Miriam, lo siento pero es que estoy muy incómoda…

En la oscuridad, la gallega se sienta en la cama, asustada.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta preocupada, pasando sus manos por encima de las mantas, en un intento de encontrar a su amiga en medio de la oscuridad.

—Sí, no te preocupes…la doctora dijo que era normal, pero me duele todo el cuerpo y parezco un pez globo y ya no dejo dormir a Ago y ahora no te dejo dormir a ti y jope…

—Shhh, no te comas la cabeza y relájate. Intenta respirar prof-

La mano de la pamplonesa atrapa con fuerza la muñeca de la rubia, que coge aire sonoramente por el susto.

— ¿Q-

Lleva la mano de su amiga a su barriga que ya muestra su embarazo de forma innegable y ambas contienen el aliento, Amaia esperando, Miriam sin saber que esperan.

—C-creo…creo que se ha movido.

— ¡Hostia, Amaia!

La gallega relaja su toque, que estaba en tensión, para pasar suavemente sus dedos por el bultito que era ahora el pequeño tambor.

— ¿No lo sientes? Lo está haciendo ahora. –La voz de la castaña estaba tomada por la emoción que sentía, por lo que salía apenas en un susurro.

Se concentra, intentando encontrar lo que señala su amiga, pero no nota nada.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?

—Como si un pececito golpeara su nariz contra mi piel.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Miriam mientras mira un segundo la pequeña barriga antes de conectar sus ojos con los de Amaia está construida de un amor infinitamente puro. Justo como la pureza de la chica de la que está enamorada. La bondad y la inocencia de la pamplonesa le dan ganas y fuerzas para querer que exista un mundo mejor. Uno donde el pequeño tambor pueda ir apoyando su nariz en todas las vidrieras que ve, mientras ella sostiene la mano de su madre, orgullosa.

Un mundo que tiene los colores pasteles de fondo, a Jorge Drexler de música de fondo y el amor de Amaia para ella.

—Jope, voy a mandarle un audio a Ago, si seguro aún está levantado que estaba agobiado con tanto trabajo.

Su mundo perfecto se derrumba con la rapidez y la fragilidad de un castillo de naipes en el momento en que la voz de su mejor amiga rompe el silencio y sale de la cama. Por eso tiene que construir otro castillo, uno en el que no está enamorada pero se está bien, donde se siente valiosa bajo el cobijo de Mary. Sabe que es igual de frágil, pero al menos estas cartas son reales, puede elegir como jugar.

El problema es que si los tomas de manera equivocada, a veces los bordes de los naipes pueden cortar.

 

*******

 

—Basta, Raoul, nos vamos.

—Que no, si enseguida abre el m-

—Una mierda, no me importa. Son las tres de la mañana, nos vamos a casa, maricón.

—El último y te juro qu-

—Agoney, nos vamos.

—Sí, señor.

—Traicionado por mi propio asistente.

Ambos morenos terminan por reír ante la exageración del catalán, pero es que todos han tenido suficiente; llevan toda la semana quedándose de madrugada para estudiar y atender los mercados asiáticos de manera que su producto sea el más apto para competir en esos países. Agoney ha aprendido un montón en medio de los dos empresarios y aunque no la comprende, admira muchísimo la tenacidad de su jefe a la hora de los negocios.

Apaga el portátil y ordena los papeles que hay sobre la mesa mientras los amigos siguen peleándose como si fueran un matrimonio viejo; da una ojeada al reloj que está colgado en la pared de la oficina y suelta un suspiro que resuena más fuerte de lo que pretende, provocando que los otros dos hombres se giren a verlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta amablemente Alfred.

—No es nada…es solo que ya se pasó el metro de esta hora…no pasa otro hasta las cuatro.

— ¿Has estado yéndote todos estos días en metro? –El tono agudo de Raoul refleja total indignación.

—Sí –El canario no entiende por qué las miradas de escándalo de sus dos jefes, por lo que contesta de manera tímida, sin que sus ojos se encuentren con los de ellos.

—Hostia puta, Agoney. Ve por tus cosas, te llevo a tu casa.

—Señor, no hace falt-…Vale, vale.

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando su jefe le dedica _la_ mirada, haciendo que se calle _ipso_ _facto_ y aceptando su proposición. Ante su respuesta, Raoul le dedica una sonrisa que nada tiene que ver con sus ojos de hace un instante.

El moreno se disculpa y sale de la sala de juntas para ir a buscar su bolso a su escritorio, dejando a los dos amigos a solas. Es cuestión de perder de vista al asistente, para que Alfred se gire para encarar al catalán, sonriéndole como un gato a punto de disfrutar de la mejor comida de su vida.

—Cállate. –lo ataja el rubio antes de que diga nada.

—Tío, es que si la tensión sexual aquí me mata no me quiero imaginar en un auto los dos solos. –Comenta con una sonrisa mientras toma su maletín.

—Alfred, que te calles.

—Cállame.

—Tu madre me mata si te doy un puñetazo.

—Joder, antes de Agoney me hubieras comido la boca.

— ¡Alfred!

—Señor, estoy listo. –Murmura el isleño desde la puerta, visiblemente avergonzado.

Haciendo uso de su tiempo al mando de una empresa seria, el menor se recompone, acomodándose su camisa arrugada por todo el trajín del día y pasando su mano por su pelo desordenado.

—Salgamos de aquí. –Ordena como si nadie hubiera oído nada.

El barcelonés hace que el trecho en el asesor hasta el estacionamiento sea ameno y distienda el ambiente, pero una vez que se han despedido y antes de subirse al automóvil en cuyo asiento de copiloto se encuentra el tío más atractivo de la tierra, Raoul inspira aire profundamente. Sabe que hasta que Agoney no baje de su auto, no podrá volver a respirar con normalidad.

Sube, y le pasa su móvil al moreno.

—Pon tu dirección. –Le pide mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

Diligente, el tinerfeño hace lo indicado y luego coloca el celular sobre el salpicadero para que conecte con el GPS del coche en el momento en que su superior lo pone en marcha.

Los primeros minutos los pasan en un silencio que es cansado por el largo día y por miedo a decir algo incómodo también. Así que Raoul coloca música, haciendo que _“With or without you”_ de _U2_ los envuelva por completo, provocando que el moreno se acomode en su asiento, más relajado por los suaves acordes de la canción.

—Lamento no haberte dicho esta parte del trabajo en la primera entrevista, probablemente no hubieras aceptado. –Decide romper el silencio con una disculpa al  verlo todo amodorrado a su lado.

—No te preocupes…-El cuerpo del rubio respira al oír como lo tutea.- Hubiera aceptado de todos modos, es un trabajo increíble y aprendo un montón.

La sonrisa complacida se adelanta en los labios del catalán que en el momento en que va a dar una respuesta, gira su rostro hacia adelante, extrañado por los ruidos que comienza a hacer su automóvil de la nada.

—Pero ¿qué cojones? –Con el final de la frase, finaliza también el ruido del motor y el coche se detiene.- Debes estarme puto jodiendo.

Intenta hacerlo arrancar, y aunque las primeras veces parece que lo va a lograr, termina devolviéndole un ruido sordo, haciendo que el chico baje enfadado a abrir el capot. Sabe que es en vano, que él no sabe nada de autos, pero la frustración lo lleva a intentarlo.

Ojea el motor sin mirarlo realmente, hasta que siente la presencia de su asistente a su lado, iluminando el sitio con el flash de su móvil.

—Es la batería, está muerta. –Dice el chico suavemente, revisando lo que está mencionado.- ¿Hace cuanto no la recargas o la cambias?

El rubio lo mira como si le hablara chino.

— ¿Desde que lo compré? –Pregunta intentando darle una sonrisa, pero sale en forma de mueca.

— ¡Raoul! –Ríe el moreno y al nombrado el estómago se le hace un nudo al oírlo reír pronunciando su nombre.- Esto prueba que ni todo el dinero del mundo puede hacer que lleves el auto a revisión.

Con un pequeño chasquido de lengua, empuja de forma divertida al isleño, ambos riendo.

—Llamo a un taxi ahora y mañana ya se ocupará mi aseguradora.

—Toma, saqué tu móvil porque el mío está sin carga…igual que el tuyo ahora.

El chico toma el aparato de las manos contrarias, para comprobar que lo que dice su empleado es cierto. Aunque normal, si han estado todo el día en la oficina.

Agoney tiene que morderse una sonrisa y aguantar la risa burlona que quiere salir de su garganta cuando ve al rubio llevarse las manos al rostro y comenzar a caminar en círculos. A pesar de solo estar iluminado por las farolas, puede notar cómo quiere arrancarse el cabello y que está conteniendo una sarta de insultos.

La verdad es que ambos están cansados, pero el canario no le ve el caso a agotarse aún más con el enfado, así que busca su bolso en el auto y da un pequeño portazo para que su jefe vuelva a la tierra.

— ¿Puede acabar el pequeño burgués su rabieta para que pueda enseñarle un método de transporte del proletariado? –Pregunta acomodándose la correa del bolso sobre un hombro, arqueando la ceja y con los ojos llenos de diversión.

Raoul se voltea a verlo y le shockea la imagen de un Agoney burlón y poniéndose a cargo de la situación es… nuevo.

Y como todo lo relacionado a él en los últimos meses, no puede evitar ir detrás de él.

—Pero si el metro no está cerca…

—Iremos en dos. –Responde observando cómo su jefe le sigue la corriente y busca su maletín del auto.

— ¿En dos? –Se extraña mientras cierra el automóvil y coloca la alarma.

—En dos patas. –Ríe, no por lo malo de su broma, sino por la cara que pone su jefe.

El moreno avanza, aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios, atento a los pasos del rubio que se apresuran a alcanzarlo.

— ¿Pero es que no pasan taxis por aquí? –Llega a su lado quejándose.

—Ay, burguesito, burguesito…cuanto tienes que aprender.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él estaría tomándole el pelo de esa manera a su propio jefe, pero deben ser cerca de las cuatro am, las calles están desiertas y en el silencio de la noche es más fácil ver y dejarse llevar por los hilos de confianza que se entretejen entre ellos.

El pequeño burgués lo empuja con su hombro y está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que lo hace trastabillar.

Y en ese momento oír la risa de Raoul se le antoja la manera más linda de estar despierto de madrugada.

Se aferra más fuerte a la correa de su morral, intentando no pensar en el cosquilleo que le produce su risa, ni en las ganas de reír que también se le antojan.

El silencio calma sus respiraciones, y hace que la noche que llevan encima sea más liviana. No se animan a comentarlo por miedo a romperlo, pero ambos lo notan.

Los latigazos de confianza envolviéndolos.

Es el estómago del catalán el que rompe la quietud de la noche, gruñendo y reclamando que ya han pasado demasiadas horas desde la última pieza de sushi.

El isleño vuelve a reír.

— ¿Qué tanto hambre tienes? –Pregunta mirándolo.

—Podría comerte un brazo.

 

_“Muy bien, Raoul, no dijiste polla, has avanzado un montón.”_ Se felicita internamente.

 

Nota como el moreno está mucho más receptivo a sus bromas, como si la ausencia de las paredes de la empresa hubiera aligerado su humor también.

—Entonces sígueme.

¿Y cómo no seguirlo? El menor sigue sus pasos que se pierden por otra calle alterna, curioso y fascinado por ese Agoney risueño y decido. Cuando lo divisa un poco más allá, su estómago brinca de alegría.

—Buah, hace mil años que no como en un lugar así.

— ¿Desde que se te pasó la etapa de rebeldía y abrazaste la burguesía?

Ambos ríen.

Ojalá notaran lo poderosa que son sus risas entremezcladas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿En serio eres tan _cliché_?

— ¿En serio me estás juzgando?

— _Touché_. –Acepta el tinerfeño justo cuando llegan al maltrecho puesto de perritos calientes.

No cuestionan mucho la salubridad ni la procedencia de la comida, el hambre les puede más, pero si hay algo con lo que el rubio tiene quejas.

—No vas a pagar tú.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, estoy intentando quitarte lo pijo del cuerpo, así que te toca que alguien pague por ti. -El menor solo asiente en respuesta, no puede pronunciar palabra.

 

_¿Hace cuánto tiempo que alguien no paga algo por él?_

 

El solo hecho de no poder recordar hace cuanto de eso, provoca que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda mientras intenta convencerse de que no son lágrimas lo que se agolpan en sus ojos, por lo que enfoca su mirada en las farolas del parquecito que hay enfrente.

— ¿Quieres ir allí a comer? –La pregunta sale con dulzura de la boca de su asistente.

— ¿No tienes que volver a casa ya?

—Las tres, las cuatro, las cinco…ya da como igual ¿no?

El rubio se voltea a mirarlo y ambos se sonríen con los ojos.

—Ya da como igual. –Le afirma antes de tomar la iniciativa de cruzar la calle.

Pero es el isleño el que se le adelanta corriendo a pesar de que lleva el bolso colgando y la comida en la mano.

— ¡El último tiene cola de cerdo! –Grita mientras lo sobrepasa a la carrera.

— ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –Chilla indignadísimo de tamaña trampa.

Cuando llega, casi jadeando en los intentos de correr con el maletín y sin que se le caiga su preciada comida, Agoney lo espera sentado en un columpio, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Hiciste trampa.

—Haría de nuevo la broma de que así nos pasa a los proletarios, pero ya es abusarme. –Contesta antes de darle una mordida a su perrito caliente.

Con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz, el catalán se sienta en columpio de al lado, dejando su maletín de miles de dólares tirado a un costado, antes de darle una mordida a un perrito caliente de solo un par de euros como si fuera el mejor plato del universo.

Comen en silencio, saciando el hambre voraz que tienen.

—Juguemos. –Propone el asistente, preso del sincericidio que asalta en las madrugadas.

Su jefe se voltea a verlo relamerse de la boca los restos de mostaza, notando como comienza a balancearse suavemente, agarrándose de las cadenas del juego.

— ¿A qué? –Su curiosidad hace que responda inmediatamente luego de tragar lo último de su comida.

Sabe que es mala idea. Lo nota en el aire, lo nota en su pecho, en la sonrisa de Agoney. Debería parar aquí, no tiene que traspasar la barrera de profesionalidad que los separa.

—Veinte preguntas.

—Vale.

Es como si el canario estuviera tomando todas esas cosas que no pasaban ya en su vida y les estuviera dando un sentido nuevo. Conocía la peligrosidad de ese juego y sin embargo no había dudado, tampoco quería negarse.

— ¿Color favorito?

—Amarillo. ¿Canción favorita de todos los tiempos?

—Buff…creo que _Hate_ _me_ de _Blue_ _October_. ¿Recuerdo favorito?

—Perdernos en Italia con Alfred. –Sonríe al pensar en esos días.- Defínete con una palabra.

—Cobarde…-Sus miradas se encuentran y el isleño niega con la cabeza.- No puedes preguntar más sobre eso. Dime tres defectos tuyos.

—Soy terco, inseguro y me enfado muy fácilmente. –La facilidad con que nombra sus defectos deja entrever lo mucho que los ha pensado.- Una palabra que te haga gracia.

El tinerfeño ríe antes de contestar, pues se le ocurren unas cuantas.

—Mequetrefe. ¿Una que te haga gracia a ti?

—Es en inglés pero… _parachute._ ¿Un recuerdo de tu infancia que ames?

—El pastel de limón que me hacía mi abuela. –Su tono está lleno de añoranza.- Una locura que hiciste de adolescente.

—Nos escapamos con mi primer novio un fin de semana…Fue lo más guay del mundo, él conducía una motocicleta y me tenía loco…aunque cuando volvimos fue un caos. Si no hubiera sido por mi mejor amiga que me cubrió, habrían puesto alerta de secuestro o algo. –Ríe al recordar el regaño que se llevó aquella vez.- Pero luego de eso me metieron de cabeza a trabajar en la empresa…así que…-Se encoge de hombros, dejándolo estar.- Cuéntame un sueño que tengas.

Sus ojos han quedado prendados del otro, a pesar del balanceo que llevan sin sincronización y la maraña de pensamientos que es la mente de cada uno, pero ambos están intentando aprender a leerse sin pronunciar palabra.

—Volver a Tenerife y tener una casa a orilla del mar. –Suspira de solo imaginarlo.- Cuéntame tú un sueño.

El silencio que le sigue a su pedido no es porque le dé vergüenza responder, sino porque no sabe que contestar.

Hace tanto tiempo que no le preguntan con qué sueña que ni siquiera lo tiene en mente.

 

_“Joder, Agoney… ¿qué tienes que puedes ver más allá?”_

 

— ¿Ser feliz?  -Le sale en forma de pregunta porque no sabe, no sabe que sueña.

— ¿No eres feliz? –Su tono es horrorizado porque por la forma en que se ha encogido y ha detenido el columpio se da cuenta que esa pregunta ha calado más de lo que él pretendía.

—No te toca preguntar.

—Raoul…

—Agoney…

— ¿No eres feliz? –Vuelve a insistir.

—Para ser burgués a veces tienes que renunciar a ciertas…cosas.

La tierra se levanta del suelo cuando el isleño entierra sus pies en ella para detenerse por completo y mirarlo. El rubio le devuelve la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas para ser feliz?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Un perrito caliente a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

No puede ni quiere evitarlo, una sonrisa enorme sale desde lo más profundo del canario y le es imposible al catalán no imitarlo.

—Los secretos del proletariado. –Responde con aires de satisfacción que son broma, porque no quiere pensar.

No quiere pensar en que es cierto que él ha hecho feliz a Raoul. Ni en lo feliz que lo hace a él mismo la felicidad de su jefe.

— ¿Y tú eres feliz?

—Mi hijo me hace feliz.

Unos segundos de silencio los atraviesan a los dos, cuando la realidad amenaza con romper la burbuja en la que se han sumergido.

—Pero tu felicidad no puede depender de otra persona…eso la hace tremendamente frágil.

—Lo sé.

Silencio de nuevo.

— ¿Comida favorita?

El isleño suspira aliviado cuando el otro rompe la tensión.

—La tortilla poco hecha. –Ríe al ver la mueca que hace el rubio.- Y con cebolla. –Otra mueca más.- Tío, no tienes buen gusto.

Raoul le dedica una mirada más intensa, pensando que sí que tiene buen gusto si se lo quiere comer a él.

Suspiro.

— ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? –Pregunta ahora el moreno para romper la tensión.

—Con un compañero de natación, a los catorce años. Húmedo y baboso por todos lados.

Piensa la siguiente pregunta, pasando una de sus piernas sobre el columpio, así apoya su espalda en la cadena y puede ver a Agoney directamente.

— ¿Cómo es…ser… gay? –Antes que pueda tomar su turno, el otro chico lo interrumpe en un tono tan bajo que si no fuera porque los envuelve el silencio no habría podido escucharlo.

El silencio parece ser una constante esa noche, pero nunca es uno incómodo. Ahora Raoul calla porque está intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Piensa que ser gay es lo más guay que le ha pasado.

Pero también piensa que ha sido lo que más dolores de cabeza y moratones le ha traído en su vida.

Piensa en gritarle _“pues no sé, dime como fue besarme”_

Pero también piensa en qué tan perdido debe estar el isleño para no darse cuenta de que él mismo es, al menos, bisexual.

—Es…complicado. –Intenta comenzar a explicarse.- Pero no por lo que yo sienta, sino por cómo se toman los demás lo que yo siento.

Agoney ahora clava su mirada en él, intentando absorber todas sus palabras.

—Quiero decir…no lo hacen a malas muchas veces, pero es común que me digan _“¿y para cuando la novia?”_ y morirme de ganas de responderles _“Pues para nunca, ahora novio ya vemos”_ –Los dos sueltan una risa ante el comentario.- Es vivir constantemente con la gente asumiendo cosas sobre ti. La gente que te quiere se detendrá a escucharte y a aprender. El resto de la gente seguirá siendo gilipollas.

— ¿No te agota vivir siempre así? –Solo oír la respuesta del chico lo ha agobiado mentalmente.

—Me agotaría más vivir fingiendo ser alguien que no soy.

Silencio.

—Admiro mucho lo valiente que eres.

—Más que valiente, yo diría egoísta…-Responde con una sonrisa, a lo que el moreno arquea una ceja.- No iba a dejar que nadie me dijera como vivir mi vida, suficiente con ya asignarme mi profesión desde mi nacimiento.

Sabe que el rubio no tiene idea de su vida, pero parece que cada respuesta va directo a él, a hacerlo espabilar o para que se avergüence de la forma en que se ha manejado siempre en la vida.

— ¿Tu apartamento queda muy lejos? –Pregunta echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

No quiere irse de ese parque, no quiere dejar de hablar con ese chico que no conocía de nada. Pero sabe que no debe, que se han extralimitado esta noche y que le ha removido tantas cosas en su interior que le da pavor pensar en el momento de quedarse solo.

Sin embargo es ya casi de mañana, el cansancio le pesa en cada hueso y la charla lo ha dejado con una tristeza en el pecho que no puede explicar.

—No…está a dos calles. ¿Vamos? Podrás llamar un taxi desde ahí.

El rubio nota como su asistente se pone de pie por el chirrido del juego, por lo que con una última inspiración profunda abre los ojos y abandona el columpio.

Caminan uno al lado del otro, sin rozarse y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Llegan a su edificio y el canario lo deja pasar a su piso; Raoul lo observa todo con detenimiento, pensando que en todo el lugar se nota el sutil paso de una mano femenina y todo grita “ _hogar_ ”. A pesar de que era notablemente pequeño, Raoul sabe con seguridad que va a ser un buen lugar para que crezca un bebé. Rodeado de amor y cariño.

El suspiro que iba a soltar cargado de tristeza, se lo traga cuando Agoney cuelga el teléfono y se voltea hacia él.

—En diez minutos llega el taxi.

—Lo espero afuera, de paso me fumo un cigarro.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Intenta que no se le note la decepción en la voz.

—Sí, no te preocupes…Así vas a descansar ya.

—Son casi las seis, madre mía, vaya aventura nocturna.

No existe mejor forma de definir lo que han vivido, lo que le arranca una suave sonrisa al catalán que se acerca a la puerta.

—Demasiado por hoy. –Concuerda aún sin perder la sonrisa.- Tómate el día mañana, Agoney.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, los demás pueden encargarse de procesar todos los datos que dejamos listos.

—Vale, gracias…Raoul.

Iba a decirle “ _Señor_ ” pero el apelativo no concuerda con todo lo que han pasado en esas horas.

—Gracias por alimentarme, Agoney. –No puede dejar de llamarlo por su nombre.- Nos vemos el lunes. Buen fin de semana.

Por un minuto, dejan que la burbuja que los envolvió los abrace una vez más, mientras se sonríen. Luego Raoul gira el picaporte para obligarse a romper el clima.

—Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

El frío propio de ese momento en que noche y amanecer se juntan estremece su cuerpo en cuanto llega a la calle; por suerte el taxi llega en ese momento y el viaje a su casa se le hace insoportable porque ahora el silencio no es compartido. Ahora solo es todo lo que siente contra él.

—Ya llegué amor…-Grita cuando cierra la puerta de su apartamento detrás de él.- Cierto…estoy solo.

Camina a oscuras, las cortinas están cerradas por todo el piso, por lo que allí todavía no llegan los tenues rayos de sol que van tocando Barcelona. Se desviste a medida que avanza, sin importarle donde cae cada pieza de su traje de miles de dólares. Después de todo ¿qué más da? No hay nadie allí que vea su desastre, nadie que a la mañana siguiente lo ayude a recogerlo o incluso alguien que se preocupe de porqué llega a esas horas a casa.

Nadie que le pregunte por sus sueños, que se preocupe por qué es lo que lo hace feliz en vez de preguntarle cuantos negocios cerró esa semana.

Duda que alguien sepa de ese dolor absurdamente triste de que no haya una persona en el mundo que te invite a comer…o que te cocine.

En la vida de Raoul no hay nadie.

Y es una soledad autoimpuesta, producto de demasiados fraudes más interesados en ir de su brazo por toda Europa que en averiguar si a él le gusta más la playa, la montaña o la ciudad. Siempre ha preferido ahogarse de angustia como ahora, preso de su cama vacía en una mañana en Barcelona, a que lo usen, a que jueguen con él y lo dejen más roto de lo que ya está.

Hasta ahora.

Y ese pensamiento lo atormenta mientras se mete entre las sábanas, sintiendo cada roce, notando lo frías que están. Lo asusta enormemente porque, de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiere a alguien a su lado; tiene esa necesidad visceral de abrazarse a un cuerpo cálido que lo apriete más contra él, bese su frente y él se pueda regocijar en la aspereza de su barba.

Eso lo asusta aún más.

Porque no estaba pensando en que quiere a alguien a su lado.

Estaba pensando que quiere dormir abrazado a Agoney.

Jodido, estaba terriblemente jodido.

Porque ya no era su asistente, ya no era un chico que estaba buenísimo y despertaba sus más bajas pasiones. Ahora era un muchacho que le había dejado ver partes de él que sólo le interesaban e intrigaban cada vez más.

Agoney tenía ese halo de misterio que sabes que tienes que correr, que huir pero terminabas acercándote irremediablemente a él.

Y en ese instante no es el Raoul magnánimo que con veinticinco años maneja una empresa de renombre. No es el hombre que cierra negocios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el que intimida a todo el mundo. Es el chico que a pesar de estar solo ahoga sus lágrimas contra la almohada, porque no quiere que su llanto retumbe por todo el piso; es el chico que tiene miedo, pánico de lo que siente por un hombre que sabe que no puede tener.

Porque no es sólo el hecho tremendamente surrealista de que ese hombre se empecina en convencerse de que es heterosexual porque va a ser padre, sino porque él lo ve tan bueno y puro que sabe que no podrá pertenecer a su vida nunca.

En el mundo de Raoul no hay lugar para las cosas buenas y puras.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buaaaaaaa, se me fue la olla con este capitulo, me he quedado con mil emociones dentro.  
> Así que cuentenme ustedes...¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Loooos leo!  
> Abrazo,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	10. Travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqFjiLgSmQk

**Capitulo 10: Travel.**

 

_«Todos los viajes tienen destinos secretos sobre los que el viajero nada sabe.»_

 

—No quiero ir.

—Agoney. –Son tres voces las que corean su nombre a modo de reprimenda.

—Pero…

—Todo el mundo estará bien.

El puchero enternecedor que forma el canario con sus labios casi los convence. Casi.

—No nos hemos separado tantos días desde que te mudaste a Barcelona…no quiero hacerlo ahora que estás embarazada.

Tres pares de ojos se ponen en blanco por décima vez en esa mañana, a este paso se quedan bizcos.

—A ver, cariño, que nos turnaremos con el señor de aquí para no dejarla sola por las noches y solo son cuatro días, no es el fin del mundo. –El tono de la gallega ya carga un poco de hartazgo.

Ricky intenta cortar la conversación con el sonido brusco de la cremallera de la maleta al cerrarla.

—Puedo quedarme sola ¿saben? No necesitamos niñera.

Los dos hombres y la rubia asintieron rápidamente, sabedores de que los cambios de humor de Amaia eran cada vez más bruscos y la castaña enojada era algo por lo que temer.

—Lo sé, cielo…-Concilia Agoney acercándose para abrazarla por la cintura, amando como un pequeño bultito está en medio de ellos.- Pero estaría más tranquilo si sé que alguien está cerca de ti por cualquier cosa.

—Te pasas de sobreprotector, la doctora dice que todo va bien.

—No es sobreprotección si estoy viendo por la seguridad de los amores de mi vida. –Le asegura antes de hincarse para quedar a la altura de la barriga.- Papá regresa en unos días, pequeño tambor. Compórtate con mamá. Te amo.

Le habla con tanto amor que es imposible para la pamplonesa no ablandarse cuando siente los labios de su novio dejar un beso enternecedor sobre donde se acuna su hijo. Luego, el chico sube a su altura para despedirse de ella.

—Te echaré de menos. –Ahora es la chica la que tiene un puchero en su rostro.

—Te llamaré todas las noches.

Sus bocas se encuentran, al comienzo con la dulzura que los caracteriza, hasta que Amaia lleva sus manos a su cuello para afianzar su agarre y profundizar el beso que les roba el aliento a ambos. Se separan un segundo para coger aliento y hubieran vuelto a lo que estaban, pero el carraspeo de Ricky los saca de su burbuja, haciendo que ambos rían.

—Lo siento. –Dice el canario con una risita tonta, sonriendo por todos los besos que deja su novia en su mejilla.

—Les diría que les dejamos un rato a solas, pero no me desperté temprano para dejarte echar un polvo, amigo. Andando. –Le apura el balear.

—Voy, voy. –Le saca la lengua, antes de volverse hacia la castaña.- Te quiero.

—Te quiero. –Responde con una sonrisa y un último beso.

Se separa de ella y luego abraza a Miriam.

—Confío en ti para que la tengas en vereda.

—Señor, sí señor. –Bromea haciendo el característico saludo militar antes de estrechar al moreno entre sus brazos.

—Vamoooooooos, cabrón, que si llegas tarde te dejan. –El ojiverde lo toma por la mochila y lo arrastra hasta el ascensor con una mano, mientras con la otra lleva la maleta de su amigo.

Ambos llegan al estacionamiento y cuando salen a la calle, ya en el coche, Agoney mira su edificio con algo de tristeza.

—No quiero dejarla sola.

— ¿O no quieres pasar unos días con Raoul sin el recordatorio constante de ella?

El comentario le hace dar un respingo en el lugar y girarse hacia el castaño casi de forma violenta.

— ¿Qué dices?! –Su tono es tan agudo y su acento tan marcado que su amigo se carcajea.

Sabe que lo ha tocado justo donde su amigo teme.

—Agoney, vamos…-Deja la frase en el aire.

— ¿Vamos qué? Sé claro, Ricardo.

Vaya, había usado su nombre completo, estaba enfadado. Así que Ricky se tomó cinco segundos para mirar a su amigo que parecía un gato al que hubieran cabreado: estaba en completa tensión y alerta.

—Vale, lo pillo. Vamos a hacer de cuenta como si no le hubieras comido la boca a tu jefe antes de enterarte que tu ex estaba embarazada. Copiado. –Suelta también algo fastidiado, apretando con más fuerza el volante al igual que su mandíbula para callarse.

El ambiente quedó en un silencio tenso pues Agoney se negaba a contestar a esas infames palabras y el mallorquín no pensaba disculparse.

Es que, joder, vaya situación de mierda. Un día llega su mejor amigo a su apartamento derrumbado por no solo haber besado a un hombre, sino horrorizado por sentirse atraído a alguien que no era quien había sido su novia por diez largos años; logra que el chico acepte medianamente la situación y lo próximo que sabe de él es que ha regresado con Amaia…embarazada.

Ricky tenía ganas de gritar y romper cosas, porque siempre había intuido algo que recién ahora podía entender. Nunca le había cerrado la feliz pareja, no porque no se quisieran sino que cuando los veías juntos te inspiraban ternura y paz en vez de amor y complicidad. Al final, con el paso del tiempo, había terminado de convencerse que se debía a la cantidad de años que llevaban juntos y como él no sabía una mierda de relaciones estables, pues lo dejó estar.

Pero todo había cobrado sentido en el momento en que el canario le confesó haber besado a un hombre, haber sentido deseo por alguien más. En ese momento supo que su amigo estaba más jodido de lo que se pudiera imaginar; él había estado dispuesto a ayudarlo…hasta que el destino los jodió. Porque sí, vale, todos felices con la pequeña bendición en camino, pero la más cruda verdad era que los había jodido. En cierta manera, se alegraba de ser cien por ciento maricón y no tener que temer por dejar embarazado a alguien, porque aunque no aprobaba la decisión del isleño, la comprendía.

Demasiados años juntos colisionaron con demasiado miedo a un futuro nuevo e incierto para ambos…él sabía que podían velar por el bien del bebé sin estar juntos, y que el embarazo solamente era la excusa perfecta para anclarse a lo seguro, a lo que ya conocían. Estaban jodiendo todo por miedo, pero eran sus decisiones y Ricky se quedaría al lado de ellos, apoyándolos sin importar que eligieran.

Aunque eso no le prohibía disfrutar secretamente del fantasma que era Raoul en la vida de su amigo. Tal vez él no lo notara, pero Agoney estaba distinto. Muchos lo atribuirían a su reciente paternidad y si bien no dudaba del amor del isleño por su pequeño tambor, sabía que ese andar más seguro, con los hombros hacia atrás, las camisas nuevas, su aumento de seguridad en que era bueno en su profesión y la sonrisa inmensa que tenía algunos días no los daban la incierta aventura de ser padre. Además, si le prestabas atención, siempre nombraba a Raoul al pasar, sin venir a cuento y el mallorquín podía saber cuándo jefe y empleado habían compartido un día especialmente bueno por la emoción en la cara del canario que se jugaba la polla que no tenía nada que ver con números y reportes. Sí, así de seguro estaba. Y deseaba estar igual de confiado que la constante presencia del tormento del canario en su vida, en algún momento lo desestabilizara lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta y pudiera tomar algún riesgo.

Tampoco quería para su amigo otra relación de mil años o a alguien que le prometiera amor eterno y casamiento, no. Él solo quería que el tinerfeño echara un polvo de esos que te secan las neuronas, te dejan los huesos como espuma y que luego pudiera aclararse para crecer. Por él, por Amaia y por su pequeño tambor. Y Raoul parecía tener todas las papeletas para ser el elegido.

Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando espabiló, ya estaban llegando a la puerta de la empresa en la que trabajaba el canario, donde un mini bus y algunas personas esperaban ya para partir.

Suspiró.

—Ago…-Esperó a que el mencionado lo mirara.- A veces soy idiota, pero sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió y le sonrió de manera sincera.

—Gracias por traerme, Ricky Ri. –Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para abrazar a su amigo, no puede estar enfadado con él.- Cuiden de Amaia y cualquier cosa me llaman, ¿vale?

—Siiii, pesado, todo irá bien. –Asegura por décima vez, rodando los ojos.- ¿Me harías un favor?

—Voy a una casa de campo, Ricky, no puedo comprarte nada.

El castaño empuja su hombro, mientras ambos ríen, pero niega con la cabeza.

—No es eso…solo…Disfruta, ¿vale? Las cosas que dejas aquí estarán en su lugar cuando regreses. Concéntrate en vivir el momento.

Su mirada intenta transmitirle la súplica que esconden sus palabras y el isleño lo nota, por lo que se acerca para volver a abrazarlo.

—Lo intentaré.

Algo es algo.

 

*******

 

—Te vas a sentar conmigo, ¿cierto? –Preguntó demasiado enérgicamente Nerea para ser las seis de la mañana.

Él vio de reojo como Alfred tomaba la muñeca de su jefe y tiraba de él para sentarse juntos.

—Claro, pequeña ¿Con quién más lo haría?

Ese viaje había sido inesperado para el moreno. Un día, llegó a la máquina del café y se encontró con Nerea y otra asistente comentando que este año no debían olvidarse llevar los secadores de pelo, así como los adaptadores de corriente para poder enchufar los cables USB. Al indagar, se enteró que en esa empresa todos los años los miembros de la junta directiva junto con sus respectivos asistentes, se iban cuatro días a una especie de retiro para poder tomar algo de distancia de la vorágine que era conducir una empresa de tal tamaño y poder unir lazos entre ellos para una mejor conducción.

Una chorrada si se lo preguntaban a él.

Pero estaba obligado a ir aunque no quisiera dejar sola a su novia, y aunque su amiga había insistido que en realidad serían unos días en los que lo pasarían muy bien, el canario no podía dejar de lado esa inquietud que sentía en la nuca, como si algo no estuviera bien del todo.

Se pasaron todo el viaje hasta Montseny charlando con la rubia sobre varios temas, ella aconsejándole algunas cosas sobre el embarazo ya que su hermana mayor había sido mamá hacía poco tiempo y la chica la había acompañado en cada etapa. Con más de una hora de carretera, podían ver como la urbanización se iba haciendo cada vez menor e iba dejando paso al paisaje verde y libre de ruidos. Cuando ya el moreno iba a quejarse por tanto tiempo sentado, vio al rubio ponerse de pie y estirarse, soltando unos pequeños ruiditos que se le antojaron adorables hasta que vio la mano de su otro jefe aventurarse contra las costillas del catalán, provocándole unas cosquillas que lo hicieron reír y volver a caer en el asiento, haciendo que él inconscientemente frunciera el ceño en el momento en que el mini bus se detenía y anunciaban su llegada a la casa de campo.

Cuando a Agoney le dijeron que iban a una casa de campo, se imaginó una casita rústica y simple, al lado del río. Obviamente su imaginación no daba para proyectar la inmensa casa de piedra con todas las comodidades que habían alquilado en su totalidad para solo un grupo de veinte personas.

—Vaya par de pijos. –Murmuró mientras buscaba su maleta y se adentraban al lugar.

Ver a Raoul vestido con jeans negros, una camiseta básica blanca y zapatillas se le antojó surrealista. El canario lo veía hablar con la gente de recepción mientras le explicaban la distribución de todo y él asentía, oculto detrás de unas gafas de sol, y el isleño no podía dejar de pensar en que con esa ropa sí que mostraba los veinticinco años que en realidad tenía en vez del alma vieja y cansada que solía ver de lunes a viernes en la oficina. Recordó la noche en la que caminaron juntos por Barcelona y deseó que alguna de las cenas incluyera perritos calientes.

—Agoney. –chasqueó los dedos  su jefe frente a sus ojos, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.- ¿Me estás escuchando? –Preguntó con una ligera risa.

—N-no, señor, lo siento… ¿decía? –Se le hizo imposible no devolverle la sonrisa brillante que el chico le dedicaba.

—Nos tocan las habitaciones de la segunda planta, el ala sur para nosotros dos, la norte para Nerea, Alfred, Mimi y Roi. –La forma en que abrió los ojos debió alertar al empresario.

— ¿Toda un ala? –La conmoción en sus palabras era palpable.

—Hombre, aguantarme es una desgracia, pero a veces tiene sus beneficios. Nos tocan las suites. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le entregaba la llave de su habitación.

—No es una desgracia, ni lo definiría como aguantarte. –En medio de el shock de saber que estarían alejados de los demás, esas palabras le gustaron tan poco que le salió tutearlo sin darse cuenta.

El rubio se levantó las gafas para mirarlo un momento. Luego le sonrió.

—Eres de lo que no hay. –Su tono de voz era más suave, y bajó su mirada para negar con la cabeza.- Anda, tiremos para las habitaciones, que a las diez empezamos.

Entró a su habitación y se apoyó contra la puerta, observando la amplia estancia en silencio. Cerró los ojos un momento y no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento al sentir la presencia de Raoul solo a una puerta de distancia.

Por favor, que el fin de semana se acabara pronto.

 

*******

 

A las diez menos cinco, entró en el salón que haría de sala de reuniones, donde se encontró con veinte sillas dispuestas en semicírculo alrededor de una pantalla. Detrás de las sillas blancas, había una mesa llena de aperitivos e infusiones de todo tipo, allí estaban reunidos algunos de sus compañeros y se acercó a ellos, preparándose un café.

Esa primera mañana la pasaron entre presentaciones y pequeños juegos para romper el hielo pues, aunque ya se conocían del trato diario, la coordinadora a cargo –que nada tenía que ver con la empresa- quería que se soltaran y entraran en una dinámica distendida, totalmente contraria a su día a día.

Al comienzo, Agoney moría de la vergüenza en medio de bailes ridículos, o teniendo que decir enfrente de sus jefes cinco cosas en las que era bueno, e idioteces por el estilo. Pero al ver que todos lo hacían sin más, riéndose entre ellos y sin hacer distinciones se fue soltando poco a poco.

Para la hora del almuerzo, los encargados de las áreas de comunicación y marketing –Alfred y Mimi- lo habían obligado a sentarse a comer con ellos, pues el chico había revelado que para eso había estudiado. Así que se pasó la comida entre risas y conversaciones relajadas, que lo hacían olvidarse un poco de toda una tensión que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía encima.

Esa tarde, se quiso morir: era tarde de juegos. Los hicieron salir a todos en trajes de baño y se divirtieron entre juegos de agua y chillidos por todos lados; el grupo de los asistentes les ganaron por diferencia al de sus jefes y él festejaba con más entusiasmo desde que pudo notar como el rubio se cabreaba más y más con cada juego que perdían.

Raoul, en cambio, maldecía en voz baja estar tan distraído por cierto canario en bañador que no podía poner la suficiente atención que requería cada actividad.

—No se le va a caer el bañador porque lo mires fijamente. –Se burló Alfred en su oído, provocando que diera un respiro.

—Cállate.

—Aunque te digo que se nota que tendrías chungo caminar al día siguiente, Raoulito.

— ¡Alfreeeed! Es verdad. –Terminó rindiéndose luego de echarle otra ojeada a ese estúpido bañador de plátanos que tenía promesas ocultas.- Aunque joder, también me lo follaría, mira ese culo.

—Te vas a empalmar y luego vas a llorar porque no podrás imponer respeto.

Su piel se puso completamente roja de la vergüenza y con un empujón se alejó de su amigo para encaminarse a su habitación para adecentarse para la cena.

Y para qué negarlo, para poder empalmarse y bajar el calentón en paz.

 

*******

 

— ¡Hombre! Ven y siéntate con nosotros –Mimi llamó a alguien y al catalán no le hizo falta voltearse para saber quién era. Lo sentía en la piel.

Mientras cenaban, el menor estaba complacido en silencio al observar lo bien que se llevaban pues desde hace tiempo le rondaba por la cabeza la idea de que el chico pasara a ser parte del equipo de comunicación, tenía mucho potencial y no le gustaba que lo desperdiciara siendo un simple secretario.

Luego de comer, salieron al patio interno del recinto y se sentaron alrededor de una fogata. Las cervezas empezaron a rodar, junto con las bromas y las risas por doquier. En algún punto, alguien trajo una guitarra y Alfred sacó la armónica, haciendo que la música llenara la noche.

— ¡Ahora que toque Raoul! –Pidió Nerea, ya pasando de tratar a sus jefes de usted.

—No, no. Mejor que no. –Se resistió el rubio.

—Siiiii, anda, te acompaño con esto. –Alfred sacudió el instrumento en su mano.

Levantó un momento la mirada y se encontró con la de Agoney mirándolo fijamente del otro lado del fuego.

—Vale, pásame la guitarra. –Pidió luego de un largo trago a su cerveza.

Aclaró su garganta un momento y tamborilea sus dedos sobre la madera de la guitarra antes de tocar los primeros acordes de la canción que le ocupa la cabeza cada vez que se cruza con esa mirada azabache.

— _Anoche soñé contigo_

_Y no estaba durmiendo_

_Todo lo contrario,_

_Estaba bien despierto._

Sus ojos se enganchan, como siempre y Raoul sabe que ha fantaseado con el chico que tiene enfrente más veces de las que quisiera admitir.

— _Soñé que no hacía falta_

_Hacer ningún esfuerzo_

_Para que te entregaras_

_En ti yo estaba inmerso._

 

Lo que más le preocupaba al rubio era que desde la noche que habían compartido, esas fantasías habían cambiado. Sí, deseaba al moreno como nunca había deseado a alguien, pero ahora quería algo más. Quería saber también con qué soñaba, qué lo hacía reír. Soñaba con tenerlo para él.

— _¡Qué lindo que es soñar!_

_Soñar no cuesta nada_

_Soñar y nada más,_

_Con los ojos abiertos_

_¡Qué lindo que es soñar!_

_Y no te cuesta nada_

_Más que tiempo._

 

Alfred se le une en los coros, sabiéndose de memoria una de sus canciones favoritas de su adolescencia.

Cuando mira a esos ojos negros que tanto le gustan, soñar con los ojos abiertos se le antojaba lo más bonito del mundo.

— _¿Qué hacer con tanta angustia_

_De cosas no resueltas?_

_¿Con toda esta energía_

_Casi siempre mal puesta?_

_Si pudiera olvidarme_

_Por siempre de mi mismo_

_Habría de encontrarme_

_Allí en tu dulce abismo._

Pero tener los ojos abiertos también implicaba ver la realidad; lidiar con ella y la tristeza que lo abrumaba cada vez que tenía que recordarse que nada de eso podía ser. Que Agoney no podía abrazarlo por las noches, tomar café con él en las mañanas y pasear de su mano por las tardes.

Pasar cada día conteniéndose, alejándose lo desgastaba mentalmente sin embargo, es lo que debía hacer. A veces tenía ganas de ceder, de buscarlo…internamente sabía que no le costaría mucho hacerlos caer a ambos, olvidarse de todo por un momento a cambio de unas horas con él.

Ojalá no tener conciencia, ojalá el pensamiento de quitarle a un pequeñito su familia no lo atormentara en el instante en que pensaba que no sería tan malo conquistarlo.

— _¡Qué lindo que es soñar!_

_Soñar no cuesta nada_

_Soñar y nada más_

_Con los ojos abiertos_

_¡Qué lindo que es soñar!_

_Y no te cuesta nada_

_Más que tiempo_

_Soñé que no hacía falta_

_Hacer ningún esfuerzo_

_Para que te entregaras_

_En ti yo estaba inmerso._

_¡Qué lindo que es soñar!_

_Soñar no cuesta nada,_

_Soñar y nada más_

_Con los ojos abiertos_

_¡Qué lindo que es soñar!_

_Y no te cuesta nada_

_Más que tiempo._

_Nada más que tiempo._

Cerró los ojos, rompiendo la conexión que tenían, intentando desdibujar la imagen del canario a través de las llamas y cantó junto con su amigo que lo acompañó en toda la parte final, salvo en la última frase.

— _Anoche soñé contigo._

Casi susurró las palabras, pero no hacía falta más tono, pues todos se habían quedado en completo silencio, hipnotizados por la voz sedante del catalán.

 

Él se tragó el nudo en la garganta y abrió los ojos, encontrándose un segundo con la mirada cristalizada de su sueño, antes que todos rompieran en aplausos y felicitaciones por la canción. Entre gritos se mandaron a dormir pues a la mañana siguiente les tocaba enfrentarse a la jornada más larga de la convivencia y tenían que descansar.

Raoul tuvo que forzarse a anclar sus pies allí mientras le devolvía la guitarra a Mimi y se negaba a ir a buscar a su asistente. La mirada que le había dedicado había sido…intensa; y le jodía no poder descifrarla, no poder preguntarle que pensaba.

 

Acabó su cerveza de un solo trago y ayudó a Alfred y a otros que estaban por allí a terminar de apagar la fogata meando sobre las brasas que aún continuaban prendidas.

Esperaba no soñar esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa!!!  
> Buaaa, lamento tanta espera. La verdad es que esta parte de la historia se me ha alargado un montón y entre que quiero contar todo y que me viven interrumpiendo cada vez que me siento a escribir, no sabía bien cuando iba a terminarlo, por eso he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, aquí tienen la primera...  
> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> ¿Qué creen que puede pasar en este viaje?  
> Una recomendación, escuchen la canción que es PRECIOSA y lloren conmigo.  
> Ahora sí, los dejo para seguir escribiendo y ver si puedo actualizar pronto con lo que se viene!
> 
> Nos leemos!  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	11. Touch.

**Capitulo 11: Touch.**

 

_« Que alguien te haga sentir cosas sin ponerte un dedo encima, eso es admirable.»_

 

El primer pensamiento que tuvo, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue Raoul cantando. No tenía idea de que detrás de esa corbata ajustadísima se ocultaba una voz que podía hacer algo más que ladrar órdenes. Suspiró, y giró en la cama…tenía la sensación de que el chico anoche le había cantado esa letra a él, pero no podía ser ¿Por qué soñaría su jefe con él?

Era consciente de que se atraían, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que lo del rubio era solo por la fantasía de tirarse a un asistente. No tenía sentido que Raoul le dedicara más de un pensamiento después de todo, el hombre tenía el mundo a sus pies ¿Qué podía darle él?

_“Un perrito caliente a las cuatro y media de la mañana._ ” Recordó.

—Vas a tener un hijo, tienes una novia que te ama. –Se repitió en voz baja, porque al parecer su mente tendía a olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, queriendo sacudirse todos esos pensamientos que solo complicaban más y más las cosas. Entró al baño para ducharse y prepararse para un día que no tenía muy en claro que harían pero sabía que incluía una caminata, pues la tarde anterior les habían indicado que se vistieran y prepararan una mochila para ese tipo de actividad.

Una vez que todos desayunaron, pasaron del comedor a la sala de reuniones, donde una muy enérgica coordinadora los esperaba.

— ¡Buen día! ¿Están listos para un poco más de contacto con la naturaleza?

Un coro de gruñidos fue la respuesta que le arrancó una risa ahogada a Agoney que echó una mirada a todos los empresarios que rara vez se movían de sus sillas; ahora enfundados en caros conjuntos deportivos pero que apostaba su salario no sabían bien para que se usaban.

Él estaba feliz de salir a caminar; extrañaba horrores la paz y la tranquilidad del pueblo en el que había crecido, así como también las playas de Tenerife y, aunque esto era completamente diferente, lo recibía de buena gana.

—Bien, hoy trabajaremos un poco en la facultad de delegar responsabilidades y aprender a confiar en el otro. –Fueron las palabras que hicieron que el tinerfeño volviera a prestar atención a quien daba las instrucciones.- Así que les voy a pedir que cada jefe vaya a sentarse con su asistente, por favor.

Vio como algunos se ponían de pie y sintió como la silla que estaba a su lado se movía y el chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos de buena mañana lo saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Agoney.

—Buenos días, Raoul.

Intentaba aparentar normalidad en sus palabras, pues no quería que se le notara en la voz que lo había estado pensando.

—Aquí está la actividad que haremos durante el día –dijo la mujer dando una pequeña palmada para recobrar la atención de todos.- Por hoy, los que estarán al mando serán los asistentes y los jefes deberán acatar las órdenes.

Un murmullo divertido comenzó a formarse, haciendo que tuvieran que volver a llamarles la atención.

— ¡Pero eso no es todo! A la salida, les entregarán un mapa, una brújula, el almuerzo para ambos y un pequeño botiquín. ¡Será un día de supervivencia en la naturaleza! Recuerden, los encargados de tener el control son los asistentes. Los jefes deberán confiar y dejar que ellos sean los que guíen la situación. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Algunos levantaron la mano, pidiendo que les aclararan dudas, pero el canario estaba en blanco… ¿Qué tenían que hacer qué?

—Más te vale que no acabemos perdidos en medio del bosque. –Le advirtió el catalán con una sonrisa, mientras se ponían de pie pues ya debían ponerse en marcha.

—No te prometo nada.

Recibieron las provisiones junto con botellas de agua y se despidieron de los demás, pues cada pareja tenía trazada una ruta diferente en el mapa. Poco a poco, el bullicio de la casona fue reemplazado por el sonido de las aves y el de sus pisadas acompasadas. El canario inspiró profundamente, amando el aroma a tierra, árboles y sol. Aún en silencio, y una vez que supo que estaban solos, el moreno detuvo sus pasos para apoyar la brújula en una roca y estudiar con detenimiento el mapa.

—No jodas que ya nos perdimos.

—Shhhh.. –Lo manda a callar.

—Pero…

—Yo estoy a cargo. –Mira por encima del mapa y ambos se arquean una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya…no si…dale poder a una persona y sabrás como es.

Las risas de los dos espantan un par de pájaros, lo que los hace reír más.

—Sólo quiero conocer bien el área para no perdernos de verdad.

— ¿Y piensas conocerla a través de un mapa? –La impresión es patente en la voz del catalán.

—Claro… ¿Cómo lo haces sino?

—Pues explorando.

Se miran unos segundos a los ojos, intentando entender la postura del otro, pero Raoul se rinde primero y aparta su mirada.

—Pero tú estás a cargo, así que palante con el mapa.

Agoney le sonríe y vuelve a lo que estaba, intentando memorizar que vendría luego del lugar donde estaban y que hitos debían pasar hasta llegar al puente de piedra. El menor, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a observar el paisaje, lo bien que quedaba la ajustada camiseta militar que tenía el mayor con los colores verdes del bosque.

—Vamos por allí. –Su voz cortó el camino de pensamientos de su jefe y ambos emprendieron la marcha.

— ¿Qué te está pareciendo este viaje hasta el momento?

Aunque el silencio era cómodo al lado del chico, el rubio prefiere oírlo, saber más de él y no distraerse pensando en que están completamente solos o que es un delito que un puto chándal le quede tan a la perfección.

—Estoy sorprendido de que todos se lleven tan bien…quiero decir, ya lo había notado en las reuniones y eso pero no esperaba que fueran todos tan…auténticos.

—Dale poder a la gente y sabrás como son en realidad. –Volvió a repetir.- Fue una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó mi padre. No debes juzgar nunca a la gente por cómo trata a su igual, sino por cómo trata a la gente con un cargo inferior.

—Eso es…muy acertado. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

—No siempre aciertas, pero es un buen primer criterio e intento que en la empresa se cumpla.

—Eres un gran director, Raoul.

El mencionado se sonroja y se encoje de hombros.

—No sé si gran o algo de eso, pero intento ser coherente con todo…No creas que no soy consciente que yo sería un puto desastre si no tuviera a alguien como tú a mi lado.

—Yo no…

—No intentes negarlo –ríe, pateando una pequeña piedra.- Sí puedo velar por tantos otros aspectos de la empresa es porque sé que en la parte engorrosa y tediosa de lo administrativo y logístico te tengo a ti.

—Ni siquiera llevo medio año aún…-Intenta negar el moreno.

— ¿Y? No se trata de la cantidad de tiempo, se trata del compromiso con el que haces las cosas y eres muy buen asistente, Agoney.

Sonrojado y mordiéndose una sonrisa, el chico mira el perfil del catalán, tan serio y definido, pero que oculta a un alma preciosa.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? –La curiosidad le puede siempre que se trata de su jefe.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta volteando su cabeza para mirarlo.

—A eso…que eres bueno. Demasiado bueno para el mundo al que perteneces…Siempre buscas la forma de corregir a los demás sin que sientan que hicieron las cosas mal, siempre atiendes las llamadas de tu madre, cuando llegas saludas a todos los que te cruzas por su nombre, cumples tu agenda para no hacer esperar a nadie, eres el último en irte en vez de delegar cosas, podrías habernos llevado a unas cabañas más baratas para esto, sin embargo nos traes con todas las comodidades…te preocupaste por mi cuando me viste mal…-Se muerde el labio y le dedica una mirada fugaz al chico que lo mira con la mandíbula prácticamente desencajada.- Eres bueno.

Lo acababa de noquear. Fuera, fuerísima de combate.

—Agoney yo…-Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.- No sé qué decirte.

— ¿Ves? Y que te sonrojes de esa manera solo prueba que lo haces sin siquiera darte cuenta.

El canario intenta ocultar el bochorno que le causa darse cuenta él también de cuanta atención le presta a jefe todos los días, intenta decirse a sí mismo que comparten mínimo ocho horas del día cinco días a la semana, que por eso había podido ver tantas cosas del chico que tenía al lado, el cual parecía que nunca había recibido un comentario así.

Y es que nunca nadie había estudiado a Raoul así y se lo había hecho saber. Las palabras del moreno le habían sorprendido de tal manera que estaba sin habla. El silencio se extendió entre ellos, sin incomodarles porque ambos estaban intentando ocultar todo lo que les producía el otro.

Un rato largo después de caminar, se detuvieron para que el isleño pudiera estudiar el mapa; bebe un poco de agua y saca una gorra de su mochila, cuando lo escucha bufar, por lo que tiene que voltearse a verlo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo…creo que estamos perdidos. –Admite con una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

—No jodas…

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Ah, no sé…tú estás a cargo.

— ¡Raoul!

—Es la tarea –Le recuerda casi al borde de soltar una carcajada cuando el canario se cruza de brazos con un puchero en los labios.

Orgulloso y sin intención de rogar, descruza los brazos y despliega el mapa frente a su rostro, ignorando al rubio que intentaba por todos los medios no reírse de él, así que buscó distraerse bebiendo un poco de agua de su botella.

—Vale, por aquí. –Asegura luego de varios minutos estudiando el mapa.

Sin decir nada y mordiéndose el labio inferior lo sigue…aunque sabe que no van por el camino correcto.

—¿Cuál sería tu trabajo soñado? –Pregunta cuando sale del embobamiento que le produce el culo del tinerfeño, que se voltea para mirarlo.

—Eres mi jefe ¿Es moralmente aceptable que responda a eso? –Su tono denota que habla en broma, pero le llama la atención esa pregunta.

—Si me dices que ser el asistente y organizarle la vida a un empresario es el trabajo de tus sueños...ufff…tío. Estás jodido.

La risa del mayor se entrelaza con el canto de los pájaros y eso hace que el catalán ría también con él.

—Vale, pues creo que me encantaría trabajar en un diario ¿sabes? Comunicarle al mundo la verdad de las cosas, intentar traerle al mundo algo de luz sobre las cosas que a veces parecen tan oscuras o inciertas…

— ¿Cómo coño has terminado trabajando para mí?

Ambos vuelven a reír, el moreno aferrándose a las asas de su mochila mientras se encoge de hombros.

—Hoy en día importa más la rapidez con la que se obtiene la información antes de pararse a leer si lo que se comunica es cierto, antes de concientizarnos sobre un tema preferimos opinar sobre él…digamos que luego de intentarlo en algunos pequeños periódicos me desencanté, además que en ese momento necesitaba un mejor sueldo para…

Se queda callado antes de terminar la frase, pero Raoul lo pilla.

—Para poder separarte de tu novia.

El canario traga saliva y asiente, mirando al frente.

— ¿Cómo va todo? –El tono del rubio es más tímido, casi temeroso de hacer esa pregunta.

—El pequeño tambor está fuerte y sano, aunque aún no lo suficientemente grande como para que yo pueda sentirlo…-Hace un pequeño puchero ya que es una de las cosas de las que tiene más ganas.

El catalán muere de la ternura al ver su rostro y la frustración adorable que carga su empleado, aunque hay otra cosa que le llama más la atención.

—¿Pequeño tambor?

—Ah…-Ríe al darse cuenta que ha usado el apodo.- Es que aún no sabemos si es niña o niño, y a Amaia fue lo primero que le recordó en el primer ultrasonido.

—Es adorable. -El moreno resopla.- ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que…todo el mundo nos define así.

— ¿Cómo? -Raoul no entendía a qué se refería.

—Eso. –Dice encogiéndose de hombros.- No importa si nos conocen hace mil años o es alguien como tú que ni siquiera conoce a Amaia…la palabra que siempre usan para describirnos es “adorable”.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? –Pregunta tanto porque no está siguiendo el punto del isleño.

—Supongo que es…¿cansador? No sé, si alguien me preguntara por ti, diría que eres imponente, generoso, cautivador, inteligente, apasionado…-Suelta ahora gesticulando con las manos para expresarse mejor.- Mi novia y yo solo somos…adorables.

No tiene idea de por qué se ha mosqueado tanto con el adjetivo que ha usado su superior, pero ha provocado que suelte toda esa diatriba. A lo mejor es porque esperaba que él lo viera de otra manera.

—Yo no creo que seas solamente adorable…pero tampoco creo que sea algo malo que lo seas…-Intenta conciliar, ganándose un resoplido por parte del canario.

—Ya y ¿cómo…¡MIRA, LO ENCONTRAMOS!!!

Su interrogante se corta cuando aparece en su campo de visión el puente de piedra que atraviesa el río. El canario apura el paso para llegar, pues ya pasa del mediodía, pero el catalán se extraña porque no han salido por el camino que deberían cuando se da cuenta…

— ¡Agoney cuidado!

Corre los pasos que los separan para tomarlo de la mochila, pues hay una pequeña bajada, no muy alta pero si bastante empinada, que está oculta por el moho del suelo, y las distintas ramas. Llega tarde, pues el tinerfeño da un paso en falso, arrastrando a ambos por la pendiente.

— ¡Joder!

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!!

Aunque Raoul intenta refrenar la caída, terminan rodando cuesta abajo unos pocos metros, llevándose por delante todo, incluso a ellos mismos.

—Agggh, puta madre…-gime el rubio cuando se detienen en la rodada y se toca la cabeza, aturdido por el golpe.

— ¡Estás bien?! Dios, Raoul, ¡Lo siento!

Agoney se pone de pie rápidamente, pero cuando el menor lo intenta, un dolor agudo atraviesa su tobillo.

— ¡Ay!

— ¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué te duele? –Pregunta desesperado el moreno, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre él pero sin saber qué zona tocar o no.

—Agoney, para, para. Tranquilo –Se queja con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.- Me he torcido el tobillo.

El otro se aleja un momento, pues estaba por pisar su pie y respira hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…

—No pasa nada…-Vuelve a intentar ponerse de pie, pero el dolor vuelve.- Joder…

—Dios, Raoul, ¿qué hacemos? ¿qué hago?

—Primero tranquilizarte, coño, te voy a golpear. –Lo estaba poniendo más nervioso él que la situación.

—Vale, vale lo siento…-Vuelve a intentar controlar su desesperación.

—Ayúdame a ponerme de pie, por favor y vayamos hasta el puente.

Se apresura a inclinarse y pasar su brazo por debajo de las axilas de su jefe y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie, angustiado al ver las muecas que pone el otro chico mientras caminan hacia el lugar señalado.

Si no le estuviera jodiendo el puñetero tobillo, tal vez Raoul podría concentrarse en la cercanía del moreno, que lo pega contra todo el costado de su cuerpo para sostener su peso. Gira un poco el rostro, aprovechando que el chico está concentrado en vigilar los pasos de ambos y se maravilla en su rostro. En la forma en que sus pestañas se entrecruzan unas con otras, la forma en que su cabello se convierte en barba, en como su aliento sale en pequeñísimos jadeos por el esfuerzo.

Un gemido casi escapa de sus labios y por ocultarlo sale en forma de un quejido que alerta al contrario que se gira a mirarlo.

—Ya llegamos, ¿te duele mucho?

El rubio se muerde el labio inferior y niega, cerrando los ojos para librarse de esos ojos negros tan intensos.

Cuando llegan a la sombra del puente, Agoney lo ayuda a sentarse sobre unas rocas que hay casi a la orilla del río, y el catalán respira hondo, agradecido del aire puro que lo libera del perfume embriagador que lo caracteriza al canario; el cual se arrodilla frente a él para comenzar a desatar su zapatilla.

—Agoney no hace falta…

—Quiero ver que tan grave es.

La delicadeza con que le quita el calzado hace que el chico contenga el aire en sus pulmones, mientras el moreno arremanga su pantalón y toma su pie entre sus manos, para girarlo con cuidado, estudiándolo.

— ¿Duele? –Pregunta tocando distintas zonas, mientras el menor va respondiendo con negativas o asentimientos de cabeza.

Deja su pie con prudencia encima del calcetín del catalán para que no toque el suelo directamente y busca en su mochila una pequeña toalla, para luego acercarse al río y humedecerla antes de volver con el chico.

— ¿Q-

—Shh…-Lo manda a callar, tomando su pie de nuevo y pasando la toalla por toda la zona enrojecida.

Un suspiro sale de los labios del rubio al sentir el alivio que le proporciona el agua a tobillo.

—Lo siento…-Se lamenta el isleño luego de un momento de silencio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque nos perdimos por mi culpa y mira que ha pasado.

—Agoney, no pasa nada… ha sido un accidente.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos por el camino equivocado?

—Porque tú estabas a cargo…

— ¡Pero tú lo sabías!

—Pero tú no me preguntaste. –Suelta una pequeña risita al verlo tan consternado.

—Joder…-Deja su pie de nuevo en el suelo y se sienta.- Que angustia mandar.

Ahora sí el catalán ríe con ganas y niega con la cabeza.

—Estás expuesto a que se vean todos tus defectos de inmediato y que tus errores –Balacea su pie un momento para que entienda a que se refiere.- Puede costarle a los demás…

—Ahora te admiro un poquito más.

Raoul se sonroja y ríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es para tanto, escuché a mi padre y estuve metido en la empresa mucho tiempo antes de asumir este cargo…

— ¿Pero cuánto tiempo has trabajado? Si tienes solo veinticinco.

—Desde los dieciséis que trabajo y estudio…

—Entonces no digas que exagero…realmente te admiro. –Responde un tanto impresionado que haya comenzado tan joven en lugar de dedicarse a ser un niño mimado como él pensaba al comienzo.

—Ya…-Murmura rojo por la vergüenza y desviando su mirada.- Saca el almuerzo, anda…-Se da cuenta de algo elemental.- Si usted quiere, señor…

Agoney lo mira con sorpresa por el último comentario y echa a reír, alcanzando las mochilas y pasándole su comida.

—Basta con eso, por favor. El que da las órdenes aquí eres tú, he aprendido la lección.

Almuerzan entre risas y preguntas, muchas preguntas, sobre todo de Agoney queriendo asegurarse de que el menor estaba bien.

Raoul sabía que solo era una torcedura sin importancia, que solo debía descansar, pero estaba sobrecogido por el cuidado y atención que le daba el moreno y le mostraba con actos la forma en que él quería a la gente. Agoney, por su parte, estaba anonadado por la forma de ser del rubio; estaba fascinado con cada cosa que le contaba la cual le mostraba su forma de ver la vida y que él – a pesar de ser mayor- jamás se había planteado.

—Agoney…deberíamos volver ya. –Propone apenado de interrumpir al canario que estaba fotografiando el río con el atardecer de fondo.

— ¿Sabes? Mis amigos me llaman simplemente Ago.

Una sonrisa brillante en contraste con el atardecer le corta la respiración al moreno.

—Vale, Simplemente Ago…es hora de volver. –Bromea sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tienes la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Dos jadeos rompen la quietud del bosque, los dos sorprendidos por las palabras dichas, los dos sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Yo…-comienza a balbucear el tinerfeño.

—Gracias…pero no se compara con la tuya.

No dejan de sorprenderse por lo que sueltan, pero Raoul no es de los que se arrepiente de lo que hace o dice, así que se muerde el labio inferior para luego soltar una sonrisa tímida antes de inclinarse a ponerse el calcetín y la zapatilla, lo que hace que el mayor recuerde la situación.

— ¿Vas a poder caminar? –Pregunta preocupado por todo el recorrido que les queda.

El rubio se pone de pie, probando apoyar su peso sobre el pie y moviéndolo de forma circular, comprobando con alivio que no duele como al comienzo.

—Sí, pero despacio.

Tomaron sus mochilas y emprendieron el camino de vuelta, aunque a paso más lento y con moreno sujetando su antebrazo cuando el sendero se volvía más incierto. Llegaron algo más tarde que el resto, que ya se habían aseado y estaban por pasar a cenar. Fueron directos a que el médico viera la torcedura, que no pasó más allá de crema desinflamante, venda y un buen susto.

Se unieron a los demás en la cena, sentándose juntos y compartieron las anécdotas del día. Y a pesar de las risas y lo bien que se estaba junto al grupo, ninguno de los dos alargó la sobremesa demasiado, ambos agotados no solo de manera física, sino que cargaban con un drenaje emocional importante aunque lo canalizaran de diferentes maneras. Raoul sabía que lo mejor para él era subir e irse directo a dormir, así se olvidaba de todo durante la paz que le traía el sueño. Agoney, en cambio, pidió una cerveza y fue a sentarse al borde del estanque que había en los jardines, sabedor de que no iba a poder dormirse con todo lo que cargaba en su mente y prefiriendo respirar el aire puro que daba el lugar.

—Vaya día, chaval. –La voz a su espalda lo hace dar un respingo y llevarse la mano al pecho, tranquilizándose al notar que solo es Alfred que ahora se deja caer a su lado.

— ¿Nerea te lo puso muy difícil? –Pregunta con una pequeña risa antes de  darle un trago a su botellín.

—Esa chiquitilla creía que estábamos en los Juegos del hambre y había que luchar por la supervivencia –Ríe el castaño él también.- Seguir sus órdenes es agotador…¿Raoul te dio mucho por culo?

El tinerfeño se ahoga con su propia saliva, provocando que Alfred ría a carcajada limpia mientras golpea suavemente su espalda.

—N-n…no. –Consigue decir luego de un momento.- De hecho, fui yo el terco que hizo las cosas mal, Raoul es muy paciente y comprensivo.

—Veo que estás teniendo un vistazo más cercano a la persona real…-Suspira el barcelonés mirando el estanque mientras bebe.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que Raoul te está dejando conocerlo…-Gira el rostro para mirarlo por un momento.- ¿De verdad piensas que es así con todo el mundo?

— ¿S-sí? –No entiende a que se refiere.

—Agoney…-Niega con una ligera sonrisa.- El mundo en el que nos movemos con el lobito no es para gente amable, buena y comprensiva. –Chasquea la lengua y murmura algo bajo su aliento.

Al parecer el isleño no conoce otro Raoul que no sea el real y eso golpea a Alfred. Conoce la historia de los dos, y sabe que la situación de Agoney es imposible de revertir a menos que él espabile. Así que teme por el corazón de su amigo porque sabe todo lo que le cuesta dejar entrar a las personas a su vida.

Por eso no entiende cómo se las ha ingeniado el canario para entrar tan a sus anchas y conocer al verdadero Raoul.

—Ya…puedo ver eso en las reuniones a las que lo acompaño…-Aprieta un poco el botellín y baja su mirada a sus dedos que juegan nerviosamente con el pasto, ya que se siente intimidado por el minucioso estudio que le hace el contrario en silencio.

—Raoul no conoce mucho más que ese mundo…-Reflexiona el moreno finalmente.- Así que no es fácil para él confiar en las personas ¿sabes? Los que tenemos su confianza somos realmente afortunados.

Agoney sabe leer entrelíneas la defensa que ha levantado Alfred, después de todo, él  se ha pasado toda la vida protegiendo a Amaia de la misma manera.

—No tengo idea de muchas cosas, Alfred…-No sabe en qué momento ha comenzado a tutearlo.- Pero sé cuando alguien es valioso…y Raoul lo es. Mucho.

El peso de hacer sus pensamientos reales al decirlo voz alta cae sobre él: Raoul es algo más que su jefe para él. No sabe exactamente que representa, pero si sabe que tiene miedo. Miedo porque nunca una persona le había llamado de esa manera la atención. Miedo porque no encaja con la idea de amistad que tiene él en la cabeza. Aún más miedo porque tampoco encaja con la idea de amor que tiene incrustada en su vida. Miedo del miedo a lastimar a Raoul por no entender nada. Pánico porque ni siquiera todas esa advertencias que se encienden en forma de estruendosas alarmas en su mente sirven para darle la voluntad de alejarse del rubio.

—Me alegra que sepas verlo. –La voz del barcelonés se suaviza, consciente de que se ha dejado llevar por el fuerte instinto de protección que tiene con su amigo.

Terminan las cervezas en silencio, los dos demasiado ensimismados en sus pensamientos como para pronunciar algo más. Alfred no sabe como orientarlo en las dudas que puede ver en sus ojos sin delatar que su amigo le ha contado lo de ellos, Agoney sin saber cómo preguntar que se siente que te guste alguien cuando toda la empresa sabe que tiene pareja y que va a ser padre.

Se despiden en las escaleras, y apenas toca la cama el moreno cae rendido, agotado de un día que lo ha machacado de todas las formas posibles.

 

*******

 

No, no, no.

Era un pensamiento repetitivo pero tenía que alejarse, mantenerse en su lugar, aunque cada vez que lo intentaba el recuerdo del isleño hamacándose en un parquecito a mitad de la noche le asaltara. Tenía que quedarse lejos de esa situación que solo lo lastimaría. ¿Cuántos heteros habían pasado por su cama? Había perdido la cuenta, pero estaba seguro que el resultado siempre era el mismo: Ninguno dejando la comodidad que ofrecían los privilegios de la heterosexualidad.

Y aunque dudaba que Agoney fuera como esos cabrones, tenía clarísimo que la situación terminaba siendo la misma o incluso peor: el chico estaba formando una familia; no importa si querida o no, si confusión, si homosexualidad, si bisexualidad, si hetero curioso. Había un bebé de por medio.

_“Un pequeño tambor.”_

Se obligó a pensarlo con el apodo que le había dicho el canario para hacerlo real. Porque Raoul era consciente de que en su historial había hombres casados y con familia. Tal vez más de los que le gustaría admitir. Y aunque no estaba orgulloso, sabía que el moreno era diferente por una razón: Le gustaba.

Si seguía avanzando por ese camino estaría jodido porque no sería un polvo en un baño o en un motel. El chico tenía algo que lo envolvía de una forma que lo acojonaba porque lo volvía vulnerable y frágil; sin mencionar la frustración que le provocaba el saber que no podía tenerlo. Lo rompía por dentro.

Era doloroso alejarse de él, pero la idea de terminar aún más vacío de lo que ya estaba dolía más.

Así que esa mañana agradeció cuando se acabaron las actividades de a pares y fueron actividades grupales, en las que rescataban toda la experiencia que habían vivido el día anterior y lo enfocaban en como eso podía ayudarlos en el trabajo diario.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? –Pregunta el tinerfeño cuando están sirviéndose el almuerzo.

—Mucho mejor…-Intenta aparentar normalidad y no que ha estado esquivándolo a posta toda la mañana.- ¿Pudiste descansar?

—Sí, esa cama es la gloria…

Gracias al cielo llegan en ese momento y Raoul huye a sentarse al lado de Alfred, pues no se le ocurría ni una respuesta decente a ese comentario.

El movimiento tan obvio de su jefe desconcierta al canario ¿qué ha pasado para que esté tan distante hoy? Durante la mañana tenía la duda, pero ahora está claro que lo está esquivando.

Come mirándolo cada vez que puede, y al ver la forma en que se ríe con Alfred y como este pasa su brazo alrededor de su cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla que resuena por toda la mesa, puede sentir como un ardor invade su estómago.

¿Las advertencias veladas del castaño la noche anterior eran porque están juntos?

Intenta convencerse de que no, que los ha visto incontables noches mientras trabajaban y donde no tenían porqué esconderse y sabe que son mejores amigos. Pero no puede dejar de chirriar los dientes cuando nota que el rubio muestra su afecto con él, como Alfred logra hacerlo reír cuando a él lo está evitando.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ago? –Nerea llega colgándose de su brazo.

— ¿Qué? No… ¿por qué? –Pregunta alejando la mirada del barcelonés tomando de la cintura al rubio para lanzarlo a la piscina.

—Es que parece que hubieras olido mierda. –Señala la chica buscando en el suelo la causa de la mala cara de su amigo.

—No, no…es solo que me molesta el sol. –Miente rápidamente.

—Ah…entonces vamos dentro, por un licuado.

Se deja arrastrar por la rubia hacia el interior, intentando no pensar, no sentir.

 

*******

 

Esa noche es la última, pues volvían a la mañana siguiente para poder pasar la mayor parte del domingo cada quien con su familia. Así que las actividades formales habían terminado con el almuerzo y habían estado disfrutando simplemente de hacer nada.

El canario, que había pasado todo el día con Nerea, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la “fiesta” que había esa noche. Primero porque no tenía ganas de estar toda la noche viendo de reojo el tonteo que se traían Raoul y Alfred, mucho menos de preguntarse por qué le molestaba tanto verlos así de cercanos; y segundo porque no creía capaz a veinte personas de montar una fiesta.

Por eso se sorprendió hasta él mismo cuando se vio en el salón con un Puerto de Indias en la mano.

—Maldita Nerea, no tengo que dejarla que me convenza más de nada. –Se enfurruñó mientras se paraba al lado de la comida y observaba el panorama.

Algunos estaban junto a él, picando algo de cenar para tener sustento en el estómago antes de lanzarse a beber sin freno, otros montando el karaoke y probando sonido y el grupo restante –en el que estaba el rubio- estaban jugando a las cartas, apostando chupitos en lugar de dinero. Aún de lejos, el tinerfeño podía apreciar el brillo ese que caracterizaba sus ojos cuando le apasionaba competir.

Eso no podía terminar bien.

Mimi lo vio solo en un momento que la rubia había ido al baño y lo arrastró con ellos.

—Pero…

—No juegues si no quieres, pero no te vas a estar ahí de plantón.

Llegan con el grupo de cinco o seis personas, en el momento en que Alfred bebe y hace una mueca al sentir el alcohol bajar por su garganta y todos lo vitorean.

— ¡Halaaa! ¡Nueva ronda! ¿Entran? –Pregunta otro de los jefes mientras mezcla las cartas y vuelven a llenar los chupitos.

—¡Sí! –Exclama la rubia mientras acomoda su corto vestido y se sienta en el sofá.

—Yo mejor paso…-Murmuró bajo, jugando con su trago entre sus manos.

—¡Vamos, Agoney! Hay que animar la noche –Lo apuró otra chica.

—Anda juega, eres el nuevo, tienes que pagar derecho de piso. –Le avisan pasándole las cartas y apoyando un chupito frente a él, que con un resoplido se sienta en el brazo del sofá, al lado de la granadina.

Su mirada se cruza con al de Raoul un momento, pero el chico la desvía hacia sus cartas, intentando mantener el rostro neutro para no mostrar nada de sus jugadas.

Cinco rondas.

Han puesto la música alta y las luces de colores –de verdad que era un hotel que tenía todo.-, de vez en cuando alguno se animaba a cantar alguna canción, pero lo que más abundaba eran los tragos y los movimientos de baile que se iban haciendo más descoordinados a medida que aumentaba el nivel de alcohol en sangre.

Agoney se siente algo mareado, pues ha perdido bastante en las dos rondas anteriores así que ha tenido que beber al menos, siete chupitos. Pero en esta ronda va a ganar. Sabe que su jugada es la mejor.

Mark se retira bebiendo su chupito correspondiente, y quedan solo el rubio y él.

Se miran un momento, desafiándose con la mirada y, sin apartarla, Raoul desliza dos vasos de chupitos al centro, aumentando la apuesta inicial de dos a cuatro.

Arquea una ceja antes de apartar sus ojos e intentar esconder una sonrisa, pero él también desliza dos vasos más.

—Hostia, hostia –Exclama Mimi arrodillándose al lado de la mesa ratonera sobre la que estaba el juego para ver más de cerca.

Los demás los rodean para ver el resultado, pues saben que ambos van ya bebidos y seis chupitos más serían capaces de acabar con uno de ellos.

Pide cada uno una carta y vuelven a mirarse, impasibles.

—Ja. –Le dice con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria el catalán al enseñar su jugada.

Mierda, es una buena.

El isleño se humedece los labios y sin dejar de mirarlo, posa sus cartas sobre la mesa. Un jadeo de Mimi distrae a su jefe, mientras permite que una sonrisa se dibuje en su boca.

—Te han jodido, rubito –Le avisa la chica.

Mira la jugada y es la más alta, lo ha hundido más que justamente  y cuando los demás vitorean al moreno y llenan los seis vasitos, vuelve a conectar con su oponente.

— _Touché_. –Sonríe Agoney perversamente a lo que el otro frunce el ceño.

—Hala, Hala, que Raoul nunca pierde, me encanta esta narrativa –Pronuncia Alfred frotándose las manos.

Todos alientan, el canario con un regocijo que intenta ocultar, pero su sonrisa lo delata, está lleno de satisfacción por borrarle esa sonrisita de suficiencia al que lo ha estado ignorando todo el día. Aunque su mirada le avise que se la pagará, en ese momento no le importa.

En cambio a Raoul le importa, mucho. Sin sacarle los ojos de encima, bebe cada uno de los chupitos, el ardor que le produce el alcohol combinado con la rabia que le da perder en algo. Siente los labios entumecidos y tal vez la cabeza algo embotada.

Es por eso que deja que Mimi y Nerea lo arrastren a bailar con ellas al medio del salón, dejando que los demás sigan felicitando al tinerfeño y él intentaba quitarse el encabronamiento de perder. A lo mejor es por eso también que le parece una buenísima idea subir con Alfred a cantar “Every time you go away” a todo pulmón.

La música.

Siempre lo revitalizaba, lo hacía sentir mejor. Termina la canción con su mejor amigo los dos borrachos y felices, cuando algunos le piden que cante algo solo. Levanta la vista, y a pesar de no ver tan claramente, puede distinguir al moreno observándolo en el fondo del salón, con una cerveza en la mano.

Entonces baja y busca la canción que quiere gritar en ese momento. Deja que empiece la instrumental y el rap, moviéndose sobre la pequeña tarima para entrar en ambiente.

— _I know you like me_

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_And I know you want it_

_It's easy to see_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me_

Sabe, lo sabe desde el primer día, él le atrae a Agoney y, aunque ambos lo nieguen, si no tuvieran la situación actual, ya se lo habría tirado. Lo sabe con esa certeza absoluta que te da la piel erizada.

— _Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you?_

Canta con toda la sensualidad que puede en su estado, pero lo hace con toda la intensidad que necesitan esas palabras. Lo desea. Ambos se desean y por lo que le ha contado el muchacho, por la forma en que lo besó, sabe que él puede darle algo que no le ha dado ni le dará su novia nunca e intenta hacérselo ver cuando pasa sus manos por su camisa, sacándola del pantalón y acariciándose el pecho de abajo hacia arriba mientras se deja llevar por la música.

 

— _Fight the feeling_

_Leave it alone_

_'Cause if it ain't love_

_It just ain't enough to leave a happy home_

_Let's keep it friendly_

_You have to play fair_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she ain't gon' wanna share_

Intenta mentirle, mentirse, a los dos. Porque no puede ser amor, quiere convencerse de eso, que lo que los arrasa es puro deseo y lujuria. Y eso jamás va a ser suficiente para romper una familia, por más que no le den lo que el canario necesita, Raoul no puede competir contra eso. Aunque le gustaría, le encantaría ceder por ese deseo visceral, sabe que no puede, no puede y eso lo mata.

— _Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, like me?_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you, baby?_

_Don't you?_

_Alright, sing_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

Mimi y Nerea suben con él, borrachas y emocionadas por el espectáculo, se lanzan a darlo todo con él, meneando las caderas hasta abajo, pegándose a su cuerpo, que siente reaccionar. No por los roces de las dos chicas, sino por la intensa mirada que no se aparta de él y que disfruta tanto. Lo disfruta porque quiere sentirse deseado, quiere tener la seguridad de que él tiene algo que su contrincante –esa pobre chica embarazada sin rostro- no puede darle. Él puede darle libertad, puede incendiar su piel y está convencido de eso porque puede sentir la suya incendiarse solo con su mirada.

Se gira, dándole la espalda a los que bailan enfrente de él, para mover su cadera, hacia delante y hacia atrás, como le gustaría moverse contra el culo del isleño.

— _I know she loves you_

_I understand_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime_

_Possibly_

_Until then old friend_

_Your secret is safe with me_

Por eso no puede compartirlo, por eso no puede ceder. Porque él jamás lo compartiría. Le daría tanto que Agoney no tendría que comerse a nadie más con la mirada, no tendría esa necesidad de una buena follada como la tiene ahora, porque eso también se nota. Nota como ese chico necesita que le sacudan el mundo y no haya mapa –como el estúpido mapa que hizo que se perdieran el día anterior- que pueda orientarlo. Quiere desarmarlo, fundirle las neuronas con su boca y la parte más deliciosa –y morbosa- es que sabe que él se dejaría con gusto.

Pero no pueden, no pueden, no pueden.

— _Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, like me?_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you, baby?_

_Don't you?_

_Alright, sing_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me? raw_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Big thrills_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you?_

 

Deja salir toda la rabia sorda esa que lleva cargando desde que le prohibió besarlo, desde que no tuvo lo que quería, porque él es Raoul Vázquez y los Vázquez no pierden, no pierden un negocio, no pierden un estúpido juego de cartas, no pierden al hombre que desean. Él jamás había perdido.

Y el sentimiento era devastador, lo consumía, lo abrasaba por dentro hasta reducirlo a cenizas hasta tal punto que en cuanto lo tuvo a él delante y el alcohol quitándole los filtros, le estaba cantando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Terminó la canción y lo vitorearon, todos  entre anonadados y confusos –lo último probablemente producto del alcohol- por ver a su jefe así de desatado.

No le importó.

Tuvo que salir de allí pitando, porque no quería encontrarse con su mirada, no quería verlo porque no tenía ni una pizca de voluntad para resistirse, para alejarse, así que huyó a su cuarto.

Cuanto antes se durmiera mejor.

Al llegar a la habitación se quitó la camisa, empapada de sudor, arrojándola al suelo. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, queriendo matarse; estaba mareado, excitado y frustrado por partes iguales.

El violento aporreo de la puerta lo saca de su cabeza de un sobresalto, que lo obliga a ir de inmediato a averiguar qué demonios pasa.

— ¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES?!

Agoney lo mete en la habitación de un violento empujón que lo hace trastabillar.

— ¿Q-

— ¿Te crees un puto dios al que nadie puede negarse?! ¿Lo suficientemente deseable como para tener a todos a tus pies?!

Está furioso, indignado, porque el maldito niño un día le muestra cosas maravillosas sobre él, al siguiente hace de cuenta que no existe y luego le canta una puta canción frente a todo el mundo.

Lo odia, odia que muestre esa superioridad de estar por encima de todo, odia su sonrisa, odia que siempre sea complaciente y desde ese punto ejerza su autoridad, odia haberse empalmado al verlo moverse de esa forma sobre el escenario mientras se lo follaba con la mirada.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando, gilipollas? –El rubio lo insulta, porque no tiene argumentos para defenderse, porque lo ha descolocado plantándole cara por su indecencia de cantarle para que supiera que él sabe que lo desea.

— ¡Del número que acabas de montar en el salón! ¡Deja de hacer esas estupideces porque a mí no me van los tíos!

La carcajada no tarda ni un milisegundo en abandonar los labios del catalán, llena de burla y rabia.

— ¿Qué?! –Pregunta sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Qué tengo pareja, voy a ser padre y que no me van estas cosas, gilipollas! –Vuelve a gritarle.

A pesar de su tono de piel, sus mejillas están rojas de ira, su pelo cayendo desordenado sobre su rostro, producto del descontrol de la discusión. El rubio lo toma por la camisa cuando lo empuja, contagiado también del ataque de furia, y lo estampa contra la puerta en un ruido sordo.

—Agoney…-Dice con la voz perezosa, escondiendo un enojo feroz bajo esa falsa calma.- A ti te fascinan los hombres.

El grito de enojo y protesta que iba a soltar el isleño es interrumpido abruptamente por la boca furiosa del catalán, que lo arrasa, toma todo lo que ha querido en ese tiempo. El canario lo muerde, pero insiste, lo besa con más fuerza, estrujando la tela entre sus puños, su lengua invadiéndolo por completo cuando Agoney se rinde.

No puede más.

Sus manos se aferran con ferocidad a la espalda desnuda de su jefe y le devuelve el beso, rudo, desesperado, hambriento porque los dos lo han querido tanto, pero tanto. Las uñas cortas se deslizan por la piel, los puños abren la tela, haciendo saltar los botones, la saliva se mezcla mientras sus bocas se demandan, se pelean con bronca por haberse negado la una a la otra.

El moreno boquea por aire cuando el rubio decide besar la piel que ha descubierto, salada por el sudor, mezclada con el aroma a alcohol y ese perfume que le atrofia los sentidos, que le impide separar sus labios de su cuello, provocando que el otro gima cuando desliza los dientes por toda la zona húmeda por la saliva.

Tira de su rostro para que vuelva a su boca, porque sus recuerdos no le han hecho justicia, porque sus labios son una adicción a la que se ha resistido por un tiempo que se le antoja una eternidad. Las caderas del catalán lo empotran contra la puerta y él no tiene otro remedio que frotarse contra él, su cuerpo quema y clama por alivio, un alivio que quiere explotar como un volcán, uno que parece haber dormido hasta que Raoul lo tocó y le dio vida.

El menor los gira y lo empuja hasta el pequeño sofá que hay en una esquina, separándose de su boca con un vulgar sonido de succión que resuena por toda la habitación junto con sus respiraciones erráticas.

Siente los labios hinchados, la piel en carne viva por la barba del rostro contrario y que se va a desmayar por el deseo que embriaga su torrente sanguíneo que está todo concentrado en una zona.

—Tócate.

La voz ronca y dominante de Raoul lo deja sin raciocinio. Solo puede acatar sus órdenes, es todo lo que su cuerpo le suplica con desesperación.

—Tócate. –Repite el rubio con impaciencia, sentándose a su lado y tomando su muñeca para llevarla a la entrepierna del canario, provocando que rozara su propia erección.

Un jadeo involuntario sale de su garganta y obedece, haciendo presión sobre su ropa, sus ojos cerrándose porque necesita más.

La imagen de su asistente rendido ante él es más de lo que su cerebro puede procesar. Por eso él también cede y desprende sus pantalones.

—Agoney. –El mencionado vuelve a abrir los ojos al oír la voz de su jefe en forma de gemido, y casi se corre en ese momento al ver al contrario con su polla afuera y masturbándola con fuerza.- Tócate.

Sus dedos tiemblan y no puede procesar si es por nerviosismo o por la ansiedad de no poder desabrochar todos los botones al mismo tiempo, lo único que sabe es que tiene que obedecer _ya_. Cuando lo consigue, casi puede oír a su miembro llorar de alivio.

Lo toma en su mano y solo tiene que pasar su palma por la punta, para lubricarse con el líquido pre seminal, no puede esperar más, en cuanto su mano se rodea sus movimientos son bruscos y arrancan jadeos roncos de su garganta. Sus ojos no pueden detenerse en un punto por más de dos segundos, dividido entre la cara de placer y la intensidad de la mirada de Raoul o el movimiento de su mano sobre su polla, que se estorba en cada estocada con los pantalones mal bajados.

Sus gemidos llenan el cuarto y se mezclan en el ambiente, cada uno comiéndose con la mirada al otro, sus manos intentando imprimir la brusquedad e intensidad del momento, arriba, abajo, con más fuerza, más rápido porque necesitan más, el deseo que los consume no se aplaca y  es más frustrante y más excitante el tenerse enfrente y no poder saciar las ganas con el cuerpo del otro.

—R-Raoul…-Su nombre dicho de esa forma por el canario, lleno de deseo y necesidad casi provoca que tire a la mierda lo poco, poquísimo de sus principios que queda en su mente embotada por el alcohol y el deseo. Pero en lugar de eso su mano se mueve con más fuerza, alcanzando un ritmo frenético.

—Córrete.

Su orden, ronca, ahogada, atraviesa su cuerpo como un rayo. Brutal y arrasador.

Explotan, uno detrás del otro, sus cuerpos lloran sudor agradecidos por la liberación, por el culmen de la tensión sexual que los destrozaba. Ambos tienen los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el placer aún haciendo estragos en sus sistemas, sus pulmones clamando piedad y un poco de oxígeno, sus mentes intentando poder hacer alguna conexión coherente.

—Agoney –Lo llama, su voz sigue rota por todos los sonidos que ha proferido antes.

El otro abre los ojos y jadea con fuerza de nuevo al sentir la mano del catalán sobre su miembro y verlo inclinado sobre él.

El rubio se lleva uno a uno sus dedos manchados a la boca para saborearlos, mientras se graba la imagen del canario en su cerebro a fuego. Ambos sienten como el aire vuelve a faltar en la habitación.

—Te fascinan los hombres. –Pronuncia luego de que limpia su mano con su lengua por completo.

Se pone de pie y va al baño, necesita espacio y que todo deje de dar vueltas.

Cuando regresa al cuarto, Raoul está solo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno...Ni yo tengo palabras para esto así que...  
> ¿qué les pareció?
> 
> Nos leemos!   
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	12. Rendición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: Este capitulo contiene una escena en la que se relata un ataque de ansiedad, así que lo señalaré con (1) al comenzar y acabar la escena, por si quieren saltársela.  
> Por favor, lean la nota del final.

**Capitulo 12: Rendición.**

 

_«La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición.»_

 

No tuvo ese momento de paz e inconsciencia que brinda el sueño, o ese momento en el que abres los ojos y nada es real por unos segundos.

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó, pero no respondió. Sabía que era el despertador, que bajarían a desayunar y se irían.

Se puso de pie como un autómata, no tenía que ducharse…lo había hecho tres veces durante la noche. Con la ropa que se había puesto después de la última ducha, tomó la maleta y salió, sin mirar a la puerta contigua de la suya.

Era una suerte que a todo el mundo se le estuviera partiendo la cabeza de la resaca, porque así nadie buscaba hablar. Las pocas conversaciones que había eran en susurros, acompañadas de café y aspirinas. Su manera de curar el exceso de alcohol siempre había sido comer un buen desayuno, con huevos, fruta y zumo; pero no podía.

Había vomitado todo lo que tenía en el estómago y este se le había cerrado a cal y canto, por lo que en el momento en que tuvo una botella de agua en la mano, salió del comedor y se dirigió a un banco que estaba a la sombra de un gran árbol, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

Las imágenes de la noche se repetían en su mente como un disco rayado, le hubiera gustado estar tan borracho como para no acordarse, como para –aunque sea- tenerlo difuso.

Pero todo estaba tan nítido que lo estaba desgarrando en lo más profundo. Necesitaba, con urgencia, una forma de regar con ácido su mente.

No quería recordar sus besos, no quería saber nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Las palabras que le había dicho lo estremecían, pero lo que le devolvía las ganas de vomitar aunque ya no tuviera más que bilis en su esófago, era la certeza angustiosa de que tenía razón.

Y que, por no admitirlo antes, había terminado siendo infiel.

_**(1)** _

Volvió a marearse y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretando la botella que tenía entre sus manos.

Era un ser horrible.

El llamado de Nerea a lo lejos evitó que se echara a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Se lo contaba a su novia? ¿Se lo callaba? Tenía que renunciar a su puesto ¿verdad? ¿Qué coño hacía haciendo _eso_ con su jefe? ¿Qué se supone que le decía a Amaia si renunciaba? No, no podía renunciar con lo difícil que era conseguir un trabajo con ese sueldo, tenía un bebé que mantener…JODER, SU HIJO.

¿Qué clase de persona se suponía que era? ¿Cómo educaba a un ser humano si ni siquiera sabía quién era él?

Comienza a caminar hacia su amiga que lo espera a mitad del camino entre la casa de campo y el bus, pero su cabeza sigue yendo a mil por hora. Toma el borde de su camiseta para abanicarse porque ¿el calor? Lo hace sudar.

¿Le gustaban los hombres? ¿Le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Amaia alguna vez le ha gustado?

Traga una bocanada de aire exagerada y siente como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca.

_Sí, sí le gustan los hombres._

Tira del cuello de su camiseta porque por más que respira no pasa el aire. Lo que si pasa de manera fugaz, como cientos de flashes por su cabeza son pequeñas cosas que no tenían sentido hasta ese entonces.

Lo nervioso que se ponía con sus compañeros de instituto cambiándose frente a él en los vestuarios.

Saber que su novia es guapa pero que nunca las manos le picaran por no poder tocarla.

Que nunca le haya gustado nadie más allá de su novia.

La cantidad de actores hombres que le parecen talentosísimos en comparación a actrices mujeres.

No era que fueran talentosísimos.

Inspira bruscamente por su boca pero se le atraganta un sollozo.

La cantidad de tiempo que tenían que tomarse con su novia en los juegos previos en comparación de lo que decían sus amigos que tardaban en empalmarse.

En comparación con el tiempo que tardó con Raoul en empalmarse.

La maleta cae al piso, pero no puede oírla porque los sollozos ahogados que escapan de lo más profundo de su pecho le taladran los oídos y lleva sus manos a su pecho, intentando que el aire pase o que deje de doler.

Nunca, jamás, en diez años ha besado a Amaia con las ganas que había besado a Raoul.

Nunca le había gustado tanto un beso.

Ve a lo lejos al catalán bajar del bus al oír lo que él cree que es el barullo que se ha formado a su alrededor y la noche anterior lo golpea con tanta fuerza que se desgarra la garganta en un llanto desolado, que provoca que todos lo miren.

Nunca en toda su vida había disfrutado tanto de correrse.

Y todo se vuelve negro.

_**(1)** _

 

***

La resaca estaba partiendo su cerebro a la mitad y a pesar de estar fatal del estómago, su ánimo le daba ese toque de ligereza que intentaba reprimir porque sabía que sentirse bien estaba mal.

¿Qué se hacía cuando lo que estaba horriblemente mal te hacía sentir así de bien?

Tenía ganas de tirarse por un acantilado, no podía ser tan adolescente de estar así de feliz por una puta paja. Es que no era ni medio normal.

Pero ahí estaba, con sus gafas de sol y medio litro de café, intentando reponerse físicamente, sin saber qué coño hacer. Quería ir y hablar con Agoney pero probablemente no fuera lo mejor si ambos tenían las neuronas a medio funcionar, además ¿qué le decía? ¿ _“Oye, tranquilo, es algo que hago con todos mis amigos_ ”?

Ni de coña.

No quería ni que pensara que no lo tomaba en serio y mucho menos que hacía ese tipo de cosas con todo el mundo.

Aunque sí que lo hacía, pero no quería que el moreno viera esa parte de él.

Así que se admitió a sí mismo que necesitaba aclararse primero antes de enfrentarse con el chico. Tenía que dormir sus ocho horitas, hidratarse y volver a ser persona. Y sobre todo…dejar de sonreír como gilipollas cuando pensaba en el pedazo de orgasmo de la noche anterior.

— ¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo? –Cantó bajito mientras iba a hablar con el chofer del bus para salir en ese momento.

Joder, estaba estupidísimo.

Algunos de sus compañeros llegaron y se pusieron a charlar, más que nada intercambiando algunos remedios caseros para combatir la resaca, pero nota que están tardando en subir los demás y es ahí cuando se da cuenta del bullicio anormal del exterior. No alcanza a bajar del todo pero localiza rápidamente el motivo del alboroto.

Agoney.

Evidentemente se está ahogando con algo por la forma en que se ahoga y se agarra el pecho. El chico levanta la cabeza un segundo en su dirección, y Raoul puede ver en cámara lenta como se desploma en el suelo.

La realidad se suspende por unos segundos. Puede sentir su corazón saltar y contraerse del miedo en el momento en que él baja del bus y la cabeza del isleño choca contra el suelo, haciendo saltar sus gafas.

Cuando empieza a correr el mundo vuelve a la velocidad normal.

Llega al instante a su lado, incluso antes que Nerea que está más cerca.

— ¡Ago! ¡Ago! –Grita con sus rodillas derrapando y clavándose sobre el suelo.

Lo toma entre sus brazos y lo sacude levemente, pero el moreno no reacciona.

Está por entrar él en una crisis de desesperación, sobre todo cuando se acumula la gente alrededor, hasta que siente una mano en su espalda.

—Levántalo, vamos con el médico.

Alfred.

El rubio respira, levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo y asiente levemente antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro por su cuello. Tira el cuerpo del mayor sobre el suyo y se pone de pie, casi tambaleándose por el peso del moreno, se sobrepone y camina con el chico entre sus brazos hacia el interior, donde lo hacen pasar a una salita auxiliar para que lo atienda el médico.

Allí, una vez que lo han recostado, el especialista solamente chequea su pulso mientras le levanta las piernas. Raoul se aparta hasta la pared más cercana e inconscientemente recae en un hábito que llevaba mucho sin hacer: se muerde las uñas.

Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo para perder aún más los nervios, pues enseguida nota como el canario reacciona y abre los ojos, totalmente desorientado. Va a acercarse, pero el doctor lo frena con una mano para que no se acerque.

— ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

—Agoney. –Responde con la voz rota, cerrando los ojos.

—Bien, Agoney, necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado antes de que te desmayaras para ver si necesitamos hacer algún estudio de urgencia.

Raoul puede ver como el moreno traga grueso y cierra con más fuerza los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo y enfocar su mirada en el rubio, solo un instante, antes de girar rápidamente la cabeza de nuevo para mirar el techo, parpadeando rápidamente en lo que parece un intento de aclararse.

—Señor Vázquez, mejor que espere afuera un momento.

Quiere gritar que no, que él se queda allí a su lado, pero respira profundamente y sale, aunque no se aleja y se apoya justo al lado de la puerta.

 

***

 

El médico le  tiende una bolsa de hielo para el golpe que tiene en la sien mientras le hace varias preguntas y él contesta en voz baja, evitando su mirada, pero sabe que pueden hacer un diagnostico erróneo y no quiere eso.

—La opresión en el pecho, pensaba que me moría porque no podía respirar.

— ¿Te había pasado antes?

El chico niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta en la camilla y suspira por el alivio que le proporciona el frío del hielo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que estabas pensando en ese momento?

Un quejido de angustia se escapa de sus labios y sus manos se aferran al cuero sintético que recubre el mueble.

—Algo que…me tiene muy mal.

—Vale, no puedo afirmarlo con tanta precipitación, pero lo que me has contado se parece mucho a una crisis de angustia.

— ¿Un ataque de ansiedad? –Pregunta con una mueca, pues ha oído hablar mucho de ellos.

Ve como el doctor acerca una silla para sentarse a su lado y apoya su mano en su rodilla un momento, dándole ánimos.

—No. Es similar pero no es lo mismo. Esto es tu cuerpo alertándote que hay algo que no va bien, que debes frenar y muy posiblemente hacerle frente. ¿Te está trayendo problemas trabajar para los Vázquez?

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no. Es solo que sumado al cambio de empleo, mi vida ha…dado un vuelco en muchos sentidos. Y me ha estallado todo en la cara. –Murmuró apenado.

—Entonces es eso…Este ataque como puede no volver a repetirse como puede, ahí sí, desencadenar en un trastorno de ansiedad más grave. Tal vez deberías ver a un psicólogo.

—No estoy loco.

El médico resopló.

—No estoy diciendo eso…Mira, cuando te pasa algo en el corazón, vas al cardiólogo. Cuando te quiebras o tienes un esguince, al traumatólogo. Bueno, cuando la mente está lastimada o sufriendo, vas al psicólogo. Tu salud mental es tan importante como la física, Agoney. Y tal vez este haya sido un episodio aislado de tu mente poniéndote en sobreaviso que hay algo que va mal, como puede volverse algo que condicione tu vida diaria si no lo tratas.

El moreno se limitó a asentir despacio, procesando toda la información.

—Por favor, vigílate de cerca y no dudes en buscar ayuda si se repite. Por ahora descansa mucho, tómate el día de mañana tal vez.

—Gracias, doc. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se pone de pie con un pequeño salto, sintiendo como le pesa y le duele todo el cuerpo mientras estrecha la mano del médico, con una sonrisa triste.

Sabe que tiene razón.

Odia que todo el mundo parezca tener razón sobre él mismo, que todos parezcan saber cómo solucionar las cosas que a él lo están destrozando. Sale de allí agotado, pasando de la figura rubia que se sobresalta en cuanto la puerta se abre.

—Ago…-Lo alcanza, y el chico le dedica una mirada y media sonrisa.

—Ya podemos irnos…solo necesito descansar. –Sus palabras se notan verdaderas en su voz.

—Vale… ¿Quieres…

—Dormir…necesito dormir.

El catalán simplemente asiente y lo sigue, agradeciendo a su mejor amigo el hecho de que todos estuvieran ya subidos al bus. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, alcanza a ver al moreno sentarse en los últimos asientos y él, con el cansancio por la resaca volviendo de repente a su cuerpo, se desploma al lado de Alfred, que lo mira interrogante mientras se ponen en marcha.

—Luego, Alfred…luego.

Esas palabras son todo lo que le basta al castaño para asentir, volver a acomodar sus gafas de sol sobre sus ojos y girarse para dormir.

Y aunque está cansado, Raoul no puede ni pensar en dormirse, así que espera unos minutos a que todo el bus quede en silencio y se pone de pie, caminando hasta el final del vehículo.

—Esto está mal, jodidamente mal…-Murmura para sí mismo.

Y aunque se lo repite tres veces en el camino, sabe que lo va a hacer igual. No puede alejarse.

Ya no puede.

Sus ojos se encuentran en la penumbra que crean las cortinas y los pocos rayos de sol que dejan pasar. La duda los tiñe a ambos pares de orbes, pero el rubio no es de los que duda, no es de los que se arrepiente.

Odia la indecisión y gran parte de la amargura y la angustia que lo han acompañado se debe, precisamente, a que ha vivido en ese limbo de no saber, no entender, que le ha impedido decidir qué hacer con respecto a Agoney.

Ahora ya lo sabe.

_“Puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera.”_ Es la certeza que lo atraviesa mientras se sienta a su lado.

Siguen mirándose en silencio, y Raoul estudia sus rasgos marcados por el cansancio y la tristeza. Odia no poder quitarle esa tristeza a besos.

—Ago…-Su voz sale ronca y baja, por lo que se aclara un momento.- No te atormentes.

El canario suspira fuertemente, conteniendo un sollozo.

—En serio, no lo hagas…luego hablaremos cuando estemos en condiciones, pero deja de torturarte.

El moreno cierra los ojos ¿Cómo…cómo sabe que se está culpando de todo? ¿Qué coño ha hecho Raoul con él? Pero, de nuevo, tiene razón. No tiene la fuerza para insultarse, para creerse la peor persona del mundo. Su episodio de angustia lo ha dejado drenando. Solo quiere que el dolor y la culpa paren.

— ¿Me abrazas? –Pregunta en un hilo de voz roto que refleja su interior.

No responde, simplemente se limita a levantar el apoyabrazos que separa los asientos y acercándose un poco más, sus brazos buscan arropar al isleño que también lo busca. Busca su calor, su aplomo. No sabe cómo, pero los brazos de Raoul le hacen sentir bien.

Mientras las manos catalanas acarician su espalda, Agoney siente que ahí, en ese círculo que forman sus brazos, nadie lo juzga, nadie le reclama nada, nadie espera nada de él. Sólo siente calor. Ese mismo calor que le falta a su pecho.

El menor cierra los ojos cuando siente la nariz del tinerfeño hundirse en su cuello y no dice nada ante la forma despiadada en que los dedos morenos se clavan en su espalda. Deja caricias pausadas, primero en una sola zona de su espalda, luego por toda la zona, hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, donde juega con sus rizos.

No necesitan palabras, tampoco pensamientos. Todo eso es demasiado para ambos en ese momento. Solo sus brazos se sienten bien.

Al poco tiempo, el rubio puede sentir como el agarre del canario se relaja y como su respiración se hace lenta y regular. Y aunque quisiera, Raoul no puede dormirse también.

Ha fantaseado con tenerlo así en sus brazos tantas noches que no puede relajarse. Se recrea en su aroma, en la forma en que su cabello hace cosquillas contra su mejilla o la manera en que su aliento eriza su piel.

¿En qué momento había terminado así? Queriendo a quien no puede quererlo de vuelta, pero decidido a hacerlo de igual modo.

Esto era suicidio.

Sabía lo que venía. Agoney intentaría alejarse, querría hacer de cuenta que los besos, que el momento que habían compartido no habían existido. Y le rompería el alma.

Pero él estaría ahí.

Había decidido no alejarse.

El tiempo abrazando a Agoney se le escurrió como arena entre los dedos y cuando miró por las cortinas, estaban entrando en la ciudad. Apoyó sus labios sobre su frente unos segundos, inundando sus fosas nasales de ese olor a mar y lilas que desprendía el chico, que se removió entre sus brazos.

—Ago…-Hablo con dulzura a su oído.- Estamos llegando.

El mencionado se enterró de nuevo en su cuello. No quería llegar. Ojalá el autobús pudiera dejar a todos los demás y seguir con él y Raoul hasta el fin del mundo, a un lugar donde no tuviera que ser él nunca más.

Cerró más fuerte los ojos y, apretando más fuerte sus brazos alrededor del rubio unos segundos más, lo dejó ir.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, diciéndose todo.

—Gracias. –Murmura el moreno con suavidad.

El catalán lleva una de sus manos a su mejilla y deja una pequeña caricia, aliviado de verlo con un poco de mejor semblante.

—Lo que necesites, Agoney…estaré para lo que necesites.

La sinceridad de sus palabras se filtra y se asienta en el interior del pecho del canario, que le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mañana…

—Tomate el día…descansa.

—Pero…

—Agoney, no empieces, tienes que reponerte.

Sus miradas libran una batalla silenciosa, de la cual el mayor se retira.

—Vale…gracias.

—Debería volver con Alfred.

El isleño asiente y mira por la ventana, viendo como las calles de Barcelona están ya llenas de vida.

Un suspiro es lo último que escucha Agoney a su lado, pero no aparta la vista de la ventana cuando Raoul vuelve a su lugar. Aprovecha esos últimos minutos que le quedan de viaje para intentar lo que le ha dicho el rubio. Al menos por hoy, no quiere torturarse más.

 

***

 

— ¡Amor! –Exclama la pamplonesa tirándose a su cuello.

El anclaje de la chica contra su cuerpo provoca que suelte la maleta para poder sostenerla. Va a intentar sonreírle o al menos saludarla, pero en cuanto cierra la puerta del apartamento la castaña hace chocar sus labios, en un beso más que efusivo que no sabe responder.

—Te. Extrañé. Muchísimo. –Habla dejándole un beso por cada palabra que pronuncia y el estómago de Agoney se revuelve.

¿Cómo reacciona a esto? Es una mierda de persona.

—Yo también los extrañé, cielo…-Las palabras le acuchillan la garganta porque sabe que no es cierto lo que dice.

Terminan sentados en el sofá con Amaia sin dejar de besar sus labios, con él sin dejar de sentirse un despojo humano.

— ¿Cómo han estado? –Pregunta tomándola de la cintura para separarla y poner algo de distancia, aprovechando para acariciar su barriga con amor.

Porque aunque no parezca los ama.

—Bua, se ha movido un montón, sobre todo a la noche, creo que ha extrañado tu voz. –Comenta con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Ambos sueltan un jadeo ante algo inusual y la castaña lo mira con los ojos como platos.

—Eso f-

—¿Lo sentiste!?

—¿S-se ha movido?

Un asentimiento furioso de Amaia hace que ambos sonrían y que Agoney vuelva a llevar sus manos a esa zona, volviendo a sentir un pequeño toquecito bajo su palma.

—Amaia… -Murmura con un nudo en la garganta.- Hola, mi amor, mi vida…papá ha vuelto…

Se inclina sobre su hijo y deja un beso donde lo ha sentido, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Todo está tan mal que tiene ganas de morirse.

—Jo, cariño, el pequeño tambor te ha extrañado también. –Le dice acariciando su mejilla para que se vuelva a incorporar.- Te hemos esperado todos estos días.

Amaia se acerca y lo abraza. Se aferra a ella con fuerza, apretando a la cuna de su hijo entre ellos, buscando sentir algo parecido a cuando el catalán l lo abraza. Pero nada se parece a nada.

Nada tiene sentido.

Ama, quiere, desea todo a personas distintas. Nada encaja en lo que creía, nada es igual, nada puede ser igual después del día anterior. Y su chica malinterpreta sus lágrimas porque claro ¿Quién va a saber el caos que carga en su interior?

Raoul. Raoul sabe lo que carga, lo vio en sus ojos.

Y los labios de la pamplonesa que ahora están sobre los suyos no son nada igual a los del rubio. Los de la chica son conocidos, son tranquilos y cariñosos. Los de su jefe son dulces, aún cuando siempre que los prueba saben a alcohol, son magia, son fuego, son caos.

Y él quiere caos.

Se paraliza cuando siente las manos de su novia deslizarse bajo su camiseta mientras profundiza el beso que ni siquiera recuerda corresponder.

—Cielo…-Murmura contra sus labios.- Amaia…bebé…

La separa con delicadeza y la chica lo mira con un puchero en sus labios.

—Estoy agotado…

—Pero, amor…te he extrañado un montón. –Replica subiendo las manos hasta su pecho.- Te necesito.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

—Lo siento…-Agacha la mirada, no quiere ver su mirada.- De verdad que me muero de cansancio.

Se deshace de su agarre y sin poder enfrentarse a ella, sale del salón para huir de ahí. Con suerte, llega a tiempo al baño para vomitar.

Amaia se queda en el salón, con todo lo que provoca un rechazo en toda regla y con sus hormonas fluctuando por todo su sistema.

Ella sabe que…no se acuestan mucho. De hecho, a pesar de las recomendaciones de su doctora, la última vez que tuvieron sexo fue cuando concibieron al pequeño tambor. Y jamás ha tenido quejas, pero es que ahora lo había extrañado muchísimo y lo vio llegar tan arrebatadoramente guapo que no pudo evitar desearlo, quererlo.

Un quejido abandonó sus labios cuando se acostó en el sofá.

Putas hormonas, la iban a volver loca.

Porque ella sabe que su novio estaba cansado, sabe que ellos lo hacen lento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para mostrarse lo que se quieren. Pero es que ahora simplemente tenía ganas de comérselo a besos, su piel se erizaba al imaginar sus manos acariciándola, pero sabe que Agoney jamás la tocado con rudeza, sino que siempre la ha tratado como si fuera de cristal.

Y sabe también que ya no tenía su cintura de siempre… ¿Era eso? Es cierto que estaba más gorda ahora.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa imagen, el canario no había hecho más que demostrarle devoción desde que estaba embarazada, seguro su reticencia a tocarla tenía que ver con su cansancio y con su miedo a hacerle daño. Toma su móvil para distraerse un rato, pero al abrir las redes sociales se encuentra con varias fotos etiquetadas de su pareja durante el fin de semana y no puede evitar ver la forma en que se cuelga a él una pequeña rubia, que claro, pesa algo así como la mitad de lo que pesa ella ahora. Y luego hay otra rubia de ojos verdes, despampanante, que lo besa en la mejilla y acaricia su nuca con sus uñas de bruja.

De pronto toma conciencia de ella, colgándose del cuello del moreno, pesando una tonelada. Puede sentir lo hinchado que está su cuerpo, no puede verlos, pero sus pies están hinchados. Está desarreglada porque ha estado cansada ella también con esa enorme pelota que tiene de barriga y que la hace más torpe de lo que ya es.

Claro si antes le apetecía poco ¿cómo va a quererla ahora? Si está horrible, si se ha pasado el fin de semana con mujeres hermosas colgadas de su cuello. Amaia jamás ha sido celosa, pero no puede evitar sentirse menos. Ella incluso se hubiera conformado con una sesión de besos en el sofá, pero ha huido de ella como la peste.

No sabe cómo, pero está llorando.

Se pone de pie y buscando sus llaves sale casi corriendo de allí, al único lugar que sabe que la abrazarán.

 

***

 

—H-¡Amaia qué pasa?!?!

Miriam se asusta en cuanto abre la puerta y se encuentra con su mejor amiga llorando a mares que se arroja a sus brazos.

—Cielo, cielo…-La aprieta fuerte contra ella, sin intención de soltarla, pero necesita saber que sucede.

Un torrente de balbuceos ininteligibles salen de la boca contraria, por lo que la gallega se rinde y se limita a llevarlas hasta el sillón, con algo de dificultad, pues la chica no la suelta.

Permanecen abrazadas hasta que Amaia se calma, sedada por las suaves caricias que deja la rubia en su espalda. Cuando las lágrimas se secan contra su camiseta, la separa un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

—Cariño, necesito que me digas si estás bien. –Mira un momento su abultado estómago.- Si están bien.

Lentamente, la castaña asiente.

—El pequeño tambor sí está bien. –Un suspiro de alivio es la respuesta de su amiga.

— ¿Ha llegado Agoney? Se suponía que llegaría ant-

Al ver como el labio inferior ajeno tiembla ante la mención del nombre de su novio, sabe que el problema va por ahí.

— ¿Quieres darte una ducha? Te preparo un té, vemos una peli y si quieres me cuentas. –Propone con una sonrisa y dejando una caricia en su mejilla.

Luego de que la chica acepta, la toma de la mano y van hasta la habitación para ir al cuarto de baño de la gallega.

Una ducha caliente parece relajar los ánimos de Amaia, que sale mucho más tranquila, vestida con la camiseta enorme que le ha dejado Miriam para ponerse de pijama.

Justo en ese momento la rubia entra en el cuarto, llevando consigo dos tazas de chocolate para ambas. Le sonríe y se suben a la cama.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta con miedo de la respuesta que puede obtener.

Amaia se toma su tiempo pensando sus palabras pues se avergüenza de como se siente.

Miriam, como siempre, respeta sus silencios.

—Hoy volvió Ago y yo…-No puede evitarlo, todo lo siente magnificado en su estado e inmediatamente sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.- es que lo extrañaba mucho, Miri…de verdad que lo echaba de menos un montón.

La gallega asiente, ocupando sus labios con la taza para evitar la mueca que quieren formar.

—Y estaba felisísima de tenerlo de nuevo en casa, y nos empezamos a besar y y y…

— ¿Qué? –Pregunta su amiga pues la última parte lo ha dicho en voz tan baja y rápido que no le ha entendido.

—Que no quiere acostarse conmigo. –Deja la taza en la mesa de luz y pasa sus nudillos bajo sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que se escapan.

—Amaia pero…-Busca algo que decirle.- Supongo que habrá llegado cansado ¿no?

Le duele en el alma hablar de esto con ella, pero siempre ha sido así y no puede cambiarlo.

—Ja. Para andar con rubias colgadas de su cuello, para eso no estaba cansado. –La furia, la tristeza y la frustración se mezclan en su sistema y hacen una combinación peligrosa.- Pero normal, si de nunca me toca, ahora que soy una vaca andante menos.

Y rompe a llorar.

La explosión de la pamplonesa asusta a la gallega que deja rápidamente la taza en el suelo y se arrodilla en la cama para abrazarla.

—Cielo…tranquila…

Acaricia su cabellera con ternura, acunándola en sus brazos, pero la chica se remueve y se zafa de su agarre.

— ¡No! Es que ¿qué mierda pretendo? Si él es el chico más guapo del planeta y ahora tiene por novia un globo que no puede ni verse sus propios pies y encima torpe y ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de que mis tetas están más grandes porque ¡TODO ESTÁ MÁS GRANDE Y LLENO DE MARCAS!

Termina gritando, llena de dolor y necesidad. Solo vuelve en sí cuando siente las manos de su mejor amiga sosteniendo su rostro.

—Amaia, para. –Su tono es firme, pero su mirada termina suavizándose.- No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías, soy una ballena horrible.

Y Miriam lo intenta. De verdad que se esfuerza por ver lo que la castaña ve de sí misma, pero solo ve a la chica más hermosa del mundo. Aún con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Y también intenta resistirse, pero está tan cansada.

Tan cansada de sentir su perfume pero no poder saborearla, de acunarla entre sus brazos pero no poder deleitarse con su piel. Está harta de usar su boca para aconsejarla y no para besarla.

Está tan tan cansada que su sistema se rinde. Sus pensamientos se van, lejos, donde no va a ir a buscarlos. Así que deja que su corazón tome las riendas y sus labios se junten suavemente con los de su mejor amiga, solo por unos segundos que le saben a gloria.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo. –Susurra contra su boca, acariciando con su mejilla con su pulgar, sin animarse a abrir los ojos.

—Miriam…-Su voz es un susurro que las estremece a las dos.

—Eres tan preciosa que no puedo más…-Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los ojos negros que tanto adora.- No puedo más, Amaia.

Está preparada para el rechazo, para que su amistad se vaya a la mierda en ese momento, su corazón va a mil, anticipándose al dolor que sabe que va a sentir. Así que cuando los labios de la castaña chocan con los de ella cree que ha muerto.

Pero no. Amaia la está besando. Y ella como idiota sin moverse.

Lleva sus manos a las caderas contrarias y corresponde a ese beso como no ha correspondido a nada en su vida. Dos suspiros van a morir en las bocas ajenas, que se dan permiso para que las lenguas salgan a encontrarse. Miriam gira el rostro para encajar mejor en ese beso que se vuelve hambriento y desesperado.

Y Amaia se siente en el cielo. Las manos de su amiga la sostienen con confianza y su boca la besa con un deseo que no ha sentido jamás. Sus manos, tímidas, recorren la espalda de la gallega, la cual se separa para tomar aire y cuando la pamplonesa piensa que todo quedará ahí, los labios de Miriam hacen contacto con la piel de su cuello.

Un gemido inunda la habitación.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se aferra a la espalda de su amiga que la hace estremecer con el recorrido que hace su lengua sobre su piel. Tira de su rostro para volver a besarla porque quiere volver a sentirlo, quiere sentir esa electricidad que le recorre el cuerpo, quiere esa intensidad que no sabía que un beso podía tener.

Miriam sube sus manos por los costados de la chica y acaricia con su pulgar el borde de sus pechos, lo que la hace a la contraria estremecerse y besarla con más intensidad.

Los suspiros de la pamplonesa guían las manos de la gallega mientras sus bocas se juntan, se buscan y se conocen. Llegan al borde la camiseta que está usando como pijama y la rubia se separa, preguntando con la mirada, pero Amaia cierra los ojos.

—Estoy horrible.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Miriam la desviste, dejándola  solo en bragas pues había pasado de ponerse sostén. Poco a poco la recuesta  y, aunque la chica sigue con los ojos cerrados, ella no puede dejar de admirar a una diosa.

—Eres perfecta. –Dice con convicción, mientras su mano acaricia su vientre.

Se inclina y comienza a dejar suaves besos en el borde de su mandíbula, para luego bajar por su cuello, donde se entretiene un momento saboreando su piel. Pero su camino sigue y con mucho cuidado, sus besos llegan a sus pechos. El solo aliento sobre ellos hace suspirar a Amaia, que no le prohíbe a los sonidos de su boca salir cuando son los labios de Miriam los que acogen su pezón y es su lengua la que se enrosca alrededor. Pasa al otro pecho, y son sus dedos los que se encargan que ninguno quede desatendido, mientras su mano libre se posa entre las piernas de Amaia para pasar sus dedos entre sus pliegues, húmedos y resbaladizos.

El simple contacto en esa zona, provoca que la pamplonesa tire del rostro de su amiga para juntar sus bocas en un beso necesitado, mientras sus manos la desprenden de la camiseta de su pijama. Se separa un momento para verla y la imagen de Miriam con su torso desnudo le roba el aliento. Vuelven a besarse con ansias, gimiendo las dos esta vez por el contacto piel con piel que envía millones de descargar eléctricas a través de sus cuerpos.

Pero es el momento en que los dedos de Miriam se deslizan entre sus pliegues, tocando ese punto, cuando la castaña muerde sus labios, pidiendo más.

Los dedos de la rubia son hábiles y se encargan de tocar su clítoris y rozar sutilmente su entrada, provocando que las caderas de la pamplonesa se muevan, buscando más contacto.

Y las manos de Amaia se enredan en el cabello de Miriam, dejándola alejarse solo para que ambas puedan respirar, tirando suavemente de éste en el momento en que sus dedos se adentran en ella, haciéndola gritar.

—Miriam…-Gime contra su boca, a lo que la mencionada estrella sus labios con más ganas.

Dos de sus dedos bombean en su interior y deja que la palma de su mano choque contra su clítoris en cada embestida. Su boca vuelve a sus pechos, extasiada por probar el cuerpo amado y escuchar los jadeos que provienen de ella. Es cuando el primer pequeño espasmo atrapa sus dedos que los curva y los gira en su interior, rozando sus paredes hasta que da con lo que buscaba.

— ¡Miriam, por Dios! –Grita tironeando de su cabello cuando la gallega embiste contra su punto G.

Con una sonrisa de victoria, vuelve a besarla sin refrenar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Amaia la aprieta contra su cuerpo, desesperada por su liberación que siente cerca y solo obtiene en el momento en que con un solo movimiento, la palma de Miriam hace contacto con el punto exterior y sus dedos tocan el punto interior.

La castaña estalla en un orgasmo fabuloso, en medio de un gemido que tiene el nombre de su mejor amiga. El placer inunda sus venas y poco a poco deshace el agarre que tenían sus manos sobre el cabello rubio y más pronto que tarde los dedos de Miriam abandonan su interior.

—Me equivocaba…Así…así eres mucho más hermosa. –Afirma la gallega después observarla sonrojada, despeinada y con los labios brillantes y rojos de sus besos.

Se sonríen un momento en completo silencio, hablándose con la mirada.

Sus respiraciones se acompasan y se tumban ambas de lado, observándose, la mano de su mejor amiga ahora acariciando donde el pequeño tambor duermen.

A Amaia le gustaría decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Sus pensamientos se diluyen en medio de lo que acaba de vivir y el cansancio la aplasta, así que antes de que pueda hilar o descifrar un pensamiento ahí, con el calor y las carias de Miriam, se queda profundamente dormida.

La rubia no puede dejar de mirarla, de atesorar cada uno de estos segundos que le ha robado al destino. Se sienta en la cama y mientras arropa a la mujer que adora, piensa en que nunca había disfrutado tanto del placer ajeno. Toma su móvil un momento y envía un mensaje, antes de volver al cobijo que le brindan Amaia y el pequeño tambor.

Hoy no quiere pensar. Por unas horas, piensa mientras la abraza y se rinde al sueño, todo es perfecto.

_“Ago, Amaia duerme conmigo hoy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaa!  
> Cuanto tiempo!   
> He vuelto de la guerra, que los exámenes me tenían mal y quería darle a este capítulo especial atención en la parte en todo lo que va viviendo Ago.  
> Chicxs LA SALUD MENTAL ES IMPORTANTISIMA. Muchas veces es banalizada o romatizada en los fics y eso no está bien, es un tema que se debe tratar con todo el respeto y el cuidado posible. Si bien el personaje de Ago solo sufre una crisis de angustia porque todo lo sobrepasa, es importante destacar la necesidad de PEDIR AYUDA. Hay trastornos de pánico y de ansiedad que si no se tratan, pueden jodernos la vida bastante.  
> Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a Rocío, que me ayudó a darme cuenta de la importancia de este tema, a informarme y a intentar tratarlo de la mejor manera posible.  
> Si alguien necesita hablar de estos temas, aunque no sé mucho, mis dms están abiertos para lo que necesiten y si es necesario buscamos ayuda juntxs :)
> 
> Dicho esto, ¿qué les pareció? Madre mía, la de cosas que han pasado. Me muero por saber que piensan.  
> ¿Me lo dejan en los comentarios? Sino ya saben, por tw en @xDontBeSoShyx  
> Nos leemos!  
> Un abrazooo,  
> Charli :)


	13. Sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la razón por la que se desató el cataclismo de One-Shots.  
> Así que Eira, Mar, Carmen...this goes for you my babes.

**Capitulo 13 :  Sentir.**

 

_«El que siente gana, aunque pierda.»_

 

—Amaia, en serio…no ha significado más de lo que te he dicho.

—Miriam, es que yo…-Volvió a sollozar.- Lo siento, lo siento tanto….

La gallega tomó con delicadeza las muñecas de su amiga para quitar las manos con las que la pamplonesa había cubierto su rostro.

Ver su cara surcada de lágrimas le rompe el corazón, pero no puede dejar que se caigan los pedazos.

—Cielo…respira. –Ambas respiran profundamente.- Lo hice porque quería y porque intentaba calmarte, Amaia…no es tan profundo.

—Pero, pero…pero tú y yo…

—Te di un orgasmo porque creo que eres de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido. –Le dedica una sonrisa y con una de sus manos acaricia su mejilla, aprovechando para limpiar las lágrimas.- Y porque eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero muchísimo y no quería que te sintieras así.

—Entonces…-Preguntó con los ojos aún aguados y sorbiendo su nariz.- ¿Estamos bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, cielo…solo hemos sido nosotras sacándonos de la mierda la una a la otra como siempre, ¿no?

—Como siempre.

Rompieron la distancia para abrazarse, ambas sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho que no las convencía pero también sabiendo que no se podía.

No se podía.

La castaña salió del apartamento acariciando su vientre, repitiéndose a sí misma que solo había sido su mejor amiga ayudándola a sentirse mejor consigo misma, que ella tenía una familia de la que ocuparse.

Se repitió todo eso mil veces mientras caminaba a casa y se metía un chicle a la boca, buscando opacar con la menta el sabor de los labios de Miriam.

 

*******

 

Era un novio terrible, pero eso ya lo había asumido en el momento en que se rindió y buscó refugio en los brazos de Raoul cuando volvían a Barcelona, por lo que se permitió serlo un poco más cuando se alivió porque Miriam le avisó que Amaia se quedaba con ella.

Miriam cuidaba de su novia en tantas cosas que él no, que no sabía cómo agradecerle.

Pasó el resto del domingo limpiando superficialmente el apartamento, buscando ocupar sus manos mientras su mente se ordenaba y se calmaba.

_Le gustaban los hombres._

Parecía idiota repitiendo eso miles de veces en su cabeza pero es que le seguía shockeando.

—Me gustan los hombres.

Su voz salió con miedo a pesar de estar solo en su piso. Saboreó como se sentían esas palabras, y lo primero que se le ocurría era surrealista.

Y no quería admitirlo, pero un cierto alivio recorría su espina dorsal cuando lo pensaba.

— ¿Qué coño hago ahora? –Suspiró, sentándose con pesadez sobre el sofá, pasándose las manos por el rostro, agotado de pensar.

El médico le había dicho que si no quería que se volviera a repetir el ataque tuvo, tenía que enfrentar sus mierdas.

Vale, le gustaban los tíos ¿y ahora qué? También sabía que le gustaba Amaia, o mejor dicho, que amaba a Amaia.

Pensó en una de las muchas conversaciones que había tenido con Ricky y sabía que la bisexualidad existía, así que ese podía ser su caso ¿verdad?

Coño, tenía demasiadas dudas.

Volvió a pasar sus manos por su rostro.

¿Su angustia era provocada porque no se admitía bisexual?

No estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su novia y a su hijo cuando ya casi estaban entrando en el último trimestre del embarazo, así que más le valía a su angustia conformarse con que admitiera que deseaba a los hombres y ya. Su familia no podía destruirse por eso.

Con Amaia habían construido cada paso de su vida con seguridad y tranquilidad. No podía tirar eso por la borda por un simple calentón. No podía dejar a su pequeño tambor a la deriva por el culo de su jefe.

—Mierda, Raoul.

Vale, era más probable que su angustia era porque tenía tantos frentes abiertos que se perdía al no saber cual enfrentar primero.

Pero el catalán le había dicho que estaba para lo que él necesitara y, por primera vez en su vida, quería admitirse que necesitaba a alguien más.

Siempre daba mil vueltas ante cualquier situación pero en esto, como en todo lo relacionado al rubio, no quería. Sólo quería la tranquilidad que le daba Raoul, como en esa hora de viaje entre sus brazos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y se negaba a hacerlo con Nerea, con quien no tenía la suficiente confianza, o con Ricky que sabía que no le juzgaría por su sexualidad pero…le había sido infiel a su novia, odiaba eso de él mismo y estaba seguro de que su amigo le insistiría en que lo dejara con Amaia y se lanzara a algo que nadie tenía seguro de nada… Y Ricky no entendía. Porque Ricky no había tenido una relación estable jamás, porque Ricky no iba a ser padre.

—Y joder, porque quiero hablar con Raoul. –Terminó por confesarse a sí mismo cuando se acostó esa noche.

 

_“Hola…”_

 

—Joder, soy gilipollas –Se golpeó el rostro cuando no supo que más enviar al chat de su jefe, el cual usaba por primera vez.

Vio los ticks de envío volverse azules y como un “escribiendo” en verde le aceleró el corazón.

 

_“Hola…Cómo estás? Descansaste?”_

 

Su corazón se llenó de calor.

 

_“Sí… ¿tú cómo estás?”_

 

_“Preocupado por ti”_

 

_“Raoul…”_

 

_“Lo siento, no me sale mentir”_

 

Eso es lo que le hacía quejarse, que sabía que lo decía en serio.

 

_“Crees que podamos hablar? Estoy hecho un lío”_

 

_“Cuando quieras. De hecho…mi asistente va a faltar mañana, así que como soy un desastre sin él, me he autodespejado la agenda para toda la tarde.”_

 

_“Dios, no hagas eso ¿necesitas que vaya mañana? En serio no tengo problema”_

 

_“Agoney…era una broma. De esas que dices jaja y lo dejas pasar, hombre no seas tan serio”_

 

Respiró un segundo.

 

_“Vale…”_

 

_“Quieres venir a merendar a mi casa? Aquí podremos estar tranquilos.”_

 

Abrió los ojos enormes y el móvil se le cayó sobre el rostro.

Del otro lado, percibiendo la manera en que pudo interpretarse la propuesta, se apresuró a teclear rápidamente.

 

_“Coño, me refiero a que podremos hablar de lo que sea sin que nos escuchen o sin que nos interrumpan. No me refería a nada más que hablar, Ago lo prometo”_

 

No sabía si le causaba más ternura que usara su diminutivo o imaginárselo rojo por la situación y enviando mensajes a la velocidad de la luz.

 

_“Tu casa estaría bien, sí. Aunque no sé dónde queda.”_

 

Rápidamente recibió un enlace con la ubicación, que lo hizo rodar los ojos al ver que era pleno centro de Barcelona.

 

_“Te espero mañana entonces?”_

 

_“Sí.”_

 

El emoji sonriente que recibió le hizo sonreír a él.

 

_“Vale…ahora descansa. Te lo manda tu jefe”_

 

_“Sí, señor. Buenas noches.”_

 

_“Buenas noches”_

 

Esa noche descansó más tranquilo.

 

*******

Esa mañana Raoul no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota.

Caminaba por los pasillos saludando a sus empleados como siempre, intentando ocultar su buen ánimo por un par de mensajes la noche anterior.

— ¿Hoy si vas a hablar conmigo?

— ¡Hostia puta, Alfred! ¿Me quieres matar?!

La risa de su amigo inunda la oficina, mientras él respira profundamente para estabilizar su pulso.

—Antes de morir habla conmigo.

—No.

— ¡Raaaaaoooouuul! –Se queja girando en su silla para seguir el camino de su amigo que se desploma en su propia silla.

—Que no, Alfred.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…-Mordió su labio inferior, pensando en las razones por las cuales se negaba a soltarle todo lo que había sucedido el fin de semana.- No sé, Alfred…no puedo.

— ¿No puedes por ti o por Agoney?

—Por los dos.

El castaño se recostó un momento en la silla, estudiando a su amigo con la mirada.

—Vale. –Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.- Pero sabes que estoy para ti ¿verdad?

—Lo sé…solo necesito aclarar unas cosas primero.

Su mejor amigo asintió, y luego se puso de pie.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme. –Le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse de  pie y salir de la oficina.

Dejó al rubio pensativo por unos momentos, pero no podía demorarse en eso mucho. Si quería su tarde libre, tenía que cumplir con todas las reuniones de esa mañana.

 

*******

 

Raoul había intentado matar el tiempo limpiando, pero el problema de ser un maniático del orden era que su casa ya estaba limpia. Así que decidió bajar a comprar cosas para la merienda, porque lo cierto era que pasaba tan poco tiempo en su piso que no tenía casi nada comestible.

Se sentía extraño haciendo algo tan mundano como la compra, pero no quería ponerse a pensar en todas las cosas que lograba Agoney que él volviera a hacer porque no era momento de perder los nervios.

Pasó luego por su pastelería favorita y compró una tarta de tres chocolates y un _lemon pie_ antes de volver a su apartamento para ducharse y…

—Joder, ni que fuera una cita. –Se regaña a sí mismo mientras decide ponerse un chándal negro y una simple camiseta rosa, no quería arreglarse más de lo necesario.

Estaba intentando peinarse cuando el timbre sonó así que, pasando sus dedos por el pelo, lo dejó estar.

Que nervios.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Sus ojos se encuentran por cinco segundos pero ambos, avergonzados por esa extraña intimidad que los suele envolver, apartan la mirada y el rubio se corre de la puerta.

—Pasa… ¿Cómo estás?

Ver al canario entrando en su piso es surrealista. El chico estudia todo con curiosidad, pero Raoul intuía que era más por darle largas a la hora de responder que por otra cosa.

—Mejor…pero –Voltea a verlo y se encuentra con su mirada triste y un ligero encogimiento de hombros.- Hecho un lío.

—Normal…-Cierra la puerta y lo adelanta unos pasos.- Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Podría invitarlo a ir al salón, pero prefiere evitar superficies que los inviten a recostarlo y besarlo hasta no poder más. Que sí, que había aceptado darle lo que el chico quisiera, pero no podía evitar seguir pensando que Agoney era un puto pecado.

Suspira cuando entran a la cocina y ve la reluciente encimera que también podría ser usada. Vale, tendría que poner el desayunador de por medio.

—No sabía que te gustaría tomar, así que hay de todo…tú solo pide.

—Café con leche está bien. –Dice intentando no sonreír ni soltarle la pulla de que es un pijo, sabiendo lo mucho que le molesta.

A pesar de haberse preparado psicológicamente para ello, el moreno está sorprendido con la enormidad de piso que posee su jefe para vivir solo una persona.

Están acostumbrados a trabajar horas en silencio, por lo que no les molesta continuar así mientras el catalán prepara la merienda de ambos.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? –Pregunta el isleño después del primer sorbo a su café.

—Tranquilo…nadie tenía ganas de liarla hoy después del viaje, así que las reuniones han ido bien.

—El viaje…-De solo recordarlo, deja la taza y se cubre los ojos con las manos de la vergüenza.

—Hey, Ago…-Estira su brazo para quitar su mano y quitarla.- Podría haber sido peor…créeme.

— ¿Cómo puede _eso_ ser peor?

Raoul se mancha el labio superior con chocolate de la impresión cuando el chico formula esa pregunta. Lleva una servilleta a su boca para limpiarse mientras lo mira, y el rubio encuentra en sus ojos tanta sinceridad e ingenuidad que quiere comérselo a besos allí mismo.

—Ago…-Le da un trago al vaso de zumo que se ha servido para bajar la tarta que se le ha atravesado en la garganta.- Si sabes que ni siquiera nos tocamos… ¿no?

Ve al canario removerse en su asiento al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tostadas se arrebolan de manera violenta, provocando que vuelva a taparse el rostro.

—Yo…es que no sé…dios, Raoul…yo no sé nada de de de… _eso_.

—Ago…homosexual o hetero…Es sexo. –Se muerde el labio, observándolo con ternura y luego una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro.- Nosotros…-Aclara la garganta.- No nos hicimos casi nada el uno al otro.

El isleño quita finalmente las manos de su rostro y asiente, tomando una porción de una de las tartas y jugando con ella con su tenedor, sin mirarlo.

—Es que…no entiendo que me pasó, de verdad…

—Sé que esa noche te lo dije de manera violenta pero…te gustan los hombres, no es tan profundo. –Vuelve a retomar su comida, pues es la única manera que tiene de ocupar su boca sin volver lanzarse sobre el contrario.

—Pero yo…

—No vas a dejar a tu familia.

No es una pregunta, es la más verídica de las afirmaciones. Raoul lo sabe y eso en vez de querer hacerlo correr, lo hunde más en lo que siente por el canario. Porque ve en sus ojos la determinación de poner a los que ama por delante de sus deseos.

—No. –Su respuesta es segura, pero la susurra, con miedo de confirmar eso entre ellos dos.

—La bisexualidad existe, Agoney y asumir que eres bisexual no va a enviar tu relación por la borda…-Toma otro sorbo de su bebida que ya está fría.- Pero sí que va a traerte paz contigo mismo ¿sabes? Nada mejor que estar seguro y abrazar lo que eres.

El moreno juega con la crema de su tarta mientras escucha y se aferra a las palabras del catalán que lo llenan de tranquilidad y comodidad.

—No sé como…explicárselo a los demás.

—No tienes que explicarle nada a nadie si no quieres. Los heterosexuales no van proclamando por el mundo que lo son. Pero si sientes la necesidad de compartirlo con quien quieras, hazlo simple, natural. Vas y les dices _“Bua, que tío más guapo” “Mira ese, yo me lo tiro”_ –Ambos ríen por las ocurrencias del rubio.- O algo así, pero no te tortures en complicarlo. Las personas que te quieren te seguirán queriendo sin explicaciones y los gilipollas que te rechacen no escucharán nada de lo que les quieras explicar.

Tal vez no sea consciente pero con ese simple discurso, es como si Raoul le quitara dos mil kilos de encima, por lo que finalmente se anima a levantar su cabeza y se encuentra con esos ojos color miel, que solo le transmiten calidez.

— ¿Tú te torturaste mucho?

—Sí…pero más que nada por la empresa ¿sabes? Creen que por ser maricón estoy dispuesto a que me follen ellos como se les da la gana.

Agoney comenzó a toser haciéndose un lío con la tarta, provocando la risa del catalán.

— ¡Pero no literal, Agoney! Me refería a que me ven débil y que podrían utilizarme como quisieran.

El mencionado se limpia la boca y bebe zumo para aclararse la garganta.

—Ya…pero todo el mundo te respeta un montón y tus empleados te quieren.

—Me ha costado diez años y pasarme toda mi adolescencia allí. Al final no me quejo, porque me gusta lo que hago, pero te quiero decir que no es algo que venga de arriba.

Con esa frase, el canario vuelve a tomar consciencia de que su jefe no siempre es el empresario seguro que maneja un negocio exitoso y tiene claro quién es. Recuerda, con precisión, ese chico frágil que se mostró sincero con él en un parquecito a las cuatro de la mañana.

—Nunca he creído que tengas algo de arriba, Raoul.

Algo que lo vuelve loco al catalán, es ver la pasmosa sinceridad con que se maneja el moreno. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado en su mundo y lo deshace en ternura.

—Debes ser el único.

—Pues los demás son tontos.

No lo pueden explicar, tampoco se animarían a hacerlo en voz alta por todo lo que implicaría. Pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran, se susurran miles de secretos, se abrigan y son sus sonrisas las que se abrazan. Hay un punto de no retorno en lo que sienten por el otro, pero se lo niegan con tanta fuerza que ninguno es consciente de ello.

—Gracias.

—Gracias.

Abren los ojos, sorprendidos de decir la misma palabra al mismo tiempo, pero seguramente se sorprenderían aún más si supieran que se agradecen por lo mismo: Por aceptar al otro sin juzgar.

Por suerte, de nuevo, sus miradas y sus risas bastan como respuesta. Comen un poco más en un silencio cálido, sabiéndose comprendidos.

—Si tienes más dudas o lo que fuere…estoy aquí, Ago. –Pronuncia tímidamente el rubio.

—De un tiempo a esta parte sé que siempre estarás ahí, rubito. –Confirma con una sonrisa.

—Para darte una mano cuando haga falta.

No se lo quiere creer, pero cuando levanta la mirada y ve la sonrisa socarrona del menor, sabe que lo ha dicho con doble sentido y su cara debe haber sido un poema por la carcajada que lanza el contrario.

—Tienes que desdramatizarlo, tío…hay que quitarle peso al asunto o siempre será incómodo. –No puede dejar de reírse.

—Pero, pero… -El canario está mortificado.

—Ago…no eres la primera persona con la que me lío y tengo que seguir tratando…respira, no le des tanta importancia.

Ve la pequeña mueca que hace el moreno y sabe que no le hace gracia que le confirme que es uno más de la lista –aunque no lo fuera-, pero él necesitaba decirle eso. Porque necesita que la relación de ellos fluya con naturalidad y si obvian la atracción que hay entre ellos solo sería peor. Porque necesita, aunque sea de una manera idiota, sentir que tiene el mínimo control de la situación.

Lo ve asentir tímidamente y le sonríe para infundirle confianza.

—Eres la única persona que he besado aparte de Amaia.

Joder.

—Yo…

—Sé que no debería darle tanta importancia, pero al decirte esto me siento…tonto. Que no he vivido nada.

—Ago…-Estira la mano para alcanzar la de él.- La cantidad de gente con la que te lías no marca lo que has vivido…Yo…yo no tengo idea de con cuantos lo he hecho y ninguno ha significado lo que Amaia significa para ti…eso me hace sentir a mí un tonto.

—Vaya par de tontos se han venido a hacer amigos.

Ambos ríen para destensar el ambiente y vuelven a pensar lo mismo el uno del otro.

_Tú significas más que cualquier otra persona._

 

*******

 

Luego de esa conversación, las cosas habían ido bien. El nombrar las cosas siempre trae paz, así que eso era lo que tenían los dos chicos ahora entre ellos.

Una paz mal encausada en amistad, pero paz al fin.

Con su novia, al comienzo creyó que la había cagado con lo gilipollas que había sido cuando volvió del viaje, pero luego de pasar la noche con su mejor amiga, la pamplonesa había suavizado su carácter que en esos días era bastante similar al que era común en ella antes de que las hormonas arrasaran en su cuerpo.

Por eso su corazón se llena de calor y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando el sábado, al llegar de correr por el parque, siente el aroma de la comida casera inundar su apartamento.

— ¿Y esto? –Pregunta con una sonrisa, abrazando a su novia por la espalda cuando la encuentra trasteando en la cocina.

—Jo, llegaste pronto…-Se lamenta la chica, dándose vuelta entre sus brazos para pasar los de ella por su cuello.- Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Eres lo más lindo del mundo. –Deja un tierno beso sobre su nariz.- No hacía falta que hicieras esto.

—Sí hacía…te he descuidado un montón en este tiempo y tú no has hecho más que cuidarme. –Sentencia la castaña, enterrando su nariz en el cuello ajeno.

Menos mal que lo hace, porque así puede evitar ver como la sonrisa del moreno se congela en su rostro. Lo deja fluir, tal como le ha repetido Raoul hasta el cansancio y la abraza más fuerte.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero.

Agoney se zafa de su abrazo para inclinarse sobre su vientre y dejar un sonoro beso allí.

—Y a ti te amamos más que a nada. –Le habla al pequeño tambor, recibiendo un pequeño toquecito donde el chico besa, lo que le hace sonreír.

Después de que el chico se ducha, cenan conversando animadamente, riendo y haciéndose bromas. Lanzando uno que otro nombre para su bebé.

—Jo, Ago ¿Por qué no quieres uno guanche? –Se queja con un puchero.

—Porque no quiero condenar al pobre tamborcito a repetir su nombre unas diez veces para que lo entiendan.

—Pero yo quería uno exótico…

— ¿Por qué no mejor buscamos uno con un significado fuerte pero que no lo martirice de por vida?

—Habrá que seguir pensando, pero no se puede llamar ni Trump ni Obama ¿eh?

El isleño ríe ante las ocurrencias de la pamplonesa, mientras ambos terminan de comer.

Van al cuarto, luego de limpiar la cocina, y allí la chica lo abraza por la espalda antes de que se ponga la camiseta del pijama, enterrando su nariz entre sus omóplatos y dejando un beso lento sobre su piel.

—Mmm…te he extrañado un montón. –Su voz suena ahogada porque sigue besando su piel.

Agoney contiene la respiración un momento y luego suelta el aire lentamente. Siente a la perfección los labios de su novia, la forma en que la punta de su lengua humedece de a poco su piel y sus manos que acarician su pecho.

Aprieta los dientes.

—Y yo a ti, amor.

Deja que las manos de la castaña se deslicen hasta su estomago y sus yemas acaricien el elástico del pantalón antes de girarse entre sus brazos.

Sabe encontrarse con la boca ajena antes de envolverla entre sus brazos. Cierra los ojos y la besa con más fuerza, arrancándole un gemido, pero todo se le hace extraño.

La boca demasiado pequeña y sus manos casi pueden abarcar toda su espalda. Desliza sus manos por sus brazos, haciéndola suspirar mientras le quita la blusa y sus labios viajan a su cuello y pega sus caderas contra las de ella sin embargo, nada es igual.

Huele a flores, no a sol…su cuerpo no reacciona. Así que mientras unas manos que se sienten demasiado pequeñas se pasean por su piel, él busca besar con más intensidad y sus ojos se niegan a abrirse en el momento en que su mente decide pensar en una cabellera rubia.

Obliga a que los pensamientos se enreden y se mezclen con los recuerdos de olor a sol, con una espalda más ancha con mucha más piel que recorrer, una que sus manos no alcanzan a cubrir y recorren ansiosas. Con unos labios que lo reclaman en vez de acariciarlo. Ignora los gemidos suaves y agudos a cambio de una voz ronca que rasga su nombre con una necesidad que no le ha escuchado a antes.

Sabe que su cuerpo ha reaccionado a los recuerdos cuando busca alivio contra el hueso de la cadera ajena y su boca reclama besos que la otra jamás le ha dado.

Pero algo falla.

Está tan concentrado en su fantasía, tan envuelto en la calidez de la miel de sus ojos, lo consume tanto el fuego del oro fundido que su mirada le transmitió esa noche, que en cuanto ella lo toma con firmeza entre sus manos, todo se rompe.

Él no lo ha tocado así jamás, así que no tiene como sostenerlo.

Es tan ajeno, tan extraño el toque y él estaba tan a punto que sin siquiera esperárselo se corre en sus pantalones con un jadeo mudo.

— ¡Agoney!

El frío lo envuelve cuando el cuerpo de su novia se aleja y abre los ojos, completamente desorientado y sorprendido.

—Y-

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio?! –El canario parpadea, sin comprender que ha pasado, pero en cuanto enfoca la mirada en la chica, solo puede ver lo enfadada que está.- ¡Meses sin tocarme! ¡Meses! ¿Y se te antoja correrte así?!

—Amaia yo…-El nombre le suena áspero en la garganta, amargo.

— ¡Eres un jodido idiota! –A la castaña se le inundan los ojos de lágrimas- Siempre piensas en ti.

— ¿Qué?! –Ella no acaba de decir eso.

— ¡Que sí, joder! ¡Todo es sobre ti, sobre tu carrera, tú, tú, tú…hasta en el jodido placer siempre vas primero tú!

—No sabes nada.

— ¡Sí sé. Eres un egoísta de mierda que ni siquiera es capaz de complacer a su mujer! ¡Vete a la mierda! –Con una furia desmedida, le lanza uno de los cojines contra el pecho.

— ¡Adivina qué! ¡YA ESTOY EN LA MIERDA!

— ¡BIENVENIDO A MI MUNDO! -El tinerfeño patea el cojín contra la pared, enmudecido por la rabia.- No te quiero cerca…vete al sofá.

No tiene que repetírselo dos veces. Toma la camiseta que había dejado sobre la silla, y sus zapatillas antes de largarse de la habitación. Se sienta en el sofá y se coloca las zapatillas y la parte de arriba de su ropa, mirando la pantalla negra de la televisión de manera ausente por unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y salir del apartamento con un portazo, que ahoga el sollozo de Amaia en la lejanía.

Camina de manera veloz, primero alimentado por la adrenalina y el enojo luego, sus pasos se ralentizan y se pierden entre las calles de Barcelona, llevándolo hasta el parquecito que tantos recuerdos le trae.

Se sienta en el mismo banco, a intentar pensar. Piensa, piensa y piensa.

Y se da cuenta que el problema no es lo que piensa.

El problema es que no siente.

Los besos de Amaia no le han erizado la piel.

Sus lágrimas no lo han conmovido.

Correrse no le ha traído ningún placer ni alivio.

Pasa sus manos por su rostro de manera desesperada, tirándose el cabello.

Y le ha llamado egoísta.

Eso sí que le lastima. Le duele muchísimo, porque desde que supo que su hijo venía en camino no ha hecho más que dejarse de lado hasta el punto en que…no siente nada.

Y está harto de no sentir.

Joder, solo quiere sentir algo, lo que sea menos ese sopor en el que se ha sumido dócilmente.

Sin saber cómo, sus pies lo llevan al metro, a calles que ha recorrido solo una vez, a un ascensor que no está acostumbrado. A un timbre que solo ha oído sonar una vez.

— ¿Ago?

Todo le lleva a él.

— ¿Estás bien?

Y se ve tan jodidamente hermoso, con los ojos hinchados por el sueño y su cara de confusión, su flequillo cayendo desordenado por su frente.

Recorre con su mirada su torso desnudo y tonificado y se le escapa un suspiro. Sus ojos se encuentran con esa miel que lo derrite, que lo endulza, que lo pega inevitablemente a él.

— ¿Ago? Me estás preocupando.

Y ahí está, todo lo que no ha sentido antes.

—Solo quiero sentir…solo quiero sentir.

Es todo lo que puede pronunciar antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y estampar sus labios en un beso feroz y necesitado, que a ambos les hace curvar los dedos de los pies en el momento en que la puerta del apartamento se cierra tras ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Bua...Necesito saber que piensan, así que los leo.
> 
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: @xDontBeSoShyx


	14. Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lleva el título de la canción que inspiró el nombre del fic y que bua...me rompe el alma.  
> Si quieren oírla, les dejo el link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2XCYXecvdc

**Capitulo 14: Amazing.**

 

_«Todo el mundo tiene una historia. Y es increíble como un día alguien entra en ella y no puedes recordar como viviste alguna vez sin esa persona.»_

 

—Solo quiero sentir…solo quiero sentir.

Lo bueno de los estados de semiinconsciencia es que es el cuerpo quien toma el control. Y el cuerpo sabe lo que necesita, lo que le da vida.

Es por eso que un medio dormido Raoul tarda un segundo en acoplarse y responder a los labios de Agoney, demandantes de todo aquello que nunca antes se había atrevido a pedirle.

Con un jadeo por el atropello, el rubio se aferra a sus hombros para no caer mientras trastabillan unos pasos hacia atrás, antes de que el ruido de la puerta cerrándose active las pocas neuronas que le quedan vivas en ese momento.

—Ago…

Lo empuja contra la puerta, pero su intención de detenerlo se diluye cuando el contrario pasa sus manos por su pelo, succiona y tira de su labio inferior. Un suspiro de derrumbe escapa de sus labios cuando la lengua contraria lame sus labios antes de girarla suavemente para adentrarse en su boca a saquearla, a retar a su propia lengua para que se anime a entrar en el juego.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

No entiende absolutamente nada, solo que su cuerpo se quema allí por donde las manos de Agoney lo recorren y por momentos siente como se derrite hasta que las grandes manos morenas se aferran con fuerza a su trasero y lo pegan al otro cuerpo que también desprende calor pese a las capas de ropa.

—Agoney…-Ambos cierran los ojos al notar el deseo con el que está teñido el nombre y ambos también saben que no está pidiendo que se detenga.

Vuelven a abrir los ojos y sus miradas brillantes se encuentran, algo desenfocadas por la cercanía.

—Me rindo…quiero sentir, Raoul. Solo tú me has hecho sentir.

Su voz, más grave que lo normal, está atravesada por la súplica y el deseo.

_¿Y quién es Raoul para negarse a los deseos de Agoney?_

Si desde el comienzo ha descalibrado su vida, si desde la primera mirada lo único que quiere hacer es complacerlo, si desde la primera vez que tocó sus labios solo quiere dejarse consumir por lo que Agoney representa en sus días.

Arremete contra su boca con más fuerza y determinación que al comienzo, haciendo que todo el aire de los pulmones contrarios escape en un jadeo que se parece demasiado a un gemido.

Raoul escurre sus manos bajo la ropa del moreno, haciéndolo estremecer. El isleño se recarga contra la puerta, permitiendo que el rubio cuele una pierna entre las suyas para pegarse más mientras sus dientes se arrastran sobre su barba y su lengua recorre hasta la base de su cuello, internamente sin poder creerse que tiene a su asistente de esa manera. Cuando no puede acercarse más sin aplastarlo contra la madera se separa, ambos jadeando.

El catalán lo mira, buscando algún punto de arrepentimiento pero no le da tiempo a encontrar nada, pues el canario vuelve a arremeter contra su boca, dejándolo sin aire en el instante y buscando sus manos las lleva al borde de su camiseta, indicándole lo que quiere. Traga grueso, pero tira de la prenda para quitarla del cuerpo ajeno y la deja caer al suelo, rompiendo el silencio del apartamento.

El menor quiere, de verdad que intenta pensar pero el sabor del moreno y la manera en que su barba raspa contra su rostro es mejor de lo que podría haber soñado, y le funde el cerebro, lo deja fuera de combate.

Por suerte el camino a su habitación es instintivo, aunque eso no les evita estamparse contra las paredes por el ansia de tenerse más cerca. Cuando el cuerpo del canario cae sobre la cama, el rubio ya ha decidido que se ha rendido también.

_Que sea lo que tenga que ser._

Trepa a la cama y se coloca a horcajadas, ondulando sus caderas contra las ajenas y…sintiéndose por primera vez.

Ambos gimen.

 Agoney está perdido en las sensaciones. Es como si su cuerpo hubiera despertado de un largo letargo y ahora quisiera todo. Sus manos van hacia la espalda catalana y lo atraen de nuevo a sus labios, ambas bocas reencontrándose con más ganas ahora que se han reconocido. El moreno se anima, por primera vez, a bajar sus labios hacia su cuello y su lengua traza un camino sobre la piel del catalán que le dan ganas de morirse. Muerde su mandíbula, tan marcada y tan deseable, succiona un poco su labio inferior antes de enrollar sus lenguas en una batalla campal, llenando la habitación de sonidos de placer que ya no saben a quién pertenecen.

Es después de una embestida involuntaria del tinerfeño contra las caderas del rubio, que aferra sus manos a su espalda y se separa de su boca.

—Quiero sentirte, Raoul. –Su voz es ahogada por el deseo y la falta de aire y sus manos van hasta el culo de su jefe para volver a hacer chocar sus erecciones.- Por completo.

 

El mencionado suelta casi un gruñido en cuanto su cerebro procesa las palabras y la magnitud de lo que pide.

—Pero…

Suelta un quejido lleno de placer cuando siente los dientes de su amante clavarse en el punto justo de unión entre su hombro y su cuello. El canario sube una mano para atraerlo por el cuello y volver a juntar sus bocas, llenando el cuarto del sonido de sus besos húmedos y desquiciantes, que le destrozan todos los sentidos a los dos.

—Fóllame, Raoul. –Susurra en su oído con la voz colapsada de deseo.

Se estremece y se separa un momento para mirarlo a los ojos, ónice con oro fundiéndose en medio de la oscuridad, diciéndose todo sin decir nada, sabiéndose derrotados por el otro.

Raoul asiente y lleva también una de sus manos para sostener la base de su cuello y acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar mientras lo besa de una manera que derrite a Agoney porque no sabía hasta esa noche que se podía besar con tanto cariño y deseo en partes iguales.

Agoney va a aprender muchas cosas esa noche.

Aprende, por ejemplo, que su cuerpo es capaz de estremecerse ante la anticipación cuando el rubio se arrodilla entre sus piernas y busca en la mesilla un condón y lo que cree que es lubricante. Siente un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando los desviste, no sabe si es la curiosidad ante un cuerpo nuevo junto al suyo, o la imagen de Raoul desnudo bañado por la luz de las farolas de la calle pero sus manos tiemblan de anticipación y nervios cuando su mano se desliza por su pecho y se entretiene un momento en el estómago contrario, antes de que las yemas de sus dedos acaricien con suavidad la erección del catalán. Su jefe se deja hacer, lo deja explorar su cuerpo intentando respirar con normalidad y no abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo el cual se comería a besos.

El canario prueba y con timidez pero determinación, envuelve la erección en su mano, bombeando un par de veces, fascinado por la forma en que el rubio cierra los ojos y su boca compone una mueca de placer antes de dejar salir el sonido entre sus labios. Ante ese gesto, se vuelve a inclinar para colisionar sus bocas, desesperadas, hambrientas la una por la otra. Pero Raoul tiene hambre de todo.

Sus besos necesitan recorrer todo su cuerpo, su cuello, su pecho y cuando sus labios encuentran el pezón ajeno un gemido rompe la noche, haciendo que las manos morenas se pierdan en el cabello rubio, mientras la lengua de su jefe sigue lamiendo, besando cada rincón y sus manos se encargan de aprenderse el mapa de su cuerpo como si de braille se tratara. Es difícil, muy difícil tomarse tiempo cuando han esperado tanto, cuando la necesidad se mezcla con el placer en el torrente sanguíneo y pareciera que en vez de sangre los inundara la nitroglicerina, teniéndolos al borde de la explosión.

La boca de Raoul sigue aventurándose más al sur, fascinándose en la forma en que los músculos del abdomen del isleño se contraen al recibir su toque. Se deleita en lamer y raspar con sus dientes el hueso de su cadera, mientras sus manos se recrean en ese culo que ha deseado por una cantidad de tiempo que se le antoja una eternidad.

 Y Agoney vuelve a estremecerse cuando el aliento de Raoul se pierde en los rizos de su entrepierna y siente sus labios en sus muslos, en su estómago, en todos lados menos donde realmente lo necesita.

—Raoul. –Reza fervientemente, esperando que oiga su suplica.

El catalán no se siente ningún dios, más bien todo lo contrario. Se sabe un simple mortal, dispuesto a cumplir lo que los ruegos del chico que quiere, por lo que su lengua se arremolina alrededor de su glande primero, antes de lamer toda su extensión, preguntándose remotamente si podrá abarcarlo todo con su boca, haciendo que una pequeña risa abandone sus labios.

Está tan feliz.

Y claro que podrá comerlo entero.

Sus labios se estiran alrededor de su miembro y su lengua masajea, llevando a Agoney a otra de sus lecciones: el sexo oral no es incómodo. No puede serlo cuando él mismo está hecho un puñado de gemidos y sudor, que cuando no tiene los ojos cerrados por el placer alcanza a ver a un Raoul devorándolo con una devoción que lo sobrecoge por completo. Tira de las hebras de cabello rubio para advertirle, el interior de su bajo estómago es como una piscina, llenándose de placer por momentos y no sabe en qué momento estallará.

Y él no está ahí para eso.

Esta vez no se están mirando, pero el catalán entiende, lo saca de su boca, volviendo a chuparlo de nuevo para cortar los hilos de saliva, antes de llevar su lengua más abajo, hasta su entrada, humedeciéndola por completo, provocando que el moreno se arquee ante la extraña sensación de novedad, extrañeza y ganas que se combinan en su interior. Una de las manos del menor envuelve su erección y la otra acaricia su pecho, buscando relajarlo antes de introducir la punta de su lengua y hacerlo gemir de la impresión.

Vuelve a subir por su cuerpo y lo besa, con ganas, con todo eso que siente en el pecho y no puede decir.

—Si quieres parar…-Murmura aún contra su boca.

—Quiero llegar hasta el final.

El rubio niega, haciendo que sus narices se rocen.

—Si en algún momento quieres parar, dilo. –Besa su boca con más ternura que pasión.- Lo que necesites, dilo.

Se besan un momento, Agoney fascinado por el sabor nuevo que tiene la boca del menor.

—Te quiero a ti.

Se miran. Se hablan sin palabras.

Sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse, con una emoción nueva para esa noche.

A tientas, Raoul llena sus dedos de lubricante y los lleva a su agujero para comenzar a prepararlo con cuidado, mientras su boca intenta distraerlo. Agoney no se queja, pero lo besa con más fuerza, se pega más a su cuerpo y en el momento en que el segundo dedo lo invade, sus uñas se entierran en la espalda llena de lunares.

La mano libre acaricia su costado, su cintura. Las lenguas juegan más a medida que el ceño del canario se relaja y puede permitirse sentir más allá del dolor. Porque una vez que deja de desconecta sus pensamientos de nuevo y deja que su cuerpo sea el que mande, puede relajarse y sentir esa oleada de gusto o ese ramalazo de placer que lo golpea cuando Raoul toca dentro algo de él que le pide más.

El catalán lo sabe porque sus dedos se deslizan con más facilidad y porque los dedos del tinerfeño se deslizan por su espalda acercándolo más. Por eso se separa un momento, para colocarse el condón, sonriendo ante la imagen que tiene enfrente.

Agoney está jadeante, sudoroso con los rizos cayendo desordenados sobre su frente, los labios brillantes, hinchados y tan rojos como sus mejillas.

—Eres jodidamente perfecto. –Pronuncia antes de inclinarse para volver a besarlo.

Sus bocas se recorren nerviosas, mientras Raoul toma sus caderas para enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Acaricia con ganas su trasero, sube sus manos por su cintura y las cruza por su espalda.

Las manos de Agoney arañan su espalda en el momento en que entra en él, marcando en la piel ajena una nueva lección. Jadean y se abrazan, quedándose inmóviles ante todo lo que los golpea.

Ninguno de los dos imaginó alguna vez sentir tanto.

—C-creo que ya no duele. –El canario habla mientras acaricia su nuca.

Despacio, el rubio sale de su interior y vuelve a embestir, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Empiezan lento y Raoul está seguro que a partir de esa noche el fantasma de los dedos de Agoney vivirá en su espalda. Agoney siente como su mundo se hace y se deshace en cada embestida, haciéndolo sentir por primera vez.

Usarán la excusa de que es la falta de aliento la que hace que sus labios se besen con tanta delicadeza en vez de admitir que es el exceso de amor lo que los está consumiendo.

El cuerpo del moreno, reclama y actúa, comenzando a ondularse cuando quiere más, pero en llega un punto que no es suficiente, por lo que sus talones empujan el culo contrario contra él con más fuerza.

Y a partir de ahí todo es instinto.

Raoul cuela su mano entre sus cuerpos para tomar el miembro contrario y comenzar a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, y se siente feliz en el momento en que Agoney cierra los ojos y arquea su espalda, sumergido en el más puro placer. Aprovechando la postura, el catalán besa con fuerza su cuello, sin ser consciente que dejará una marca al día siguiente. Pero en realidad no puede ser consciente de nada, no cuando siente el estómago del canario contraerse en el momento en que el tinerfeño alcanza un monumental orgasmo en el que grita su nombre.

Y es eso, su nombre pronunciado en medio del éxtasis, el semen de Agoney manchándolo todo y las manos del chico aferradas a sus hombros lo que le hacen alcanzar el clímax a él. Acalla sus gemidos besando su hombro, mientras sus embestidas se hacen más lentas, alargando el placer de ambos lo más posible.

Las manos morenas se relajan  y se entrelazan en la nuca contraria, mientras el catalán sale delicadamente de su interior y se deshace del preservativo, antes de que sus manos abracen y acaricien su espalda con cariño infinito.

Si se quedan así, tan juntos que no hay un principio de uno ni un fin de otro y completamente inmóviles, tal vez el mundo se detenga en ese instante de perfección, donde todas las lecciones están aprendidas.

Uno ha aprendido que el placer existe, ha dejado de creer en lo que creyó toda su vida: que había algo malo con él.

El otro, ha aprendido que hay algo más allá del placer, ha dejado de creer en lo que creyó toda su vida: que no estaba hecho para querer.

Sus bocas se encuentran, suave, lento mientras sus cuerpos recuperan la movilidad, su pulso y su respiración.

— ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta el catalán, quitándose de encima y tumbándose a su lado.

Agoney mira el techo, Raoul lo mira a él.

—Nunca había estado tan bien en mi vida.

Y es la más pura de las verdades. Jamás se había sentido tan él, tan en el lugar correcto. Gira su rostro, para encontrarse con los ojos más lindos del mundo que sonríen al oír sus palabras.

El rubio lleva una de sus manos a las contrarias, que yacen sobre su propio estómago y las entrelaza.

—Eres increíble. –Él de verdad lo cree, porque sabe de todo contra lo que lucha el canario en su interior.

—Esta noche quiero creerlo.

El rubio se incorpora sobre su antebrazo y besa el hombro ajeno.

—Créelo porque es la verdad.

Asiente porque no quiere discutir ni pensar nada. Vuelven a besarse mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazan. Una vez pasado el subidón, sienten el agotamiento e instintivamente buscan el calor contrario. Agoney termina acomodando su cabeza contra el hombro de Raoul y pasando una mano por su cintura mientras los brazos catalanes lo envuelven. Deja un beso silencioso sobre su cabello y ambos dejan que el sueño los envuelva junto con la paz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa! Bastante corto en comparación de los últimos capítulos, pero merecían un capítulo aparte.  
> Buffff...no tengo idea de como ha quedado  
> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> ¿Qué se viene a la mañana siguiente?  
> Las leo! 
> 
> Charli. :)
> 
> PD: @xDontBeSoShyx


	15. Vivir.

**Capitulo 15: Vivir.**

_« Espero que te enamores y que duela muchísimo._

_El único modo de saber cuánto tienes, es dándolo todo._

_Y espero que no sufras, pero que abraces el dolor_

_Y que con cada hueso roto, puedas jurar “viví”.»_

 

 

Las mañanas de domingo siempre son lentas y perezosas. No hay nada que apure el reloj.

A ellos nada los apura esa mañana tampoco.

Agoney es el primero en despertar y se da cuenta que se han movido durante la noche, él está de costado y Raoul boca abajo, pero uno de sus brazos se encadena a su cintura. A pesar del profundo sueño, no tarda en ubicarse en donde está, ni con quién. Recuerda a la perfección la noche anterior, de hecho teme moverse un poco y que la molestia que siente en la baja espalda sea peor.

Se abraza a la almohada y se dedica a observar el cuerpo que duerme a su lado. La espalda ancha y con lunares salpicados por toda su extensión, la curva que se forma bajo las sábanas que muestra el trasero que le ha vuelto loco desde siempre. Los gruesos labios que lo besaron por completo la noche anterior, ese lunar desquiciante que ahora sabe que le gusta lamer. Los párpados que cubren los ojos más sinceros que ha conocido.

Siente que ha dormido junto a un ángel.

Y su pecho se llena de calor.

Estira su mano con cuidado y pasa sus yemas con la delicadeza de una pluma por la mejilla contraria, suspirando y completamente asombrado de ver al muchacho tan distinto. Ahí, dormido y sin el peso del mundo en sus hombros, parece un pequeño niño, indefenso y vulnerable, que nada tiene que ver con el hombre que ha dado vuelta su mundo en estos meses. Y eso, para su sorpresa, le gusta.

Se muerde el labio inferior, intentando que no se le escape una sonrisa porque se siente tonto. Es extraño, porque a pesar de tener veintisiete años siente como si tuviera quince.

No podría definirlo como un nudo en el estómago porque no es algo tenso, sino que se siente como si su estomago estuviera bailando por todo su cuerpo. Justo como cuando subes a una montaña rusa, que sabes que te vas a cagar, pero que valdrá la pena.

Vuelve a mirar al rubio y sonríe, ahora lo ve claramente.

No puede dejar ir a la persona que lo hace sentir así.

Piensa en su hijo, y se da cuenta de que será un desastre. Que habrá preguntas, reproches, dolor y lágrimas. Piensa en Amaia y se le estruja el corazón, pero después de la noche anterior no puede ni quiere mentir más.

Va a ser difícil, y un latigazo de miedo lo recorre al entender que incluso lo más difícil no sea ahora, sino en unos años, cuando sean los ojos de su pequeño quienes lo juzguen o cuando sean sus labios los que sentencien.

Pero se aferra al pensamiento de que prefiere que su hijo lo vea como alguien que luchó por ser feliz, por encontrar su lugar antes de que lo vea como alguien jodido e insatisfecho con su vida. Después de todo, siempre la mejor enseñanza es el ejemplo y no las imposiciones.

No puede imponerle a su pequeño tambor una familia sin sueños. Y la tranquilidad de saberse querido por Amaia y de que nunca han dejado de ser mejores amigos le enciende muchas lucecitas al final del túnel.

Quiere creer con todas sus fuerzas que todo saldrá bien.

—Buenos días.

_Madre mía, su voz de recién despierto._

—Buenos días. –Murmura tímidamente, ocultándose detrás de la almohada, dejando ver solamente sus ojos.

Raoul se incorpora, apoyando su codo en el colchón y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano. Estudia por un momento al chico, sin saber con qué versión de él se encontrará en su cama esa mañana.

Parpadea un par de veces para que su visión se aclare mientras bosteza, sus pensamientos coherentes se empiezan a agolpar en su cabeza.

_Por favor, no digas que esto es un error. Por favor no salgas huyendo._

— ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunta humedeciéndose los labios y volviendo a recostarse para quedar de lado igual que el moreno, escondiendo una de sus manos bajo la almohada.

Agoney respira hondo, cerrando los ojos. Este es el miedo justo antes de subirte a la montaña rusa o peor, el miedo acojonante cuando ya estás arriba y sientes que subes, subes y subes y te das mareas del puro vértigo porque desde el suelo no parecía tan alto.

Se incorpora y mira a Raoul, que lo sigue también con la mirada y también se acojona al ver el miedo en los ojos del isleño. Vuelve a tomar aire profundamente.

Y cae.

De nuevo, el catalán no entiende nada. Pero si tiene que vivir su vida sin saber nada a cambio de que Agoney lo bese como lo está besando en ese momento, pues bienvenida sea la ignorancia.

Sus labios se juntan en un beso que está lleno de ganas y dulzura, ambos llevan una mano a la mejilla contraria mientras sus bocas se mueven a un compás distinto del que están acostumbrados. Porque si bien la pasión que los atrae se percibe bajo la superficie, esta vez es un beso racional, consciente. Los dos se están besando porque quieren y no porque la piel les ha ganado. La mano de Raoul baja de su mejilla a su cuello, a su hombro y el comienzo de su espalda, donde se ancla para poder tirar y hacer que el moreno deje caer su peso sobre él. Los dedos del canario se enredan en el pelo rubio que es más suave que en sus sueños. Se saborean con ganas, aprendiendo los surcos de los labios contrarios, los rincones ocultos de sus bocas.

El rubio los gira, para quedar encima y se separan un momento para tomar aire. La visión que tienen cada uno, el sol enredándose en las pestañas de Agoney y arrancándole destellos dorados a los ojos de Raoul, los abruma a ambos.

— ¿Cómo estás? –Vuelve a preguntar el menor, inclinándose para besar la mejilla del chico que aún no puede creerse que esté allí con él.

—Vivo.

Su jefe ríe, primero creyendo que se refiere únicamente al pedazo de polvo de la noche anterior, pero luego de rozar la nariz contra su barba y buscar sus ojos, comprende el trasfondo de esa palabra.

 _“Solo quiero sentir”_ resuena en su cabeza.

Vuelve a pasar su nariz por su piel, el olor a mar y lilas mezclado con el del sexo lo cautiva. Deja pequeños besos por toda su mandíbula, hasta detenerse al borde de sus labios. Es la lengua del catalán la que humedece los labios entreabiertos del tinerfeño, antes de succionar el inferior con cuidado, para luego hacerlo con el de arriba y finalmente separarse. Se sienta en la cama y abraza sus rodillas que están escondidas por las sábanas, dándole la espalda al contrario.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a vivir, Agoney? ¿Preparo solo el café o preparo mi vida?

Raoul siente como él también cae de la montaña rusa, siente el estómago en su garganta porque cae en pique, y le gustaría gritar, pero no tiene aire en los pulmones, por lo que solo esconde su rostro entre sus piernas, sin saber si en esa caída se encontrará con que solo es una vuelta, la más empinada del juego, o con el golpe de su vida. Pero ya no puede evitarlo, todas las cartas están jugadas.

Agoney se recrea en su espalda. Jamás se había percatado de cuanto le gustan así, anchas, con pequeñas constelaciones en ellas. Uno de sus dedos repasa su columna vertebral, haciendo que el otro se estremezca.

¿Qué va a responderle?

Se incorpora, con una pequeña mueca al sentir un tirón en su baja espalda, imitando la posición del cuerpo a su lado, salvo que una de sus manos juega a unir los lunares en su piel. Tiene ganas de aprenderlos a todos a besos, por eso apoya su boca suavemente sobre su hombro, besándolo con tibieza, mientras ordena las palabras en su cabeza.

—Tengo un hijo… -Ese es el peor comienzo que el rubio puede imaginar, por lo que cierra los ojos con más fuerza aunque permanece en silencio.- Tengo miedo y no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que estoy sintiendo… ¿Está tu vida preparada para todo eso? –Pregunta en el más tímido y frágil de los susurros, justo en su oído.

Muere lentamente quien evita una pasión, muere quien no arriesga lo cierto por lo incierto. Muere quien no se permite, por lo menos una vez en la vida, huir de los consejos sensatos.

Muere lentamente quien prefiere el negro sobre blanco y los puntos sobre las "íes" a un remolino de emociones, justamente esas emociones que son tan fuertes que rescatan el brillo de los ojos, la sonrisa que no sabías que existía en tus labios y esa vibrante energía de vivir que jamás pensabas que regresaría.

Y ellos quieren vivir. Con desesperación, con miedo, con entrega. Con todo lo que se venga, pero quieren vivir.

Eso es lo que se dicen con el beso que resuena por toda la habitación cuando sus labios se unen. Raoul vuelve a tirar al canario contra el colchón, por el ímpetu con el que chocan sus cuerpos. Es un beso que sabe a gloria, a miedo, a sueños, a emoción…a vida.

—He sido hetero toda mi vida. –Dice el isleño en un descanso de su boca.

—Que angustia. –Ríe el peninsular, succionando su labio inferior.

—Me duele el culo.

—Te acostumbrarás –Muerde su barbilla y vuelve a su boca.

—Soy tu empleado.

—Lo bueno de ser el jefe es que puedo hacer lo que me salga de los huevos. –Raoul está perdido en su sabor, en la forma en que su barba le roza la piel.

—Voy a ser padre.

—Sigo sin creerme esa parte. –Suelta divertido, pellizcando su cintura y besándolo sonoramente.

—Mi hijo siempre va a estar primero que todo.

El rubio suspira y se separa unos centímetros para mirarlo.

—Eso hace que me gustes más.

Se miran, Agoney sin poder creerse que lo haya dicho en voz alta. No que no lo supiera con la historia que cargan, pero oírlo de su boca dicho en voz alta lo hace tan…real.

—Estoy acojonado, Raoul.

—Yo también… pero también estoy harto de imaginarte y extrañarte por las noches.

—Tú…

El catalán desvía la mirada, se entretiene jugando con una de las manos del mayor, sintiendo como se pone colorado de la vergüenza.

— ¿Te ha pasado eso alguna vez? De extrañar horriblemente algo que jamás has tenido…-Su voz es un susurro casi ahogado, muerto de miedo por estar abriéndose frente al otro, sin saber cómo recibirá sus palabras.

—Contigo…todo me pasa contigo.

Y es que no hay nada más que hacer. El miedo y las inseguridades los envuelven, pero están desnudos el uno frente al otro. No solo en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino que están exponiendo sus almas, todo lo que sienten, todo lo que tienen.

Y tienen todas las chances de que todo salga mal, pero el miedo compartido es un poco menos paralizante, saben que hay algo por lo que luchar.

Quieren luchar por eso que nunca han tenido, pero que extrañan con toda su alma.

—A mí también me pasa todo contigo. –Se anima a confesar, buscando su mirada nuevamente.

Sus manos se entrelazan a los costados de la cabeza del moreno y se vuelven a mirar como la noche anterior, ónice con oro, sabiendo que no hacen falta más palabras. Sus bocas se encuentran a medio camino, con firmeza, buscando disolver el miedo como disuelven el aire de sus pulmones en los labios ajenos. Es curioso, porque ninguno está consolando al otro. Se están sosteniendo el uno al otro. Y eso les llena el alma, hace que dejen de echarse de menos.

Siguen aprendiendo, porque ahora hay un mundo de cosas nuevas que aprender. Aprender a encajar sus bocas, a reconocer la forma del paladar del contrario. El rubio bufa porque el canario no lo deja llevar el control del beso, sino que busca quitárselo en todo momento. Así que baja su boca, para besar su cuello, delineando la zona donde se intuye una vena que la noche anterior el vio marcarse en todo su esplendor mientras el isleño gemía.

Agoney suspira con sus besos y aprieta con fuerza el agarre de sus manos cuando el catalán besa su pecho.

— _¿Qué hases? –_ Pregunta en voz aguda, marcando su acento al notar que los besos siguen descendiendo y al parecer no hay intención de parar.

Su cuerpo se sofoca de repente, cuando siente los dientes contrarios morder la piel de su cadera y traga aire con fuerza, cerrando los ojos en el momento en que el catalán suspira muy cerca de su ahora despierta erección.

—Desayunar. –Responde con la voz ronca y divertida, justo antes de sacar su gruesa lengua y lamer toda su extensión.

—Joder. –Gime el canario, llevando sus manos a las sabanas para envolverlas en un puño.

Raoul ríe antes de que su lengua se arremoline alrededor de su glande, escupiendo con cuidado para luego lubricarlo por completo, mientras lleva su mano a la base y se encarga de masturbarlo con delicadeza, amando la sensación del cuerpo del moreno removiéndose bajo él, sabiendo que lo desquicia por no darle suficiente. Las caderas del isleño se elevan inconscientemente, buscando más que el simple contacto que tiene la lengua del catalán sobre su punta.

—Ah, ah…-Ríe su jefe, llevando las manos a sus caderas para refrenarlo.- Me gusta desayunar tranquilo, Ago.

El mencionado abre los ojos para mirarlo con desesperación y se encuentra con la mirada divertida y oscura del menor que lame toda su longitud repetidas veces, como si fuera su golosina favorita.

—Por favor…-Pide volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apretando las sábanas.

— ¿Por favor qué? –Se lo está pasando en grande, saboreando su polla contra sus labios, apretándola con su mano y esparciendo su saliva por todo su tronco.- Vas a tener que ser claro, Ago…no puedo leerte la mente.

—Por favor….-Joder, sus mejillas van a estallar de la vergüenza, su polla también si no tiene lo que necesita pronto.- Por favor, chúpala.

Encantado de la vida, el peninsular besa su muslo con cariño antes de ir a lo que realmente desea. Delinea una vez más la vena que resalta en el lateral del chico, antes de llevársela a la boca por completo, respira profundamente por la nariz manteniéndola por completo en su boca por unos segundos, sacándola luego y repitiendo el proceso un par de veces. Los jadeos del canario inundan la habitación con cada movimiento del contrario, que se encarga de aprender que le gusta más, rápido, despacio, más profundo.

La verdad es que el rubio lo tiene difícil para tragarlo por completo, por lo que se da su tiempo, chupando y lamiendo también sus testículos, cerca de su entrada.

— ¡Raoul! –Grita el moreno cuando siente la punta de su lengua adentrarse, llevando su mano a su cabello, para tirar de él, no sabiendo si es para que se detenga o para que siga.

La risa melodiosa del mencionado está teñida de deseo, por lo que vuelve a su trabajo inicial, esta vez con más ímpetu, su cabeza subiendo y bajando de su entrepierna mientras los gemidos de Agoney vuelven a llenar el cuarto y su mano no deja de tironear las hebras de cabello rubio.

—R-raoul…-Esta vez suena más a rendición, a que no puede más.

Entonces el catalán vuelve a usar su mano, que se ocupa de la base y su boca se encarga de succionar con fuerza el comienzo de su erección, la cual en cuestión de segundos estalla, sumergiendo al isleño en un mar de placer y a su jefe en uno de satisfacción al oír su nombre dicho de tantas maneras por él.

Traga, meticuloso como siempre y luego vuelve a dejar un beso sobre su muslo y recuesta la cabeza allí, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad y no pensar en su propia erección, hasta que siente las manos del tinerfeño tirar de su cuello, pidiéndole que suba.

—Eso ha sido increíble…-Susurra aún con el éxtasis por las nubes.

Agoney lleva su mano a la mejilla del catalán y se muerde el labio inferior cuando nota algo. Con cuidado, su pulgar limpia la comisura de la boca ajena y, sin despegar la mirada de Raoul que parece haber dejado de respirar, se lo lleva a los labios, saboreando.

No le da tiempo al menor a reaccionar, juntando sus bocas y esta vez es su lengua la que se adentra en la boca catalana, deleitándose en el sabor salado que tiene ahora y estremeciéndose al darse cuenta de que ese es su sabor.

—A-Ago…-Habla casi sin aliento cuando rompen el beso.

—Ahora me toca a mi…-Su tono es juguetón y empuja ligeramente su cuerpo para invertir las posiciones.

—No tienes que…-Murmura entre los besos que le da el contrario y están deshaciendo el poco autocontrol que le queda.

—Pero quiero. –Sus miradas se encuentran y el moreno se inclina para dejar otro beso sobre sus labios.- ¿Me dirás si hago algo mal?

El rubio se queda sin aliento ante esas palabras, por lo que se limita a asentir, ganándose una sonrisa como premio.

La noche anterior se dejaron llevar y fue todo muy intenso, pero ahora Agoney quiere dedicarle tiempo al cuerpo de Raoul. Baja sus besos a su mandíbula…Dios, nunca imaginó que una mandíbula pudiera gustarle tanto. Sigue su camino por su cuello, por su clavícula y su pecho. Su boca prueba uno de sus pezones, recordando todo lo que provocó en él mismo esa misma acción, sonríe cuando la respuesta es un jadeo ahogado, así que lo repite con el otro pezón. Su boca se deleita en la piel blanca y en la forma en que sube y baja su cuerpo a medida que su respiración se va alterando. Llega a su cadera y sus dedos temblorosos acarician los suaves abdominales marcados, recorriendo casi con devoción la “v” de su pubis y sus muslos, mientras sus labios no dejan de marcar a fuego su piel. Su nariz se pierde unos segundos entre sus rizos y levanta su mirada, que se encuentra con un Raoul rojo, jadeante y que cree que no hay imagen más perfecta que Agoney entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa pequeña, justo antes de que la punta de su lengua recorra toda la extensión de su erección.

El momento es tan intenso, que el catalán cierra los ojos con fuerza, soltando un gemido que corta al morderse el labio inferior. Agoney, por fin comprendiendo las reacciones de su jefe de la noche pasada, suelta una pequeña risa al ver su reacción, porque se siente poderoso. Su mano se anima a envolver su erección y a bombear, arriba, abajo mientras se pregunta cómo mierda entró todo eso anoche. Dándose ánimo, suspira y sus labios se animan a envolverlo, sintiéndose raro al probarlo por primera vez.

Raoul jadea y hace un esfuerzo monumental por no llevar las manos a su cabeza o no follar su boca como quiere en ese instante. Lo deja que lleve su ritmo, que explore y que aprenda, aunque lo está desquiciando con sus lentas lamidas y sus succiones delicadas hasta que, no sabe qué, pero hace _algo_ con la lengua, que le arranca un gemido ronco de lo más profundo de su garganta.

— ¿Te gustó eso? –Pregunta con la voz balbuceante por la cantidad de saliva acumulada en su boca.

—Sí, joder…sí…-Relaja de nuevo su cuerpo contra el colchón, jadeando.

—Bien.

Se siente victorioso al verlo al rubio desesperado, por lo que traga grueso y se relame los labios, antes de intentar llevárselo entero a la boca.

Error.

Cree escuchar gemir a Raoul, pero el sonido de su arcada lo tapa, antes de oír la risa ronca del catalán. Lo suelta un momento, buscando respirar y limpiándose la saliva de su boca con el dorso de la mano. Cierra los ojos, avergonzado, hasta que siente la mano del contrario acariciar su mejilla.

—Tómalo con calma…-Le dice cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Agoney asiente y vuelve a intentarlo, esta vez no del todo, sino que se ayuda con sus manos. Más pronto que tarde, los sonidos de placer del rubio vuelven a inundar sus oídos. Apura sus movimientos en cuanto siente el cuerpo ajeno tensarse y todo se confunde porque en momento está succionando con ganas, al siguiente Raoul lo aparta en el instante que se corre, salpicando su mejilla por completo.

Ambos respiran de manera entrecortada, pero al isleño le gana la curiosidad y vuelve a acercarse, para pasar su lengua tímidamente por los rastros del orgasmo del menor para saber a qué sabe.

Cierra los ojos cuando el sabor inunda sus papilas gustativas, y se relame los labios.

—Ago…

Él se incorpora, limpiándose la mejilla en el proceso, justo antes que las manos del catalán tomen su rostro para estampar su boca con un beso. Se besan lento, tomándose su tiempo.

—Ha… ¿ha estado bien? –Pregunta con vergüenza, aún sobre sus labios pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba.

No ha sido un orgasmo brutal, de esos que te hacen ver fuegos artificiales, pero para Raoul es más que suficiente en ese momento en que besa su boca con ternura repetidas veces, lo que hace sonreír al canario.

— ¿Quieres que desayunemos de verdad?

Los dos se ríen, felices, y Agoney asiente, haciendo que sus narices se rocen. Esta vez es él quien lo besa, antes de incorporarse en la cama. El rubio se pone de pie y señala la puerta a su espalda.

—Puedes ducharte si quieres. Yo voy a preparar algo.

El moreno asiente, y se inclina, para robarle otro beso. No pueden dejar de sonreír como idiotas. El menor se vuelve a separar y se mete en su vestidor para buscar ropa limpia para el chico, al cual se le hace rara la comodidad que tiene Raoul con su desnudez, cuando él está analizando si levantarse con las sábanas enrolladas o no.

Vuelve con un bóxer puesto y le entrega una camiseta, un pantalón de chándal y una toalla.

—Voy a hacer el café, luego me ducho yo.

Raoul prepara el desayuno, casi en una nube. Hace las tostadas y busca el jamón y el aguacate en la heladera. Es ya casi mediodía, así que más les vale comer bien, así que prepara también huevos, esperando que a Agoney le guste todo.

El chico aparece unos minutos más tarde, revolviéndose el pelo, dejando caer sus rizos húmedos por su frente y el catalán cree que es la imagen más preciosa que ha tenido en su piso nunca.

Se aclara la garganta y le sonríe.

—Si dejo que termines de hacer los huevos… ¿mi casa se quemará? –Los dos ríen de manera tonta.

—Déjalo en mis manos, ve a ducharte, que apestas. –Bromea quitándole la espátula de las manos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el empresario entrega el utensilio y besa su mejilla.

— ¿De quién será la culpa? –La risa de Agoney se sigue escuchando cuando sale de la cocina.

No tarda mucho, por un lado porque se muere de hambre, por otro porque teme que al volver a la cocina no haya nada y que todo haya sido su imaginación, ya desquiciada por no poder tener al canario.

Pero no. Todo es muy real.

Ahí está, sentado en el taburete con el desayuno servido y bebiendo un vaso de zumo.

—Hola. –Pronuncia con una sonrisa enorme.

 _Su apartamento nunca se había visto con más vida que en ese momento_ , es el pensamiento que cruza en su cabeza cuando se acerca y se acomoda entre las piernas del moreno, que sonríe como él y pasa sus manos por su cuello.

—Hola. –Responde justo antes de besarlo.

El miedo no deja de estar presente, porque besarse les resulta demasiado fácil, no quieren ni pensar en que podrían acostumbrarse a eso, a mañanas de besos con sabor a naranja en la quietud que los envuelve a pesar de estar en el mismo centro de la agitada Barcelona. Se acarician los hombros, la espalda, el comienzo del cabello.

—Se va a enfriar –Murmura el isleño contra sus labios.

—Mmmm… -Es toda la respuesta que tiene.

Desayunan casi con todo frío, pero no les importa mucho, están distraídos sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Tienes qué ir a casa? –Pregunta el rubio con cierto resquemor.

Agoney suspira y dirige su mirada al ventanal, miles de pensamientos atravesando su cabeza.

—Puedo…quiero tardar un rato más. Cuando vuelva tendré que terminar todo con Amaia y aún no sé cómo le voy a explicar todo…

—Es tu mejor amiga ¿no? No te olvides de eso a la hora de contárselo. ¿Quieres que esté allí? –Duda que sea una buena idea, pero si lo necesita…

—No, no…esto es algo que tengo que resolver con ella. Se merece saber todo y si he sido capaz de esto, tengo que ser capaz de decírselo a la cara.

Raoul asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y jugando con las migajas de tostada que han quedado sobre el desayunador.

— ¿Tú tienes que salir ahora?

—No…podemos ver una película o algo si quieres.

—Raoul… ¿en qué piensas?

El mencionado suspira, y se levanta, juntando las cosas que han usado y levantándose para llevarlos al fregadero y ponerse a lavar. Pasa unos minutos así, esperando escuchar la puerta de su casa cerrarse, pero en vez de eso siente sus brazos envolviéndolo y su nariz enterrándose en su cuello, antes de que sus manos encuentren las suyas y lo hagan dejar el plato para entrelazar sus dedos.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta de nuevo contra su nuca, haciéndolo estremecer.

Vuelve a suspirar y se gira entre sus brazos, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

—Ella no merece esto…no quiero robarle a tu hijo su familia. –Deja caer su frente sobre su hombro, refugiándose entre sus brazos.

—Me rompe el alma…-Confiesa abrazándolo más fuerte.- Pero ¿qué clase de padre sería si hiciera a todos infelices a mi alrededor?

Raoul asiente, abrazándolo también, fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Tienes razón. Y te prometo que si me dejan lo voy a querer con toda mi alma, Ago, te lo prometo.

Ambos se emocionan con esas palabras, porque Raoul no se había planteado esa posibilidad nunca.

Era algo prohibido, imposible. Ser parte de la vida de Agoney como algo más que su jefe era un pensamiento vedado para él. Pero ahora, así entre sus brazos, quiere desesperadamente ser parte de ella. Todo lo que el canario lo dejara, y sabía que dentro de su vida, lo más importante sería un pequeñín que ni siquiera había visto aún.

—Raoul…-Susurra con la voz ahogada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—El café ya lo tomamos…-Levanta la cabeza para buscar sus ojos.- Toca preparar la vida, ¿no? –Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, temiendo haberse pasado.

No dura mucho, pues la boca de Agoney choca con la suya y se besan con fuerza, con emoción y profundidad.

—Toca preparar la vida. –Le afirma, besando su nariz.

—Entonces ayúdame a lavar los platos, capullo.

Ríen, dejando de lado por un momento la sentimentalidad y la voz que les dice que van muy rápido, pero es inevitable llenarse de ilusiones.

Lavan los trastes, jugando como niños y luego el rubio lo arrastra hasta su enorme sofá, donde se desploman y se ponen a ver una serie repetida.

Pasan la tarde así, entre chuches, caricias y besos robados.

Es cuando uno de esos besos se les va de las manos y está Agoney sobre un Raoul sonrojado y sin camiseta, que el canario frena y se sienta a horcajadas.

— ¿Siempre es así? –Pregunta dudoso, paseando su dedo sobre el esternón del contrario.

— ¿Así como? –La respiración del catalán es pesada y no entiende la pregunta por estar pensando en otras cosas, como ese culo sobre él.

—Así…-Señala el espacio entre ambos.- no podemos dejar de tocarnos.

Ríe por respuesta y se incorpora un poco para acariciar su muslo.

—Ago…nos gustamos y hemos aguantado las ganas por meses… ¿es normal? –No termina de entender a qué se refiere exactamente.

—Pero yo nunca había deseado así a nadie. –Frunce el ceño, intentando explicarse.

—Bueno…a mí tampoco me ha gustado nadie tan brutalmente como tú pero…¿nunca te has tirado a Amaia con muchísimas ganas?

El canario niega con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Antes de anoche el sexo era algo… ¿frustrante? No sé, nunca había entendido que era lo que tanto le gustaba a la gente, para mí no tenía sentido.

Raoul se deja caer de nuevo al sofá con un resoplido, antes de sentarse bien, pasando sus manos por la cintura, dándose cuenta de lo jodido que ha estado el isleño toda su vida.

—Dime la verdad ¿Cómo te sentiste anoche? ¿Hice algo que te pusiera incomodo?

Se apresura a negar, rozando sus frentes.

—Te lo dije al despertar, me sentí vivo. No bromeaba cuando te decía que eras el único que me ha hecho sentir, Raoul.

Suspiran, y el rubio lleva sus manos a su nuca, para besarlo con ternura. Aún tienen cosas que aprender.

—Ago…vamos a ir a tu ritmo ¿vale? Lo de anoche no tiene porqué repetirse si no quieres…si necesitas tiempo para ti mismo lo tienes, si quieres que te lleve a mil citas también lo tienes…pero a tu ritmo… ¿sí?

— ¿Lo de anoche no te ha gus-

—Me encantó. –Lo corta antes de que se le ocurra soltar esa idiotez.- Fue todo lo que imaginaba y más. –Lo besa rápidamente.- Pero aún no sales de una relación, de la cual vas a tener un hijo y no quiero que te agobies…quiero cuidarte –Sus mejillas se colorean por esa confesión.- Así que lo que necesites cuando lo necesites ¿Vale?

—Vale…Eres el mejor.

—Calla.

—El más guapo –Lo besa en la nariz.

—Ago…para.

—El más inteligente. –Le hace cosquillas, haciendo que vuelva a acostarse.- El más mandón. –Beso, cosquillas.- El más culón.

— ¡Oye! –Se queja entre risas.

Terminan besándose entre risas, cayendo agitados en los brazos del otro. El canario acariciando su cintura y recostado sobre su pecho, el catalán enredando sus dedos en los rizos oscuros.

El sol se va ocultando en la ciudad, mientras ellos disfrutan de las caricias mutuas, sintiéndose en paz en lo que ha parecido una eternidad antes de que el otro llegara a sus vidas.

—Debería ir a hablar con Amaia.

—Sí deberías. –A pesar de las palabras, ninguno se mueve.

Un rato después, con un quejido, Agoney se levanta, ambos extrañando la calidez ajena de inmediato. Mientras el mayor se cambia en el cuarto, Raoul ordena los cojines que han dejado caer, nervioso por la despedida.

—Bueno…me voy. –Pronuncia suavemente, llegando hasta él.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No…mejor voy andando así me despejo y organizo mis ideas…que tú me distraes.

Ríen, acercándose el uno al otro para volver a besarse, se sienten adolescentes que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima, pero no pueden evitarlo.

— ¿Te veo mañana en la oficina? –Pregunta el tinerfeño acariciando su rostro.

—Se va a sentir raro verte allí después de hoy…pero vale, te veo en la oficina. Cualquier cosa que necesites dentro de un rato ¿me llamarás? Puedes venir a dormir aquí si quieres…

—Te llamo, si pasa algo muy grave, pero no creo. Si tengo que irme, seguramente vaya a dormir con Ricky, no te preocupes.

—Vale…

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Dejan un beso cargado de sentimiento sobre la boca contraria y luego se funden en un abrazo que busca transmitir la fuerza que el otro necesita para afrontarse a esa temporal separación.

El canario se separa y camina hasta la puerta.

—Oye, Ago.

— ¿Sí? –Pregunta volteándose, mientras gira el pomo de la puerta.

_Te quiero._

—Tú puedes con todo. –Termina por decir finalmente.

—Lo sé, porque si lo logro podré volver contigo.

Es más fácil separarse cuando lo último que ves de la persona que hace ir tu corazón a mil es su sonrisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traaaaalalalalalalalalala he sido muy muy feliz escribiendo estooo riejdjefdksfjks  
> Bua, pero cuentenme ustedes  
> ¿qué les pareció?
> 
> Nos leemos!  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	16. Tiempo

**Capitulo 16: Tiempo.**

 

_« Estar contigo o no estar contigo es la medida de mi tiempo.»_

 

Cuando va en el metro, no puede dejar de pensar en todos los posibles escenarios con los que se encontrará en casa. Tal vez Amaia se haya ido a casa de Miriam. Tal vez está llorando porque no ha respondido al móvil o tal vez se está echando la culpa de todo.

Aunque conociéndola, seguramente van a ser todas esas opciones juntas.

_Joder._

Pasa las manos por su rostro, frustrado. Amaia no merece ni una pizca del dolor que le va a causar, es el ser más puro y amable que ha tenido en su vida…es lo único que ha tenido en su vida.

Y la va a dejar.

No puede dejarla, no ahora con su bebé en camino.

—Joder, Agoney, espabila. –Se susurra a sí mismo.- Todo irá bien, no la dejarás sola.

Inspira y expira un par de veces para calmarse, le tiemblan las manos de los nervios mientras avanza por su calle. Está que se muere del miedo por la incertidumbre, pero se recuerda que no hay nada peor que la angustia aferrándose a su garganta por no decir quien verdaderamente es.

También recuerda que no hay nada mejor que los brazos y los besos de Raoul, que él se merece sentirse así de bien…que Amaia merece la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que la haga sentir así.

Todo será mejor, todo irá bien.

— ¿Amaia? –Pregunta en voz alta cuando abre la puerta.

— ¡Cariño!

— ¿Mamá? –Sus ojos se abren como platos al ver quienes más salen del salón.- ¿Javiera? ¿Ángel?

Joder, joder, joder.

— ¡Mi niño! –Su madre lo rodea con sus brazos, mientras ve a su padre unirse a esa pequeña comitiva.- ¡Sorpresa!

—Si…vaya sorpresa…-Murmura cuando pasa de los brazos de su madre a los de su suegra que planta dos besos en sus mejillas.

Ruega internamente porque la mueca que está haciendo se parezca a una sonrisa porque no puede ofrecer más.

Su padre y su suegro lo saludan con un apretón fuerte de manos, y una palmada varonil en la espalda.

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

Agoney traga grueso.

—B-bien algo cansado... yo…

—Sí, cariño, ya nos ha contado Amaia que tu jefe te hace trabajar cuando le viene en gana, si esa empresa no es la número uno por nada…-Parlotea su madre conduciéndoles al salón, como si fuera la dueña de casa.

— ¿Y Amaia? –Pregunta cuando oye esa mentira, maldiciéndose por todo.

—Se estaba duchando.

—Voy a verla.

—Va a ser un padre tan presente…-Oye que parlotean mientras casi corre hacia su cuarto.

—Ago. –La voz llorosa de su novia le rompe el corazón.

—Cielo…-Corre hacia ella, que está tumbada en la cama, encogida sobre sí misma.

—Ago, Ago, Ago…lo siento muchísimo…-Se lanza a sus brazos y él no duda en sostenerla.- Perdón, me porté fatal, no sé que me pasó…

Es el ser más hijo de puta del planeta.

La madre de su hijo está llorando desconsolada y él estaba acostándose con otra persona.

Siente un yunque en su estómago.

—Amaia…

—Encima esta mañana me despertaron ellos y no supe que decirles, y no me atendías el móvil, jolín, si tu jefe es el más bueno, no te hace trabajar los domingos, Ago, lo siento tantísimo…

—Amaia, respira…-Le suplica porque él está a punto de echarse a llorar también.

—Es que fui una tonta, no tengo porqué exigirte nada, que estamos bien así, que nos hemos querido siempre pero es que el tamborcito me vuelve loca, que cuando lo pienso yo de verdad entiendo que…

La corta besándola.

Es lo más idiota del mundo que se le puede haber ocurrido, pero tiene que calmarla, sacarla del bucle en el que ha entrado.

Y obviamente, no pueden tener la conversación que necesitan tener con sus padres ahí.

Besarla se siente tan profano que se separa de inmediato.

La ha besado toda la vida, y ahora se siente mal. Sus labios, su sabor son conocidos, podría hasta describirlos casi de memoria, pero ya no se sienten como su hogar y ese pensamiento lo estremece.

—Amaia, tenemos que hablar…

—Pero no ahora, por favor…-Solloza escondiéndose en su cuello.- Por favor, no puedo lidiar con ellos y con lo nuestro, Ago…

La abraza fuerte, asiente, sabe que tiene razón.

— ¿A qué han venido? –Pregunta desconcertado.

—A ver como estamos, no quieren que viajemos más a verlos por lo avanzado del embarazo…

Los dos suspiran pesadamente.

— ¿Te ayudo a ducharte? –Pregunta acariciando su cabello al ver que aún no entra a la ducha.

La chica lo besa de nuevo, mientras se pone de pie de manera torpe y tira de él para que la siga.

Ambos se desnudan y el canario estudia con cuidado el cuerpo contrario, preguntándose cómo no se ha dado cuenta de las cosas antes. Se lavan mutuamente, con ese cariño infinito que se han tenido siempre, que Agoney puede ahora decir que no es más que una profunda admiración por la mujer que lleva a su hijo, pero que nada romántico los envuelve.

El moreno acaricia su vientre con cuidado y amor, ambos riendo al sentir las pataditas de su hijo.

Una vez que están vestidos, sus manos se buscan antes de salir de la habitación, se confortan entre ellas y se dan ánimos con la mirada.

Porque por mucho que se luche contra ello, los padres tienen un místico efecto sobre nosotros,  el poder de afectar a nuestros pensamientos y emociones como sólo ellos pueden. Es un lazo que cambia con el tiempo,  pero no disminuye incluso si están a medio mundo de distancia o en otro mundo por completo. Es un poder que nunca llegaremos a entender.

La cena transcurre en lo que al moreno le parece el peor interrogatorio de su vida y se asfixia. No sabe cómo ha vivido antes de esta manera, pero ahora que conoce otra forma, que conoce la libertad de ser quien es, de que lo quieran por eso, su realidad lo sofoca. Pero aguanta, aguanta por su mejor amiga y por su pequeño tamborcito al que le queda aún un poco más de un mes para conocer.

Y esa noche – de la cual recuerda apenas la mitad de las cosas que han hablado-, después de que le ha deseado a Raoul buenas noches y que Amaia duerme a su lado la única pregunta que ronda en la cabeza antes de caer en la inconsciencia es _¿qué tipo de lazos tendrá él con su hijo?_

Ninguno.

A su hijo no lo atará nada, su hijo será libre.

 

*******

 

—Hernández, pase a la oficina.

El tono serio y profundo de su jefe lo hace estremecer, pero tiene que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por no sonreír cuando entra, mirándose los pies.

— ¿Me llamaba, señor?

Ambos notan el calor por esa frase.

—Si…esto…-Se desafloja la corbata.- Vamos a revisar la agenda de hoy…

Agoney se acomoda las gafas y levanta la mirada, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que rompe la seriedad del ambiente.

—A las once tienes…-El tuteo se desliza entre ellos sin que se dé cuenta.

—Ven aquí. –Lo llama mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo el gesto con el dedo.

Se acerca, rodeando el escritorio al tiempo que Raoul tira su silla para atrás y la gira, atrayendo al canario al hueco formado entre sus piernas. El rubio lleva las manos a su cintura y el moreno a su cuello, acariciándolo con los pulgares.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días...

Sus miradas se estudian por unos segundos antes que el isleño se incline y junte sus labios en un beso que comienza lento y tierno, pero en cuanto el rubio tira de él y lo obliga a caer sobre su regazo el beso se profundiza y sus lenguas se encargan de marcar un ritmo desenfrenado, donde sus manos arrugan las camisas, casi hasta sacarlas de la cinturilla del pantalón.

—Raoul…-Beso.- Estamos…-Besa su cuello.- Joder, estamos trabajando…

El tinerfeño se deshace en suspiros por la boca ajena, pero apoya sus manos en su pecho para separarlo un momento, ganándose un quejido de parte de la boca catalana.

—Ya te dije que era el jefe….

—Pero no quiero que alguien nos encuentre así.

Las respiraciones de ambos se calman y el rubio termina apoyando su frente sobre el hombro contrario.

—Tienes razón, perdona…-Y aunque ya no se besan, no se mueven de la posición en la que están.- ¿Cómo estás?

Sabe que esa pregunta tiene un trasfondo que el catalán no se animará a preguntar directamente y que le hace un nudo en su estómago.

—Mis padres y mis suegros están en la ciudad. -Raoul se separa para mirarlo con los ojos como platos, pero sin soltar el agarre que tiene en su cintura.- No he podido hablar con Amaia... pero pronto.

Se miran a los ojos, buscando la sinceridad y la comprensión que a veces no pueden dar las palabras. Raoul tiene el corazón latiendo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que le duele del miedo que siente en ese momento.

— ¿Tú cómo estás? –No se anima a preguntar más.

—Harto…-Suspira y juega con el comienzo del cabello rubio en su cuello.- Pero no podía hacerle eso a Amaia…no conoces a nuestras familias son…agobiantes.

—Ya…-Se aclara la garganta, y suelta su agarre, lo que el otro chico entiende y sale de su regazo.- Espero que tu novia esté bien.

—Raoul.

—Dime.

No lo mira a los ojos porque no puede. Todo en su cabeza grita que pare, que no lo agobie, que es algo difícil y que necesita tiempo y espacio.

Pero todo su corazón grita que salga corriendo de allí, que eso se parece demasiado a antes, a todo eso que lleva siglos intentando evitar.

Los dedos de Agoney encuentran su barbilla y lo obligan a girar su rostro y enfrentarse a él.

—Necesito hablar bien con ella…no con otras personas que no tienen porqué influir en lo que decidamos, pero que influirán si están allí metidas.

El rubio cierra los ojos y asiente. Siente los labios del isleño contra su boca y se relaja un poco.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Tu hijo está primero, siempre. –No sabe si se lo dice a él o se lo está recordando a sí mismo.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo a las once?

Al canario le duele que le niegue el acceso a sus ojos, que parezca que una pared de mil metros de alto se haya establecido entre ellos. Pero recuerda las palabras de Alfred, que le dice que Raoul no deja entrar a nadie, que tiene que tratarlo con cuidado.

Recuerda también haberse ido de su casa prometiendo algo que no ha cumplido. Y para ser sinceros, el rubio no tiene idea de cómo son sus padres y lo que significan para él, así como él no puede llegar a entender porqué se ha cerrado así en banda.

—Reunión con los analistas del mercado asiático…Luego almuerzo con Tu padre.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Deja una suave caricia por su pelo y un leve apretón sobre su hombro antes de salir de la oficina mientras se arregla la camisa.

El empresario suspira e intenta calmarse. Sabe que no tiene que portarse así y no es hasta ese momento en que no se da cuenta de toda la fe que tenía puesta en las palabras de su asistente de la tarde anterior.  Se repite que es tiempo, que no es algo fácil y que todo irá bien; sin embargo no se anima a acercarse a Agoney más de lo necesario en lo que resta del día, para evitar cagarla aun más.

— ¿Señor?

Raoul está sentado en el borde de su escritorio, hablando con el manos libres y le hace una seña de que puede irse. Agoney se muerde el labio inferior y en vez de retirarse cierra la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en ella unos minutos mientras lo observa.

Joder, que hombre.

Repasa con su vista la forma en que se marcan sus venas y la manera en que sus bíceps aprietan la camisa arremangada. Le fascina ese mechón rebelde que siempre escapa de su tupé cuando ya han pasado demasiado tiempo allí. Se acerca con cuidado, el catalán notando su presencia nuevamente recién cuando llega a su lado.

Lo ha visto todo el día en tensión, intentando romper ese magnetismo que tienen alejándose de él. Y sabe que tiene motivos para desconfiar, sabe que tampoco pueden hablar de sentimientos que han estado taladrándole el pecho todo el día.

Sabe muchas cosas, que están haciendo también todo bastante mal, pero es que cuando se trata de Raoul no se trata de saber, se trata de sentir.

—Cuelga. –Gesticula mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas.

— _I…I have to go now…_ -Lo mira atentamente, sintiendo como Agoney le quita la corbata y desliza las manos por su pecho.- _Yes…tomorrow. Bye._ -El canario sonríe triunfante, quitándole los auriculares y arrojándolos sobre el escritorio.- ¿Qué haces?

Su sonrisa se amplía al oír su respiración pesada y se inclina para besar el borde de la mandíbula esa tan delineada que le ha llamado la atención siempre.

—Lo he visto muy tenso hoy…señor. –Dice la última palabra mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo a los ojos y el rubio cree que en ese momento entra en combustión espontánea.

Sus labios chocan con violencia cuando Raoul los hace colisionar, agarrando al mayor de su camisa, pero Agoney no se queda atrás; lo toma por los muslos y lo sube por completo al escritorio, ambos tirando al suelo las cosas que lo ocupan mientras se deshacen de sus camisas.

Su sabor. El catalán jamás ha probado a alguien con el sabor tan adictivo y desquiciante, que lo obliga a dejar besos por cada trozo de piel que alcanza su boca. Ha intentado alejarse toda la jornada, pero no quiere hacerlo en ese momento en que el canario succiona ese punto latente debajo de su oído, que lo hace gemir y enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para atraerlo contra él, los dos sintiéndose y gimiendo juntos.

El sonido de los botones de la camisa del rubio queda amortiguado por el sonido de las carpetas más pesadas caer al suelo, formando un manto de hojas blancas en todo el suelo.

—Joder, Agoney…-Jadea cuando siente los besos por todo su pecho.

Enreda las manos en su nuca y tira de él, obligándolo a subirse también sobre el escritorio de madera. Muerde y succiona sus labios, abandonándolos solo cuando pierde la paciencia para desabotonar la camisa contraria y se la quita por encima y la arroja lejos. Lleva las manos a su trasero y lo empuja contra él, gimiendo uno sobre el cuello del otro. Sus caderas se sincronizan, sus sonidos de placer se mezclan por unos minutos que se sienten una eternidad.

Las manos de Raoul recorren su estómago, haciéndolo estremecer y morder con más fuerza su clavícula cuando siente como le desabrocha el pantalón y se cuela dentro de ellos para acariciar su erección. Sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar desesperadas en el momento en que siente como manosea su trasero, haciendo que dé un respingo al sentir lo sensible que ha quedado esa zona luego de la última vez. El hombre que tiene bajo su cuerpo comprende al instante y sube sus besos hasta su oído.

— ¿Y si esta vez me follas tú? –Pregunta mordiendo su lóbulo y sintiendo las uñas cortas del tinerfeño clavarse en su espalda como respuesta.

—R-raoul…-Se ha quedado sin aliento ante la propuesta, por lo que tiene que separarse para mirarlo. La imagen que tiene es arrebatadora: Raoul despeinado, con los labios gruesos e hinchados por sus propios labios, al igual que todo su pecho, sonrojado por su temperatura y con amplias marcas más rojas que delatan su paso por ahí.- Yo no sé…

No sabe, pero por el respingo que da su polla contra su abdomen, el rubio sabe que si que quiere.

—Todo se aprende, cariño –Vuelve a susurrar contra su cuello, ondulando su cuerpo para que lo sienta y ganándose un gemido de premio.- Desvístete.

Se separan, el canario bajándose del escritorio y apresurándose a quitarse la ropa, mientras Raoul gira sobre su estómago para voltearse y buscar en el último cajón, un condón y un par de sobres de lubricante.

—Madre mía, Raoul…

— ¿Qué? –Pregunta volteándose para ver qué sucede y se encuentra con la mirada del canario perdida en su culo.

Sonríe y suspira al ver de nuevo el cuerpo desnudo del moreno, que lo toma por el tobillo y lo arrastra hasta el borde del escritorio, haciéndolo reír cuando lo desnuda rápidamente.

—Tu culo destruyó mi heterosexualidad.

—Tendrás que darle un premio.

Aún se están riendo cuando se besan, sus lenguas y sus manos batallando sobre el cuerpo del otro, volviendo a calentar sus cuerpos en cuestión de segundos. Mientras el asistente se encarga de pasar su lengua por cada recoveco que recuerda que lo ha hecho suspirar, su jefe abre el sobre de lubricante con sus dientes, para luego buscar a tientas una de las manos contrarias para llenarla de éste.

Se miran a los ojos.

Raoul conduce su mano hasta su entrada, abriéndose más de piernas para facilitar el acceso. Con un asentimiento, Agoney comienza su tímida exploración que provoca suspiros de placer en el cuerpo contrario.

—Con cuidado curva…ah…-gime al sentir el dedo del chico completamente dentro.- curva el dedo y busca el punto suave… -El isleño hace lo indicado y sabe que es el punto correcto no por cómo se siente, sino por el suspiro que suelta el chico.- Justo ahí…

Vuelve a embestir contra él, esta vez teniendo ese punto como destino, provocando que suaves gemidos que le suenan a gloria inunden la oficina. El rubio aprieta su hombro, por lo que agrega otro dedo.

Observa maravillado cada uno de los gestos no solo del rostro, sino del cuerpo sonrojado. La imagen es tan erótica que a pesar de que él no está recibiendo estimulación directa, puede sentirse sumido en el placer que crece por momentos. Cuando hace el amago de introducir el tercer dedo, Raoul lo frena.

—Ponte el condón, joder, no aguanto más… -Diligente como siempre, tiene que rasgar con los dientes el envoltorio porque sus dedos están resbaladizos y torpes. Se lo coloca, y se alinea con su entrada, dirigiendo allí la mirada un momento, notando como brilla y se contrae con lentitud.- Agoney. –Lo llama, clavando sus dedos en su hombro.- Hazlo.

El catalán busca su boca y enreda sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, para acercarlo a su cuerpo. El beso es profundo, húmedo y caliente, tal como se siente Agoney cuando se va enterrando poco a poco en él. Un jadeo sale de ambas bocas que se mezclan con hilos de saliva y arañones en el cuerpo contrario.

—Joder…-El canario ha cerrado los ojos y se ha quedado quieto, sobrecogido por lo apretado que se siente, tanto, que cree que se correrá ahí mismo.

—Jódeme. –Suplica el rubio que se está volviendo loco al sentirlo.

Se aferra a sus hombros y se incorpora un poco, para hacer que se hunda más en él, al tiempo que el moreno pasa las manos por su baja espalda y comienza a embestir contra él. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, de sus gemidos arañando sus gargantas carga el ambiente de una armonía única, sus labios juntos inventan un nuevo sabor.

Por probar, Agoney ondula sus caderas, buscando que una de sus estocadas toque el punto de antes y se gana un arañazo y un gemido por parte de Raoul que no olvidará en la vida. El ritmo aumenta y se vuelve desquiciante, sus cuerpos sudados y desesperados buscan su liberación. El empresario cuela la mano entre sus cuerpos para comenzar a masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas, pero su empleado quita la mano con brusquedad para encargarse él.

Sus labios apenas pueden juntarse por el movimiento que hacen y porque no les queda más aire en los pulmones. El menor, y más experimentado, contrae sus músculos alrededor del miembro del isleño y eso es todo. El contrario también bombea con fuerza dos veces, consiguiendo que ambos lleguen al clímax casi a la vez. El semen de Raoul mancha sus cuerpos, el de Agoney se desliza entre sus piernas y cae sobre el escritorio y parte del suelo.

Ambos se desploman sobre la mesa de madera, sin soltarse ni un milímetro, buscando el aire en sus pulmones y la cordura que se ha disuelto en el placer.

—Raoul, vas a matarme…

La carcajada llena el espacio y sus labios se buscan con más calma, intentando tranquilizar sus pulsos, el rubio haciendo un pequeño movimiento para que salga de su interior.

—Ha sido increíble.

— ¿De verdad? –Pregunta dudoso.- No me mientas que sé que…

—Ago…ha sido fabuloso, créeme. –Le asegura mirándolo a los ojos y revolviendo sus rizos húmedos por el sudor.

Se besan, más calmados en medio de sus miedos e inseguridades.

Luego de unos minutos de besos demasiado tiernos para dos que recién están comenzando, se separan, escudándose en la incomodidad de sus posiciones de la que son conscientes una vez que los pensamientos coherentes pueden regresar a ellos.

Acostumbrado a quedarse por tiempos insanos allí, Raoul busca en un pequeño armario toallas húmedas para limpiarse y otra camisa que no esté estropeada. El canario también se hace con otra camisa, la suya demasiado arrugada e indecente para caer así a su piso. Se peinan y se adecentan entre pequeñas risas y besos robados, el éxtasis aún nadando por sus venas.

— ¿Estás mejor? –Pregunta el asistente, acariciando su rostro.

—Sí, lamento portarme así…solo que me asusta.

— ¿Yo te asusto?

—Sentir tanto por ti me asusta.

Agoney se inclina y junta sus labios en un beso tierno, queriendo darle confianza.

—Dame tiempo.

—Te doy el mundo si me lo pides.

—Llévate a mis padres de mi casa. –Suplica con un puchero.

—Ahora mismo mando a que los secuestren.

Ríen, embriagados por esa sensación en sus estómagos y la manera en que pican sus labios cada vez que se tocan. Recogen el desorden de la manera que pueden, y una vez que tienen el maletín de Raoul, se disponen a salir de la oficina.

— ¿Te llevo a casa?

— ¿Papá?

El rubio se gira, extrañado por el apodo que ha usado el chico, pero sus ojos se abren de manera enorme al encontrarse con un hombre moreno, en sus cincuenta años, que les sonríe a ambos.

—¡Hijo! Pasaba a buscarte así íbamos a las tiendas.

Se miran por un momento y si Agoney ya está sonrojado, Raoul sabe que él debe ser un farolito de navidad.

—Esto…emmm…papá, este es mi jefe, el señor Vázquez…-El rubio quiere ponerse a reír histéricamente.- Señor Vázquez, él es mi padre, José Hernández.

El catalán se adelanta, y extiende su mano para estrecharla con el otro hombre que la sacude y aprieta con fuerza.

—Encantado, señor Hernández.

—El encantado soy yo, señor Vázquez de conocer a alguien de tanto renombre como usted. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi chaval, que viene currando desde joven.

—Papá…-Se queja el canario.

Una sonrisa tensa se dibuja en sus labios. _¿Estaría igual de encantado si supiera que se acaba de tirar a su hijo?_

—Su hijo es una de las mejores incorporaciones a mi empresa, el agradecido soy yo.

— ¿Qué decías que hacías aquí? –Pregunta rápidamente el asistente, tenso por toda la situación.

—Ah, sí…que aprovechando que estamos en un área céntrica, vamos y elegimos el anillo.

— ¿Qué?

_¿Qué?_

El canario mayor ríe y da una palmada en el hombro de Agoney en complicidad.

Los dos jóvenes se tensan. El isleño rogando que se calle, el rubio rogando haber oído mal.

—Bueno, señor Vázquez, supongo que ya sabe usted que este de aquí va a ser padre…-El rubio asiente, con la espalda rígida.- Pues sería un honor que usted también asista a la boda.

— ¿Te casas?

—Y-

— ¡Hombre, claro! Que con su mujer llevan años juntos, pero el nuevo integrante en camino, es la excusa perfecta para formalizarlo. Las dos familias estamos felices.

Raoul se endereza todo lo que le permite su altura y Agoney se quiere morir cuando ve sus dientes relucir en la sonrisa más falsa de la historia. Una que no tiene nada que ver con las que le ha dedicado hace apenas diez minutos.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Hernández! –Se acerca para palmear su hombro.- ¡Qué escondido te lo tenías!

_No, no, no, no, no. Raoul, no por favor._ Intenta decírselo con la mirada, pero el rubio está concentrado en su padre.

El empresario también estrecha la mano del hombre mayor, como si estuviera genuinamente feliz.

—Ay, Agoney…siempre tan callado y tímido con todo, hijo, nunca cambias.

—La verdad, las personas nunca cambian. –Agoney se tiene que afirmar en el escritorio que está detrás al comprender el trasfondo de su afirmación.

—Señor Vázquez yo…

— ¡No te preocupes, tío! Que qué bueno que me lo ha chivado tu padre, así no te libras de tenerme en la despedida de soltero y en la fiesta ¿eh? –Lo codea soltando una carcajada seca, a la que se le une el padre del isleño.- Prometo no ser de los jefes amargados.

—Seguro usted lo convence de que haga alguna trastada en la despedida, que siempre se ha portado como un santo.

—Bah… ¿quién se va a negar a un buen par de tetas antes de echarse el lazo?

Los dos hombres comparten una carcajada y Agoney siente que está en otro plano, en otro tiempo, en otro espacio en el que no puede ni siquiera hablar.

—Señor Vázquez, un placer, pero nos tenemos que ir si no queremos que cierren las tiendas.

—Claro, claro… ¡Corran! Que uno no se promete todos los días…-Se da cuenta de algo.- ¡Espere!, tome…-Rebusca en su maletín y saca la billetera.- Con esta tarjeta seguro le hacen descuento en Rabat…es de las mejores joyerías en Barcelona.

A Agoney se le rompe el corazón.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, señor! Desde luego que suerte ha tenido mi hijo de trabajar para esta empresa. –Toma al chico del antebrazo, pero este ni se mueve.- ¡Espabila, muchacho! ¡Qué nos cierran las tiendas!

Sus ojos, dolidos y brillantes se encuentran con los de Raoul. El moreno jamás pensó ver el oro sólido y frío como el Ártico, pero ahí estaba, mirándolo directamente a él.

— ¡Corre, Agoney! –Le dice con la sonrisa más sarcástica que tiene, considerando que aún lo siente escurrirse en su interior.- Qué las tiendas no te esperarán. Nadie te esperará.

—Raoul…-Murmura bajito, pero su padre lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva.

Lo último que ve antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren, es a su jefe con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole de tal forma que se siente el peor ser del universo.

 

*******

 

Salen de la empresa y el hombre parece querer correr de la emoción, pero al canario prácticamente no le responden las piernas.

—Tu jefe parece hasta majo, no me cuadra que te haga trabajar los domingos, aunque claro, frente a desconocidos…

—Papá…

—…siempre son los peores hijos de puta…

—No me voy a casar –Dice con un hilo de voz, afirmándose en la pared más cercana pues siente que todo le da vueltas.

Hay momentos, situaciones, batallas, personas, que ameritan que todo lazo se rompa.

— ¿Qué?

Raoul es una de ellas.

— ¡Qué no me voy a casar, joder!

— ¿Pero qué dices?! Agoney, bastantes mariconadas te he aguantado por años, ahora tienes que ser hombre…

— ¡Lo hombre que soy no tiene que ver con si me caso o no! ¡No nos vamos a casar!

— ¡Si fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para embarazarla enfrenta las consecuencias!

— ¡Las estoy enfrentando, gilipollas! ¡Qué sabrás tú a lo que me enfrento o dejo de enfrentar! ¡Deja de meterte en nuestras vidas, y vete a la mierda porque no nos vamos a casar!

— ¡Agoney! ¡Agoney! ¡Agoney vuelve aquí de inmediato!

Pero el chico no vuelve, sino que apura sus pasos, corre hasta la siguiente esquina, sintiendo como el nudo en su pecho se deshace en el momento en que se sube a un taxi.

 

 

—Amaia… ¡Amaia! –Grita apenas entra al apartamento.

La chica se asoma asustada desde el salón, seguida por las cabezas de su suegra y su madre.

—Ago ¿qué pasa?

—Tenemos que hablar –Avanza hacia ella y tira de su mano.

— ¿Ahora? pero íbamos…

—Hijo si estábamos ya por…

— ¡Y nadie nos interrumpe!

El grito, y ese Agoney sacado las sobresalta a las tres, que jamás lo han visto de esa manera.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Vuelve a preguntar, angustiada, abrazando su tripa y sentándose en la cama a la vez que Agoney cierra la puerta con pestillo.

—Se acabó, no podemos seguir juntos.

Directo y sin anestesia, se lo suelta mientras camina nervioso por todo el cuarto. Siente a la mujer de su vida tomar aire bruscamente, y cuando se para a mirarla, la ve con los puños sobre la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿P-porqué…Ago, nosotros podemos…

—No, cariño…-Se acerca y se arrodilla ante ella.- Amaia, deja de negarlo, no podemos seguir juntos.

La castaña suelta un sollozo que le parte el alma.

—Yo te quiero, Ago, siempre hemos podido…

—Me he acostado con alguien más.

— ¿Qué? –La voz suena rota y tomada por el llanto.

El canario apoya la frente en su regazo, el tope de su cabeza chocando contra su hijo y no puede evitar llorar él también.

—Soy gay, Amaia…me…me gustan los hombres.

El llanto de los dos inunda el cuarto y la pamplonesa se desliza hasta el suelo, donde ambos se abrazan con una fuerza desgarradora, de esas que desarman y sostienen. De esa fuerza que los ha mantenido juntos diez años.

—M-me…me he acostado con Miriam –La culpa no puede más en su sistema y sale a raudales junto con su confesión.

Agoney la abraza más fuerte y lloran, lloran sin tiempo, sin saber que más ocurre a su alrededor, lo hace con berridos, dejando salir todo lo que los ha carcomido por tanto tiempo, sin soltarse el uno al otro.

Cuando sus cuerpos exhaustos flojean, el isleño la sube a la cama, aún entre pequeños sollozos que sus cuerpos no pueden evitar. Se vuelven a abrazar, ella escondida en el cuello de él, él escondido en el cabello de ella.

Justo como esa primera vez que lloraron juntos en el bosque después de que les dijeran que por ser nuevos no podían jugar a la escondida.

 

 

 

— ¿Es guapo? –Pregunta con la voz gangosa, después de mucho rato de silencio.

—Es guapísimo.

—Me alegro porque tú también lo eres.

— ¿Te ha tocado como yo nunca he sabido hacer? –Es él quien quiere saber ahora.

—Sí.

—Me alegro, porque no quiero menos para ti.

—Bua, pero Ago…es mi mejor amiga no sentimos nada más la una por la otra.

Amaia se ha apoyado en su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos y él acaricia su mejilla, limpiando un rastro de lágrimas y pensando en que la manera que tienen de ser amigas ellas es mucho más que eso.

—Sí, claro, cielo…mejores amigas.

—Idiota  -Golpea con una risa su hombro.

Empiezan a reír de manera floja, pero no pueden parar, cuando se dan cuenta, están de nuevo secándose las lágrimas, aunque esta vez es de risa.

—No los voy a dejar solos, Amaia…eso jamás.

— ¿Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, verdad?

—Los mejores que ha conocido este mundo.

Se abrazan y ambos sonríen, sintiendo sus almas en paz.

— ¿Escuchaste, tamborcito? Tu familia va a ser la mejor de la galaxia.

Agoney se desliza un poco, para quedar a la altura de su estómago.

—Vas a tener a tus padres felices y tú serás un bebé muy feliz, mi amor. –Le habla a su hijo, acariciándolos a ambos.

— ¿Es malo si te digo que estoy aliviada?

El moreno ríe y vuelve a su altura.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—No sé cómo explicarlo…Se siente correcto ¿no crees?

La tranquilidad que siente en interior, se lo afirma.

—Se siente muy correcto. –La pamplonesa ríe y se acomoda en la cama, poniendo un par de almohadones bajo sus pies. Él se acuesta de lado, acariciando a su pequeño.

—Cuéntame de él… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace de su vida?

—Bueno…se llama Raoul y…-Se pone colorado.- Es mi jefe. –Su mejor amiga suelta un pequeño chillido de satisfacción.

—Y… ¿lo quieres?

—Jo, no sé, Amaia…Es todo tan nuevo que no sé como sentirme…pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

— ¿Sabe de…mi?

—Cielo…jamás te he ocultado, ni he querido engañarte…Lo siento muchísimo, pero todo me sobrepasó. –Suspira y mira al techo un segundo, hasta que siente las caricias de la joven en su cabello.- Me ha dicho que si lo dejamos ser parte, va a querer al tamborcito como nadie.

—Más le vale, porque mi niño solo merece amor.

—Aunque ahora no sé bien que va a pasar…

— ¿Por qué?

—Papá me fue a buscar a la oficina y le dijo que nos casábamos

— ¿Qué?!

—Sí, lo que oyes, pero no tuve el valor de enfrentarlo y claro, no le podía decir nada enfrente de papá y se ha  quedado con una idea sobre mí que vamos…seguro no me quiere volver a ver.

— ¿Pero tú estás tonto?!?! ¿Y qué coño haces aquí conmigo!? ¡Llámalo!

Se sobresalta al oírla y se levanta de la cama, queriendo hacerle caso hasta que recuerda.

— ¡Mierda! –Se golpea la frente.- No saqué el bolso de la oficina, mi móvil está ahí, con su número y todo.

—Jope…-La chica se desinfla y se vuelve a acostar.

—Igual, seguro que está cabreado y no te puedes acercar a él cuando está así o te arranca la cabeza…mañana como si lo tengo que encerrar en la oficina pero hablo allí con él.

—Y tienen sexo desenfrenado.

— ¡Amaia!

— ¿Qué?! Eso es muy de peli porno, Ago, bua que fantasía. - Ambos se echan a reír, el canario avergonzado de haberlo hecho apenas unas horas atrás.- ¿Podemos dormir e ignorar a nuestras madres una noche? Me tienen harta.

—Mañana el mundo es nuestro, cielo.

Presos del cansancio, se duermen un rato después.

 

*******

 

Esa mañana, lleva a Amaia a un spa, donde le harán masajes especiales para embarazadas. La pobre se merece eso y más, además de un día lejos de sus madres. Después de dejarla allí, se pone en marcha a la oficina y para qué negarlo, está muerto de miedo.

No quiere pensar en los ojos heridos de Raoul ayer a la noche. Quiere concentrarse en que hoy podrá besarlo y decirle que no tiene que esperar nada, que ya ha dejado las cosas en claro, o al menos lo más importante: ya no está en pareja.

Llega quince minutos antes de su horario de entrada, pero no le importa. Le sirven para ordenar papeleo que ayer dejó de lado y para despejarle la agenda a su jefe las primeras dos horas de la mañana. Necesitan hablar y él necesita besarlo hasta caer en la inconsciencia…supone que dos horas no son suficientes, pero le tendrán que bastar.

Se hacen las nueve, y el ascensor suena, haciendo que dé un respingo en su asiento, pero son solo sus compañeros llegando.

Nueve y cuarto y nada.

Nueve y media y nada.

Su bolígrafo repiquetea contra el escritorio y está concentrado en la puerta del elevador, por lo que el sonido frente a él lo sobresalta.

— ¡Señor García! –Exclama llevándose la mano al pecho.- Disculpe, me ha pillado distraído. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

La sonrisa que le dedica Agoney, muere en sus labios al ver a Alfred tan serio.

—Recoge tus cosas, te enseño tu nuevo puesto.

Debe haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Qué?!

—Felicitaciones, Agoney, lo conseguiste, te han ascendido.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Alfred?

—Ahora trabajas en mi departamento, así que soy el Señor García para ti. –Le sonríe de manera cínica.- Enhorabuena, tirarte al jefe te ha dado lo que buscabas.

—…-Siente que se ahoga, pero se pone de pie y rodea el escritorio para tomar de las solapas al barcelonés.- ¿Dónde está Raoul?

Alfred pierde una paciencia que desde el comienzo no tenía y lo toma de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo sacude contra el escritorio.

—Escúchame bien. No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre ¿me oíste? No te quiero cerca de él, como te vea rondándolo te mato.

Parece otro, nada que ver con el chico tranquilo que el canario recuerda. Pero también recuerda sus advertencias y sabe que su amenaza es real. Que él mataría por Raoul.

Pero Alfred no entiende.

—Alfred, por favor, dime donde está, ha sido todo un mal…

—La oficina que tiene vista al parque…-Lo suelta y ríe amargamente, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo y tirando la llave sobre el escritorio.- Bienvenido a Comunicación, Hernández.

No, no, no, no.

No puede haber perdido a Raoul así como así, no puede pensar eso sobre él.

—Gilipollas, soy un gilipollas. –Se maldice mientras corre por los pasillos.- ¡Nerea!

La rubia levanta la vista, sobresaltada por el grito.

— ¿Ago?

—Nerea, por favor, por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

—C-claro ¡Dime!

— ¿Tienes idea de dónde está Raoul!?

— ¿El señor Vázquez?

— ¡Sí, Nerea, el señor Vázquez!

—Ah pues…no la ver- -¡Espera! Creo que sí. –Lo mira con la ceja arqueada.- ¿Pero no eras tú su secretario?

— ¡A ver, chiquitina! Luego si quieres te cuento todo, pero necesito que me digas si sabes dónde está. –Él está al borde de perder los nervios.

La chica teclea rápido en su computadora y sonríe.

—Me pareció raro, pero antes de salir de casa, el señor García me pidió que le sacara el pasaje al señor Vázquez a Nueva York, y solo el de ida.

— ¿QUÉ!?!?

—Sí, fue lo primero que hice, ni siquiera me había levantado, pero normal que tuviera prisa, si el vuelo sale ya.

—Nerea…-Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos.- ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, mira…-Gira el monitor para que vea la compra, y en ese momento la chica lo mira a la cara.- ¿Ago estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero no puede contestar, solo puede ver la hora de embarque.

Mira el reloj que cuelga en la pared y sabe que el tiempo se agota.

Tiene que correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola...yo también lloré, no me maten! :( 
> 
> Bueno...¿qué les pareció?
> 
> Les cuento que a esta historia le quedan 3 capítulos más el epilogo si no me fallan las cuentas, o si no se alarga alguno demasiado...es hora de que, para bien o para mal, todo tome su cauce.  
> Las leooo, a ver que me dicen!
> 
> Abrazo!  
> Charli :)   
> PD: Tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	17. Tarde.

**Capitulo 17:  Tarde.**

_«Tarde o temprano, para bien o para mal, estamos donde tenemos que estar.»_

 

Raoul recuerda un regalo en particular cuando cumplió cinco años. Su abuela, además del juguete de moda que el niño había pedido, le regaló un ángel de cristal que había sido de ella cuando era pequeña.

Al pequeño rubio se le antojó el mejor regalo de la galaxia.

Lejos de maltratarlo y olvidarlo, el menor de los Vázquez le dedicaba un cuidado infinito. Descubrió que, dependiendo del lugar que lo pusieras en la ventana, podía ser transparente u opaco. Y que si no iba a la escuela y estaba en casa a las once de la mañana, le daba la luz suficiente como para desprender todos los colores del arcoíris.

También recuerda que cuando le dijeron que se mudaba y que tenía que guardar todo en cajas, temió por su tesoro. Se podía aplastar, se podía caer, se podía perder. Así que cuando todo estuvo listo, y el ángel envuelto por completo en papel, él lo tomó y lo envolvió en su sudadera favorita  para llevarlo con él en el coche. Ni loco dejaba que esos señores que tiraban las demás cajas sobre el camión llevaran a su preciado ángel.

El destino se ríe de nuestros planes, siempre. Esa mañana su perrito se libró del agarre de su padre cuando ya iban saliendo de casa y lo golpeó al pasar corriendo por su lado, con tan mala suerte que cayó al suelo, su ángel de cristal antes que él.

Recuerda cerrar los ojos, el ardor de las rodillas pelajeadas por el golpe, su madre corriendo a su lado, Álvaro atrapando a su perro. Recuerda mirar su sudadera un momento.

Y recuerda, con una precisión pasmosa, el sonido al levantar la sudadera que le hizo volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, llenos completamente de lágrimas. Si no la abría, no pasaba nada, si dejaba la sudadera tal cual, el ángel de cristal seguiría intacto.

Ahora se sentía así.

— ¿Raoul?

Se obligó a sonreír.

— ¿Cenamos juntos?

Alfred lo estudió con detenimiento.

—Claro… ¿está todo bien? –Preguntó mientras lo dejaba pasar a su piso.

—Sí, pero necesitaba hablar algo urgente contigo…por eso no he podido esperar.

— ¿Pido pizza?

—Por favor.

Comen viendo un capítulo repetido de Mentes Criminales, al que el castaño casi no le presta atención. Está centrado en observar a su mejor amigo el cual está sentado de manera erguida aunque eso no es novedad, Raoul siempre ha querido parecer más alto. Pero lo que es hasta incómodo de ver es la tensión que cargan sus hombros. Alfred tiene la sensación de que si lo abraza se rompería de lo tenso que está.

Sin embargo el barcelonés espera.

Espera porque sabe que Raoul es como un huevo. Si intentas abrirlo desde afuera, el pichón que hay en el interior morirá. Tienes que esperar a que el polluelo rompa el cascarón desde dentro para verlo vivir.

—Hoy estuve pensando en la sede de Norteamérica, tienes razón, no podemos enviar solo a un miembro de la junta a controlar cómo va el proceso de apertura.

—Ajam… ¿Quieres que vaya yo? A lo mejor Nerea puede despejarme la agenda para la semana que viene…-Se gira para mirarlo, aunque el rubio sigue mirando la televisión en pausa, bebiendo de su cerveza.

—Voy a ir yo mañana.

— ¿Qué?! – El castaño casi se atraganta con su propia bebida.

— ¿Crees que Nerea pueda sacarme un vuelo a primera hora? –Pregunta ignorando lo que ha cuestionado el otro joven.

—Raoul.

—Es que me fastidia viajar más tarde que luego el _jet_ _lag_ se hace imposible…

—Raoul.

—QUÉ.

— ¿Por qué no te saca Agoney el vuelo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser mañana?

Lo ve tensarse aún más.

—Raoul, tío, te vas a romper la espalda.

Sus hombros se desploman en un suspiro, en el cual esconde su cabeza entre sus manos.

Alfred deja el botellín en la mesilla que tienen enfrente y pasa su mano por la espalda de su amigo.

—Ey… ¿qué ha pasado?

—Me lo tiré.

_“Al fin”_ es lo primero que piensa, pero la actitud del catalán le impide ponerse a festejar allí mismo.

— ¿Y…? –Lo anima a que continúe.

—Pasamos el domingo en casa y fue…Dios, Alfred…-Pasa sus manos por su rostro, agobiado.- Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Lo fue todo.

Cree saber por dónde va el problema.

—Raoul… ya hemos hablado de esto, tío, no todos van a ser gilipollas como Adán… Tienes que dejar eso ir porque te estás perdiendo de un montón de cosas buenas y Agoney estoy seguro que es una de esas personas que…

—Que se va a casar.

— ¿Cómo?!

El catalán se recuesta en el sofá, su cabeza contra el respaldo, mirando el techo con sus dedos tamborileando sobre su estómago. Vuelve a sentir una puntada en el pecho y cierra con fuerza los ojos. No quiere llorar.

Si se quiebra se hará real.

—Hoy vino su padre a buscarlo a la oficina para ir a comprarle el anillo a su novia.

—Joder.

—Me acababa de follar sobre el escritorio.

—Raoul…—Su tono es entre incrédulo y conmocionado— ¿Has hablado con él? –Intenta mantener la cordura y darle algo de objetividad a lo que parece atormentar a su amigo.

El rubio suelta una risa amarga.

—Los heteros no cambian…va a ser padre, tiene la vida resuelta. Solo soy una complicación en su vida.

—Pero dale la oportunidad a que se explique… No sé, tú sabrás lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero al menos hablen…

—Es un cobarde.

—No es tan fácil ser libre…

—Le puto dejé que me follara… ¿Tienes idea de… ¿Sabes cómo… yo…–Empieza a respirar agitadamente, buscando no romperse.

Los reproches, el dolor, los miedos le arañan la garganta, desesperados por salir. Quiere gritar.

Que a él también le ha costado abrirse, que él podría comprarle todos los anillos del mundo si quiere. Que iba a querer a su hijo si le daba tan solo una oportunidad. Una sola. Que lo devora el miedo a estar solo, que ha crecido con un miedo enfermo a que lo usen después de que su ex lo dejara para venderle toda su información a su competidor. Que desde los dieciocho años no confía en nadie, pero que la forma en que él lo miraba lo hizo creer que _tal vez_. Pero que ahora lo asfixia esa sensación de estar sucio después de ver como se sometía a su padre, de ver como en realidad él no significa más que toda su vida. Que no sabe cómo va a ir a dormir a unas sábanas que aún huelen a él y le recuerdan sus besos y su promesa de algo más que un café.

Pero Raoul nunca ha sido _algo más_ para alguien.

Y que se siente idiota, que siente que no valen nada los contratos más exitosos que ha cerrado, las notas en la universidad, los halagos de todo los empresarios con los que ha tratado. Ni siquiera le vale saber que toda su familia está orgullosa de él.

No le vale nada porque volvió a ser un estúpido. Toda su experiencia se redujo a cenizas en el momento en que volvió a confiar como si fuera un niño.

Creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, esos que dicen que los ojos hablan.

¿De qué valen los ojos, las promesas, si al final las acciones son las que tienen la única verdad?

Suspira, dejando salir el alma en esa porción de aire antes de taparse la cara con las manos.

_Él es Raoul Vázquez._

_Él es Raoul Vázquez._

_Él es Raoul Vázquez._

_Él es Raoul Vázquez._

_Él es Raoul Vázquez._

Se lo repite cinco veces. Cinco respiraciones. Nada puede con él. Su vida es solitaria y ya lo había aceptado mucho antes del tropiezo que ha sido Agoney en su vida.

No pasa nada, solo necesita cinco respiraciones más y ya está.

Su pulso se regulariza, el nudo en la garganta sigue ahí, pero ya no nota que le duele al tragar, relaja los hombros.

—Raoul…-Su mejor amigo ha visto esos gestos en él con anterioridad como para saber que tiene que preocuparse.

— Quiero que mañana empiece a trabajar en comunicación. –Su voz ha perdido todo rastro de dolor, es tranquila, apaciguada. Pasa sus manos por su cabello, arreglado todo signo de desesperación previo y le sonríe al castaño.

Ya está. Todo bajo control.

—Ni de puta coña. –A diferencia del rubio, Alfred se está enfureciendo a medida que lo observa.

_No, no, no._

No puede volver a ser esa persona fría, no cuando había vuelto a verlo en todo su esplendor, cuando lo había vuelto a ver feliz.

—Alfred, por favor.

—No, no, no. – Está cabreado y eso se puede ver en la fervencia con que repite lo mismo que ha pensado y lo mucho que se le marca la mandíbula.- A la puta calle como mínimo.

—Alfred…-Se incorpora, subiendo una pierna al sofá y girándose para mirarlo.- Es bueno en lo que hace.

— ¿Follando?

Lo ve tan sereno, tan ajeno al Raoul de hace unos minutos que tiene ganas de pegarle. A él y a Agoney, por gilipollas los dos, por estarse haciendo esto.

—Joder, no seas tan imparcial…él es bueno en su área, además del pedazo de indemnización que nos comeríamos por incumplir contrato… ¿cuánto crees que tardaría Cepeda en contratarlo si se entera de que ha sido mi asistente?

Ve un atisbo de angustia en su mirada, y sabe que está recordando que eso una vez pasó.

Desde esa vez no volvió a ver a su amigo en todo lo que él sabe que es.

—Pues mándalo a que entregue correo, yo que sé.

—Por favor…

—Lo quieres. –Es casi una acusación, un intento en que admita que siente algo.

_Dolor, rabia, amor. Lo que sea, pero que sienta._

—No.

—Lo estás cuidado, me cago en todo.

—Alfred…

— ¡Es que no puedes ser así siempre! –Le desespera más solo de ver la frialdad con que trata su amigo el tema, como si su corazón no estuviera involucrado para nada.- ¡No puedes dejar que jueguen contigo y que no asuman las consecuencias de eso! –Se pone de pie para pasearse por el salón, más desesperado él que el afectado.

—Yo sabía que su hijo estaba primero.

— ¿Y tú, Raoul? ¿Cuándo por una vez en la vida vas a estar primero tú?

El chico baja la mirada, cuando la vuelve a levantar, todo atisbo de sentimiento se ha ido. Alfred sabe que las siguientes palabras serán de Raoul el empresario y no de Raoul su amigo.

—Mañana me iré a Nueva York a supervisar la apertura de la nueva sede. No sé cuando vuelva, así que estarás a cargo y Agoney trabajará en comunicación. ¿Quedó claro?

Los dos amigos se miran, desafiándose con la mirada, pero es el castaño quien termina cediendo.

—Vale… -No tiene caso luchar, si pelea, se alejará de él también y no puede arriesgarse a eso. - ¿Debo suponer que será más una mudanza que un viaje temporal?

—Debo volver para el nacimiento de mi ahijado, ya lo sabes.

—Joder, Raoul, Mireya solo está de cuatro meses.

—Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora. –Se encoge de hombros un momento.

Alfred vuelve a sentarse, pero esta vez no duda en abrazar a su amigo, el cual se deja pero no mueve ni un solo músculo. El barcelonés intenta apretando su agarre un poco más fuerte pero nada.

—Te quiero, lobito.

—Y yo a ti, Alfred.

—Gracias por eso.

—Debería irme a casa a empacar e intentar dormir algo. ¿Podrás conseguirme eso?

—Sabes que sí.

—Eres el mejor.

Se sonríen un momento, pero es una sonrisa débil, el desgaste emocional los ha drenado a ambos.

En la despedida Alfred intenta transmitirle en un abrazo que él está ahí, que no se va a alejar.

Raoul lo sabe y esa es una certeza que le tranquiliza el alma.

Siempre puede confiar en su amigo.

 

*******

 

Se acomoda el cuello de su chaqueta, subiéndolo para esconderse detrás de este y de su taza de café, que parece negarse a despertarlo. Su época favorita, el otoño, está ya sintiéndose e intenta distraerse con el pensamiento de que va a poder pasear por el Central Park teñido de ocres y dorados cuando hacen ya la segunda llamada para que aborde su avión.

La fantasía de que vienen por él a buscarlo, de que lo besan y el resto de los pasajeros aplauden a su alrededor le arranca una pequeña carcajada, casi histérica, que puede disimular gracias a que lleva puestos los _air_ - _pods_ , así que simula una llamada por unos segundos.

—Que imbécil. –Se autoinsulta.

Esa escena se le antoja un disparate. Ni él es el protagonista inocente y dolido de una mala película norteamericana, ni Agoney es tan valiente y decidido.

Suspira, entregándole su documentación a la azafata.

Ahora que lo piensa con más cuidado, él no es un hombre con grandes traumas oscuros. Alfred vive diciendo que fue culpa de Adán, pero la verdad es que él idiota ese simplemente fue la representación de lo que le esperaba en el mundo empresarial.

Es solo que todo se había ido acumulando, pequeños fracasos, decepciones y dolores que lo habían ido haciendo más y más inaccesible.

Amigos traicioneros, amantes interesados, colegas y empresarios que lo menospreciaban por su edad, por su sexualidad. Un cúmulo de cosas que le habían enseñado que mientras más daba, más lo dañaba la gente. Y estaba harto, cansado de dar y que no velaran un momento por él.

Agoney lo había hecho, y eso lo había deslumbrado. Pero claro, eso era cuando estaban solo los dos, y a la primera que tenían un encontronazo con la más pura realidad, Raoul había preferido irse.

Lo había preferido porque él era una persona completamente racional y ver la forma en que el chico pareció perdido y totalmente fuera de juego, le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que el día que habían vivido era solo una fantasía. La más bonita, la que le había hecho volver a sentir todo de nuevo, pero fantasía al fin.

Agoney tenía la vida hecha un caos, y él no era más que un incordio. No habían hablado mucho en profundidad, pero estaba claro que el chaval había sido víctima de la heteronormatividad toda su vida, y que había tenido que llegar él para revolverlo todo.

Suspira, dejando su bolso de mano en el parte superior de su asiento, antes de acomodarse, sabiendo que le esperan nueve horas de vuelo. Se promete que le aumentará el sueldo o algo a Nerea por conseguirle un vuelo directo sin escalas tan sobre la hora.

_Encima un hijo…_

Eso es lo que le más le jode, lo que más lo tortura. Cuando uno no tiene responsabilidades, es fácil salirse por la tangente, es fácil mandar todo a cagar y empezar de cero, después de todo las consecuencias las termina asumiendo uno mismo. Sabía esto de primera mano cuando tenía que cuidar su imagen, lo que hacía, decía, con quién hacía las cosas porque eso podía afectar a su negocio y si su negocio sufría, corrían riesgo las familias de cada uno de sus empleados. No podía jugar, no podía permitirse que algo saliera mal.

No quería ni pensar como sería si tuviera además, un hijo propio.

Por eso huía, por eso ponía un océano entre ellos dos. Porque no quería jugar a follarse a un casado, porque no quería ser el sucio secreto de alguien, por más que ese alguien fuera un canario que le había removido el mundo entero. Su corazón no aguantaba otro desgarro, otra decepción aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo supiera que ya era tarde, que estaba más implicado de lo que había estado nunca, lo iba a negar a muerte.

No quería sentir más.

 

*******

 

Tiene que sostenerse de una columna para parar sus pies, ya que sus zapatos se deslizan por el suelo brillante y liso del aeropuerto cuando entra corriendo y no es plan de estamparse contra los mostradores.

Vuelve a emprender su carrera hacia la puerta de embarque que ha memorizado, jadeando por aire y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Mira su reloj y su corazón se detiene; levanta la mirada hacia la gran pantalla que tiene en frente y las letras amarillas solo le confirman lo que sabía cuando salió de la empresa, pero que aún así tenía que intentar.

_Llega tarde._

Son las once menos cuarto de la mañana y hace cinco minutos que el vuelo de Raoul ha despegado.

Se inclina, afirmándose en sus rodillas para regularizar su respiración y para cerrar los ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas que se agolpan salgan.

Siempre llega tarde a todo. Llega tarde para terminar con su novia, llega tarde para admitirse gay, para decirle a Raoul que lo quiere.

—Joder. —Se incorpora y se limpia las lágrimas que no alcanzan a escapar de sus ojos. — Joder.

La voz se le quiebra y restriega los ojos con más fuerza mientras sale de allí, tan sobrepasado por la situación que no sabe qué hacer.

 

*******

 

— ¿PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O QUÉ TE PASA?! —El grito de la chica lo asusta un poco.

— ¿Pero qué quieres que haga?! ¡Se fue! Llegué cinco putos minutos tarde. —Comenta abatido, desplomándose sobre el sofá.

—Es que yo flipo, ¡FLIPO! —La imagen de Amaia caminando de un lado a otro con la mano sobre su prominente barriga sería chistosa si su furia no estuviera dirigida hacia él.

— ¿Con qué, cielo? —Pregunta con cuidado de intentar no enojarla más. Al parecer, tiene el efecto contrario.

— ¡A qué siempre haces lo mismo! —Deja de caminar y lo acusa con el dedo índice. — Siempre te resignas a lo que te toca. Siempre.

— ¡Pero si es lo que hay, Amaia! ¡Cruzó el puto océano! —Se enerva porque la chica ha dado en una fibra sensible.

— ¡Pues haz algo! ¡Lo que sea, pero PELEA! ¡No te quedes con la niña rarita solo porque los demás te lo dicen!

Silencio, en el que ambos se miran.

—Amaia no fue así…

—Sí fue, Ago… ¿y no pasa nada, sabes? Porque nos queremos un montón, porque todos los que hablaron siempre de nosotros jamás lo entenderían, porque nuestra historia es bonita aunque no tenga sentido… pero ¿ahora? Joder, Ago, si pierdes a Raoul te voy a pegar y va en serio.

El chico luce tan perdido que a Amaia le da ternura.

—Yo…

—Sube el culo a un avión, cruza el océano y dile que lo quieres.

—Yo no l-

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a intentar negarlo. —Vuelve a acusarlo con el dedo, sentándose a su lado, acariciando su tripa. — Se te nota en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué eres tan increíble?

—Alguna vez me tenía que tocar a mi cuidarte a ti.

Sus rostros se giran para mirarse a los ojos, Agoney llevando la mano a su hijo, entrelazándola con la de ella. Se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Eres la mejor madre que nuestro hijo podría tener.

La chica sonríe y lleva la mano libre a la mejilla del canario, dejando una pequeña palmadita.

—Ve a Nueva York, Ago. Aquí te esperaremos.

Se sonríen de manera amplia, antes de que el moreno se incline sobre su estómago y deje un pequeño beso allí.

—Tamborcito, por favor, aguanta. No salgas si no estoy aquí. Cuida a mamá.

—Si hace falta cierro las piernas…

— ¡Amaia! —Ambos ríen, el chico dejando que la tensión abandone su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, estaremos bien y nuestras madres no me dejarán en paz…—Suelta un gruñido. — Que sirvan al menos para que tú vayas tranquilo.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Amaia.

—Lo sé, porque yo te quiero muchísimo también. —Se estrujan la mano entrelazada. — ¡Pero vamos, muchacho, espabila!

Agoney se pone de pie y de repente, ya no está angustiado, pero si nervioso.

—Joder… ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡Voy a buscarlo!

Su voz suena emocionada mientras corre a la habitación en busca de lo que necesita.

—Tamborcito, ahora te toca esperar dentro mientras papá va por su novio, ¿vale? —La castaña habla con su pequeño mientras lo mima con caricias.

—Amaia… —Oye la voz quejosa de su mejor amigo detrás de ella y jura por dios que va a golpearlo por quejarse de todo. — Tengo vencido el pasaporte.

—Chaval, eres de las personas más gafe que conozco. —Suelta una risita histérica.

—Toda la mala suerte empezó cuando Raoul me contrató…—Se queja sentándose a su lado de nuevo.

—No es culpa de Raoul que tardaras mil años en saber que eres maricón.

Se miran, asombrados los dos por las palabras de la chica y se ríen. A carcajadas, porque también tienen que limpiar todo lo que tienen, ir asumiendo su nueva realidad.

Y nada mejor que con la risa que sana siempre desde dentro.

Se tiran al sofá y la pamplonesa saca el móvil de su bolsillo, tecleando.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunta besando su cabello.

—Sacarte cita para que renueves el pasaporte, que a este paso me voy a casar yo con Raoul y no tú, idiota. —Golpea ligeramente su pecho. — Hala, tienes cita para pasado mañana.

—Eres increíble, cielo. Lo digo muy en serio.

—Tú también lo eres, Ago…pero tienes que ser consciente de eso para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Niños! ¡Ya volvimos, salgamos a cenar fuera! —La madre de Agoney grita en cuanto abre la puerta del apartamento.

Ellos vuelven a mirarse y se sonríen.

Qué bueno que se tienen el uno al otro.

 

*******

 

—Estaría bien que buscáramos formas más originales de llegar al público adolescente, que sea algo más bien de impacto. —Un murmullo de aprobación se oye en la reunión. — Así que ideas para el próximo miércoles, eso es todo.

Varios se ponen de pie ante la indicación del castaño, pero Agoney se queda en su lugar, esperando pacientemente que la sala se vacíe.

—Necesito que me des un par de días libres. —Dice de manera firme, parándose al lado del barcelonés, el cual levanta la cabeza como un resorte de sus papeles al oírlo.

—Ni de puta coña. —Bufa, entre divertido y buscando contenerse para no golpearlo. Devuelve la mirada al informe que tiene enfrente, ignorándolo.

—Alfred, quiero…—Lo piensa un segundo. — Necesito ir a buscarlo.

El castaño deja de firmar los papeles.

— ¿Qué?

—Los días…los necesito para ir a buscar a Raoul a Nueva York…que si no me los das me importa una mierda y voy a ir igual, pero necesito tu ayuda para saber dónde está.

Alfred se reclina en su asiento para poder mirarlo con detenimiento.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees?

— ¿Cómo?

—Que quién mierda te crees para jugar así con mi amigo, gilipollas. Déjalo en paz.

— ¿Quieres escuchar mi versión o te vas a quedar con la visión niñata de Raoul? —Espeta casi enojado.

Eso deja al barcelonés fuera combate, aunque no deja de estudiarlo con la mirada.

—Te escucho.

Agoney suspira, soltando todo el aire de golpe y comienza a caminar por la sala.

—Me di cuenta que siento…que…joder, que siento cosas por Raoul. Y no jodas, Alfred, no jodas, he sido un maldito hetero toda mi vida y no sabía qué hacer ¿vale? Y como si fuera poco mi novia está embarazadísima. Y toda la vida me enseñaron que si embarazas a tu novia pues te casas. No he crecido sabiendo de otras opciones, y cuando conocí otras me seguían pareciendo mal, me seguían haciendo sentir culpable. —Se lleva el pulgar a la boca, pero lo retira en cuanto nota lo que hace. — Y entonces…entonces llega Raoul y ¿tú lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto por un momento? —No pregunta para que le responda, evidentemente está enfrascado en su monólogo. — El tío es un puto escándalo. Y no solo porque está buenísimo, sino porque la va de chungo gilipollas por la vida pero es cuestión de mirarlo dos segundos con detenimiento y que te derrita el alma. Todo el mundo me advirtió de lo jodido que sería trabajar para él y al comienzo estaba preocupado. Pero los meses iban pasando y pensaba “¿Preocupado de qué?” ¿De un muchacho que llega de los primeros, que se va después de todos sus empleados? ¿Qué deja lo que está haciendo para atender la llamada de su madre? ¿O preocupado por su lealtad? ¿Su pasión por lo que hace? ¿Por como cuida a los que quiere? —Se detiene frente a la ventana, y los ojos se le cristalizan. — ¿O tenía que preocuparme por su sonrisa y sus ojos cuando le compré un miserable perrito caliente y le pregunté qué era lo que lo hacía feliz? —Suelta una pequeña risa y se gira, apoyándose con las manos contra el marco de la ventana. — Sí que tenía que preocuparme…pero porque me enamoró, Alfred.

Se sentía tan pero tan bien decirlo en voz alta, que las lágrimas se le escapan solas del alivio.

»Aún no decido si fue cuando se subió a cantarme frente a todos “ _Don’t_ _cha_ ” o cuando me abrazó de vuelta aquí sin que nadie nos viera…pero me enamoré. —Sorbe su nariz y se endereza. — Y no voy a dejar que porque mi padre es gilipollas y solo sabe soltar estupideces por la boca, él piense que no lo quiero. Joder…lo quiero.

Ya lo sabía, pero afirmarlo de forma tan contundente y tan seguro, le quita la respiración un segundo.

—Agoney yo…

—La he cagado, ¿Vale? —Dice rápidamente, queriendo convencerlo de su discurso. — Pero necesito que me escuche, necesito que sepa…si luego me quiere lejos, pues bien, pero ayúdame a que al menos tenga todas las opciones antes de elegir.

Alfred se pone de pie apurado, y el isleño piensa que va a pegarle la hostia de su vida, pero en vez de eso, lo envuelve en un abrazo fuerte y con emoción.

—Te mando el nombre y la dirección del hotel al móvil. —Habla en su oído, sin soltarlo. — Joder…—Se separa y lo toma de los antebrazos. — ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Qué saque los pasajes? Dime lo que necesitas y lo tienes.

Niega con la cabeza y le sonríe al chico, después de todo, sabe que su actitud pasada era solo por proteger a su amigo.

—No, no…solo, joder, que tengo vencido el pasaporte, y podré viajar recién mañana luego de la cita.

— ¿Qué dices? —Suelta una risa. — Hombre, vamos, te consigo la cita ya.

El castaño se separa de él y va por su saco y su billetera.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Agoney, Agoney…soy un García de la empresa Vázquez-García… ¿De verdad piensas que no tengo contactos? —Le dice con una sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga.

Jamás en la vida se había alegrado tanto de los favores de los empresarios.

—Y… ¿Tu novia? —Pregunta con cuidado Alfred cuando ya están en el coche.

Agoney sonríe.

—Ya no tengo novia…Pero mi mejor amiga, la madre de mi hijo es la que prácticamente me ha echado de casa para que vaya a Nueva York.

La risa de alivio del castaño llena el auto.

—Si es que es gilipollas le dije, Agoney, te juro que le dije que hablara contigo.

—Ya…pero es que la que montó mi padre fue horrible…

—Pero él no está enamorado de tu padre, joder, es contigo con quien tiene que solucionar las cosas…

Casi se atraganta.

— ¿E-enamorado?!

—Coño, son tal para cual, no sé quién de los dos es más tonto. —Niega con la cabeza. — Mira, Raoul es alguien muy cerrado…el mundo de mierda en que nos movemos lo ha hecho así, ya hemos perdido la cuenta de las veces que nos han cagado. Pero él es tonto y se cierra, tengo la sensación de que tiene metido en la cabeza de que él no es suficiente para nadie. —Tamborilea los dedos sobre el volante. — Pero puedo ver que está hasta las trancas por ti. Y ahora está asustado, dolido… No te apartes de él ¿vale? Si lo quieres la mitad de lo que me has dicho, no lo dejes cuando intente herirte ¿por favor?

El canario se toma unos minutos para interiorizar y guardar todo lo que le ha dicho, mientras Alfred estaciona y luego asiente.

—Te prometo que no me apartaré. —Se lo dice mirándolo a los ojos, para que sepa que puede confiar en él.

El barcelonés evidentemente ve la sinceridad de sus palabras, porque sonríe.

—Ahora vamos por ese pasaporte para que puedan hablar los dos, malditos cabezotas.

 

*******

 

—Llámame si sucede algo, por favor.

—Claro, porque si pasa algo, en quince minutos puedes estar aquí. —Le dice rodando los ojos.

—Amaia.

—Tú ve y no te preocupes. —Le asegura abrazándolo torpemente por su barriga.

—Pero…

—Me has cuidado más de diez años, Ago…ahora ve y cuida de ti. Por favor. Por el tamborcito y por Raoul.

—Joder, eres la mejor. — Vuelven a abrazarse y besa de nuevo su barriga. — Vengo pronto, tamborcito, espera a que volvamos, que también tienes que conocer a Raoul.

Alfred y Amaia sonríen al escucharlo.

—Suerte y recuerda lo que te dije.

—Lo haré y, Alfred…gracias, en serio.

—Ve y pégale de mi parte por favor.

Los tres ríen, y vuelven a oír el llamado para abordar el avión.

Se separa de ellos y se despide con la mano a lo lejos.

Una vez en su asiento, repasa la dirección donde se aloja Raoul.

—Por favor, que no sea tarde, por favor que no sea tarde. —Suplica bajo su aliento en el momento en que el avión despega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! He vuelto de la guerra!   
> Lo siento por la demora, pero cuéntenme...¿qué les pareció?  
> SE VIENE.  
> ¿qué se viene? Descubránlo en el próximo capitulo jajajajaaj
> 
> Nos leemos!   
> Charli :)
> 
> Ya saben, tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	18. Caminos.

**Capitulo 18: Caminos.**

 

_«Caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al andar.»_

 

 

El peso adicional en su cuerpo provoca un quejido y que abra los ojos en mitad de la madrugada.

—A ver si me muero. —Susurra con agotamiento en medio de la oscuridad.

Se gira lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo agarrotado y enorme. Acaricia su tripa, que no para de moverse y sabe que las horas de sueño se han terminado.

—Buah, amor, déjame dormir, por favor…—Pasa sus manos con suavidad, queriendo calmar al tambor revolucionario que baila en su vientre.

Los pies y las manos están hinchados y el cansancio es una constante que no puede arreglar durmiendo porque entre que le aprietan las costillas, que va cada diez minutos al baño y ninguna posición es cómoda, quiere matar a alguien. O que la maten a ella y acaben con el agobio, daría las gracias y todo.

Sale del cuarto en forma lenta y perezosa, para en la cocina para tomar un yogurt de la heladera, por el living a buscar la manta que siempre hay en el sofá y luego va a sentarse en la pequeña hamaca que hay en el balcón. La tranquilidad y la forma en la que brillan las luces de Barcelona la tranquilizan a ella, pero no a su hijo, lo que le hace preguntarse si en vez tambor debería llamarlo pequeño búho karateka.

Suspira pesadamente, pensando en que ojalá Agoney llegue a tiempo y pueda convencer a Raoul de que se quieren. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y se pregunta por qué tuvieron que llegar a esta situación para realmente abrir los ojos los dos.

Ahora que estaban así, le parecía hasta ridículo pensar en que había estado enamorada de Agoney y él de ella. Lo amaba con toda su alma, sí. Pero en cuanto el moreno habló sobre el rubio pequeñito (sí, lo había stalkeado en redes sociales) supo que lo suyo nunca fue amor romántico. Agoney jamás la había mirado así y ella a él tampoco.

Algo que no esperaba, era estar tan aliviada de haber terminado su relación, o incluso sentirse feliz porque el que había sido su pareja estaba enamorado. Pero es que Ago era tan bueno, siempre había cuidado de ella, habían estado juntos en cada paso. Por eso sabía que él más que nadie se merecía alguien que lo quisiera con todo su corazón.

Y ahora queda ella.

Ella y el pequeño tambor contra el mundo.

Sabe que el canario no la dejará sola jamás, pero será distinto. Y aunque eso la llena de miedo e incertidumbre, por sus venas corre un punto de excitación que la hace sonreír. Jamás ha tenido tiempo y espacio para pensar en las cosas que realmente quiere hacer ella.

Quiere seguir con su trabajo una vez que la baja por maternidad acabe y le gustaría viajar. Conocer más que su pueblo, Pamplona y Barcelona. Ir fuera de España y enseñarle a su pequeño más mundo, otros idiomas, otras culturas. Que sean fuerte y libre de elegir entre todas las opciones posibles y no sólo unas pocas.

Tal vez también podría enamorarse. Y, sin darse cuenta, ese pensamiento la conduce a Miriam. Lleva su mano a sus labios y los acaricia inconscientemente, en medio de la oscuridad atenuada por las luces de la ciudad.

A ella también le gustan las chicas, siempre lo ha sabido. Pero nunca lo había dicho porque estaba con Agoney así que _¿qué más daba?_ En cambio ahora…un pequeño aleteo en su estómago, que nada que ver tiene con su pequeño tambor, la hace sonreír.

Tararea una suave nana, acariciando a su bebé.

—Lo haremos bien, mi amor, estamos juntos.

Le queda —Les queda, a ella y al tamborcito– mucho camino por delante, mucho camino por descubrir en el cual el futuro se ve aterrador y fantástico, por partes iguales.

No puede esperar a que llegue.

 

*******

 

 

Un sinfín de luces lo reciben cuando aterriza de madrugada en Nueva York. Podría deslumbrarse con la vista de una de las ciudades más icónicas del mundo si no estuviera hecho un nudo de nervios y ansiedad en su interior.

Está tan ensimismado, que sube a un _Uber_ rumbo a Manhattan, mientras los nervios no dejan de aumentar a medida que disminuye la distancia que lo separa de Raoul.

_¿Qué coño voy a decirle?_

Sabe que quiere verlo, que quiere abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que ambos dejen de pensar. Pero ¿Qué va a decirle? Su cabeza es un lío.

Vale, primero tiene que decirle que como va a ser tan idiota de pensar que se va a casar. Y pegarle. Sí, definitivamente tiene que pegarle por pensar fatal de él y la verdad es que eso lo encabrona un poco ¿Qué clase de persona se cree que es para hacer eso… _eso_ que hicieron sobre el escritorio con él, mientras supuestamente se iba a casar con Amaia?

Joder, le había dicho que lo quería en su vida un día antes, nadie en el mundo sería capaz de ser tan cabrón…¿verdad?

Le repateaba también no saber los motivos por los que el rubio había pensado de esa manera de él, así como también saber que había por ahí en el mundo alguien que había lastimado tanto a su rubio como para hacerlo así de desconfiado.

Suspira, y chequea en su móvil que tan lejos está del hotel, y el nudo en el estómago vuelve a hacerse presente, pues no queda mucho para llegar.

Vale, primero golpearlo. O abrazarlo. O…mierda, aquí eran las cuatro de la manaña, tenía su número de habitación, podía subir directamente y despertarlo. No, eso sería demasiado violento. ¿Debería ir a una cafetería a esperar que fuera un horario razonable? ¿Pedía una habitación para él?

Definitivamente la parte más sencilla del plan era subirse al avión y llegar a Nueva York.

El conductor se detiene y le indica que están en la esquina del hotel, por lo que paga y baja con su mochila que contiene las pocas cosas que ha alcanzado a empacar. Tiene ganas de rodar los ojos al notar lo lujosa que se ve la entrada del hotel, incluso a la distancia.

Muy lujoso, muy lujoso, pero tiene a una pareja magreándose a pocos metros de su fachada, incluso están…gimiendo.

Se detiene.

Él conoce ese gemido.

Su corazón late descontrolado en su pecho y cierra los ojos un momento antes de girarse para comprobar lo que su instinto le dice.

Ahoga un sollozo cuando, a pesar de la poca luminosidad, no solo reconoce los sonidos de placer que sale de una de las personas entrelazadas, sino que ese tupé rubio está seguro de identificarlo en medio de multitudes.

— _Do you want to join us? Or are you just a voyeur?_

Las palabras del pelirrojo lo sacan de su aturdimiento, pues se ha quedado mirando más de lo debido…cuando entiende la propuesta está seguro de que reiría si no estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas, si su garganta no se hubiera cerrado a canto.

Observa un momento a su inesperado contrincante y sus hombros se encojen, pues se siente poca cosa. El otro chico es un pelirrojo, con el cabello hasta los hombros, espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Ojos claros seguramente, pero no lo puede saber por la penumbra que los rodean.

Y se siente idiota ¿qué hace ahí? ¿Qué hace en la vida de Raoul? El es un simple empleado, un moreno delgaducho que no llama la atención de nada ¿cómo va a competir contra los hombres que se aparezcan en el camino del rubio?

¿Qué tiene él para ofrecerle? Una lista de miedos interminables, una vida a medio vivir y encima no viene solo, sino que con un pequeño y mil complicaciones detrás.

De la impotencia, toma la sudadera en puños, sin darse cuenta que sigue sin contestar, lo que hace que el catalán abra los ojos y busque a quien ha sido el distractor de su ligue de la noche.

—Agoney.

Escucharlo decir su nombre hace que un sonido gutural salga de su garganta, el cual intenta tapar llevándose el puño a la boca en el instante en que sus miradas se encuentran.

Quiere echarse a llorar ahí mismo, si no es que lo está haciendo ya cuando nota sus ojos tan inaccesibles. En todo lo que han vivido, siempre ha sabido intuir la mirada de Raoul y a medida que avanzaban más en lo que fuera que tenían, podía leerlo con más facilidad.

Sin embargo, ahora la miel de sus ojos está petrificada y lo mira con una dureza que le hace astillas el corazón.

—Raoul…—Lo llama el pelirrojo al chico que se ha zafado de su agarre.

— ¿Agoney? —Vuelve a preguntar, sin creerse lo que ve. Al menos no es el único sorprendido con la situación. — ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El rubio se cruza de brazos, en un gesto que se podría tomar como defensivo, pero el canario nota que solo está intentando tapar su camisa a medio abrochar.

—Buscarte. —Responde con un susurro roto

Ambos se estudian con la mirada, sin saber bien que buscar en el otro.

— _Dude, come on, let’s go inside._ —El pelirrojo musculoso habla a espaldas del empresario y el corazón de Agoney se detiene un segundo.

Lo va a perder.

Raoul respira hondo y conecta sus ojos con los de él.

_Por favor, por favor no te vayas._

Tiene ganas de tirarse encima del puto musculoso ese y decirle que no, que Raoul no va a ningún lado, que ha ido hasta allí exclusivamente para llevárselo con él.

Pero no es Agoney quien decide.

— _It’s not gonna happen, man…I’m sorry._ —El rubio gira un poco su cabeza para hablar y que el otro chico escuche, pero no lo pierde de vista, probablemente sin creerse aún que esté allí.

— _FUCK YOU!_ —Se cabrea el desconocido antes de dar media vuelta y perderse en la calle.

Se quedan solos, mirándose el uno al otro.

Da un paso en su dirección, impulsado por sus ganas devastadoras de abrazarlo.

Pero Raoul recuerda.

— ¿Sabe tu esposa que estás aquí? —Pregunta enderezándose y haciendo que él haciendo que se frene.

Joder.

Baja la mirada, dolido por sus palabras, aunque aprovecha esos segundos para estudiar bien la imagen del chico que lo trae de cabeza.

Está despeinado, con esa camisa rosa que le queda tan bien junto con una chaqueta de cuero ambas a medio prender; las mejillas rojas y los labios aún más.

La viva imagen de la perfección.

La última vez que lo vio así fue a causa de él y en esos momentos seguramente él no pinta nada allí.

_“No te apartes de él, ¿vale?”_

En su cabeza resuena la voz de Alfred, así que respira hondo.

—No me voy a casar, Raoul. —Su voz es triste, pero firme, decidida.

El rubio rueda los ojos y suelta un pequeño bufido que expresa su incredulidad.

—Ya, claro.

El empresario está conmocionado, tanto que no puede ni pensar. Sin embargo si que siente la mirada del moreno sobre él y no puede más que avergonzarse al hacerse consciente del estado en el que está, por lo que se sube la cremallera de su chaqueta, buscando ocultarse de su escrutinio.

Porque Agoney está allí.

Ha ido a…buscarlo.

—Raoul, estoy aquí… ¿podrías al menos escucharme cinco minutos? —Pide sacándolo de su aturdimiento, mientras se agarra a las asas de la única mochila que ha traído.

El catalán lo mira un momento, totalmente dividido. Quiere tirarse a sus brazos a llorar, a llenarlo de besos, pero su parte racional lo refrena. Cuando subió al avión se juró que estas tonterías se acababan, que todo se quedaba en España.

¿Por qué tenía que seguirlo hasta allí?

_“Tal vez porque de verdad no se va a casar, gilipollas”_ le regaña esa parte de él que aún quería tener una mínima esperanza.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Su tono es más suave, buscando rebajar un poco la violencia que ha tenido el encuentro.

El canario asiente y él hace el amago de poner su mano en su baja espalda para guiarlo, pero se retracta en el último segundo. En vez de eso, hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siga.

Aún no ha amanecido, por lo que la ciudad va un poco más lenta de lo normal. Agoney estudia las calles en silencio las calles que Raoul parece conocer a la perfección, mientras su mente da mil vueltas sobre como iniciar la conversación que van a tener, desviándose de vez en cuando en la imagen del rubio comiéndole la boca a otra persona.

No quiere volver a ver esa escena nunca más.

—Solo tú puedes alojarte a un par de calles del Central Park…—Murmura con diversión cuando levanta la vista y se encuentra con el pulmón verde de la ciudad frente a él, buscando romper un poco la tensión.

—Sí, bueno…—Lo ve esconder su rostro dentro de la chaqueta, claramente avergonzado. — Es hasta que encuentre piso aquí.

_¿Qué?_

Se detiene de golpe, justo cuando llegan a la entrada del parque, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿P-piso? —Pregunta casi atragantándose.

El catalán continúa caminando, poco dispuesto a hablar en medio de la acera, así que no le queda más que seguirlo.

—Me mudo aquí. —Dice cuando llegan al puente sobre el lago, recargándose en el borde de éste.

—Raoul… —Se queja poniéndose frente a él, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro cuando esquiva su mirada.

— ¿A qué has venido, Agoney? —Pregunta zafándose de su toque, pues siente que le quema.

El moreno suspira y se coloca en la misma posición que él, casi rozándolo.

—Todo ha sido un malentendido.

— ¿Entonces tu padre no fue a buscarte cuando me acababas de follar para ir a comprar el anillo de compromiso para tu novia?

Mierda.

—Bueno…

—No malinterpreté nada.

— ¡Qué sí, joder! ¡Qué no me voy a casar con Amaia, ni ahora ni nunca! —Deja la posición relajada en la que está para caminar nerviosamente de un lado al otro, agobiado por no poder explicarse.

— ¿Lo saben tus padres? O mejor, ¿Lo sabe tu novia? —Espeta, volviendo a cabrearse al no obtener una respuesta clara.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué?

Agoney se para frente a él, mirándolo enfurecido.

— ¡Qué si lo saben, idiota! ¡Qué ha sido Amaia la que me ha convencido de que venga aquí, pero todo para nada porque no has tardado ni un puto día en meter la lengua en la tráquea de otro y mira paso, que cuando llego a la empresa resulta que Alfred me quiere matar y no solo eso, sino que me encuentro con te vas a la mierda y luego yo corriendo por el aeropuerto como un gilipollas para alcanzarte, pero vas tú y no crees ni por un momento en mí y te buscas el primer cruasán que se te cruza para tirártelo, cuando te prometí que me quedaría toda la vi-

Su boca.

Vive y muere por besar su boca.

Justo como en ese momento.

Raoul lo toma por las solapas de su abrigo y estampa su boca en un beso febril y desesperado, ansioso, dolido, sanador.

Lleva sus manos a su cabello, tirándolo con enojo, queriéndolo más y más cerca, por lo que lo recarga sobre la barandilla del puente en el momento en que sus lenguas se reencuentran, felices de enredarse una en la otra de nuevo, arrancándoles un jadeo a cada uno, pues se han echado de menos de una manera que no está descripta en ningún libro.

—Perdón.

—Perdón.

Suspiran la palabra a la vez, y se miran a los ojos, blandos, derretidos, legibles el uno para el otro de nuevo.

—Estoy lleno de miedos, Ago. —Confiesa cerrando los ojos, apoyándose contra su nariz. — Me das un miedo terrible.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta en un susurro ahogado.

—Porque te he dado todo para que me destruyas y tú ni siquiera lo habías pedido.

Las manos del moreno se aferran a su espalda, sosteniéndolo.

—El amor es eso ¿no? Darnos todas las armas para lastimarnos y confiar en que no lo haremos.

Raoul boquea por aire al oír esa palabra de la que ha rehuido toda la vida.

_Amor._

—Te…—Respira hondamente. — Te quiero, Ago. —Cierra los ojos con más fuerza y una lágrima baja por su mejilla.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Raoul. —Sus palabras están cargadas de una sinceridad dulce, que les llega a lo más profundo a los dos.

—Por favor…por favor no me lastimes.

Los labios de Agoney cubren los suyos con una ternura infinita e intenta transmitirle todo lo que siente en ese momento, porque no puede prometerle lo que le pide.

—No se puede salir ileso del amor, Raoul…—Sigue hablando en susurros a su oído, esta vez acariciando su mejilla. — No si queremos amar de verdad.

El chico se esconde en su cuello, casi sollozando.

Eso le da más confianza al canario.

Pensaba que era él el desastre de los dos, que solo estaba anclando a Raoul a una inestabilidad que no merecía. Pero ahora puede ver que los dos tienen sus miedos que los carcomen, ambos tienen cosas que aprender, abrazar y superar.

_—_ Pero te puedo prometer que intentaremos hacer un camino… _juntos._

El rubio levanta la cabeza y a Agoney se le remueve el alma al verlo tan vulnerable.

— ¿Y nos elegiremos aunque la caguemos? —Las dudas que tiene el menor lo exasperan y lo hacen querer comérselo a besos por partes iguales.

Agoney ríe y no puede evitar robarle un beso.

—He estado en una relación que consistía básicamente no cagarla nunca y lo único que logramos fue cagarla lo más grande…así que no sé como irá eso de equivocarse y volverlo a intentar, pero…quiero darnos una oportunidad. Quiero mi oportunidad contigo.

—Yo también quiero mi oportunidad…contigo. —Le asegura con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Lo intentamos, Raoul? ¿Elegirnos la mayor cantidad de días posibles?

—Hasta que nos hartemos de cagarla.

Son sus sonrisas ahora las que se encuentran en medio de un beso.

El instante más oscuro del día, siempre es justo antes del amanecer.

Como en ese momento en el que se encuentran, llenando de luz el cielo neoyorquino, llenando de cielo sus bocas, queriéndose a pesar del miedo.

Porque las ganas de jugarse por el otro son más, porque si se equivocan mil veces, quieren intentarlo mil y una veces más. Sus labios saben a ilusión que se mezcla con la brisa de otoño y con el sol que los hacen sentir, por primera vez, que pisan tierra firme.

Que esto es real.

Ahora solo les falta empezar a caminar.

_Juntos._

 

*******

 

 

— ¿Qué se ha ido a dónde?

—A Nueva York.

— ¿Pero el chico este sabe que estás a punto de tener a su hijo o cree que tienes una sandía bajo la ropa?

Las risas inundan el salón.

—No, lo mandé yo para allá, tenía que ir sí o sí.

—Ah… ¿Su jefe es tan cabrón como se dice por ahí?

Amaia ríe más fuerte y se esconde bebiendo de su taza.

—Mmm…en realidad, espero que no sea tan cabrón, o el pobre Ago va a volver soltero.

— ¿Qué?

—Que Ago fue a Nueva York por su jefe, pero no por trabajo.

—Amaia, no estoy entendiendo.

—Hemos terminado con Ago, Miri.

Silencio.

—Y… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La castaña se acomoda en el sofá para tomar otra galleta, la cual mastica despacio, mientras piensa la respuesta.

—Estoy bien…muy bien de hecho. Tenías razón, como siempre, no funcionamos como pareja.

—Pero…

—Somos los mejores amigos y nos estuvimos engañando por mucho tiempo. —Toma un sorbo de su enorme vaso de zumo. — Es una suerte que se enamorara porque si no habríamos cometido un montón de estupideces más.

— ¿Ena-QUÉ!?

—Miriam, respira —Se burla de la chica que parece que se le van a salir los ojos de lo mucho que los abre. — Buah, es que es un montón…pero el resumen es que Ago se ha enamorado de su jefe y ha descubierto que es maricón, pero su padre la cagó como de costumbre y como Ago siempre ha sido un poco lento pues ha tenido que ir a perseguir al novio a Nueva York…

— ¡QUE AGONEY ESTÁ DE NOVIO CON RAOUL VÁZQUEZ?!?!

—Bueno, de novio novio no sé…pero de que follaron, follaron.

— ¡AMAIA ROMERO!

— ¡QUÉ!?

— ¿CÓMO ME DICES ESO TAN CALMADA?!

La pamplonesa vuelve a reír y acaricia su panza, que su hijo ha decidido reír con su madre, moviéndose para todos lados. Finalmente, se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que interiormente lo sabía…no ha dejado de cuidarme en estos meses, pero ya no éramos pareja incluso antes de formar al tamborcito. —Mira a su amiga, que no deja de flipar, sin terminar de asimilar todo. — Estoy bien, cielo, en serio. Ha sido la mejor decisión que hemos tomado en todo este tiempo.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, nosotros estamos bien, pero todo es un lío. Este de aquí ya va a salir —Pincha con su dedo el lugar donde el pequeño está pateando. — Seguimos viviendo juntos, pero Ago ha ido a buscar a su churri, y cuando regrese tendremos que decirle todo a nuestros padres que probablemente nos maten.

—Pero estás sonriendo.

—Porque vale la pena.

Ambas chicas se miran y se sonríen de manera suave, cálida.

—Así que estás soltera. —Murmura la rubia, subiendo sus piernas al sofá para abrazarse a sus rodillas.

—Sip. Y muy embarazada.

—Amaia yo…

—Me gustas un montón, Miriam. Eso por no mencionar lo mucho que te quiero.

— ¿Q-qué? —A la gallega casi no le sale la voz.

Amaia suspira y se gira para poder mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos.

—Estuve pensando muchísimo en lo que pasó entre nosotras…y Ago no es el único que ha estado ciego.

El silencio que hacen es tan profundo, que casi pueden escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Amaia. —Suspira, sintiendo el alivio propio de confesar un secreto que se ha guardado mucho tiempo. — Pero creo que estaríamos mejor si seguimos siendo amigas.

—Madre mía…—Se revuelve en su sitio, con una sonrisa enorme. — Buah ¿lo dices en serio? Es que estaba pensando lo mismo, jolín, me estaba agobiando muchísimo.

No saben cuál de las dos se acerca primero, pero se abrazan con todo lo que sienten. La gallega besa su cabello y se separa un poco, pues necesita explicarse.

—Sí, lo digo en serio…y es que siempre he sentido algo más que amistad por ti. —Arruga un poco la nariz al recordarlo. — Y me he pasado tantos años preocupada en quererte y mostrarte lo que sentía sin decir nada que me he olvidado de ser tu amiga…y me he olvidado un poco de mi también, para qué negarlo.

—Jo, Miriam…—Los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas al oírla, y sus labios forman un puchero. — Lo siento, lo siento…no tenía idea.

La gallega sonríe y la achucha entre sus brazos, besando nuevamente su cabello.

—No llores, cielo, no es tu culpa. Tendría que haber dicho lo que sentía hace mucho.

—Buah, somos un desastre.

—Sí somos. —Ambas ríen ante lo absurdo de la situación. — Pero lo bueno es que nos tenemos.

—¿Nos seguiremos teniendo?

—Claro, no dejaré que el Agonías me quite el puesto de mejor amigo así tan fácil.

Amaia la abraza con fuerza.

—Jamás nadie te quitará el puesto de mi corazón.

—Con eso me basta.

—Es que…tengo ganas de hacer tantas cosas ¿sabes? Quiero viajar, quiero un ascenso en el trabajo, quiero ir a conciertos, quiero salir a bailar, no sé. No es como si con Ago no podíamos hacer todo eso, pero era como si estuviéramos en una especie de sopor…no reaccionábamos por nada de la vida y siento que por fin he despertado. Y también tengo que aprender a ser mamá con el tamborcito y si te pidiera algo no sería justo para ti. No cuando me has dado un montón, no te puedes conformar con la mitad de un amor. La chica que esté contigo tiene que poder darte la vida entera.

—La chica que esté conmigo tengo que ser yo. —Dice con orgullo y una sonrisa grande. — Tengo que aprender a ponerme como prioridad antes de lanzarme a querer a alguien más.

—Buah, es que encima de preciosa eres la más inteligente, si no fuera una ballena, te follaría aquí mismo.

Ambas comienzan a reír, a carcajadas limpias y felices. Miriam la abraza y acaricia su enorme tripa.

—Ya te dije que eres una ballenita preciosa.

—Pero que no puede ni moverse, jo…—Recuesta su cabeza en su hombro. — No se lo digo porque Ago está lejos, pero ojalá salga pronto, estoy cansada… —Se queja con un puchero.

—Mi madre dice que luego de que salen los extrañas así de quietitos y todo.

—Buah, ya verás cómo lo pierda un día en el shopping o aquí en casa.

Ríen y siguen hablando de todo y de nada. Hablan de planes, de miedos y sueños. Tranquilas, felices de por fin tenerse incondicionalmente, sin ocultarse nada.

Se abrazan y siguen hablando. La noche cae. Cenan envueltas entre risas, ven una película hasta que se caen dormidas con las manos entrelazadas y los caminos, a pesar de decidir que irán separados, más juntos que nunca.

Porque eso tiene el amor, que no es egoísta, que es paciente y espera.

El amor sabe que, tarde o temprano, los caminos de los que se aman se vuelven a juntar.

 

 

*******

 

 

Aún no es mediodía cuando sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente, o al menos eso es lo que intuye por la luz que entra por la ventana.

Lo primero en irrumpir en su mente, aún embotada por el sueño, es la llegada al hotel con las primeras luces del alba, entre besos y abrazos desesperados. Recuerda también a Raoul encima de su cuerpo, acariciándolo por completo, con caricias que pasaron de avariciosas a lentas y perezosas. Uno vencido por el _jet lag_ , el otro por la salida nocturna. Así que se desnudaron hasta quedar en ropa interior, antes de caer rendidos en los brazos del otro.

Pero ahora Agoney había abierto los ojos para encontrarse, por segunda vez en su vida, con la espalda de Raoul.

_Madre mía._

Y esta segunda vez, era aún más nueva que la primera, porque no había miedos, no había inseguridades. Solo la certeza de que ambos se querían e iban a intentarlo.

Y la certeza de que a él le ponían las espaldas.

Con cuidado, vuelve a acortar la distancia que habían puesto durante el sueño y acerca sus labios a su omóplato para comenzar un lento camino de besos húmedos y suaves de un hombro hasta el otro.

El sabor de la piel de Raoul lo hace suspirar y entretenerse, por lo que sus manos se unen también a la tarea de acariciar y mimar el cuerpo del chico, el cual comienza a soltar pequeños soniditos agudos cargados de placer.

—Despierta…—Susurra en su oído, antes de besar justo debajo.

—Mmm…

El canario ríe encantado y continúa besando su cuello, su espalda, todo lugar que sus labios alcanzan.

—Anda…déjame ver esos ojos preciosos.

La sonrisa que ocupa el rostro de Raoul podría iluminar el Time Square.

—Aún tengo sueño.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, el moreno lo gira y sus labios se estampan en un beso casi desesperado, en el que sus lenguas pelean por el control hasta que se quedan sin aire.

—Menudos buenos días.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pone tu voz cuando despiertas? —Pregunta sentándose a horcajadas del rubio, pasando las manos por su pecho, sacándole un suspiro.

— ¿Sí?

Agoney sonríe, mordiéndose el labio inferior y asiente, mientras a Raoul la imagen del chico por el que ha perdido la cabeza se le antoja el paraíso.

—No me creo que estés aquí. —Confiesa pasando sus manos por su trasero, antes de subir a su baja espalda y dibujar pequeños patrones sin sentido sobre su piel.

—Yo no me creo que al fin estamos así…—Murmura inclinándose sobre él para pasear su nariz y sus labios por su cuello.

Raoul acaricia su espalda y busca su boca de nuevo. Después de creerla perdida e inaccesible para él, no quiere separarse jamás. Se besan lento, con ganas y entre caricias que buscan que sus manos memoricen la piel del otro de una vez y para siempre. Sin dejar de besarlo, el catalán los gira en el colchón, para dejarlo atrapado bajo su peso.

El canario ríe y lo mira a Raoul, que también lo observa embelesado ante la imagen de un Agoney desnudo, feliz, con los ojos brillantes y los rizos cayendo por su frente.

—Joder, estoy enamoradísimo de ti.

Agoney vuelve a sonreír, sintiendo que su corazón se expande un poquito más por todo lo que el chico que tiene enfrente lo hace sentir.

Lleva las manos a su nuca y tira de él para volver a fundirse en un beso, de esos que no te cansas porque saben a nuevo y besas un poquito más porque quieres saber si la fascinación se va aunque sea un mínimo y descubres que no, que te encanta su boca así que vuelves a besarlo y por un instante, en un lugar remoto de tu cabeza te preguntas si saldrán algún día de ese bucle, y con aún más fascinación descubres que no te importa.

—Oye…oye…—Balbucea el rubio entre besos, y aunque lo llama, no hace un verdadero esfuerzo por dejar de besarlo hasta unos minutos después. — Tengo hambre.

—Y no funcionas bien si tienes hambre. —Ríe, repitiendo una de las muchas cosas que sabe sobre él.

— ¿Vamos a tomar nuestro almuerzayuno? —Pregunta frotando su nariz contra la suya en un beso esquimal.

— ¿Almuerzayuno? —Suelta un suspiro en lo que cierra sus ojos, rendido a sus caricias y a los besos que comienza a repartir por todo su rostro.

—Almuerzo y desayuno…almuerzayuno, Agoney —Ríe en su oído.

—Vale…vamos a almuerzayunar.

Se besan un rato más, hasta que por fin pueden abandonar la cama.

Y se siente raro, ese momento en el que suben al ascensor y Agoney, de manera distraída, le toma la mano y acaricia su dorso con el pulgar. Raoul siente como si esa caricia enviara descargas eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal y acabara tirando de las comisuras de su boca, haciéndole imposible que deje de sonreír.

Caminan por las calles neoyorquinas con una tranquilidad impropia de la ciudad. Todos parecen ir acelerados, corriendo de un lado a otro. Intimida un poco, pues todos parecen personas con la vida resuelta y que saben exactamente a donde van y porqué van.

En cambio, ellos van lento, con las manos unidas dentro del bolsillo del abrigo marrón del moreno y sin saber a dónde van. No solo porque no saben a qué lugar específico entrarán a comer, sino porque están averiguando justamente eso, a donde van los dos…juntos.

— ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí! —Exclama tirando de su mano el canario.

—No, Ago…ni se te ocurra.

—Por favor, por favor, por favooooor —Suplica con un puchero, al cual el catalán no puede resistirse, así que tira de su agarre y junta sus labios en un beso corto.

—Vale, pero esta vez invito yo. —Concede aún sobre su boca.

—V-vale…—Responde simplemente porque está atontado por el beso.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Raoul vuelve a iniciar la marcha hasta el carrito de perritos calientes que hay en la esquina.

Y comen apoyados contra una contra una reja, dándose miradas de reojo y sonriendo al verse descubiertos por el otro.

—Tengo una idea. —Proclama Raoul, limpiándose la boca luego de que ha terminado su segundo _hotdog_.

—Te escucho.

—No, no. No tienes que escuchar, tienes que venir conmigo.

Toma de nuevo su mano una vez que Agoney ha terminado de masticar y lo lleva hasta la esquina, donde suben a un taxi al cual el rubio da una dirección que él no tiene idea de donde es, pero con Raoul iría hasta el fin del mundo así que le da igual.

—Amaia te manda un beso. —Comenta con una sonrisa mientras teclea en su celular.

— ¿A-amaia? —Pregunta nervioso, mordiéndose el labio.

—Y Alfred una patada en el culo. —Asiente mientras ríe y contesta también ese mensaje.

—Ya le escribiré más tarde… ¿En serio ella te hizo venir aquí? —Es algo que mencionó al pasar y no está seguro de haber entendido bien, o de creérselo.

—Sí…cuando volvamos tienes que conocerla, ella se muere de ganas de conocerte a ti.

El catalán se recuesta en el asiento y gira su rostro para ver el perfil perfecto del isleño.

Sabe que el pensamiento de no entender al moreno a su lado se repite mucho en su cabeza, pero hace tiempo que se resignó a que a Agoney no hay que entenderlo…solo tienes que quererlo, sin condiciones.

—Me encantaría conocerlos, a ella y a tu bebé. —Admite con un sonrojo tímido cubriendo sus mejillas.

El taxista anuncia su llegada a destino, por lo que pagan y bajan, el canario dándose cuenta que están en el puerto.

—Oye. —Lo llama atrayéndolo por las solapas del abrigo gris que lleva el chico. — ¿No tienes que trabajar o algo? No quiero molestarte… —Se ha dado cuenta y lo último que quiere es irrumpir en las actividades del rubio de la nada.

—Que va…—Dice con una sonrisa, tomando su mano para conducirlo a la boletería. — Para estos días no tenía pensado nada.

— ¿Seguro? Pollito, deja de pagar todo, hazme el favor. —Se queja cuando lo ve dar su tarjeta sin que él pueda impedirlo.

— ¿Pollito? —El sobrenombre se le hace extraño, pero antes que eso lo distraiga, niega con la cabeza. — No, tú ya cruzaste el océano por mí, así que chitón.

—Eres chiquitito y rubio, como un pollito. —Asegura orgulloso de su ocurrencia. — Que sepas que no voy volver a cruzar el océano sin ti, capullo.

Raoul no responde inmediatamente, pues van con el horario justo, así que apura los pasos de ambos para que puedan subir al ferry.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunta el moreno, acercándose a la barandilla cuando zarpan.

—A ver la Estatua de la Libertad.

—Halaaaaaaaaaa, ¿en serioooo? —Pregunta con la voz aguda, girándose para lanzarse a sus brazos, haciéndolo reír.

—En serio, amor.

—Deja de enamorarme, imbécil.

— _Imbésil_. —Se burla.

La risa muere en la boca ajena, pero la sonrisa con la que se besan se amplía.

—No puedo quedarme muchos días aquí…no sé en qué momento al tamborcito se le ocurrirá nacer…—Habla sobre su boca, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. — Vuelve a Barcelona conmigo…porfa.

—Vale. —Contesta incluso antes de que el isleño termine de hablar.

— ¿Vale? ¿Así de fácil? —Se separa para mirarlo a los ojos y saber si habla en serio, pues él estaba listo para lanzar su lista de razones por las que debería volver con él.

—Sí…—Responde encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando su cintura. — Honestamente, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— ¿Pero qué dices, muchacho?! —Exclama llevando las manos a su pecho para posarlas allí. — ¿Y todo eso de que te mudabas y no sé qué más?!

—Solo quería una excusa para alejarme de ti.

Agoney frunce el ceño y lo golpea.

—Idiota.

Enfurruñado, se gira y vuelve hacia la barandilla, dedicándose a observar el agua.

—Amor…—Lo encierra entre sus brazos y entierra el rostro en su cuello. — Perdón, pero no soportaba la idea de verte todos los días y no tenerte, lo siento.

—Es que, Raoul…—Se queja, girándose para enfrentarlo. — No puedes huir así. Prométeme…prométeme que si vamos a intentarlo, hablarás conmigo de cómo te sientes, siempre.

—Agoney…—Bufa, algo agobiado. — Yo no sé hacer eso.

—Pues aprende conmigo. Por favor, no puedo estar adivinando o con miedo a que un día desaparezcas solo porque no sabes decirme cuando estás mal.

El rubio suspira y apoya su frente contra la contraria, cerrando los ojos. El canario lleva las manos a su nuca para acariciarla con paciencia.

—Lo intentaré…pero tendrás que tenerme paciencia.

—Y tu a mi cuando algunas situaciones nuevas también me sobrepasen…—Admite cerrando los ojos, imitándolo.

—Tendremos que tener toneladas de paciencia para los dos…

—Tú lo vales.

Esa sencilla frase, sacude el corazón de Raoul, que se limita a abrazar más fuerte su cintura y a esconderse en el calor de su cuello. Permanecen así, sintiéndose cerca, hasta que anuncian su llegada a destino.

—No me creo que estoy en Nueva York.

—No me creo que hayas venido tan impulsivamente. —Ríe el catalán mientras caminan de la mano.

— ¿Eso te lo estás diciendo a ti mismo o…?

Se empujan mutuamente, haciéndose reír, ambos en una nube de felicidad que les desborda el pecho.

—Wow... —Mumura asombrado el moreno cuando llegan a la escalinata del monumento y levanta la vista.

—Lamento que no podamos subir…los tickets se sacan con bastante anticipación y…

Se calla, o mejor dicho, los labios de Ago lo callan.

—Shh…es perfecto así.

Sus bocas se encuentran, maravilladas de saber reconocerse allí, en medio de la multitud extranjera a lo que son ellos y a todo lo que significa ese beso.

El corazón de Agoney late desbocado en su pecho, desbordado por todo esto nuevo que el chico rubio entre sus brazos le hace sentir y jamás pensó que se podría sentir tanto.

El de Raoul, late furioso y esperanzado, diciéndole con una certeza que lo abruma que esta vez sí, que lo han elegido a él.

La hora de volver los pilla a ambos contemplando Manhattan a lo lejos, Raoul apoyado en el pecho de Agoney y éste con la babilla en su hombro.

—Quiero una foto. —Pide Ago, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué?

—Que quiero una foto, nuestra, aquí y ahora. —Así que no pierde el tiempo y saca su móvil para hacerles una asi, tal cual están.

— ¡Oye! Una en la que salga bien.

—Que presumido.

—Anda, otra, otra. —Pide con una sonrisa.

Y otra se convierte en muchas más, riendo, sacando la lengua y haciendo caratoñas.

—Esta es la mejor. —Anuncia Agoney mirándola cuando ya van en el ferry.

—Es muy moñas. —Se queja el rubio que va apoyado en su hombro y el moreno rueda los ojos.

—¿Puedo hacer una locura?

—¿Más grande que recorrer seis mil kilómetros para buscarme? —Pregunta besando su mejilla.

—No sé si más grande, pero sí más pública.

—¿Eh?

El canario se muerde el labio y se separa un poco para trastear en su móvil, mientras el catalán lo observa confuso.

—Raoul…—Levanta la mirada y le sonríe. — Te quiero.

En ese momento, le llega la notificación al móvil del menor, que se apresura a abrir instagram.

Allí están, él besando la mejilla de Agoney, quien sonríe como idiota y detrás la Estatua de la Libertad. Pero es el pie de foto el que le quita la respiración.

 

_“Esto es mucho más que amor, mi libertad._ _💜"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeje...HOLA.  
> Venga, va...los leo  
> ¿qué les pareció?
> 
> Ya saben, por tw @xDontBeSoShyx y hablamos por ahí también si quieren.  
> Abrazo!  
> Charli :)


	19. Courage.

**Capitulo 19:  Courage.**

 

_« Y ahora dime qué tengo que hacer para ser más valiente y quedarme un ratito aquí…contigo.»_

 

—Raoul, que vergüenza, de verdad que vergüenza.

El mencionado pone los ojos en blanco.

—No seas dramático.

—La puta primera clase ¿a ti te parece poco?

Tira de su mano, porque tienen que avanzar en la fila, pero si fuera por él, se lo comería a besos allí mismo.

—Ago, no es para tanto. —Si vuelve a rodar los ojos se quedará bizco.

— ¿Pero tú has visto la diferencia de precio entre un pasaje y otro? —Raoul murmura algo bajo su aliento. — ¿Qué has dicho?

_“Si se entera que he pedido la primera clase Premium me mata.”_

—Nada, cielo…—Deja un sonoro beso en su mejilla mientras la azafata revisa sus boletos. — ¿Puedes dejarme consentirte aunque sea un poquito?

—Raoul…—Se queja con un puchero mientras avanzan por el pasillo. — Si en la clase turista se viaja muy bien no hace falta que…—Ve a otra azafata esperarlos con copas de champagne en la entrada. — Te mato.

El rubio suelta una carcajada y acomodando su morral en un hombro, recibe las copas por los dos, riendo más fuerte al ver los ojos del canario casi salirse de sus órbitas cuando nota el tamaño de los asientos.

—Madre mía, madre mía si aquí entran cinco personas…

—Agoney, no seas exagerado, no es para tanto. —Repite pacientemente.

—Mira que yo sabía que me enamoraba de un pijo pero de ahí a comprobarlo por favor que ang-

Ojalá sus labios no se acostumbren nunca a besarse, ni su cuerpo a la sensación de electricidad que los recorre cada vez que se tocan. Raoul no cree que alguna vez pueda escuchar al moreno decir que está enamorado de él o que lo quiere sin emocionarse. De hecho, la situación aún le parece surrealista y siente que flota en una nube.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, pero vamos a tener que trabajar en tus hábitos de pijo porque me va a dar un mal un día de estos.

— ¿Qué pasará primero? ¿Me hago yo proletario o tú te acostumbras a la vida burguesa?

El isleño lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo; el catalán lo hace con la sonrisa brillándole en los ojos, hasta que no aguanta más y estalla en una carcajada que corta volviéndolo a besar, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Los interrumpe la azafata para pedirles que se abrochen los cinturones. Luego del despegue, se lo quitan, pero es Raoul quien levanta el reposabrazos que separa ambos asientos y se acerca al canario para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que el otro lo abrace y que los envuelva un silencio cómodo que los amodorra durante un tiempo que no saben decir cuánto es.

Raoul se despereza cuando el canario se remueve, buscando liberar su brazo dormido bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento. —Susurra aún medio dormido, apartándose de su cuerpo.

Lo mira extrañado, casi riendo por lo rápido que se aparta, así que Agoney se gira en el asiento para quedar de lado, observando sus facciones.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —El catalán al oírlo imita su posición, poniendo una de sus manos bajo su rostro.

—Porque soy un pesado, me he tirado casi encima de ti y seguro te estaba incomodando.

—Raoul…—Dice con voz suave, preguntándose internamente qué carajo le hicieron a este chico para que sienta que incomoda tanto a nivel personal. — ¿Quieres contarme?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta extrañado el rubio.

—Pues…Amaia se ha dormido como un millón de veces encima de mí y jamás se le ha cruzado por la cabeza que incomoda, porque no incomoda. Porque oye, de ser maricón sé bastante poco, pero he estado en una relación una década y jamás he huido a la primera falla de comunicación pensando que la otra persona me está cagando… —Levanta la mano para acariciar su rostro. — ¿Quién o qué te ha hecho pensar así?

El catalán se queda un momento en blanco, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿El qué?

—Leerme.

—Vale, en cuanto aterricemos me lo cargo.

— ¿Qué?

—Al hijo de puta que te ha hecho pensar que eres difícil de querer.

—Ago…

—Es que…—Suspira, frustrado. — No entiendo que alguien como tú tenga tanto… ¿pánico? Es como si cada vez que hago algo estuvieras maravillado y aterrado a partes iguales.

— ¿Cómo es alguien como yo?

—Alguien comprometido, apasionado, inteligente, gracioso, intrigante… ¡Yo que sé, Raoul! Alguien maravilloso. —Termina gesticulando con las manos aunque la risa descreída del catalán hace que vuelva a fijar su mirada en él. — ¿No me crees?

—Yo…—Suspira y se muerde el labio inferior, bajando su cabeza. — No es eso…solo que…—Se encoge de hombros. — En mi mundo no se puede ser así, Agoney. La única vez que lo fui…

Mientras lo describía, el tinerfeño se había incorporado en su asiento, por lo que al ver como el rubio se iba encogiendo en su lugar, vuelve a acercarse a él y toma su mano, apretándola.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta en un susurro, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, intentando darle ánimos.

—En realidad estoy siendo un llorón…el chico vio su oportunidad y no lo culpo ¿sabes? Una oferta así…—Niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. — Se llama Adán, nos conocimos en primer año de la uni, los dos estudiábamos ADE…Fue una conexión instantánea, no sé. Es arrebatadoramente guapo, encantador y con mucha confianza en sí mismo, me encoñé como no me había encoñado en la vida. Además era divertido, me escapaba de casa por las noches para salir…era también salir un poco del control de mi padre que no dejaba de decir que dejara de hacer el tonto, que me concentrara en los estudios porque una polla no me daría el título pero…¿qué sabía él? —Bufa, con una pequeña risa triste— Si siempre había sido un hombre recto que vivía solo para su empresa y su familia…y yo quería vivir, coño, Agoney, que curraba desde los dieciséis en la empresa, me gustaba pero era un agobio saber que esa sería toda mi vida, Adán me daba otras aristas que no había conocido por ser un empollón metido en el negocio familiar y no sé…lo quise un montón, joder, lo quise muchísimo. Pero un día dejó de contestar los mensajes y la universidad…Antes de que terminara la semana, mi padre me pidió que fuera a su oficina. Fue extraño, porque a pesar de que es recto y formal, siempre ha sabido separar los negocios de la familia y nunca ha sido lejano a nosotros... —Se muerde el labio inferior y juega con los dedos del moreno, como si buscara las palabras. — Me citó para mostrarme como la compañía de Cepeda había lanzado exactamente la misma campaña para el producto por el que su empresa y la nuestra estaban compitiendo…recuerdo no entender porqué me mostraba eso, aunque la pesadez del estómago no se me iba, cuando terminó de contarme eso, me mostró una copia del contrato de Adán como accionista minoritario de la empresa de Cepeda.

—No me jodas.

—Ahora es uno de los socios principales, está casado con una rubia monísima y tienen mellizos.

—Raoul…

—Al menos sé que de verdad le gustan rubios, sería una mierda comprobar que ni siquiera le gustaba.

—Raoul.

—Pero que no pasa nada, de verdad. No era una campaña tan grande como las que tenemos ahora y me enseñó que tengo que escuchar siempre a mi padre y que este mundo es una mierda. Solamente fue el primero de muchos que intentaron joderme. Los que intentan fingir amistad son de los peores, ¿sabes? Cuando fingen amor al menos te los follas, pero eso de querer ser amiguísimos solo para cagarte me sienta fatal, por eso mantengo tan cerca a Alfred y a Mireya, son los únicos que sé que son reales, que con ellos puedo ser yo y no tengo que andar cuidando cada cosa que digo o hago.

— ¡Raoul!

Pero ha entrado en bucle, no puede callarse.

—Y claro llegas tú y que miedo, coño, que primero estás buenísimo y solo podía pensar en tu culo pero tenías que ser tan complicado de leer, tan tímido y amable, y luego tan inaccesible, tan tentador. Joder, que el principal problema fue que no podía quedarme con la duda ¿sabes? No poder descifrarte me volvía loco, que si te como la boca, que si al otro día ni te miro…Buah, y resulta que eras el más hetero del barrio y me quería matar porque nunca había leído a alguien tan mal, así que intenté ser tu amigo porque a esa altura ya quería saber de ti si o si…—Suspira y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa. — Pero esa noche en el parque me jodiste, Ago…—Hace un pequeño ruidito con su boca. —No creo que entiendas la dimensión de lo que hiciste esa noche. No sé, me sentí un tonto de nuevo porque me hacías sonreír como gilipollas, me compraste comida y…parecía que me escuchabas, que te interesaba hacerme todas esas preguntas y mi cabeza no dejaba de gritarme que parara, que tenías tu vida, tu familia, que no te interesaba de esa manera, que solo estabas siendo buen amigo. Pero claro, no solo te preocupabas por mí, sino que eres tan bueno, tan genuino con todo el mundo, no lo sé, tu corazón es tan…Agoney. No tengo otra palabra para describirte que no sea tu nombre. Y me enamoré. De la forma más imprudente y temeraria del mundo, porque no podías corresponderme, pero joder, me lo pusiste facilismo y cuando te vi en la puerta del hotel me quería morir porq-

Sus labios lo callan de una manera por la que ruega lo calle siempre. Ambos se refugian en ese beso emocionado, lleno fragilidad por estar abriéndose al otro, pero también lleno de confianza porque están empezando a creerse que no se dejarán caer.

—Me quería morir porque lo único que quería era que me fueras a buscar.

—Me crié en un pueblo y una familia muy conservadores, y Amaia siempre había sido la única que me entendía. Que no me decía que era un maricón si lloraba, le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y no me obligaba jugar a los juegos esos de empujones o bruscos que no me gustaban de nada. Y cuando crecimos seguíamos igual de unidos, hasta que un día llegó llorando porque las niñas del pueblo se burlaban porque estaba por cumplir quince años y no había besado a nadie y…—Suelta una risita al recordarlo. — No preguntes porqué, pero se me ocurrió que la mejor idea para parar eso era besarla frente a toda la escuela…y nunca entendí bien cómo, pero lo siguiente que supe es que era su novio y ¡yo no quería! Solo quería que ella dejara de llorar, no ser su novio…pero dejaron de meterse tanto con nosotros y no sé, Raoul…ahora que lo pienso nada tiene mucho sentido, pero me convencí que era lo mejor, después de todo la quería mucho, estábamos cómodos y mis padres estaban felices…—Se encoge de hombros y le dedica una pequeña risa. — El resto lo sabes, íbamos a dejarlo, pero llegó el tamborcito…Lo que no esperaba que llegara eras tú. —Sonríe más ampliamente y deja un pequeño toquecito en su nariz. — También estaba asustado al principio porque no sabía que alguien te podía poner tan de cabeza el mundo, pero entre más me negaba más te metías en mi piel por cicatrices que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, Raoul, es que no te puedo explicar, cada pequeña cosa de ti que descubría me gustaba, y claro, yo flipaba porque no sabía que podía existir alguien tan maravilloso como tú. Ahora quiero matar a todos los que han logrado que levantes ese muro de mil metros de alto alrededor de ti, porque eres tan increíble, tu corazón también es muy Raoul…—Se ríe al copiarle las palabras— y terminé de rendirme cuando comprobé que no solo no podía sacarte de mi cabeza sino que estabas metido en mi cuerpo entero…—Estira su mano libre para delinear con cuidado sus facciones, hipnotizado por lo perfecto de su rostro. — También me enamoraste sin darme cuenta, no hubo mucho que hacer.

—Vaya par de desastres se han venido a enamorar.

Ambos sueltan una risa temblorosa, propias de la tremenda exposición que acaban de hacer sobre el otro, sintiéndose con el corazón ligero y libre al ver el brillo en los ojos del otro, que se aceptan mutuamente.

—Te elijo con todo eso que traes también, pollito.

Raoul suelta el aire de forma audible, casi escandalosa al oír esas palabras, las únicas que quería escuchar, se inclina para buscar la manta que hay debajo de su asiento, intentando disimular lo mucho que se ha emocionado mientras los cubre a los dos con la fina frazada.

—Yo también te elijo, aunque aún tengas cosas de hetero. —Se burla tapándose hasta los ojos, que lo miran al moreno con diversión.

La tensión se rompe con más risas, esas de felicidad y para qué negarlo, de encoñamiento.

— ¡Oye!

—Tío, que como te vistes, una suerte que mi _gaydar_ no esté roto, porque vamos…

Agoney lo golpea en el pecho y el catalán atrapa sus manos antes de juntar sus labios en un beso que los libera de todo, de los miedos, de los fantasmas del pasado, de los prejuicios sobre el otro.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Pregunta el rubio sobre su boca, cortando el rollo de repente.

— ¿Nervioso de qué? —El otro, atontado por el beso no entiende a que viene la pregunta.

—¿De qué va a ser? —El canario sigue mirándolo con cara de no entender nada, por lo el empresario hace un puchero que se le antoja adorable y tiene que besarlo de nuevo antes de dejarlo hablar. — ¡De qué el tamborcito está por nacer!

— ¿Cómo coño funciona tu mente, muchacho si estábamos…? —Ríe por lo incoherente de la pregunta en medio del beso, pero acaricia su rostro, es tierno que se preocupe por eso. — No estaba seguro de ir a buscarte por miedo a que esté naciendo en este momento…

—Jo, lo siento, Ago no tenías que…

—Ya te dije que decidí que lo principal que quiero enseñarle es a que luche por lo que realmente vale la pena. —Lo tranquiliza pasando el índice por su nariz. — Todo esto vale la pena, así que estoy seguro de que no va a nacer, sé que quiere a sus padres felices.

La sonrisa de Raoul es pura ternura.

—Yo de lo que estoy seguro es de que serás un gran padre.

—En realidad estoy cagado. —Confiesa en un susurro, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello, lo que lo hace sonreír aún más al catalán, que lo rodea con sus brazos y lo estrecha entre ellos. — ¿Y si algo sale mal? No sabes lo que me frustra no poder asegurarme que los dos estarán bien.

—Lo estarán, cielo, lo estarán. —Besa su cabello, acariciando su espalda. — Todo ha ido bien estos meses, así que tamborcito solo está esperando el momento adecuado para conocerlos.

—ConocerNOS.

El canario levanta la mirada para corregir esa palabra y se encuentra con los ojos brillantes de Raoul, que se muerde el labio inferior.

—Ya lo quiero con mi vida, igual que a su papá.

Sus labios se vuelven a encontrar, esta vez en un beso profundo, emocionado. Uno porque tiene la oportunidad real de entrar de lleno en la vida del otro y no piensa desperdiciarla. Y el otro porque lo están eligiendo, con su hijo y con todo lo que trae encima.

La lengua del mayor delinea el labio inferior del rubio, que le concede el acceso con un suspiro que se convierte en un jadeo ahogado cuando el beso aumenta de intensidad, provocando que ambos se aferren a la ropa del otro, y es cuando la mano de Raoul toca los músculos calientes del estómago de Agoney, que éste nota que está prácticamente encima del menor y que están en un sitio público.

—Raoul, Raoul…—Suelta un pequeño suspiro de placer cuando el mencionado tira de su labio inferior. — Joder con el niño, Raoul, para.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta enfurruñado, aunque sus manos intentan subir un poco más arriba su ropa, ganándose que Agoney las aparte de un manotón. — ¡Oye!

—Que estamos en un avión, Raoul, por Dios santo.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—No voy a magrearme en un sitio público.

—Ago, literalmente solo hay dos personas más en esta sección del avión.

—Al final el pelirrojo va a tener razón y te gusta que te miren…

Raoul le muerde la carcajada antes de tomarlo con sus dos manos por la nuca para que no se separe mientras profundiza el beso, soltándolo poco a poco, para que una de sus manos se deslice por su espalda, hasta llegar a su muslo y ayudarlo a colocarse al otro lado de su cadera, dejándolo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Joder, no, no, no, ni de coña, compórtate. —Vuelve a separarse el canario, pero las manos del rubio se aferran a su culo y no lo dejan volver a su asiento. — ¡Raoul!

—Amor, por favor.

Siente que se deshace ante el apelativo con que lo llama.

—Pollito, que nos pueden ver.

—Estamos debajo de la manta, no saben que estamos haciendo.

—Estoy arriba tuyo.

—Ojalá te estuvieras moviendo.

—Sshhhhh ¡Raoul! —Le tapa la boca riendo por el atrevimiento de decirlo tan en voz alta, aunque se remueve al sentir como lo acaricia por debajo de la camiseta, por lo que quita las manos de su boca y las lleva a sus muñecas para que no pueda llegar a sus pezones. — Raoul…

El catalán detiene sus movimientos, porque la última palabra no es dicha a broma, sino con un tinte de tristeza que lo hace buscar sus ojos.

—Ya, lo siento, ya paro.

—No es eso es que…—Rehúye de su mirada, y se muerde el labio inferior. — Que…que bueno, que no sé, que yo…que _yonosoycomoelpelirrojoese_.

— ¿Qué?

—Que…ufff… —Suspira y se quita de encima del chico, escondiéndose debajo de las mantas, no quiere mirarlo cuando lo diga. — Que a ti te gustan así cruasanes enormes y yo soy flojo y que mis ojos son de un marrón común y los de ese tipo eran de un celeste precioso y…

—Voy a matarte.

—Lo digo en serio, sé que me quieres, pero no soy nada de lo que te gusta.

—Eres todo lo que me gusta. —Ve los ojitos negros más hermosos que ha visto nunca asomarse por el borde de la manta y lleva su mano a su cabello para despeinar sus rizos. — Me lo busqué lo más diferente que se pudiera a ti porque necesitaba dejar de pensarte, así que elegí el que menos me gustaba.

—Mentiroso.

Con un suspiro, Raoul se mete debajo de la manta con él y aunque no puede distinguir casi nada, lleva su mano a su costado, levantando su sweater y acariciando la piel de su cintura, inclinándose para hablarle al oído.

—Tienes la mirada más intensa que he visto jamás. Me pierdo en el bucle de tus pestañas. O cuando dejas que los rizos te caigan sobre la frente, siempre creo que me voy a morir. ¿Amanecer a tu lado y ver el contraste de tu piel tostada con la mía? Eso tiene que ser el cielo, que seguro llegué allí porque me mataste con tu culo enfundado en pantalones de vestir. —Sus labios bajan y encuentran la piel de su cuello, sonríe triunfante cuando siente la respiración del moreno volverse más pesada mientras sus dedos dibujan patrones en su espalda. — O esta vena…—La delinea con la punta de su lengua. — Joder, es tremendamente sexy, o lo grandes que son tus manos…—Succiona con fuerza su cuello, haciéndolo jadear, pero lo acalla besándolo, su lengua invadiendo su boca y recorriendo todos sus dientes. El aire bajo la manta es caliente y pesado, igual que la manera en que se sienten sus cuerpos. — Tu sonrisa es mi parte favorita de ti…pero tu cuerpo…—Lo tumba, y es él quien sube una pierna sobre las del canario, frotándola con suavidad contra su entrepierna. — Tu cuerpo es un puto escándalo, Agoney. —Deja un suave mordisco en su mandíbula, el otro clavando sus dedos sobre su brazo y cerrando los ojos por lo bien que se siente eso. — Así que ahora vas a ir tranquilito al baño para que yo pueda demostrarte cuanto me gustas…—Besa la comisura de su boca, a la vez que sus dedos retuercen ligeramente su pezón. — Voy en cinco minutos y te quiero desnudo ¿Vale?

Agoney jadea no solo de la impresión, sino del asombro que esa orden le ponga tanto.

—V-vale.

—Buen chico. —Quita la manta de sus rostros, y mientras el tinerfeño jadea por aire, él sonríe como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejando un beso sonoro en su mejilla. —Traba la puerta, dos toques soy yo.

El cuerpo del canario se está incendiando al ver los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes de Raoul, así que solo puede asentir, antes de ponerse de pie y casi correr al baño. El catalán espera pacientemente y cuando pasa el tiempo acordado, con una paciencia y un aplomo de quien sabe llevar negocios arriesgados, se pone de pie y va al baño, golpeando dos veces la puerta y obteniendo solo el chasquido propio del pestillo como respuesta.

—Raoul que yo no hago estas cosas, joder que mira si nos pi- —Las manos del rubio se aferran a su espalda desnuda para pegarlo a su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras su boca busca la suya para devorarla de una forma en que siente que se lo quiere comer. — Joder, vale, hago lo que quieras.

Victorioso, Raoul sonríe mientras deja besos feroces en su cuello, en su hombro.

—Desvísteme. —Agoney gime en respuesta, pero lo corta un mordisco en su labio inferior. — No pueden oírnos, cielo…no si no quieres que se enteren.

La sonrisa malvada del catalán va como látigo a su polla, que se endurece por segundos, mientras sus manos se encargan de quitarle la ropa de manera desesperada y ansiosa.

—Me vas a matar-ah…—Sus manos desabrochan su pantalón y luego suben hasta su cabello para tirar de él mientras su espalda se arquea y su cuerpo se recarga contra el pequeño lavabo para darle acceso a la boca ajena a lo que quiera de él.

Los besos del empresario siguen bajando, los imprime con fuerza sobre su piel, queriendo demostrarle cuanto le gusta su cuerpo, cuanto le gusta él. Termina arrodillándose, con sus manos acariciando sus muslos, su culo mientras besa con cuidado sus ingles, sus mejillas rozan su polla y sonríe al oír los esfuerzos que hace el moreno por no soltar ningún sonido, removiéndose para sentir más de su toque. Su lengua delinea la vena del costado de su miembro antes de arremolinarse alrededor de su glande y succionar, sabiendo que es demasiado cuando la mano de Agoney jala de su cabello con fuerza, obligándolo a relajar su garganta para llevarlo hasta el fondo.

Su lengua juega con él mientras lo tiene en su boca, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con el canario respirando pesadamente con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Joder…—Dice en un susurro estrangulado y agudo el isleño.

Lo desquiciaría más si pudiera, pero no tienen tiempo, por lo que se pone de pie y estrella sus bocas, Agoney apretándolo contra su cuerpo y deslizando sus uñas por su espalda con fuerza, antes de llegar a su culo y bajar de manera apresurada su vaquero y su ropa interior, para amasarlo a gusto entre sus manos, sus entrepiernas haciéndolos jadear al juntarse por fin piel con piel.

—Agoney, me gusta que me folles. —El canario se estremece al oír la declaración acompañada de un mordisco en su oído.

—Pero…ah, joder…aquí no hay…—No puede pensar con el cuerpo de Raoul moviéndose contra el suyo y sus manos tocándolo todo.

—Hay que improvisar, amor. —Sigue hablando en su oído y Agoney pega un respingo al sentir la mano del catalán pegajosa en su espalda, por lo que se separa para girarse y mirar lo que tiene entre los dedos — ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy caliente, tendrá que valer. —Dice con una sonrisa, girándolos para quedar él contra el lavabo. — ¿Recuerdas como hacerlo? —Pregunta conectado su mirada en el espejo mientras se voltea y pega su espalda al pecho del moreno, buscando una postura que les sirva en el reducido espacio que tienen.

— ¿V-vamos a hacerlo así?

— ¡Agoney, que no tenemos tiempo! ¿Quieres follarme ya? —Se desespera, pegando su culo a su erección.

—Joder, voy, voy…—Estira su mano para llenarla de jabón líquido y suspira, intentando tranquilizarse. Su mano limpia se posa en la baja espalda del rubio, el cual se inclina un poco en el lavabo a la vez que el otro lleva su mano libre a su trasero, comenzando a prepararlo.

Raoul puede verlo a través del espejo y su mirada de concentración y su labio mordisqueado no debería ponerlo tanto pero lo hace. Es él quien se muerde el labio cuando el chico agrega un segundo dedo a su interior y parece recordar cómo encontrar su próstata, haciéndolo ver estrellas por un momento.

—Ya, Agoney…YA.

No tiene que pedirlo mucho más, pues el isleño se clava en él con ansias, como si hubiera estado reteniendo sus ganas y las hubiera dejado salir todas en una estocada.

Cree que su garganta se va a desgarrar por contener los primeros gemidos que se producen con cada estocada que da, justo en ese punto que lo desarma. Se aferra con fuerza a los costados del lavabo y sube la mirada, encontrándose con la del canario que es oscura y llena de placer. Las manos morenas están aferradas a sus caderas que son embestidas con fuerza y rapidez, hasta que oyen dos golpes en la puerta, ambos abriendo los ojos como platos.

Hasta que Raoul dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

— ¡Está ocupado! —Grita con la voz ronca para que lo oigan, al mismo tiempo que empuja su culo con violencia contra las caderas del tinerfeño, el cual araña su estómago y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que se hace sangre.

Eso los desquicia a ambos.

Las estocadas de Agoney pierden el ritmo y se hacen erráticas y desquiciadas, los ojos de uno enganchados a la mirada del otro, ambos con los labios entreabiertos dejando salir a pequeñas cuotas el aire de sus pulmones. Raoul clava sus dedos en el brazo de su chico, avisándole que está al borde del abismo.

El canario lleva su mano a la polla del catalán y la envuelve, apretando y bombeando con la misma intensidad con que sus caderas chocan contra su culo y es el fin para ambos. Agoney se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Raoul y muerde su espalda en un intento desesperado de acallar su gemido, mientras el rubio pone su brazo sobre los grifos y recarga allí su frente mientras se muerde el labio, sintiéndose desfallecer de un momento a otro por la intensidad del orgasmo que lo golpea.

—Joder…joder…—Jadea el empresario cuando su asistente sale de él y se aparta un poco para dejarlo que se gire.

—Creo que me he muerto.

—Igual que mi flora intestinal.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada...luego te lo explico. —Murmura riendo ante su propio chiste interno.

Se miran, uno deshecho sobre el lavabo, el otro derrumbado contra la pared y se sonríen. Se acercan al mismo tiempo y se besan despacio, aunque solo por unos segundos.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Se visten y se limpian con rapidez, ganándose uno que otro golpe al estar tan apretados.

— ¿Quién va primero? —Pregunta el moreno con una sonrisa idiota en los labios.

—Ve tú, que como te pillen aquí seguro te da una embolia. — Entonces el canario le roba un pico y sale de allí pitando.

Raoul se mira al espejo y mojando sus manos para arreglar su tupé, sonríe.

Qué bien le sienta el amor.

 

*******

 

—Ago, no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad.

—No es por ti. —Al ver su expresión no puede evitar reírse en lo que levanta su mano por su mejilla. — Tengo que hacerlo, Raoul…sino no van a parar y si a Amaia le parece bien, será lo mejor así pasa las últimas semanas tranquila.

— ¿Pero eso no la hará pasarlas alterada?

—No los conoces, son capaces de buscar hasta sacerdote este fin de semana para que cuando pase la cuarentena podamos casarnos.

—Joder…Sabes que me estás pintando a mi proyecto de suegros fatal, ¿verdad?

Agoney lo mira, sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio inferior, al catalán le resulta de lo más apetecible.

— ¿Proyecto de suegros?

—Ajam, proyecto de novio. —Susurra tomándolo por la nuca para acercarlo a su boca y besarlo con delicadeza.

—Te quiero. —Responde contra sus labios.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

— ¿E-estás siendo moñas?! —Se burla, alejándose un poco para mirarlo con los ojos como platos.

El rubio ríe avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de darle un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Es tu culpa, tarado, antes no era así.

—Oh, claro que sí. Yo solo lo he sacado a flote. —Sigue picándolo. — Y me encanta. —Murmura antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para llenarlo de besos. Sin saber cómo o quién lo empezó, cuando reaccionan Raoul está a horcajadas sobre el moreno y lamiendo su cuello. — Así que…—Toma aire profundamente, buscando que las neuronas vuelvan a conectar. — Así se siente morrearte con alguien que te gusta en el coche.

—Joder. Te voy a follar en todos los sitios adolescentes que se me ocurran.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunta con ilusión en los ojos.

—Sí… ¿y sabes cual ya está en la lista? —El isleño niega, frotando sus narices. — La cama de tus padres.

Pronuncia las palabras en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo y haciéndolo jadear de la impresión.

—E-estás de coña.

—No. —Sigue besando su piel, sintiendo como bajo su peso el canario se va alterando. — Y te va a encantar.

—Estás loco.

—Tú más porque me vas a seguir la corriente.

—Ostias, te adoro.

Dejan de besarse cuando las caderas del catalán se mueven contra las del tinerfeño y ambos gimen.

—Creo que deberías subir.

Se abrazan y se esconden en el cuello del otro, no queriendo separarse después de probar lo que se siente estar de verdad juntos.

— ¿Te llamo más tarde?

—Por favor, si hace falta que vayas a casa o algo, no lo dudes ¿vale? —Pregunta acariciando su pelo.

—Tranquilo…irá todo bien.

—Yo debería decirte eso.

—Dímelo.

—Todo va a ir bien…estamos juntos.

—Estamos juntos.

Raoul no quiere dejarlo (ni a él ni a Amaia, para ser sincero) con alguien que les pueda hacer daño, aunque ese alguien sean sus padres. Pero sabe que hay batallas que son necesarias librarlas solos.

 

*******

 

—Tenemos algo que decirles. —Su voz intenta sonar firme cuando su suegra les sirve el café a todos después de la cena.

Amaia lo toma de la mano y ve a su madre sonreír ante el gesto, pero su padre no se ve tan convencido, no después de lo que le soltó en la puerta de la empresa y que parece haber callado pues nadie más sospecha nada.

—Buah, pero rápido Ago que me hago pis. —Pide Amaia, aunque no lo deja ni siquiera empezar. —  No nos vamos a casar.

Un sonido general de asombro llena la sala en lo que la castaña se pone de pie y va casi corriendo al baño.

— ¿Qué?! —Pregunta con voz aguda su madre.

—Ya la oyeron…no hay casamiento.

—Pero cielo, tu hijo no puede estar en una familia que esté en pecado, que sabemos que llevan así años y esto lo deberían haber hecho hace rato pero no pueden seguir a-

—Ni siquiera estamos juntos, mamá. Te lo repito, no vamos a casarnos.

Creía que se le haría complicado o le daría miedo enfrentarse a ellos, pero una paz que no había previsto lo envuelve. No tenía idea de que sentirse así era posible, de haberlo sabido, habría buscado este sentimiento mucho antes.

Sabe que será complicado con el bebé, que probablemente sus padres estén a punto de ponerse a gritar…pero está tan sereno y con la certeza de que está haciendo lo correcto que no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁN JUNTOS?!

— ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA?!?

—AGONEY, DIOS MÍO DE MI VIDA, ME VA A DAR ALGO, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA ESTO.

—Aghhh, no sean intensos, que lo ponen nervioso al tamborcito. —Amaia vuelve al salón, con un gesto molesto en su rostro. — No sé que les preocupa tanto, la verdad si en realidad no saben nada de nosotros.

— ¿Amaia?

— ¿Hija?!

La chica pone las manos en su cadera a modo de jarra y los mira fijamente uno a uno y Agoney agradece que nunca lo haya mirado así a él.

—Escúchenme bien. Ustedes no saben de nosotros hace años, solo saben lo que vamos y les contamos en el dichoso pueblo, o por teléfono, o lo poco que ven en sus visitas de un fin de semana. ¿Qué le gusta a Agoney? ¿De qué me gustaría trabajar a mí? ¿Cómo nos hemos sentido con el embarazo? ¿Han pasado alguna noche en vela con nosotros dos por el miedo que nos da ser malos padres? ¿Saben con qué frecuencia nos acostamos? ¿O las veces que peleamos? —Suspira y la sensibilidad la ataca y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. — No saben nada.

Agoney se pone de pie en cuanto la ve taparse el rostro con las manos y la envuelve en sus brazos, con todos mirándolos en silencio, las palabras de la pamplonesa calando hondo.

Y siente que debe decir algo, que tiene que apoyarla, pero siente la garganta seca, por lo que traga saliva pesadamente.

—Los queremos mucho pero lo que Amaia intenta decir...crecimos hace bastante y la distancia y esas cosas han hecho que no estén tan presentes como cuando éramos niños. —No deja de acariciar la espalda de la chica. — Y las cosas han cambiado, mucho. Ya no estamos juntos pero nuestro hijo tendrá una familia unida, porque hemos preferido salvar el cariño que nos tenemos antes que hacernos desdichados a nosotros y al niño. Y de corazón espero que sepan aceptar todos los cambios que se vienen porque los haremos, estén de acuerdo o no.

—Queremos que el tamborcito tenga cerca a sus abuelos. —Murmura la castaña, aun escondida entre sus brazos.

Pero no, eso no es lo que quiere decir Agoney, su pecho se sigue sintiendo pesado, ha perdido la ligereza que sintió cuando en Nueva York le dijo a Raoul que lo quería.

Y sabe que es porque no está siendo sincero, que se está escudando en Amaia pero que el cambio verdadero empezó porque él se enamoró.

Respira hondo, lo más hondo que ha respirado en la vida y vuelve a sentirse como si estuviera en otra cima de la montaña rusa y esta vez tiene más miedo que la anterior, porque el cariño de sus padres tiene otro significado que el cariño de Raoul para él.

Y sin embargo sabe que tiene que decirlo porque necesita que lo quieran por quién es él y no por quien finge ser.

Besa la frente de Amaia con suavidad y cierra los ojos.

Es ahora o nunca.

—Soy gay.

Su madre casi se desvanece en los brazos de su padre y Amaia lo abraza a él más fuerte, cuando procesan las palabras que ha dicho.

—Agoney. —La voz de su padre retumba por el salón.

—Soy gay y estoy conociendo a alguien que me hace muy feliz.

—Aún tienes que contarme los detalles —La pamplonesa asoma los ojos para sonreírle feliz, siempre haciendo la realidad un poco mejor con su inocencia.

—Vas a flipar cuando te cuente.

— ¡Amaia! ¿Tú lo sabías?!

—Buah, mamá, yo lo envié a que fuera a buscar al novio, que es súper guapo y el idiota lo iba a perder solo por seguir haciéndose el hetero, que mal, que mal.

Otro grito de escándalo contenido.

— ¿En qué momento…en qué momento se desviaron tanto? —Pregunta su padre angustiado, masajeando los hombros de su madre que se ha sentado para no caerse de culo.

— ¿Soy un desviado solo porque me he enamorado de un hombre? —Pregunta con un tono triste. — Es amor, papá. Y si no puedes estar feliz por mi felicidad, pues no tienes lugar en mi vida y tampoco en la de tu nieto. A mi hijo no lo va a juzgar nadie por  a quien decide o no amar.

—Nos vamos.

—Amaia, no entendemos…—Intenta empezar su ex suegro.

—A mí me gustan los chicos y las chicas. Así que puede que un día les caiga con un novio o una novia. —Se seca las lágrimas para mirar a sus padres. — Y aplica lo mismo que acaba de decir Ago.

—Lo mejor va a ser que nos vayamos ahora —Dice su ex suegra, escondiéndose en el pecho de su marido, conmocionada.

Es su madre la que no ha pronunciado palabra y lo mira, como queriendo decir algo, pero en cuanto su marido la llama, ella corre por su bolso.

Dejan el apartamento los cuatro de un portazo que resquebraja el corazón de los jóvenes de una forma en la que no sabían que podía romperse. Porque es duro, muy duro saberte rechazo por los que se suponen que deberían amarte, por tu sangre, por tu familia. Pero ambos saben que la prioridad ahora es la familia que están formando ellos.

—Somos como Lilo y Stich. —Murmura la joven cuando se han acostado, ambos agotados tanto física como mentalmente.

— ¿En qué somos como ellos, cielo? —Pregunta con una sonrisa, besando el tope de su cabeza.

—En que somos una familia chiquita y rota, pero buena.

—No estamos rotos, Amaia…—Dice contra su pelo, abrazándola más fuerte. — Porque no entremos en el molde de familia que ellos quieren no significa que estemos rotos.

—Buah, tienes razón. El tamborcito tiene el amor de los dos y eso es más que suficiente…Solo que los quería cerca ¿sabes? Que tuviera anécdotas guays con sus abuelos para contar en el cole y sus abrazos y esas cosas.

—Yo también…lo siento, Amaia, es mi culpa…

—No, no y no. No te culpes porque no eres como ellos quieren, Ago. Yo te quiero por quien eres, tu hijo también te quiere y…¿Raoul? —Pregunta con una sonrisa más grande, sentándose en la cama para mirarlo bien.

—Eso dice él, sí. —Afirma mordiéndose el labio inferior. — Y creo que el tamborcito también tiene el amor de Raoul ¿sabes?

—Buah, que ganas de conocerlo, de verdad, que tengo que contarle algunas cosas a ver si se queda contigo o no.

— ¡Amaia!

— ¿Qué? Si roncas lo tiene que saber.

—Yo no ronco.

—A que le digo a Raoul que te grabe.

—Que _creepy_.

Ambos ríen y se vuelven a abrazar para acostarse de nuevo

—Yo hablé con Miriam.

— ¿Y? —Pregunta con una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad.

—Seguimos siendo amigas y preferimos que se quede así por ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —Le extraña, pues en el avión, con un Raoul dormido sobre su hombro, pensó que al llegar se las encontraría juntas.

—Porque tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de enamorarme de verdad.

—Eso no lo eliges… —Ríe por el pensamiento de la chica, como si tuviera opción ante el amor.

—Bueno, tal vez esté enamorada de Miriam pero amarla ya si es una decisión…Eso de elegirla todos los días es algo para lo que todavía no estoy preparada. Primero quiero saber quién soy yo todos los días, para saber si la puedo elegir como se merece.

— ¿Amaia?

— ¿Mmm? —Ya está media dormida.

—Me alegra formar una familia contigo.

—Y yo contigo, Ago.

La castaña se duerme en sus brazos, pero él no puede pegar un ojo. Así que se deshace de su agarre y toma su móvil, tecleando un mensaje.

_“Estás despierto?”_

_“Sí.”_

_“Como fue todo?”_

 

Sonríe, porque no ha tardado ni un minuto en contestar.

 

_“Mal”_

_“Quieres venir a casa?”_

_“No quiero dejar a Amaia sola”_

_“En veinte minutos estoy allí.”_

 

Se le hace raro, surrealista en algún sentido, eso de estar tan enamorado de alguien. Se levanta y va a la cocina a preparar chocolate, el frío en la noche se siente bastante y además quiere distraerse de esa loca necesidad que le ha surgido en medio del pecho de abrazar a Raoul. Está poniendo las nubes sobre el chocolate, cuando su móvil vibra.

 

_“Estoy abajo”_

 

Va hacia el portero y presiona para abrirle, yendo luego a la cocina por las tazas, dejándolas en el salón antes de ir corriendo a la puerta y abrirla de un tirón cuando lo ve saliendo del ascensor.

Se miran un momento y el rubio, que trae solo una chaqueta encima del pijama, se encoje de hombros, abriéndole los brazos a los que no duda en correr para aferrarse a ellos.

Y Raoul lo sostiene, con fuerza y con amor. No lo suelta cuando siente que se desmorona, ni se asusta cuando lo siente llorar. Lo acaricia y susurra palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, aunque sabe que de poco servirán.

—Me llamó desviado.

Los puños del catalán envuelven su camiseta y Agoney llora más fuerte.

Quiere decirle que odia a su padre, o pedirle la dirección de donde se están quedando para ir a molerlo a golpes. Pero es su sol el que lo necesita ahora, por eso relaja sus puños e intenta suavizar su toque. Acaricia su espalda, sus brazos, sus hombros, sube hasta su cuello donde sostiene su nuca y lo aparta un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te quiero. —Es lo único que puede decirle mientras seca sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. — Te quiero y estoy aquí.

El canario lo mira, aún sollozando. Ha sido fuerte por Amaia pero los brazos de Raoul le hacen saber que está bien ser débil, que él lo cuida en su caída.

Vuelve a enterrarse en su abrazo y se quedan allí, en el rellano del edificio, hasta que el moreno es capaz de tranquilizarse. Después de todo no quiere despertar a la embarazada a la que le cuesta conciliar el sueño. Cuando entran, se acomodan uno sobre el otro en el sofá, olvidándose de las tazas de chocolate frío.

—Gracias por venir, Raoul.

—No tienes que agradecerme por quererte, Ago.

—Hoy no ha sido el día de querer a Ago precisamente.

—Dales tiempo…—Pide acariciando sus rizos. —Sé que te han hecho daño, yo quiero hacerles daño ahora, pero deja que se hagan a la idea y ya volverán. No creo que quieran perderse la vida de su hijo ahora que por fin buscas ser feliz, y mucho menos la de su nieto y sino…que se jodan. Su pérdida, no la tuya.

—Eres tan bueno que me estoy pensando si pegarte o besarte.

—Siempre son mejores los besos.

Agoney levanta la mirada y apoya las manos sobre su pecho, para impulsarse y besarlo. Es un beso que está teñido por su pena, pero la calidez de los labios de Raoul viaja desde su boca hasta su pecho, alejando de allí el frío que dejó el portazo de sus padres.

Se acarician en silencio, Raoul buscando consolarlo, Agoney intentando aferrarse al cable a tierra que representa el catalán en su vida.

Alguien dijo una vez, que la pena es como el océano: profunda y oscura. Que el dolor y la decepción eran sentimientos que opacaban el alma.

Pero a ese mismo alguien se le olvido decir que la pena es inevitable, que la decepción es ineludible y que el dolor es lo que te hace crecer. Esa es la dinámica de vida y aunque cueste, el dolor y el caos son solo estados transitorios de que algo está mejorando, que las cosas se mueven…son señal de que se vive.

Y mientras se atraviesa esa montaña rusa que es la vida, vale la pena aferrarse a quienes nos dan su mano en las bajadas abruptas.

Después de todo, valiente no es quien no se subió a la montaña rusa. Es quien se subió a pesar del miedo.

Valientes son Raoul y Agoney, que están aprendiendo a dejarse querer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaa!!!   
> Bua, que me van a matar por pesada, pero les cuento que este capitulo me estaba quedando larguísimo (Esta es solo la primera mitad de lo que tenía pensado para un solo capi) asi que lo he dividido en dos.  
> En resumen, serán 21 capitulos más epilogo :3
> 
> Asi que buenooooo, cuentenme! ¿qué les pareció?  
> Los leo! 
> 
> Charli :)  
> Ya saben, el tw @xDontBeSoshyx


	20. Amber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unfVC9hcUY0

 

**Capitulo 20: Amber.**

_« Nothing good comes easily_

_Sometimes you gotta fight_

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy_

_Whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally.»_

 

—Ay.

El ruido sordo llena el salón cuando el moreno cae al piso desde el sofá, pero pronto se oye también una risa ahogada contra el almohadón.

—Buenos días. —Sigue riéndose.

—Capullo.

— ¿Cómo te vas a caer? —Pregunta recostando su cabeza sobre el almohadón para mirarlo como se sienta y se soba la cabeza.

—Me muevo mucho cuando duermo.

—Ya veo, ya. —Vuelve a reír y a Agoney le parece el sonido más lindo del mundo.

Verlo así, tirado en su sofá con el tupé despeinado y con la sonrisa bailando en sus ojos, lo hace sonreír ampliamente a él también, que se inclina ligeramente para dejar un tierno beso sobre su boca.

Se quedan embobados, Raoul estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla un momento.

— ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros y conocer a Amaia? —Pregunta dándole un beso esquimal.

Ante esas palabras, el estómago de Raoul se encoge de los nervios. De alguna manera u otra, conocer a la madre del hijo le parece mucho más importante que cualquier otro asunto. Como si de la aprobación de Amaia dependiera de verdad que su relación funcione.

—Que nervios. —Dice mientras se sienta y se muerde el labio inferior. — ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo para comer? ¿Qué le gusta desayunar a Amaia generalmente?

—Cariño…—Se incorpora y se sienta a su lado para tomarlo por sus mejillas y plantarle un beso en los labios que forman un puchero, pues es lo más adorable que existe. — No hace falta que compres nada.

—Pero, Ago…jo anda, déjame comprarle aunque sea el desayuno…—Pide frunciendo más los labios.

Otro beso retumba en el salón que está comenzando a iluminarse.

—Los _muffins_ , cielo. Prefiere los _muffins_. —Termina cediendo cuando nota que Raoul necesita estar activo para deshacer sus nervios.

—Vale. —Y su sonrisa es tan amplia que se le enternece el corazón al verlo genuinamente feliz con cosas tan sencillas. — Pero, Ago…—Vuelve a fruncir sus labios. — Estoy en pijama.

—Espera aquí. —Le dice mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la habitación donde Amaia duerme pacíficamente. Saca la ropa con cuidado de no hacer ruido y vuelve al salón, donde el catalán se está peleando con su pelo, usando la ventana como reflejo para mirarse. — Te queda mejor cuando no te peinas.

Raoul se voltea, sonrojado por el cumplido y le dedica una sonrisa tímida, en lo que el canario se acerca y le tiende las prendas.

— ¿El baño?

Agoney arquea una ceja y se sienta en el sofá, con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo.

— ¿Te da vergüenza desvestirte enfrente mío?

El asombro del rubio dura dos segundos, por lo que cierra la boca y le sonríe de lado, antes de dejar la ropa sobre la mesilla. Toma la sudadera roja que le ha traído y se la coloca por encima de la camiseta del pijama, decepcionándolo un poco al moreno, aunque no alcanza a protestar cuando Raoul se inclina y tira de sus pantalones para quedar solamente en ropa interior.

—Joder…—Murmura Agoney con lo que le queda de voz, pues la garganta se le seca al ver las tonificadas piernas del chico que tiene enfrente y que lo observa divertido. — Ahógame con esos muslos.

Una carcajada limpia sale de la boca de Raoul que agacha la mirada y toma los jeans negros que le ha prestado para colocárselos, sintiendo como la mirada oscura de su asistente no se aparta de él. Se coloca sus deportivas y se acerca al chico que sigue sentado en el sofá, se inclina sobre él apoyando las manos a ambos costados de su rostro y cuando siente el suspiro que suelta el isleño, junta sus labios en un beso lento y profundo. Es cuando siente las manos de Agoney sobre sus caderas que se separa.

—Tengo que ir a comprar. —Otro beso porque no puede resistirse. — Ya vuelvo.

—No te soporto. —Murmura el canario cerrando los ojos. — ¡No te rías!

—Luego, cariño. —Promete acariciando su mejilla antes de separarse definitivamente y hacer su camino hasta la puerta.

Cuando se queda solo, Agoney se dedica a hacer el café y las demás cosas del desayuno. Después de que tiene todo acomodado en la mesa, se piensa un momento en prender alguna vela aromática hasta que recuerda que aún algunas mañanas Amaia lleva fatal algunos olores, así que pasa de provocar nauseas y va hasta la habitación para despertar a la castaña, la cual ya se está desperezando cuando entra.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, guapo.

El canario se sienta a su lado en la cama y quita su cabello de la frente, antes de dejar un beso allí.

— ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Muy bien…—Se estira, sonriendo. — De hecho desde que estuviste en Nueva York que duermo mejor, respiro más y todo.

—Querías deshacerte de mí, di la verdad.

Ambos ríen y la chica se sienta.

—No, pero sí creo que debe haber sido que calmamos el estrés y eso.

—Tal vez…oye…—Baja la mirada, nervioso. — Anoche vino Raoul a casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

—Amaia, tranquila —Ríe y la vuelve a mirar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. — Es solo que anoche me superó todo y…le pedí que viniera.

— ¿Y vino en plena madrugada? Jo, Ago, es monísimo, pero deberías haberme despertado, que lo quiero conocer.

—Bueno…ahora ha ido a comprar para que desayunemos juntos. Si a ti te parece bien, por supuesto.

— ¡Buah, buah, Agoooooo! ¿¡Cómo no me dices antes?! —Lo empuja suavemente para levantarse, aunque con el enorme peso que carga se le hace complicado. — Que tengo que arreglarme, no puede verme con estos pelos.

El tinerfeño ríe y la sigue hasta el baño, donde la chica se cepilla los dientes con rapidez y lava su rostro, para enseguida acomodar sus ondas con los dedos y atar el cabello en una coleta alta.

—Cielo…no tienes que producirte mucho, él me está robando ropa porque vino en pijama. —La tranquiliza.

—Vale es que buah, él es guapísimo y si encima me encuentra hecha un desastre…

—Tú eres más guapa.

—Mentiroso.

—Amaia, soy tu amigo maricón, no me contradigas.

—Vale, vale, tú ganas. —Ambos ríen y la chica termina de peinarse y van al comedor mucho más tranquilos. — Jo, me duele todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Pero no me acabas de decir que habías dormido bien?

—Sí, jo, pero me duele todo, quiero dejar de pesar mil kilos.

En ese momento suena el portero y el moreno va a abrir, por lo que no le responde. Cuando abre la puerta, el ascensor se abre y ambos se ven, respiran profundamente.

—Traje de todo un poco porque no sabía cual le gustaría —Admite con una sonrisa culpable al enseñarle una bolsa más grande de lo que debería.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pensar que tienes que complacer a la gente.

— ¡Yo no intento eso!

—Bueno, con todos no…solo con la gente que te importa.

—Es que quiero caerle bien…—Confiesa en un quejido, terminando con la distancia entre ellos y apoyando su frente en el hombro del isleño.

—Ya está levantada y se muere por conocerte, mi niño. —Lo consuela acariciando su nuca. — Y no es por los _muffins_ , es porque ha visto todo el bien que me has hecho.

—Oh, cielos son los más lindos del mundo, me voy a morir.

Ambos dan un respingo al oír la voz de la chica a espaldas de Agoney, quien se separa a pesar del fuerte agarre del rubio sobre su ropa.

—Amaia…—No sabe si es una queja o está conteniendo la risa. — Emmm…bueno, él es Raoul, Raoul, ella es Amaia y la sandía escondida es el tamborcito.

Los corazones de todos en la sala van a mil por hora pero por distintos motivos.

Raoul está al borde de una embolia de los nervios y la necesidad de dar una buena impresión.

Agoney siente que sus dos mundos están colisionando y, lejos de sucumbir todo en caos, es como si todo se estuviera fundiendo para formar un solo universo.

Amaia va a desmayarse de felicidad porque nunca esperó ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del moreno, o que todo fuera más fácil y bueno estando separados.

El tamborcito también se remueve todo lo que puede en el reducido espacio, haciendo notar que también está feliz.

—Buah, mira, también está feliz de que estés aquí.

Antes que los muchachos puedan reaccionar, la castaña toma por la muñeca al catalán y tira de él para hacer que pose su mano sobre su barriga, la cual se mueve como si el pequeño estuviera bailando en su interior pero en cuanto siente la mano de Raoul se queda inmóvil, hasta que se oye la voz del canario.

—Amor, él es Raoul. —Agoney se ha puesto en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del tamborcito y pone su mano encima de la del rubio, haciendo que deje una caricia suave. — Raoul se moría por conocerte.

Es probablemente por la conocida voz de su padre, pero el tamborcito da una pequeña patada sobre las manos que lo acarician y los tres adultos en la sala sonríen, hasta que escuchan a Amaia sorber su nariz.

—Jo, es que los quiero muchísimo.

Y a Raoul el corazón se le derrite en el momento en que una chica con la que no se conocen de nada lo envuelve en sus brazos y choca su abultada tripa contra él.

Y la única respuesta al amor es el amor.

—Yo también los quiero muchísimo. —Le asegura el catalán acariciando su espalda, al tiempo que Agoney los envuelve también con sus brazos.

La situación es surrealista y el moreno no deja de preguntarse qué ha hecho en esta vida o la anterior para merecer a estas dos –casi tres ya- personas en su vida y todo lo que lo quieren y lo cuidan.

Pero eso es lo de menos.

Lo más es el amor.

 

 

*******

 

 

Amaia está casi tirada encima de la mesa, llorando de risa mientras Raoul se descojona en lo que lava las tazas que han usado.

—No es gracioso.

—Sí lo es —Replica la castaña secándose las lágrimas.

—No.

—Cielo, vamos…sí lo es. —Replica el rubio, acercándose a él y salpicando su rostro con el agua que ha quedado en sus manos.

—Se están burlando de que no me daba cuenta de que era maricón, no es justo.

El catalán masajea sus hombros y tomándolo del cuello hace que incline su cabeza hacia atrás, para dejar un beso en su boca.

—Tu culo jamás podría ser hetero.

—Cierto, ¿ya le has entrado, Raoul?

El canario suelta un chillido y se aparta del rubio que vuelve a soltar la carcajada y levanta la mano para chocarla con la de la pamplonesa.

—Es que no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto, de verdad se les ha ido la olla, yo sabía que presentarlos sería una mala idea.

Amaia ha tirado de la mano de Raoul y lo ha atraído hacia ella, haciendo que el chico la abrace y ambos miran al isleño con cara de no haber roto un plato en sus vidas.

—Pues ya nos hemos conocido, así que te jodes.

—Amaia no te seguiría viendo si te mando a la mierda.

—Bueno…es más gracioso él…además tiene un cochazo.

Vuelven a reírse y Agoney les saca la lengua, enfurruñado en lo que el catalán besa la mejilla de la chica que no suelta el abrazo

Y el empresario se siente raro, porque nunca ha sido tan cariñoso hasta que estas personas entraron en sus vidas, pero se siente correcto. Como si esta parte nueva de él siempre hubiera existido y solo estaba esperando a las personas indicadas para salir a flote.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta separándose un poco cuando ve a la chica hacer una pequeña mueca.

—Ufff, sí. Pero es que el chiquitín ya no tiene espacio y en estos días duele cada movimiento que hace.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que pase?

—Jo, Raoul te voy a comer la cara a besos.

—Ese es mi trabajo. —Se queja el tinerfeño al tiempo que descuelga el móvil que suena en ese momento. — Joder, ¿tú le has dicho a Alfred que regresamos?

El rubio abre los ojos como plato, dando a entender que no, que no le ha avisado nada a su mejor amigo, a lo que Agoney hace una mueca.

_“Lamento interrumpir el paraíso en el que seguro están cabrones, pero necesito tu ayuda, Ago.”_ Se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

—Esto…Alfred…

_“Joder, ¿les corté un polvo? Lo siento, pero es una emergencia.”_

Raoul y Amaia no pueden oír lo que dice el mejor amigo del empresario, pero ven como el canario se sonroja furiosamente.

— ¡NO! ¿Qué dices? —Ríe nerviosamente. — Es solo que no te avisamos, pero hemos vuelto ya a Barcelona.

_“…”_

_“¿y está todo bien…entre ustedes?”_

Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la estampa de Raoul intentando hundir el ombligo salido de Amaia y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Todo más que bien.

“Cabrones, y yo aquí preocupado.” Lo oye resoplar. _“Pero, luego los regaño y los golpeo, ahora necesito el archivo de la multinacional nueva, de la que se estaba encargando personalmente el idiota de mi amigo, que tengo reunión en una hora y no lo encuentro en su computadora.”_

—Ah, joder, es que está en mi computadora, lo siento.

_“Vale, estoy en tu escritorio, dime d…Joder, Agoney ¿cómo es que tienes tantos archivos?”_

Bufa y pasa la mano por su rostro, su portátil es un lío.

—No lo vas a encontrar, lo encripté unas dos veces para que no se perdiera, que Raoul se había puesto pesadísimo con que no se perdiera, por eso solo lo tenía yo.

_“Menudo idiota ¿ahora qué hago? Necesito esos datos y las ideas.”_

Le da una mirada al reloj y tuerce la boca un poco.

—Puedo estar ahí en media hora…

_“Joder, Agoney, no…están ocupados.”_

—Créeme —Ríe el moreno. — Ha encontrado algo más con qué entretenerse.

Y lo asegura mirando como Amaia lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra al que será el cuarto del pequeño tambor.

_“¿Seguro?”_

—Sí, tío. No te dejaré en banda en esa reunión después de lo que has hecho por nosotros. En un rato nos vemos.

_“Gracias, eres el mejor.”_

La comunicación se corta y el chico suspira. No quiere irse de esa cálida burbuja que se ha creado allí en su piso, pero sabe que es algo importante y le debe a Alfred haberle dado tantos días sin ponerle ninguna traba.

—Oigan, tengo que ir a la empresa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntan a la vez los dos.

—Alfred me necesita para una reunión y solo tengo yo los datos de ese negocio.

— ¿De la multinacional? —Raoul pregunta a la vez que el isleño asiente. — Coño, lo siento, voy contigo.

—No, no hace falta…quédate con ella, hablen de mí a mis espaldas.

—Ago…

—En serio, estaría más tranquilo si no se queda sola.

— ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

—Pero cariño, no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo.

— ¿Te molesta que me quede contigo, Amaia? —Pregunta el rubio.

—No, pero jope, si tienen que ir a trabajar no pasa nada.

—Solo tengo que darle unos archivos a Alfred, que solo los voy a encontrar yo, de verdad, vuelvo en una hora a lo sumo.

Se rinden ante la cabezonería del canario, y porque han congeniado bastante bien y Raoul quiere saber más sobre la mujer de la vida de su chico y sobre el pequeño que viene en camino.

Agoney , después de aceptar llevarse el auto del catalán para ir directamente, se despide con un beso a cada uno –A Amaia en la mejilla, a Raoul un pico que no se anima a profundizar delante de ella.- y se quedan solos.

—Gracias. —Es lo primero que suelta la pamplonesa al oír el sonido de la puerta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por quererlo.

—Ay, Amaia…—Siente sus mejillas arder. — Tú también lo quieres.

—Sí pero…Buah, ¿Has visto lo feliz que es? Jamás lo había visto enfrentar así a su padre, estoy orgullosísima.

— ¿Fue muy difícil? —Pregunta con una mueca al recordar lo mal que lo encontró al chico.

—Es que nuestros padres son bastante…antiguos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y con Ago intentamos alejarnos todo lo que se podía, pero es inevitable que sigan presentes en nuestras vidas. Y no sé cómo no lo vi venir antes, buah, que ahora que lo pienso Ago es así como súper maricón ¿no? —Ambos sueltan una pequeña risa y Raoul se encoge de hombros. — Supongo que nuestras ganas de salir de allí y a la vez el estar tan cómodos el uno con el otro jamás nos planteamos nada fuera de la burbuja que habíamos creado.

—Sus padres no lo aceptan.

—Lo harán con el tiempo…o al menos eso quiero creer. Anoche me dormí pensando en que tal vez ellos tampoco tienen la culpa. Crecieron pensando que el amor y las familias tienen que ser solo de una forma, no han conocido más. Pero nosotros sí, así que también nos toca ponernos en su lugar y entender que lo desconocido asusta. Que cuando te rompen el molde en el que has estado toda la vida pues te da un miedo que te cagas. Y supongo que ver a tu hijo expuesto a todo lo que has oído siempre que está mal pues asusta aún más. Y a ellos tampoco les han enseñado a decir “tengo miedo” “no entiendo, explícame”… así que su reacción son los gritos y la violencia. Ahora que lo pienso, me dan pena, no saben gestionar todo lo que sienten, o mostrarse débiles.

Raoul está sin palabras.

—Entiendo que Agoney pasara toda su vida contigo, eres increíble.

—Ustedes tienen que dejar de decir eso.

—Si alguna vez lo dejamos con el otro idiota, me pido tu mano.

—Hecho.

Amaia se recuesta en el sofá que hay en el cuarto amarillo del pequeño y Raoul se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, que acaricia su cabello.

—Gracias a ti también, por dejarme entrar en tu familia.

—Buah, tu pelo es súper suave —Se distrae por un momento. — ¿Pero como no te voy a dejar ser parte? Raoul, tal vez no lo notes porque siempre ha sido igual contigo, pero nunca he visto a Ago tan vivo. Y al fin y al cabo no solo estoy feliz porque es mi mejor amigo, sino porque será grandioso para nuestro hijo. —Hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, que el catalán no ve por su posición. — Y estoy segura de que tú también serás grandioso para el tamborcito.

El catalán se incorpora, para girarse un poco y posar la mano en la barriga, que está dura por un momento y luego se relaja ante su caricia.

—Amaia, ya se lo dije a Ago antes, pero te lo digo a ti también. Te prometo que lo quiero con toda mi alma.

Rubio y castaña, unidos por un moreno, se miran emocionados. La chica aprieta fuerte el agarre de su mano, la cual Raoul atrae para dejar un beso en el dorso.

La vida es extraña a veces, como se mueve todo para ir dejando las cosas en su lugar.

Esa reflexión interna se corta en la cabeza del catalán cuando oye un pequeño quejido salir de la boca de la pamplonesa.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, uff…es solo que desde la discusión con nuestros padres de anoche no deja de dar patadas más fuertes. Creo que quiere pegarles.

—Eso seguro. —Sonríe y acaricia la tripa. — ¿No quieres descansar un rato? Te despertamos temprano hoy.

—Pero si me duermo te dejo solo.

—No te preocupes, veo la tele o algo…pero vamos, a descansar. —Otra mueca de la chica mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie lo hace tensarse. — ¿Segura que estás bien?

Amaia acaricia su vientre y respira hondo, muy hondo.

—Sí, sí. Seguro con una siesta se me pasa.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo de almorzar para cuando te despiertes?

—Al que te follas es a Ago, no tienes que esforzarte conmigo.

— ¡Amaia! —Ríe al oír sus palabras en lo que caminan al otro dormitorio. — Prepararé algo igual, te jodes.

—Pero que no tenga pescado. Ni nabos, que ya no tiene ese tamaño, pero Miriam me dejó el trauma.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. Sin pescado ni nabos, porfa.

—Va…

—Joder, joder, lo siento, te juro que no quería, ay Dios mío que vergüenza, que horror, que horror, Raoul que no quería.

—Amaia.

—Qué horror, madre mía, te juro que no tenía ganas. Buah, mira tus zapatos, que angustia, ven con…¡Ay!

— ¡AMAIA!

La castaña se ha inclinado sobre su vientre y Raoul la toma por la cintura, ambos parados sobre un inmenso charco de lo que parece pis color marrón oscuro.

Pero Raoul sabe que aunque lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, eso no es pis. Y tiene que respirar hondo, muy hondo cuando la siente quejarse de nuevo.

—Raoul, jolín lo siento…—Dice entrecortadamente, probablemente por el dolor.

—Amaia, que creo que has roto aguas.

—Ay, madre del amor hermoso.

—Amaia.

—Solo al tamborcito se le ocurre llegar hoy.

—Amaia.

—Es que nace y lo castigo, no nos puede hacer…joder, ¡Bebé deja de patear!

— ¡AMAIA!

— ¡QUÉ!

— ¡QUÉ VA A NACER!

—RAOUL.

— ¡QUÉ!

— ¡QUE VA A NACER!

— ¡LO SÉ!

— ¡QUÉ HACEMOS!?

— ¡POR QUÉ GRITAMOS?!

— ¡PORQUE VA A NACER!

— ¡VALE!

—Ay, que va a nacer, ay, ay que me muero aquí mismo.

— ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR!

— ¡QUÉ ES UNA FORMA DE DECIR, RAOUL, COMO LO VOY A DEJAR AHÍ ADENTRO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ESTÁ MOLESTANDO PARA SALIR!

— ¿Te duele?!

— ¡COMO LA PUTA MADRE!

—Vale, vale…primero tenemos que tranquilizarnos…—El rubio se pasa las manos por el pelo, y camina de un lado al otro, casi resbalándose con el líquido que está en el suelo. — ¿Tienes las cosas preparadas?

—Sí, están en el armario del bebé, su bolso y el mío.

—Vale, ve por tus documentos y el abrigo, yo recojo todo y nos va…joder.

— ¿Qué pasa?!

—Que no tengo el coche.

— ¡Pues nos vamos en taxi, ya ves el problema!

—Vale, vale, perdón, ve por lo demás.

La pamplonesa intenta respirar de manera profunda, como le enseñaron, pero los dolores se hacen más frecuentes y no la dejan recuperarse.

—Aguanta, tamborcito, aguanta que como nazcas en un taxi y me hagas salir en las noticias pues castigado hasta los quince.

Se coloca uno de los abrigos de Agoney que es el que le queda mejor y ve a Raoul asomarse por la puerta con los enormes bolsos que había preparado la semana anterior y va con él, no cree que vaya a poder ponerse un chándal ni nada por el estilo.

—Tranquilidad, hay que mantener la calma.

—Estoy calmada.

—Me lo decía a mí.

— ¡Raoul!

— ¡Qué!? ¡Estoy nervioso!

— ¡Pero a ti no te va a salir un melón por el coño!

— ¡Pero Agoney te dejó a mi cargo y mira lo que pasa!

—El cabrón seguro habló con el tamborcito para tener la razón.

Suben al primer taxi que consiguen y dan la dirección del hospital. El taxista, al ver la situación intenta ir todo lo rápido que puede.

—Amaia.

—Ahora qué.

—Qué Ago no sabe.

— ¡Pues llámalo!

—Sí, sí ¡voy!

—Para que te deja a cargo, si estás en shock.

— ¿Puedes entenderme?

— ¡La que está de parto soy yo!

—Que carácter. —Dice bajito, con el teléfono en el oído.

_“¡Pollito! Estoy con Alfred, te manda saludos… ¿Quieren que pase a comprar algo para almorzar?”_

—Emmm…Ago. Me da que no.

_“Oh, ¿ya han preparado algo?”_

—No…esto…

— ¡QUE EL TAMBORCITO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ABRIRME EL COÑO, AGONEY, QUE YA VIENE!

_“¿QUÉ!?”_

—Emmm…que estamos camino al hospital, que ya viene tu hijo.

_“¡LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ, RAOUL! ¿DE VERDAD?!”_

— ¿CREES QUE ESTARÍA GRITANDO COMO DESQUICIADA SI NO FUERA VERDAD?!

—Ya la oíste.

“Joder, joder, joder… ¡ALFRED, QUE VA A NACER!!! ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ, NO EMPIECEN SIN MI!”

“¡QUE NO ES UNA JODIDA FIESTA, AGONEY VOY A MATARTE!”

Tal vez Raoul intuya que las contracciones de la pamplonesa han aumentado por la forma en que se ha esfumado su buen humor, o por la forma en que entierra las uñas en su brazo. Lo bueno es que el taxista también lo intuye y acelera cuando Amaia vuelve a quejarse, cerrando los ojos.

Llegan al hospital y pronto la chica pasa del taxi a una silla de ruedas y luego a una camilla, pues la llevan directo a una exploración. Al parecer Amaia ha estado de trabajo de parto toda la noche y no se ha dado cuenta.

—Creí que solo eran patadas más fuertes de lo normal.

La doctora le dice que suele ser normal, que cuando se es primeriza no se sabe que esperar o como se sienten las contracciones.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Pregunta con miedo, angustiada por el solo pensamiento que su despiste e ignorancia hayan perjudicado a su hijo.

—Sí, sí, tranquila. Han llegado a tiempo, pero no podemos esperar mucho para empezar.

—Raoul.

—Estoy aquí, cielo, estoy aquí.

— ¿Y Ago? —Pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Debe estar al llegar, Amaia, tranquila.

—Quiero que esté aquí.

—Llegará, cielo, tranquila.

— ¿Entrarás tú conmigo? No quiero estar sola.

—Por supuesto. —El chico acaricia su mejilla y corre los mechones de pelo de su rostro. — No estás sola, estoy aquí.

—Te quiero, Raoul.

—Y yo a ti, Amaia.

—Señorita Romero, tenemos que llevarla a la sala de partos.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí!

Agoney entra corriendo, seguido de Alfred a su espalda y todos respiran aliviados.

—Sigo queriendo que entres conmigo.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Era la hora.

 

 

*******

 

 

Su guitarra le susurraba secretos al viento y Miriam no podía hacer más que anotar los retazos que alcanzaba a escuchar, poniéndole palabras a los acordes que la brisa se inventaba.

Estaba volcando todo lo que había vivido en esos años en canciones y eso le ayudaba. Porque componer la vaciaba de todo lo que la asfixiaba y verlo en el papel la ayudaba a hacerlo real, a asimilarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo, de forma más sana.

Y es que para la gallega había llegado el tiempo de sanar todo el amor que había dado a raudales durante años, vaciándose de sí misma porque creía que era la única forma de amar y se había olvidado de la arista más importante del amor.

El amor propio.

Por eso se escribía canciones a sí misma, pidiéndose perdón. También le escribía a Amaia porque dudaba que alguna vez pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Estaba convencida que siempre se iban a querer con su castaña favorita, solo que necesitaban acompasar sus tiempos, volver a estar en sintonía para reencontrarse.

Se siente orgullosa de ellas, de hacer prevalecer lo mucho que se querían y salvar su amistad antes de perderse o dañarse irremediablemente.

Ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Amaia tenía que concentrarse en su maternidad, en su nueva yo. Ella en volver a encontrarse con ella misma, volverse a abrazar. Y mientras hacen esos caminos propios, es bueno saberlos paralelos, teniéndose aún la una a la otra.

Justo como en ese momento, en el que un Agoney desesperado le grita al otro lado del móvil, diciéndole que ya viene, que ya viene.

Y por supuesto que ella sabe quien ya viene, si lo ha esperado como se espera al primer diente de león en primavera.

Así que corre y corre, para llegar al único lugar donde quiere estar en ese momento, porque los caminos son caminos solo porque alguien los camina y se cruzan, se separan  y se vuelven a cruzar.

Era la hora.

 

 

*******

 

 

— ¡Miriam! —La pamplonesa la ve doblar por el pasillo mientras la trasladan a ella, así que estira la mano para que su amiga la alcance cuando corre hacia ella. — ¡Llegaste!

—Claro que si, preciosa, es el día más importante.

—Jo, Miri, te quiero muchísimo, gracias, gracias, gracias —Dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Entrarás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la dirige a su doctora, que rueda los ojos, pero asiente. No le hace gracia una sala de partos llena de gente, pero es la madre quien decide cómo y con quién compartir ese momento tan íntimo.

—Gracias por avisarme. —Susurra la gallega al canario mientras se ponen las batas y el gorro para entrar.

— ¿Estás de coña? Si hay alguien que debe estar aquí eres tú.

Es el día de los abrazos y a Agoney no le molesta en lo más mínimo, no cuando su amiga lo abraza con fuerza, dándole el valor que siente que le falta en ese momento. Se separan cuando notan un flash.

— ¿Qué? Se veían lindos y seguro al tamborcito le flipa ver todo esto cuando sea mayor.

—Raoul.

— ¿Este es Raoul? ¿Tú Raoul?

—Raoul, Miriam. Miriam, Raoul. —Presenta rodando los ojos ante la sonrisa deslumbrante del rubio cuando le da la mano a la chica.

—Siento que esta presentación sea tan rara pero…

—Ni que lo digas, llevo un día que no te creerías. Todo empezó con Agoney pidiéndome que me desvistiera delante su-

— ¡Raoul!

—Perdón, sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre mis piernas.

— ¡Qué va a nacer mi hijo!

— ¡Pensar en que te gustan mis piernas me ayuda a calmar los nervios por el nacimiento de tu hijo!

— ¡Que Amaia está pariendo, coño!

Se miran los tres con los ojos abiertos, y se dan cuenta todo lo que los ha traído hacia ese momento y una risa general los invade, porque se les juntan tantas cosas dentro que no saben cómo expresarlo.

Van hacia la sala, los tres ya en condiciones y Miriam se coloca detrás de Amaia, con los chicos cada uno a un lado, sosteniendo una mano.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!

No alcanzan a contestar que la doctora le indica a Amaia que en la próxima contracción deberá pujar.

—Tú puedes. —Dicen tres voces al unísono.

—Claro como ustedes n-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Las manos de los dos chicos son estrujadas con fuerza, pero no se quejan, no después de ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la castaña, la cual tiene unos segundos para respirar entre contracción y contracción.

—Ya se ve la cabeza, lo estás haciendo increíble, Amaia ¿Lista?

Miriam limpia su frente en lo que la pamplonesa asiente, respirando lista para la próxima, en la cual vuelve a pujar soltando un grito.

Raoul tiene la maravillosa idea de asomarse a mirar.

—Madre de dios, no es ni medio normal que eso salga por ahí.

—Raoul.

—Como puede abrirse tanto.

— ¡RAOUL! —Gritan los tres, Amaia aprovechando el grito para pujar.

— ¡Perdón PERO ESTOY FLIPANDO!

Y se calla porque la mirada de la parturienta lo asusta y se limita a ofrecer su mano, sin poder creerse que una cabeza completa salga por ahí.

—Gracias, diosito por hacerme un varón bien maricón. —Susurra bajito.

—No puedo, no puedo. —La castaña se deja caer en la silla, sintiendo el cansancio y el dolor por todo su cuerpo.

—Sí que puedes, cariño.

—Amaia, vamos, solo un poco más.

—Escúchame. —Es Agoney quien se inclina a la altura de sus ojos para mirarla. — Has sido la más valiente desde el primer momento, has luchado porque cada una de las personas en esta habitación sea feliz. No te rindas ahora. Solo un poquito más. Un esfuerzo más y podrás verle los ojos al tamborcito, y abrazar y besar al responsable de toda esta aventura. Vamos, cielo. Si hay alguien que puede con esto eres tú.

—Jo, Ago.

— ¿Lista, Amaia?

Y puja, puja con la misma determinación y con el mismo miedo con que decidió que sí, que quería a su hijo con ella. Con la misma convicción con que le dijo a Agoney que fuera por Raoul, con la misma pasión con que le dijo a Miriam que la quería, con la misma certeza de que Raoul ahora también era familia.

Es tanta la fuerza que prácticamente deja el trasero en el aire al pujar y marca sus uñas en las manos que la sostienen, sintiendo como su cuerpo se desarma y la fuerza la abandona, desplomándose por completo en la camilla.

Justo en ese mismo instante lo oye.

Un pequeño llanto que desata las lágrimas en ella.

—Lo hiciste, lo hiciste, lo hiciste.

Ponen un pequeño bulto lleno de sangre, fluidos y quejón sobre el pecho desnudo de ella que pone sus manos alrededor de esa cosita hermosa.

—Hola. —Dice con la voz ahogada de emoción. — Hola, mi amor, mi vida.

Agoney se inclina para besar su frente y Raoul y Miriam se abrazan porque todo los sobrepasa, porque ese momento se siente eterno.

Se siente pleno amor.

—Gracias. —Le dice Agoney al oído.

Se gira para encontrar su mirada, que sabe que refleja la misma emoción que la de ella.

Sus labios se encuentran en un beso casto, cargado de significado.

Porque les ha costado tanto llegar allí de esa forma, felices y completos. Plenos.

—Te quiero. —Se susurran el uno al otro.

A ellos los une mucho más de lo que se puede ver desde afuera. Porque antes que amantes son amigos, antes de amigos fueron refugio el uno del otro, y ahora les toca ser refugio de alguien más. Y eso no lo puede deshacer nada, ni nadie.

— ¿Quiere cortar el cordón? —Pregunta la doctora.

El moreno lo hace con cuidado, casi temblando, pero el sentir la mano de Raoul en su baja espalda lo tranquiliza.

—Amaia, joder, eres como mi nueva superheroína favorita. —Dice el rubio cuando se llevan a tamborcito un momento para asearlo.

Todos ríen y Miriam quita los mechones de pelo que se han adherido a su frente.

—Es la mejor. —Afirma inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

— ¡Yo también quiero! —Se queja el rubio, hasta que la chica le hace un gesto con la mano y le da un besito a él también.

—Buah, no siento el cuerpo como mío.

—Normal, cielo, acabas de dar a luz.

—A una preciosa niña. —Dice la doctora entrando de nuevo con el bultito.

— ¿Una niña?

— ¿Niña?

— ¿No me dijiste que era niño?

Se miran confundidos entre todos.

—Nunca dije que era varón.

—Pero tamborcito…

—Soy papá…de una…niña.

No lo ha hecho en el parto, pero en ese momento Agoney cree que se puede desmayar fácilmente. Se había hecho tan a la idea de que sería un varón.

—De una princesa.

—Nuestra princesa. —Decreta Raoul.

El moreno está llorando ahora, y se vuelve a inclinar sobre las dos mujeres de su vida.

—Hola, mi amor…tus papis están aquí. Y Raoul, y Miriam. Y todos te amamos.

Les piden que salgan de la sala de partos, que tienen que hacerle chequeos a las dos, madre e hija, así que van hacia la habitación a esperarlas.

 

 

—Felicitaciones, papá. —El rubio toma su mano y tira de él para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Se siente tan bien.

—Joder, me iba a morir de los nervios.

—Y eso que a ti no te rompió fuente encima de tus zapatos.

Se separa para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por estar allí.

— ¿Dónde más voy a estar si no es en tu hogar?

Y tiene que besarlo, con todo lo que tiene, porque Agoney no sabe expresar en palabras que hogar es todo. Que es Raoul, que es su hija, que es Amaia, que es Miriam. Que teniéndolos a los cuatro siente que es el rey del mundo, aunque se haya sentido la maratón más larga del universo poder llegar hasta allí.

Sus bocas se separan y se esconde en su cuello, y es que los brazos de Raoul lo sostienen y le gusta saber que no solo lo hacen cuando no puede más, sino que también lo hacen cuando la felicidad es tanta que no le cabe en el cuerpo.

— ¿Raoul?

— ¿Mmh?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Ago.

Lo dicen bajito, para que la gallega no los escuche, aunque no tiene que hacerlo para saberlo, se les nota en la forma en que sus brazos se acunan el uno al otro.

Traen a sus chicas de nuevo a la habitación y es cuando van a pasar a la castaña a la cama que le ofrecen a Agoney sostenerla por primera vez.

Hay momentos tan fundantes en la vida que no hay palabras ni frases de libros que puedan definirlos.

Cuando sostiene a su hija por primera vez en brazos, Agoney sabe que su vida ya nunca será igual, que un amor indestructible lo une a la pequeña de ojos grandes y pestañas infinitas que lo mira fijamente.

Un pequeño puño alrededor de su dedo es lo que lo sostiene ahora amarrado a la vida. Y puede sentir como todo el eje del mundo ha cambiado, que nada de lo que antes tenía relevancia importa ahora. Solo le importa que esos ojos oscuros lo miren con esa paz siempre.

Jamás pensó que fuera posible, pero su hija le recuerda al dorado sol de otoño, ese que reconforta pero no quema, que ilumina y juega con las hojas, que anuncia la llegada de cambios, de mantas, chocolate y abrazos. Su hija se ve como una canción.

Una vieja, de esas que siempre se llevan en el alma y nunca se olvidan.

— ¿Ya tiene nombre? —La voz de la enfermera lo saca de su epifanía.

 Busca los ojos de Amaia, que después de tantos años sabe leerlo a la perfección.

Y sabe que ella también recuerda esa canción, que a ellos les transporta a los bosques de su pueblo, a cascos compartidos para oír la letra y melodía una y otra vez. Que esa canción les representa refugio y esperanza.

Que su hija es eso tan bueno que no ha llegado fácil, pero por lo que ha valido la pena luchar.

Entonces Agoney lo sabe.

—Amber. Se llama Amber.

Besa su frente y se colma de su aroma, que a partir de ahora será su definición de amor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> ¿yyyyyyyyyyy qué les pareció?   
> Jo, lamento haber desaparecido tanto, pero es que estoy en examenes y se supone que debería estar estudiando, pero necesitaba escribir de nuevo.  
> jfdkjifdksjdsk se me ha ido la olla con el capitulo, pero joooo, estoy blandisima que nos ha costado muchisimo llegar hasta acá.  
> Todos son mis hijos, los amo y amo escribirlos así, pero cuentenme que piensan ustedes.  
> También ¿qué piensan del tamborcito? 
> 
> Ya saben, por aquí o por twitter  
> Nos leemos!   
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


	21. Amor.

**Capitulo 21: Amor.**

 

 

_«Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena consciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor.»_

**_Un mes._ **

 

— ¿Y no hace nada?

Cuatro pares de ojos miran al par más pequeño que parpadea lentamente, estudiándolos.

—Tiene cinco semanas, no va a ponerse a bailar la macarena.

—Agoney, te prohíbo que seas de esos padres.

— ¿De cuáles?

—De los que dicen todo en semanas. Que tiene un mes, coño.

—Lenguaje.

—Si ni se entera.

—El cerebro de un bebé es una esponja.

Y están ahí, cuatro hombres adultos sentados en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña bebé que los mira intermitentemente, tal vez abrumada por tanta atención.

—Buah, chicos, no sé si es buena idea, mejor me quedo y ya si eso el próximo fin de semana. Seguro las chicas entienden y salimos luego.

—No, no, no, Amaia. Ve y diviértete, nosotros tenemos todo controlado.

La pamplonesa hace un puchero cuando Agoney le tiende su abrigo y mira de manera anhelante la pequeña hamaca en la que su hija es mecida por sus tíos, Ricky y Alfred.

—Cielo, te mereces un descanso, distenderte un rato. —Raoul llega al lado del canario, pasando su mano por su cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. — Nosotros nos hacemos cargo, si pasa algo, serás a la primera que llamaremos.

— ¿Seguros?

—Amaia, lo prometemos. Ve con tus amigas y diviértete. Ni siquiera estás saliendo una noche de fiesta, es una tarde tranquila para ti.

—Pero me llaman si llora, aunque sea un poquito.

—Que siiiiiiiiii… —Aseguran los dos, empujándola hasta la puerta.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran y ellos se quedan solos realmente solos con la pequeña por primera vez desde que ha nacido, los invaden los nervios.

—Se va a portar bien ¿verdad?

—Raoul, que tiene un mes ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Malo. Podía ser MUY MALO.

— ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto aire? Si en esos pulmones no entra ni el aire de un paquete de patatas fritas. —Exclama Ricky, tapándose los oídos.

— ¿Y si tiene hambre?

— ¡Recién le dimos el biberón!

— ¿Y si no quería comer y por eso llora? —El asustado ahora es Alfred.

Habían estado jugando a la consola, lo más callados que podían con la bebé mirándolos y durmiendo de a ratos hasta que el moreno había decretado que era hora de que la pequeña comiera, por lo que le había dado un biberón que se había zampado de inmediato mientras los demás pedían pizzas para cenar y buscaban alguna película de Marvel para ver.

— ¿Cómo no va a querer comer y se va a tragar el biberón entero? En eso se parece a Raoul.

—Ago, que es biológicamente imposible que se parezca a mí.

—Pues entonces te mira comer mucho, pero es glotona como tú.

— ¡Pero hay que hacer algo para que deje de llorar!

—Ago, pásamela.

Ricky deja la pizza que acaba de llegar sobre la mesilla antes de recibir a Amber en sus brazos y poniéndola contra su pecho, meciéndola y golpeando suavemente su espalda hasta que un pequeño eructo sale de la pequeña, que al parecer se asusta por el sonido que ha provocado ella misma y se queda un segundo en silencio.

Los cuatro suspiran aliviados, se ha callado.

Hasta que toma aire de nuevo.

—Joder, como chilla.

— ¡Lenguaje!

— ¡Si grita tan fuerte que ni nos escucha!

— ¿Han revisado su pañal?

El rubio y el moreno se miran con los ojos como platos.

—Esto no venía en el contrato de novios.

— ¿No que la ibas a querer con toda tu alma?

—En la letra pequeña especificaba que cuando estuviera limpia.

—Capullo.

—Lenguaje. —Se burla orgulloso.

El isleño se dirige a la habitación de su hija, dejándola sobre el cambiador.

—Amor, amor no llores, por favor. O lloraré yo.

Lo mira con esas pestañas enormes abnegadas en lágrimas y él aprovecha ese momento de silencio para cambiarle el pañal.

El flash lo distrae por un momento.

—Los cobardes nos han abandonado, incluso dejando la comida intacta. —Dice Raoul bajando el móvil luego de hacerles la foto. — Pero parece que se ha calmado.

—Creo que era solo el pañal.

En cuanto pronuncia las palabras, el llanto vuelve a aparecer, aunque es más leve que el anterior y se asemeja al de un pequeño gatito quejándose.

— Amber, por lo que más quieras no llores más, por favor, bebé, por favor. —Pide ya con las lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abraza contra su cuerpo y camina por toda la habitación.

—Ago, creo que es momento de llamar a su mamá.

—Joder, no…que quiero que Amaia pueda salir tranquila, que no se preocupe.

Una nueva oleada de llanto provoca que termine cediendo.

—Dámela, yo la llevo al salón así hablas tranquilo y Amaia no se preocupa de más.

Con el semblante derrotado, el joven padre le pasa la pequeña a su novio, que la acuna suavemente.

Y vaya, resulta que su hija es una traidora.

—Se… ¿se ha callado? —Pregunta sin poder creérselo, con el móvil en la mano.

— ¿Sí? —Las mejillas de Raoul se han puesto rojas por la manera en que su chico lo mira.

—La mato.

—Ago…shhh… —Le dice con una risita culpable.

—Es que no le creo.

—A lo mejor es que está muy cansadita…—Susurra besando sus rizos que huelen a mandarina.

—A ver…

La imagen del moreno es tan desolada que sin dudarlo Raoul vuelve a pasarle la pequeña que al sentir otro olor, otros brazos, pestañea lentamente, observando al rubio que ahora tiene enfrente y ambos son testigos en cámara lenta de el puchero que se forma en sus pequeños labios mientras sus ojos vuelven a inundarse en lágrimas antes de volver a soltar el pequeño llanto de gatito, casi como si la estuvieran matando.

—Vale, vale, vale…toda tuya, joder. —Exclama el padre biológico casi al borde de la desesperación.

La bebé vuelve a cambiar de brazos y es asombroso lo rápido que deja de llorar y se acurruca en el pecho del rubio, el cual la sostiene contra su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra acaricia la nuca del canario que también está a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Amor…

—Te quiere más a ti, a mi me odia.

—Ago.

—Es que sabía que todo lo que la hice pasar mientras estaba en la barriga iba a volverme en algún mom-

Los labios del catalán cortan el bucle en el que está a punto de caer. Sus músculos se relajan ante el movimiento de ambas bocas y la suave caricia que realiza el chico sobre su cuello.

Es un suave quejidito lo que los vuelve a traer a la realidad.

—Mi pequeña bodoquito…—Raoul se acomoda entre los brazos de Agoney que ha rodeado su cuerpo. — ¿Verdad que amamos a papá muchísimo?

Pone una mano sosteniendo la cabecita de Amber, para que los mire a ambos.

—No la culpo si te quiere más a ti, la verdad.

—Bueno…tengo un cierto encanto que a sus padres les he resultado irresistible. —Ambos ríen y el isleño besa su sien a la vez que acaricia la naricita de su hija. — Pero en serio, Ago…no me quiere más a mí. Supongo que siente los nervios que transmites ahora.

Agoney los abraza más fuerte cuando Raoul vuelve a acercar a Amber a su pecho, lo que lo hace reír porque ahora tiene a los dos Hernández acurrucados y olisqueando su cuello.

—Raoul Vázquez, gran empresario, encantador novio y domador de bebés.

—Puedo competir con Daenerys, oye.

—Eres más guapo tú. —Levanta un poco su cabeza para dejar un beso en la comisura de su boca.

—Muy contento de tu progreso, maricón.

El canario lleva una de sus manos a sus costillas para hacerle cosquillas, provocando que el rubio suelte un pequeño chillido y en vez de huir, se pegue más a su cuerpo.

—Que la despiertas, idiota.

—Uy. Llevémosla a la cama. —Posa su mano con más suavidad en su cintura y se acercan a la cuna nuevamente.

Quieren acostarla, pero en cuanto Raoul la separa de su cuerpo, comienza un suave lloriqueo.

—Joe.

En ese tironeo de los tres, de ellos queriendo acostarla para poder cenar y Amber diciendo _“me tienen en brazos, se joden”_ con cada quejidito que suelta, terminan acostados en la cama de Amaia.

—Pa’ lo que he quedado un sábado a la noche. —Bromea el catalán, olisqueando el suave aroma a bebé que suelta la pequeña que descansa entre medio de los dos.

—Gracias por no salir corriendo, pollito.

Sus manos se encuentran y se entrelazan en la oscuridad.

—No los cambiaría por nada ni nadie, Ago.

—Te quiero, Raoul.

—Tanto como yo a ti.

Cuando Amaia vuelve, los encuentra a los tres dormidos, Amber descansando como un angelito en medio de dos chicos que demuestran todo lo que se quieren solo con los dedos entrelazados.

 

*******

 

**_Cuatro meses._ **

 

—Ahora no. —Gruñe con un tono cortante, que no deja lugar a réplica.

—Amor, soy yo.

Ese tono suave y risueño lo derrite por completo, por lo que suspira de manera bastante audible y golpea su frente contra el borde del escritorio, dejando ir un poco de la rabia que siente.

Oye a Agoney caminar por la oficina y suspira cuando siente sus manos sobre sus hombros y su nariz esconderse en su cuello.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi coshita? —Susurra el canario en oído, dejando un suave beso sobre su piel.

—Que todos los empresarios del mundo son gilipollas y me tienen hasta la polla con sus estupideces. —Aunque su novio no lo puede ver, hace un pequeño puchero cuando se queja de lo mal que ha ido ese día de trabajo.

—Pobrecito mi niño, no merece.

Besa lo que alcanza su mejilla y se posiciona bien, detrás de la silla del rubio para comenzar a masajear sus hombros y su espalda, buscando relajarlo. Su premio es un casi instantáneo suspiro de placer.

— ¿Verdad que no? Yo solo quiero hacer negocios, no ponerme a discutir con todo el mundo, jope, es que a veces lo ponen dificilísimo.

Y el moreno ha ido por eso, porque vio llegar estresado a Alfred a la reunión de ellos y supo que entonces que la reunión de directorio seguramente había ido mal, lo que se traducía en su chico cabreado y queriendo asesinar a media empresa.

—Respira, amor…respira —Le pide deshaciendo los nudos de su cuello antes de inclinarse y dejar un pequeño beso sobre su piel.

—Todos te aman y si pudieran te harían un monumento ¿lo sabías? —Habla entre suspiros, dándole más acceso a su cuello.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, todos te agradecen que mantengas mi gilipollez a raya.

La risa cantarina de Agoney resuena por toda la sala y eso lo termina de relajar mientras el chico tira de su silla para poder acomodarse frente a él, entre sus piernas y llevar de nuevo sus manos a su cuello, esta vez para acariciarlo.

—Como se enteren que eres un osito cariñoso que solo quiere mimos pues se te va a joder la imagen de jefe malo, rubito —Se burla inclinándose para juntar sus narices y darle un suave beso esquimal.

—No serías capaz de venderme. —Su tono es seguro a la vez que lleva sus manos a la cintura del moreno para acariciarlo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. —Tira de sus caderas con más fuerza para obligarlo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. — O te quedas a base de pajas.

Agoney ríe escondido en su cuello, erizándole la piel. Cierra los ojos y se reclina contra la silla cuando siente los suaves labios de su novio que delinean su barbilla, primero con suavidad, luego humedeciendo y alargando la duración de cada beso.

—Tienes razón. No podría renunciar a ti jamás. —Susurra en su oído, tomándolo de su camisa antes de juntar sus labios.

Llevan un poco más de cinco meses juntos, y sienten que flotan. El cosquilleo que les recorre el cuerpo cada vez que se besan sigue tan fuerte como el primer día.

Bueno, mentira.

Es incluso mejor.

Porque Raoul poco a poco ha ido dejando salir su lado romántico y soñador; al lado del canario se siente seguro como para soltar moñadas de vez en cuando. También es capaz de abrirse en momentos como ese, en los que algún sentimiento negativo lo agobia. Ha descubierto que no pasa nada por ser frágil, por mostrar lo que siente cuando confía en alguien tanto como él confía en Agoney.

Un jadeo carga el ambiente de la oficina, espesándolo y haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren y descubran sus ojos algo más oscurecidos.

— ¿Le pusiste seguro a la puerta?

Mordiéndose el labio y sin pensar realmente en lo que el rubio ha preguntado, asiente. Agoney desliza sus manos por su pecho, suspirando al sentir sus músculos definidos bajo la tela de la camisa. Vuelve a conectar sus miradas y el moreno le dedica un guiño descarado antes de bajarse de su regazo y arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

—Necesito que se relaje por completo, señor Vázquez. —Su voz se ha vuelto ronca y solo eso mezclado con el uso de su apellido es suficiente para que el catalán suelte un pequeño gemido mientras siente la forma en la que su chico acaricia sus piernas y desabrocha su cinturón y el pantalón.

—Joder, Ago.

—Shhh, no me hagas amordazarte con el cinturón.

—Joder.

Por eso las cosas también son mejores, Agoney ha crecido a pasos agigantados en el aspecto físico de su relación. El canario siempre ha sido el primero en tirarse de cabeza a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero en el tema de piel había tenido que aprender.

Y la forma en la que Raoul lo dejaba explorar, como cada vez que hacían el amor le ayudaba a descubrir algo nuevo: una zona, un movimiento, un mordisco, una palabra, un sonido, un toque…todo era prácticamente nuevo para él y el rubio sabía tener la paciencia para enseñarle a adorarse mutuamente.

A decir verdad el catalán estaba encantado con el resultado. Como ahora, que en un momento tenía a Agoney mirándolo con una sonrisa arrodillado frente a él y al siguiente estaba levantando las caderas para ayudarlo a bajar su ropa interior y sus pantalones hasta los tobillos.

El empresario lleva sus manos a los apoyabrazos de la silla para apretarlos con fuerza en el momento en que el canario desliza la lengua por toda su extensión, endureciéndolo aún más con la risa que suelta al ver a su novio deshaciéndose solo con unos cuantos toques.

—Ago…—Gime, con la mente casi en blanco cuando siente la lengua del otro arremolinarse sobre su punta.

Agoney no responde, está demasiado ocupado ensalivando y jugando con el miembro de su novio. Atrás ha quedado el chico que lo tocaba con ganas pero con timidez. Raoul le da la confianza suficiente para dejar salir su lado más pasional cada vez que están juntos y se lo demuestra cuando lo engulle, sin arcadas esta vez, llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta, subiendo y bajando su cabeza despacio primero hasta que siente los dedos del rubio enredarse en su cabello, incitándolo a ganar velocidad.

Aprieta sus labios alrededor de la erección cuando tira con fuerza de su agarre y aumenta el ritmo, sus manos buscando sus testículos para masajearlos…

— ¡Raoul, tío! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me atiendas el móvil?!

Alfred abre la puerta –que se suponía cerrada- de golpe, y mirando su móvil, lo que le da tiempo al catalán de empujarse casi violentamente contra el escritorio, obligando al canario a intentar no atragantarse con la polla de su novio a la vez que a esconderse bajo el escritorio.

— ¡A-Alfred!!!! ¿Qué no sabes llamar a la puerta?! —Pregunta tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y pasándose las manos por el pelo, intentando adecentarse.

La risa del castaño inunda la oficina mientras avanza y toma asiento en la silla frente al rubio.

—Tranquilo, vaquero, que sé que Agoney estaba trabajando en su oficina y no estoy interrumpiendo nada.

El mencionado tiene que tragarse una pequeña risita al ver que el otro chico se creyó su mentira, así que suspira y apoya su frente sobre la rodilla de su novio que está prácticamente con el culo al aire frente a su mejor amigo.

—A-ah…vale, vale… ¿Q-qué querías? —La respiración del rubio aún no está calmada del todo y su rostro sigue furiosamente sonrojado.

— ¿Estás bien? Te noto alterado.

—Yo…es que…

—Raoul, joder sabes que los viejos del directorio siempre van a discutirte por estupideces y que como viven en la edad de piedra van a negarse a actualizar ciertas cosas, no vale la pena que te alteres de esta forma…

—Sí, sé que tienes raaaaa…—Ese es el momento que el moreno decide que puede jugar un rato con su chico y vuelve a pasar la lengua por la punta de su glande, casi haciéndolo gritar de la impresión y provocando que Alfred lo mire extrañado. — razón, joder, Alfred sé que tienes razón pero no pueden ser así siempre es que me sacan de las casillas y no puedo evitar alterarme.

Su amigo se acomoda en la silla, cruzándose de brazos y estudiándolo. El rubio está rojo, muy rojo y parece que sus ojos se van a salir de sus cuencas de la impresión y el miedo y la vergüenza y el morbo de ser descubiertos. Pero claro, el pobre Alfred no puede ver que Agoney no deja de estimular su erección bajo el escritorio y que Raoul está haciendo esfuerzos monumentales por no gemir y deshacerse ante el toque de su chico.

—Ya, pero hombre, relájate parece que te vas a morir de un momento a otro…¿Quieres que le diga a Ago que venga a hablar contigo?

—Uffff…—Suelta todo el aire de golpe y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio para taparse la cara y así su amigo no pueda ver la expresión de placer que lo recorre cuando siente la forma en que Agoney succiona sus testículos. — S-si, por favor…dile que lo necesito, que venga un momento.

La voz ronca y contenida del catalán diciendo que necesita de él, provoca un gemido en el isleño que se fuerza a tragar llevando la polla de su novio hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Por suerte, los sonidos que sueltan ambos se pierden un poco cuando el castaño se levanta de la silla con algo de urgencia al ver tan mal a su amigo.

—¿No mates a nadie, vale? Ya llamo a Agoney para que te folle o algo, pero no te alteres, Raoul, que aún nos faltan las reuniones de fin de año.

Y sale de la oficina meneando la cabeza, contrariado por la poca paciencia del joven empresario, después de todo él cree que la reunión no ha sido tan desastrosa. Pobre Agoney, lo que tiene que aguantar en casa.

—Te voy a matar.

—Me arden las rodillas.

—Agoney.

—Agradece que te quiero.

—P-joder…

Vuelve a tirar su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla cuando el moreno sin perder tiempo vuelve a comerlo, esta vez con más ganas y rapidez, ya que no sabe en qué momento van a interrumpirlos de vuelta y se niega a pasar toda la tarde allí arrodillado.

Tampoco es que Raoul necesite demasiado para estar al borde, no lo admitirá jamás pero su chico chupándosela bajo el escritorio mientras él hablaba con alguien más, entra muy fácilmente en su top cinco de fantasías a cumplir. Y el muy cabrón lo ha hecho. Y la chupa de maravilla. Como es que pudo creerse hetero alguna vez, si ha nacido para esto es algo que aún se pregunta en momentos como ese.

Tira con más fuerza de su pelo cuando lo siente hacer _eso_ con la lengua y sostiene su cabeza allí para que no se mueva mientras que con un gemido se corre en su boca. Siente como el moreno lo lame hasta dejarlo limpio y acomoda sus pantalones en lo que se sienta en su regazo. Él solamente alcanza a acomodar sus manos en la espalda del chico para sostenerlo, viendo aún pequeñas luces tras sus parpados que se mantienen cerrados.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Me has matado tú a mí.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Raoul sonríe cuando siente los labios de Agoney besar todo su rostro, la manera en que el isleño enreda las manos en su cabello al mismo tiempo que lo aprieta contra su cuerpo. Sus bocas se encuentran casi al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas, besándose de una manera lenta y profunda, las manos del rubio encargándose de apretar el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo casi hasta fundirlos en uno.

—Oye no encuentro a Agoney por nin- oh.

Ni siquiera se molestan en mirar al muy avergonzado Alfred que vuelve a cerrar la puerta, eso ahora es lo de menos.

— ¿Vamos a casa? Tenemos que buscar a Amber antes de ir a cenar con tus padres.

—Vamos…que ahora los jueves son para ver a la renacuaja, traicionado por mi propia madre. —Se queja con un puchero antes de recibir otro beso consuelo, aunque la verdad es que ama que su madre sea la fan número uno de la hija de su novio.

—No sufras, bebé…antes de dormir te vuelvo a compensar.

—O tal vez te compenso yo a ti.

—La hora de dormir no está llegando lo suficientemente rápido.

Ambos ríen y se besan, demorándose un poco más.

Es lo bueno de saber que se tiene tiempo.

 

*******

 

**_Cinco meses_ **

 

—Seguro es por los dientes…no te rayes. —Habla acariciando la tripita de la pequeña que la mira con ojos grandes mientras babea el mordisco que tiene en la boca.

—Buah, es que Miri o está llorando o con algo en la boca y a veces me desespera muchísimo. —Se pone de pie, yendo hacia la cocina. — Voy a por la miel rosada, no le quites el ojo de encima que está híper inquieta.

—Tranquila, tiene solo cinco meses ¿qué pue-¡AMBER, TUS MUERTOS!

El susto es casi desproporcionado a lo que en realidad sucede, pero es que la bebé ha girado sobre sí misma para quedar boca abajo, en busca de su peluche que ha quedado algo lejos. La joven madre vuelve casi corriendo al salón por el grito de su amiga.

— ¿QUÉ PASÓ!?

—Nada, nada, joder…no me dijiste que ya se movía.

La risa que suelta la pamplonesa es de puro alivio.

—Ah, lo hace desde hace unos días cuando tiene lejos ese peluche.

La gallega le alcanza el pequeño elefantito de peluche que tiene un moño morado entre sus orejas e instantáneamente Amber se lo lleva a la boca.

—Se lo regaló Raoul, ¿verdad?

La levantan de la mantita en la que está recostada y Amaia la acomoda en su regazo, quitándole el peluche lo que ocasiona que la pequeña suelte un quejidito de protesta que se ve rápidamente aplacado cuando su madre lleva su dedo repleto de miel rosada a sus encías doloridas.

—Sí y es su favorito. —Confirma frunciendo el ceño pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿El peluche o el rubio? —Bromea la gallega, ganándose una carcajada de parte de la castaña.

—Buah, no digas eso en voz alta, que a Ago le dan mil males cuando se da cuenta que Amber ama a Raoul sobre todas las cosas.

Y es que desde esa primera salida de su madre, la pequeña de ojos grandes y expresivos ha encontrado en el catalán un pequeño refugio de calma, o como le gusta decir con orgullo a Raoul _“Es que los Hernández tienen debilidad por mí.”_

Las dos amigas pasan la tarde entre los dulces de la merienda y los gorgoritos de Amber que no deja de moverse inquieta en brazos o alrededor de sus juguetes.

 

*******

 

**_Siete meses_ **

 

—Raoul.

Cuando salió del piso de Amaia y vio que el auto de Raoul seguía donde lo había dejado por la tarde, supo que lo encontraría allí. Termina con la distancia que lo separa del banco y deja suavemente su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, aunque el rubio parece no inmutarse.

—Amor. —Vuelve a intentar, pero solo logra que el catalán esconda su rostro tras sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta con la voz ronca de contenerse las ganas de llorar.

—Buscarte.

Y al oír la misma respuesta que hace unos meses rompe en llanto, pero ahí está Agoney, siempre Agoney sosteniéndolo para no dejar que se caiga a pedazos. Lo abraza con fuerza y no lo suelta hasta que la tormenta en sus ojos pasa, en medio de ese parque que parece ser siempre donde confluye su historia.

—Lo siento. —Dice separándose y secándose las lágrimas.

—Estás exagerando de nuevo, amor.

—Es que no lo entiendes.

—Cuéntame para entenderlo.

Suspira y busca armarse de valor, recordándose a sí mismo que le prometió que hablaría, que no se dejaría caer en su mente.

—Odio los celos.

—Ya…

—Por eso es de las cosas que más odio de mí, porque sé que son producto de la inseguridad y me sabe fatal ponerme celoso, porque no te lo mereces, porque eres libre de hacer lo que quieras siempre pero…

—A decir verdad, el tío ese sí que estaba inmoralmente cerca.

—Da igual, no tendría que molestarme. Como si quieres hacerle un striptease, no tendría que molestarme.

— ¿Crees que soy capaz de engañarte?

—No. —Asegura de inmediato, lo que tranquiliza al canario visiblemente. — Pero sí creo que te mereces alguien mejor que yo.

La risa de Agoney lo toma desprevenido, pues él cree que es un momento serio.

—Raoul… ¿Alguien mejor que tú? ¿En serio? ¿Eso existe?

—No estoy bromeando. —Replica frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo tampoco.

—Estoy hecho mierda, Ago.

—Pues ya somos dos, cariño.

—Inseguro, pijo, mandón, de mal carácter.

—No me conozco del todo a mí mismo, impaciente, impulsivo y tiendo a caer en bucles.

—No te convengo en muchos aspectos.

—Y yo no te convengo a ti en muchos otros.

—Pero todo lo bueno siempre es más.

—Mucho más.

—Quiero pelear por nosotros siempre, aunque eso sea contra mis miedos.

—Contra nuestros miedos es contra lo que más quiero pelear, amor. El resto del mundo es pan comido.

Se miran un momento, y Raoul es incapaz de no sonreír al verse reflejado en esos ojos negros que le hablan en silencio, diciéndole todo aún en medio de la noche cerrada que los acompaña.

—Te quiero tanto.

—Espero que sepas que yo también te quiero, con todo lo que traes.

—Me sigue pareciendo un milagro cada día.

Agoney cierra la distancia y junta sus labios, dándoles a ambos el calor que la noche les quita y sacándoles la sensación de dolor desde que salieron de la discoteca separados.

—Gracias por buscarme siempre, Ago.

—Gracias por encontrarme primero, pollito.

 

*******

 

**_Diez meses_ **

 

Amber ríe ante las caras que pone su madre al alimentarla, por lo que media cucharada de puré termina sobre la mesa y la otra media sobre ellas pero no importa.

Ese instante es feliz y está a punto de serlo más.

Las llaves resuenan, avisando la llegada de los relevos.

No le había hecho mucha gracia, pero Raoul fue astuto y llegó en su cumpleaños ya con la escritura de un apartamento en su mismo complejo.

Le había regalado un apartamento.

A ella.

Casi lo mata.

Bueno, al menos al comienzo, pero luego tuvo que reconocer que todo eran ventajas. El trabajo le quedaba mucho más cerca por alguna emergencia y saber que tenía a dos pisos a Raoul la tranquilizaba un montón, sobre todo las noches en que la niña se ponía malita y parecía que lo único que la calmaba eran los brazos del catalán. También fingía que no se había dado cuenta de la estrategia del rubio. Agoney vivía en un piso algo más alejado desde hacía unos meses y sabía que que ella viviera en el mismo complejo que Raoul, hacía que los chicos vivieran prácticamente juntos con la excusa de estar cerca de Amber.

La verdad es que está encantada con el chico que el padre de su hija había encontrado. Aún recuerda la tarde que llegó del trabajo y se encontró a Raoul tumbado en el suelo jugando con la pequeña mientras Ago dormía en el sofá. Su hija era pura risas con él y el brillo con que la miraba la hacía sentir afortunada de que Amber tuviera a alguien más de ser capaz de todo por ella.

—Llegamoooos —La voz de Agoney resuena en la cocina.

Amber chilla cuando oye la voz de su padre y su mirada busca ansiosa la puerta.

—Hola, mi vida. —Dice con la voz aguada acercándose a ellas.

—H-

— ¡PA – PA!

Silencio.

Su primera palabra.

— ¿Dij-

— ¡PA – PA! —Esta vez es en tono de queja, pues se han quedado todos mirándola, incluso Raoul, que está entrando también.

—Mi amor…—Su voz se estrangula.

—Ago, Ago, Ago, buah, buah que lo ha dicho, lo ha dicho.

— ¡PA – PA!

El canario recorre la estancia en dos zancadas y la saca en volandas de su sillita y gira con ella, riendo los dos.

—Sí, mi amor, sí. Papá ya llegó.

—Papa, papa, papa —Repite encantada acariciando su mejilla y chillando cuando la besa porque pincha.

Se gira y Amaia y Raoul están abrazados mirándolos, los dos a punto de llorar porque los dos son unos sensibles.

Amber, estira sus manitas, queriendo acercarse a ellos también, que la envuelven en una piña.

Ahora Agoney sabe que la felicidad se siente así.

 

*******

 

**_Once meses_ **

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shhhhhhhh. Me escondo de Amaia.

El rubio ríe ahogadamente y se agacha, sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué te escondes?

—Porque está puto loca, si veo un _souvenir_ de Minnie más juro que voy a gritar.

—Es importante.

—Es el primer año, Raoul, apenas retiene nuestros nombres.

—No seas quejica —Ríe besándole la mejilla, para luego besar sus labios cuando lo ve hacer un puchero. — No es para tanto, Ago, solo es una fiesta.

—Coachella es una nimiedad al lado de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Amber, y también es tu culpa.

— ¿Mía?

— _“Podemos hacerlo en la quinta de mi familia, no te preocupes por nada”_ —Lo imita poniendo la _i_ en las palabras, lo que vuelve a hacerlo reír, ganándose un golpe en el pecho. — Ahora en vez de ser un almuerzo sencillito es el evento del año.

—Es EL evento del año. —Afirma Raoul cruzándose de brazos.

—Que hay hasta camareros y todo.

—Normal, no vamos a estar sirviendo nosotros, también tenemos que disfrutar del primer cumpleaños de n- de Amber. —Se corta cuando se da cuenta que estuvo a punto de decir “nuestra hija”

Agoney también se da cuenta, por lo que el corazón se le ablanda un poquito.

—Le has pegado tus hábitos de pijo a Amaia.

—No es ser pijo es que si tengo los recursos y le puedo dar todo lo que quiero a Amber pues se lo doy y ya, no veo por qué tenemos que cortarnos si no me voy a gastar todo el dinero que tengo en la vida y me…

—Amor, amor, para. —Esta vez es él quien busca su boca y la besa hasta que siente que se relaja. — Es broma, amo cuando eres así de generoso.

—No, perdón, es que no me doy cuenta cuando me paso no quiero que pienses que…

— ¿Qué piense qué? ¿Qué me quieres? ¿Qué quieres tanto a Amber que estás dispuesto a quedarte sin un peso por ella? —Agoney pasa una de sus piernas sobre su cuerpo para subirse a horcajadas sobre él y besar su rostro. — Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros, bebé.

—Perdón si me paso.

—Te elegí así. Te elijo así. —Murmura antes de besar su boca.

Y el cuerpo de Raoul se relaja, no por sus besos, sino por sus palabras, porque aún un año después se emociona, aún le da vuelta la cabeza que Agoney lo quiera así, con todo lo que tiene.

Lo mejor de todo es saber, sentir con todo su ser que se quieren con la misma fuerza.

— ¡Papá!

—Amber, shhhhhhhhhh.

— ¡Mamá!¡Papá!

— ¡Aquí están!

—Joder.

—Lenguaje.

—Quiero mostrarles algo.

—Amber ¿vamos a jugar?

—Traidor.

— ¡Todavía tenemos que ver el catering!

—Menos mal que no nos casamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, Amaia, vamos a verlo.

 

*******

 

**_Un año_ **

 

Los gritos y las risas de los niños se mezclan con la suave brisa de otoño que no alcanza a enfriar el ambiente, sino que lo hace agradable y cálido para estar al aire libre.

—Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllll

Ese gritito.

— ¡Mi solecitoooo!

Amber chilla en los brazos de su madre cuando ve a su amor estirar los brazos hacia ella y casi se tira de cabeza para arrojarse a sus brazos, riendo por los besos que le da, que son más suavecitos que los de papá, que esos pinchan aunque también le hacen cosquillas.

—Uuulll —Vuelve a chillar hasta que el catalán la aleja de su cuerpo para mirarla.

—Qué guapa estás, solecito.

No es que no supieran desde el primer mes de vida, pero ahora que está un poco más grande, la adoración que siente Amber por el rubio es más que patente.

Caminan entre los invitados, todos saludando a la cumpleañera, hasta llegar donde están su padre y el tío Ricky.

— ¡Pero si es la cumpleañera más linda del mundo! —Exclama Ricky, tomándola en sus brazos para achucharla, aunque la pequeña se queja y su padre la toma en brazos. — Haces hijas preciosas, coño.

—Es lo más lindo que he hecho en la vida.

Raoul asiente, convencido de que es cierto.

Es una niña preciosa, de cabello, ojos y tez oscura con una personalidad inquieta y risueña. Todos los días agradece que el rasgo más característico de Amber sean los ojos de su padre. Es imposible no enamorarse un poquito más cada día, si la ve y lo ve a él. O lo ve a él y la ve a ella, ya no sabe de cual está más enamorado.

—Hombre, compartan a la niña, que la tienen aquí aburrida. —Llega Miriam, riendo. Ese día es todo risas, todos son felices. — ¿Vamos, mi vida?

Le tiende los brazos y la pequeña no duda en aceptar, se aburre cuando la tienen allí quieta, así que encantada de ir con su tía Miri a los juegos de colores.

—Vaya fiesta, ¿eh? ¿Está toda Barcelona?

—Ricky, calla.

—Más o menos, no sé de donde ha aparecido tanta gente.

—Pues eres uno de los más importantes en comunicación en la empresa más importante de Barcelona y tu novio es el jefe de esa empresa…creo que va por ahí.

Ricky y Raoul ríen, el rubio acercando a su chico a él para besar su mejilla.

La fiesta pasa con tranquilidad y felicidad, hasta que casi es hora del pastel.

—Ago.

—Ya, ya voy. —Le asegura a Amaia que tira de su manga. — Ya voy.

—Ago.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La chica señala a quienes están en la entrada y ahora Agoney entiende el estado de shock de la pamplonesa. — Joder.

Sus manos se buscan y se entrelazan, sosteniéndose como hace once años, como toda la vida. Con un nudo en el estómago y sin soltarse caminan hacia sus padres que los reconocen a la distancia.

—Hola. —Dicen los seis a coro.

Es incómodo y duele un poco. Duele porque no han estado con ellos en más de un año, duele porque se nota la burbuja de tristeza alrededor de tanta felicidad.

— ¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —Pregunta el canario.

—Nos dijiste que volviéramos cuando estuviéramos listos para estar en la vida de los tres ¿no? —Dice su madre, mirándola con lágrimas. — Pues, aquí estamos.

—Si aún nos quieren. —Habla la madre de Amaia.

—Y si pueden perdonarnos. —Su padre.

—Que no queremos estar viendo a nuestra nieta solo por fotos.

Y lloran. Los seis, al igual que se abrazan, los seis. Porque se han hecho falta, porque se han extrañado y ha dolido, pero están aquí ahora.

Han vuelto.

—Además Raoul dijo que era importante que estuviéramos hoy aquí.

— ¿Raoul? —Pregunta Ago, sorprendido.

—Espero que no les moleste que los haya llamado.

El moreno se gira para encontrarse a su novio que trae a su hija en sus brazos, con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios.

Por supuesto que sería Raoul.

Raoul solo significa cosas buenas.

—Mira, solecito, ellos son tus abuelos. —Dice el rubio ante el silencio de todos.

La niña mira, curiosa, sin saber quiénes son esas personas, pero le sonríen, así que no pueden ser malos. La madre de Amaia se adelanta y la toma en brazos.

Es un lío. Un lío bonito. Lleno de lagrimas, sonrisas, achuchones, besos con colorete, Amber riendo y reparando los corazones de todos.

El rubio mira la tierna imagen un momento, hasta que los labios de su novio se estrellan contra los de él y lo hace trastabillar hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Murmura contra su boca.

Y Raoul lo toma por las mejillas también para alejarlo y mirarlo, pues es la primera vez que usa esa frase.

—Yo…yo también te amo.

—Eres lo más increíble de mi vida después de Amber.

—Es un honor ser el segundo de la solecito.

Vuelven a besarse y Agoney intenta transmitirle en un beso todo lo que siente, todo lo que le agradece, todo lo que lo ama apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Cuando se quedan sin aire, el isleño se esconde en su cuello y lo abraza fuerte, riéndose contra su piel.

—Gracias por querer que sea feliz.

—Es mi misión en la vida. Bueno, no. Esa es que Amber pueda ser feliz, pero vas en un cercano segundo puesto.

—Me vale. —Murmura divertido sobre su boca. — Ven, ven, ven.

Tira de su mano y se acerca a sus padres y a las dos mujeres de su vida que conversan animadamente.

—Mamá, papá…Les presento a Raoul, mi novio.

Maneja una empresa exitosa y le grita a gente mucho más grande que él sin inmutarse, pero la presentación a sus suegros le arranca todos los colores de su rostro.

—Es un placer conocerte, Raoul.

—Bienvenido a la familia.

Agoney suelta un pequeño chillido mientras lo abraza por la espalda y besa su mejilla, repleto de felicidad, su hija estira sus brazos porque está abrazando a su _Uuull_ y ella también quiere.

Y a la hora de soplar la única vela que hay sobre el pastel, Agoney mira a su alredor, sus amigos, su Miriam, sus suegros, los padres de Amaia, su Raoul, todos sonriendo.

Y él y Amaia abrazando a su hija y soplando juntos y se da cuenta que no hay deseos que pedir, que todo lo tiene es todo lo que ha querido siempre.

 

 

—Hablemos del horror que es estar con tacones todo el día. —Murmura la gallega desplomándose sobre el sofá.

—Buah, yo de ese día que tuve que correr con los tacones porque Amber había metido la cabeza entre las rejas de la cuna, pues paso de ponérmelos cuando sé que tendré que andar detrás de ella. —Confiesa la castaña tomando las piernas de su amiga para sentarse ella también y de paso masajear sus pies.

—Jo, te adoro. —Miriam cierra los ojos al sentir el masaje.

—Y a esta que no se le acaba la batería. —Ríe Agoney bajando a Amber del sillón pues está a punto de tirarse de cabeza por alcanzar su elefante de peluche.

Es tarde, no sabe exactamente qué hora, pero está agotado y agradecido de al fin haber vuelto a casa de Amaia para ponerle fin a ese día de emociones interminables, aunque su hija sigue con la energía a tope.

—Uuuuuuuuulll.

Le hace gracia que aparte de mamá y papá, “ _Ul_ ” sea lo único que Amber dice, pues con todo lo demás se da a entender con pequeños gritos y balbuceos.

Con su mirada sigue los pequeños y  tambaleantes pasos de su hija que se apoya contra el borde del sofá para caminar sujeta a algo, pero cuando su adorado rubio queda aún muy lejos para ella, recurre a gatear hasta llegar a sus pies, sube sus ojos junto con el brazo de su novio que se encarga de alzar a su hija y se encuentra con que trae una sorpresa en su mano.

Sus ojos se encuentran y él arquea las cejas, preguntándole en silencio a lo que el rubio se encoje de hombros y avanza hacia donde están las dos mujeres y se sienta en el suelo junto al sofá, con Amber en uno de sus brazos y un pequeño muffin con una vela en la otra.

—La celebración de hoy ha sido a lo grande y con todo el mundo, pero…—Hace una pequeña mueca con sus labios. — se me antojaba festejar también el primer año de nuestra pequeña familia así, entre nosotros.

Agoney se desliza del sofá individual hasta su lado al mismo tiempo que Miriam y Amaia los rodean con sus brazos.

Besa sus labios con una delicadeza que rebosa cariño, ternura, agradecimiento, asombro, admiración, atracción, bondad, paciencia, entrega, generosidad, comprensión, confianza.

Vamos, con un beso que rebosa de amor.

— _Cumpleaños feliz,_

_cumpleaños feliz,_

_nos deseamos todos,_

_cumpleaños feliz._

Cantan los cuatro y Amber aplaude como le han enseñado e intenta soplar pero unas pequeñas burbujas de baba se forman en sus labios, haciendo reír a todos, que soplan juntos.

Por su primer año juntos de todos los que les esperan.

Raoul y Agoney se miran diciéndose todo como desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron, sintiendo las manitas de Amber sobre sus mejillas.

Y sonríen, porque así se siente vivir el amor.

 

 

_**FIN.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ha...acabado.  
> Voy a llorar.  
> Joder, gracias. Aún nos queda el epílogo, pero mil gracias por todo el apoyo, las amenazas, las risas y los chillidos compartidos a lo largo de esta historia, son las mejores lectoras del mundo.  
> Cuenteme, ¿qué les pareció?
> 
> Yo hay una escena del epílogo que le tengo muchas ganas y hasta que no la escriba no me despido de HFS, así que la despedida lacrimosa la dejo para la proxima vez que nos leamos.  
> Les dejo un abrazo fuerte, como el amor de estos dos.  
> Nos leemos!  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Tw @xDontBeSoShyx

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!  
> Bueno, bueno...les traigo una nueva MUY loca idea.  
> Van a tener que esperar un poquito para descubrir de que va la trama realmente, pero espero que puedan acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.  
> Así que...¿Qué les pareció?   
> Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.
> 
> Nos leemos!   
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Recuerden, pueden encontrarme en tw como @xDontBeSoShyx


End file.
